An Hour After Midnight
by CodeAliasWave
Summary: Three lost X-Men. Humans demanding mutant control. New tools deployed for violent crime prevention. And the Cure isn't permanent. Living on borrowed time, can Rogue cram an entire lifespan of experience into a few months? Will memories alone satisfy her? If a Cajun thief has his say, she won't have to settle. But will his past collide with her present to endanger their future? Romy
1. Prologue

**Marvel owns all.** I've just invited them over to my house to play.

This fic is a "hard" M rating, so if you're under 18 or find violence, language, or sex offensive, disturbing, or vulgar, please pass this one up. This is your only warning (and A/N unless necessary)!

**A/N:**

No matter which movie you take as being the "source of truth" for the X-franchise, one supersedes and breaks established "rules" of at least one other. So this is a combination of all the best parts that make the most sense with only a little minor tweaking so things aren't creepy/gross.

A link to pics can be found on my profile.

**Side Note:**

Any time you see an actor's name, he/she would be the person cast to play the role. If an existing character isn't recast, assume it's the same actor.

**Thanks**

To my beta, FaeMarked, who started Twilight fics but never got around to posting (or finishing, hint hint). Thank you for indulging my resurging X-Men craze!

To all my followers, your enjoyment of my other fics prompted me to start posting this early even though it's not finished yet. Thanks for all your loyal follows and reviews!**  
**

**Prologue**

**3 Weeks After Alcatraz – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

"_Please, Sarah, just let me touch it. I promise it'll feel good."_

"_Yes, that's it, right there. Don't stop. Oh God!"_

"_You know, there are only two good muties: one that's dead or one that's sucking you off. C'mere, girlie."_

Rogue sprawled out on her bed as she concentrated on quieting the voices. Her hands squeezed either side of her head, as if she could physically force them out. She heard a thump on her door. No doubt her lack of response was frustrating Bobby. Well she had news for him: he wasn't the only one frustrated right now. Tears flowed down her face as control eluded her yet again.

"Marie? Please talk to me," Bobby softly pleaded. "What's going on?" His forehead thumped the door again as he gave in to his frustration from Rogue's lack of response.

Why was it that just when she thought she'd caught a break, the universe had to send something else her way to royally screw her over? The Cure was supposed to solve the problems brought on by her mutation. So why after she'd willingly taken the shot had the psyches she'd absorbed come back full blown and louder than ever?

She knew Bobby didn't understand why she was pushing him away again after only being back one day. With the time she lost because of the incident at Alcatraz and the ramped up security for travelers leaving San Francisco, Rogue had completely missed Jean's funeral. And with so few staff, life at the Institute was extremely taxing on the few adults who were left trying to fill the shoes of four lost comrades: the Professor, Jean, and Scott in death and Hank to his new ambassador position. In fact, she'd hardly had any alone time with Bobby.

To top it all off, it was really hard for Rogue to further explore a sexual relationship when the escapades of all the psyches she'd ever absorbed were constantly coming to the forefront each time Bobby touched her. Could she not have one experience wholly her own?

He lightly tapped again. "Can I at least come in?"

The weak grasp over the control she had managed to gain suddenly evaporated into a wisp and she sobbed in anguish. "Just go away!"

Fat tears rolled down her face as the voices crashed down on top of her. It was worse than being in an overly crowded restaurant with bad acoustics. Not only was the volume cranked up, but she could actually hear and understand every single memory's conversations. Her own thoughts were lost in the mix like a bad phone connection.

"C'mon, Marie. I have to be back on campus tomorrow. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to leave you like this." Bobby's tone was already half-hearted.

It was his last ditch effort. If she didn't answer, what was he going to do? He didn't want to walk away, but he wasn't going to break the door down either.

"Leave her alone, kid." Bobby jumped, spinning around quickly as Logan came up behind him.

"But I-" Bobby started only for Logan to cut him off: "-No buts. Rogue needs to work this out on her own. All the Cure did was solve her physical limitations. Doesn't mean there isn't other stuff left to deal with." Logan said.

"So what, I'm just supposed to abandon her to go through this by herself?" The irritation was clear in Bobby's voice.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Bobby's snotty tone. "Nope. But she's got to get it right in her own head before she can lean on anyone else for help." He clapped a hand over Bobby's shoulder as he led him away. "Trust me, kid. I've been in her shoes."

Old jealousies from Rogue's crush on Logan still got to him. She didn't know how many times or ways she had explained it. Logan had been her hero when she was just a lost kid that needed saving. He had been the first person who showed her a bit of kindness since her mutation had manifested. And her teenage girl fantasies had transformed him into a white knight. It wasn't until after she grew up that she realized Logan was more like a big brother just out to protect his baby sister. That really wasn't a good way to define it, but what name do you call family that's not blood related? And despite all that, Bobby never seemed to feel his place in her life was secure.

Bobby sighed in defeat. Logan was right. "Isn't there anything we can do for her?"

"I'll talk to Storm. We're short staffed right now anyway. Maybe some of the favors we're calling in will get us someone more experienced in handling these kinds of things." Logan answered.

Rogue prayed he was right.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

The door to Professor Xavier's old office was ajar when Logan finally had the chance to find Storm. She was elbow deep in stacks of paperwork ranging from the Institutes financial records to Xavier's personal instructions in the event of his death. Logan knocked before pushing it open to let himself in.

"Logan," Storm looked up with a relieved smile and settled more comfortably in the executive desk chair, "What a pleasant surprise. I need a break after the last few hours of staring at all these statements. I never realized just how much time the Professor dedicated to keeping this school running."

"Yeah, since it's just the two of us now, better you than me." Logan crossed the room, slumping down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Speaking of which, have you made any headway with the new contacts?"

Storm steepled her fingers and pressed them to her mouth. "Mmm, no not really. Why?"

Logan sighed. "Something's wrong with Rogue. She's locked herself in her room and won't talk to anyone – not even me. Bobby said they were making out when all of sudden she pulled away and pressed her hands to her head, like she was in pain. Then she ran out without a word."

"You don't think it's anything serious, do you? A side effect from the Cure?" Storm's concern was genuine.

Logan scrubbed his face with his hands. "I hope not. But I know we're short a doctor now that Hank's taken the UN Ambassadorship. We need someone on-site to take care of all the kids, not just Rogue."

He had no fatherly feelings for Rogue. She wasn't his ward and he wasn't her guardian. They were both fully capable of looking out for themselves. But she was as close to family as he was going to get. And that brought a depth of caring he'd not had for another person in a long time. He would do everything he could for her to make sure she got over this latest hurdle.

"You're right. Charles had a contact on Muir Island. Dr. Moira MacTaggert," She continued to speak as she looked through stacks of paper. "I called her yesterday, but she said there's been a development at her research facility. All she said was that if her theory is correct, it's something that could greatly be in our favor. So she is hesitant to leave at this time." Storm replied.

"Great. No help there." Logan said.

"Ah, here it is." Finding the pad she was looking for, Storm consulted her notes. "The same is true for Dr. Cecilia Reyes. Apparently, the Professor had been trying to persuade her to take Hank's position when he accepted the appointment to Secretary of Mutant Affairs. But she was in the middle of research trials and asked that he keep her mutant identity secret. When I called her, she was still reluctant to accept the offer. But she did recommend Anne Ghazikhanian as a qualified nurse. Her son Carter is a mutant and Dr. Reyes felt confident Ms. Ghazikhanian would be interested in the position."

"Having a nurse here to look after the kids is better than one of us using a first aid kit or trying to take them to the local hospital. But is she going to be able to help Rogue?" Logan impassively asked.

"Well..." Storm hesitated. "I've also come across some personal notes about an Emma Frost. She's a telepath and a licensed psychotherapist. Not a physician though." Storm stopped, debating whether to continue.

"I sense a 'but' here." Logan waited.

"It seems she worked against Charles in the past, before he even founded the Institute. He kept tabs on her through the years and she's changed her views quite a bit since then. But his notes suggest she may not be entirely trustworthy. Or more specifically, not capable of looking out for anyone's interests but her own."

Indecision weighed heavily on Storm's mind. They couldn't afford to bring someone in who might betray them. But their options were limited on who would actually come to work at a school for mutants.

Logan sensed Storm's predicament. "Do we have any other options?"

"No, not really." Storm answered. "However if Rogue is in desperate need for help, a psychotherapist may be a perfect fit."

"Is she even willing to accept the position?" Logan asked, suddenly frustrated. With the other two doctors saying no, why would Ms. Frost say yes?

"I believe she would be amenable to our offer." Storm replied.

Resigned to the facts, Logan agreed with Storm. "Call her in then. We'll just have to keep a close eye on her."

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

**3 Months After Alcatraz – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Emma finished writing a quick session note before she laid down her pen. "You're doing very well, Rogue. Your level of control over the psyches has improved exponentially since I first started seeing you. You should be very proud."

"Thank ya, Miss Frost." Rogue wanted to roll her eyes at the formal title, but Emma insisted on it to add an air of professionalism. These sessions were awkward enough without adding back sass to the mix.

"On another note, how's your relationship with Bobby? Has anything changed?" Emma appraised her patient with a critiquing glance.

Queue the turn toward the embarrassing. Maybe it was because she was still a virgin and conversations about sex still made her blush. But Rogue always felt like Emma was prying more than any therapist should. Even one who liked to remind everyone she was a sex therapist as well.

"Same, maybe worse. Last Ah talked ta him he said he was comin' back for Spring Break. That was a coupla weeks ago and Ah think his break started yesterday. So. Yeah…" Rogue tried to mask her sadness and disappointment, but it didn't fool Emma for a second.

"Perhaps a more defined hiatus is in order for you two." Emma paused for a second to let the idea sink in. "I hate to be the one to point it out, but your boyfriend is away at college. He has the opportunity to experience new things that have never before been available to him. Not to mention that neither of you have any common ground right now, seeing as you're only taking a few online courses."

Rogue didn't know how a psychotherapist could be so good at helping her heal her mind one minute only to make her feel like crap the next. Or maybe it was just Emma's blunt, businesslike personality. She tried not to let it get to her.

"If you release him of any expectations with your relationship," Emma continued, "he'll be the one to pursue it further. In other words, maybe it's time to play hard to get with him instead of the pining girlfriend he left at home."

Rogue pursed her lips. The idea did seem pretty good. She was irritated with Bobby's promises to call only to come up with some lame excuse a week later for why he forgot. If she didn't know him better, she'd swear he had a girlfriend on campus. Then again, maybe he did. Regardless, the point was that she had a better grasp over the psyche onslaught in her head. Now that she was ready to move forward in their relationship, but he wasn't. They had never been on the same level at the same time. And she was tired of waiting.

"Yeah, Ah think ya might be right." Her decision solidly in place, Rogue stood to leave. Putting things on hold with Bobby for a while was somehow liberating. She felt like celebrating a little tonight and she knew just the friends she wanted to go out with. "Thanks, Miss Frost. It's been a long time since I've felt this good."

"You're quite welcome, Rogue. I'll see you on Thursday." Emma smirked as she watched her young patient confidently stride away.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

**1 Week Later – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, and Warren laughed as made their way through the mansion toward the garage. Since they'd graduated the previous May, they'd all decided for various reasons to stay on at Xavier's and help keep the school open. That in turn meant salaries and a level of independence none of them had when they were students. For Warren, it also meant a car he bought with his own hard earned money. Tonight they were going out to see the first installment of the next big comic book movie franchise.

As they hit the threshold to the garage, Rogue's phone rang. She quickly dug through her purse as she waved to the others. "Y'all go on ahead. Ah'll be there in just a sec."

As she fumbled for her phone, she reflected back on the last week. It had been one of the best of Rogue's life now that she'd had the chance to actually relax and let go. She didn't realize how tightly she held on to keeping everyone at arm's length. Her mirth quickly faded though as she read the name on her phone's display.

"Hey, Bobby. Nice of ya ta finally return my call." Her tone was flat.

"Marie, I'm sorry. This accounting course is just kicking my ass right now. I've spent all my time studying for midterm." He sounded apologetic. But then, it was just another excuse after all.

"Yeah. Ah'm sure," Rogue struggled to keep the false disinterest in her voice as she launched in to her attack. "Especially considerin' yer Spring Break started Friday and it's now Sunday."

Bobby only sighed in response. "Marie…"

"Don't worry about it." The bitterness she felt quickly dissipated with a sigh as she remembered why she had called him in the first place. "Ah don't wanna fight with ya. Ah just have somethin' Ah've been wantin' ta tell ya all week."

"Good, because we need to talk. I was thinking maybe-" Bobby started, but Rogue quickly interrupted him: "-No, Bobby. Our whole relationship Ah've been waitin' on _you_ and for once, Ah'm gonna go first." She paused for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to interrupt.

When she was certain he was listening, she took a deep breath. "Ah think we should take a break for a while. Ah don't wanna lose ya, but Ah also don't want us ta grow ta resent each other because our lives are so different right now. Maybe some time apart'll bring us back stronger in a few months. But Ah think we both need ta have some 'me' time."

Bobby was speechless for a moment. "Um, wow. I can't believe you just did that over the phone." Rogue winced at his biting tone before he sighed. "But then I guess it's my fault too for not coming home when I said I would. Okay."

"Okay?" Rogue questioned his answer. Could it really be that easy?

"Yeah. I was kinda thinking the same thing. Classes have really been getting to me and we both deserve better than what little free time this semester has given me." Bobby paused for a moment before he hesitantly continued. "Could you promise me something though?"

"Um, sure." How could she deny him when he'd been so cool about this?

"Promise me this isn't it between us. In a few months if we still think it's best to be apart, that's one thing. But I don't want to call it quits right now and later wish we'd maybe chosen differently." His voice sounded so sad, resigned.

Rogue couldn't deny him. "Ah promise."

There was an awkward silence between them before Kitty popped her head back through the garage door. "You coming, Rogue?"

Rogue startled a bit but silently nodded at Kitty. "Ah've gotta go, Bobby. Take care and good luck with the rest of the semester. See you in May?"

"Yeah, I…oh wait, no." Bobby paused as more than one realization sunk in. "I registered for summer classes to try to ease the Fall semester's load." Suddenly his life was a little depressing.

"Oh. Well, um, Ah guess Ah'll see ya later then." Rogue softly breathed. The disappointment would have been bitter if they were still officially together. Now it just felt like a mild let down.

"Remember I really do care about you, Marie." Bobby answered, but she'd already hung up.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

**6 Months After Alcatraz – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Since taking the Cure, Rogue's place at Xavier's wasn't exactly the same. She couldn't really go on missions other than to pilot the Blackbird and provide field medicine. Training with Logan was still critical. But up against anyone of significant power or strength, that training was pretty much useless. And other than mechanics, there wasn't any other course she was certified to teach. The Institute had a proud heritage of being highly accredited so that students could attend the university of their choosing after graduation.

All that added up to days spent with Storm whose responsibilities as headmistress were time consuming and taxing, both physically and mentally. With so much free time, Rogue helped out where she could in an administrative assistant/business services liaison role. Much of the operational tasks associated with keeping the Institute running now fell to Rogue so that Storm could focus on relations with donors.

"Alright, I think the contract you negotiated with e-texts will cover us on textbooks for next semester. When's the tablet shipment supposed to get here?" Storm asked as she looked over the invoices.

"There was a delay at the warehouse because they didn't have enough units to fill-" The phone rang, interrupting Rogue from answering.

Storm looked at the caller ID as Rogue stood to leave, but the mentor waved for her student to sit back down. "You can stay, Rogue. It's just Hank." She pressed the button to put the call on speaker. "Hello, Hank. Rogue's here with me."

"Ororo. Rogue. I truly wish I had more pleasant greetings for you both, but there has been a disheartening development with the _Persistent Mutant Offender_ bill. In light of Senator Phillip's untimely passing on Monday, Governor Seward has appointed Congressman Edward Kelly to fill the vacancy. As you both are aware, Senator Phillips was a strong advocate for mutant rights whereas Congressman Kelly has opposed equality ever since his brother Robert died by Magneto's hand. Unfortunately, his appointment has tipped the votes in favor of the bill being passed." Hank grimly reported.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Storm rubbed her forehead.

Hank was just gaining positive ground in human-mutant relations. They didn't need this latest turn of events. The Omegas, the mutant gang Magneto led on Alcatraz, didn't value baseline human lives at all. Without Magneto's direction, they couldn't possibly organize any kind of wide scale revolution. But on a local level, they were able to make life miserable, and in some cases deadly, for ordinary citizens. Chapters of the gang were cropping up all across the country.

"Yes, Ororo. While President Sommer has advocated mutant-tolerance, his re-election campaign is focused on homeland security. I have already spoken with the President and he has expressly stated that he will not veto the bill if it should pass. Secretary Trask has the Sentinel program ready for instant allocation if the presidential directive is ordered."

"There ain't nothin' we can do, Hank?" Rogue asked as she worried her lip between her teeth.

"I have endeavored to preclude, or at the very least postpone, the deployment of the Sentinel program. However, many of the country's constituents have petitioned their representatives to enact legislation against the Omegas', or any other mutant group's, unfettered rise to violence." Hank's elocution was elegant despite the depressing news.

Running the Institute weighed heavily on Storm. And it looked like the X-Men were going to be needed now more than ever. For Xavier's to remain a safe haven for mutants, Storm would have to focus her efforts on protecting the children here while Logan and the team handled problems in the field. For a moment, Rogue regretted getting the Cure. If she hadn't taken the shot, she would be able to stand with her friends to defend the Professor's vision.

"Just when things looked like they were goin' our way. Or at least improvin'." Rogue sighed.

Hank hummed in agreement. "The Sentinels are designed for pacifist detainment of only exceedingly aggressive mutant criminals. Those captured would be transported to one of five specialized holding facilities until they can stand trial for their crimes. However, it is my fear that the system could undoubtedly be compromised to persecute innocent mutants. Even the X-Men may soon be regarded as vigilantes instead of peace keepers."

Suddenly Storm felt 10 years older. "Thank you for the warning, Hank. Please keep me informed if there is anything we can do from here."

"Without a doubt, my friend." Hank responded before ending the call.

With a weary sigh, Storm turned to Rogue. "Would you quietly gather the team? I want everybody briefed without upsetting the students."

"Of course." Rogue hurried out the door, intent on her purpose.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

"_This is Stan Hope on scene at UCSF Medical Center where researchers are seeing the second wave of regression for mutants who took the Cure. The inoculation developed by Worthington Labs has now been confirmed one hundred percent as a temporary solution. We'll keep you informed with breaking developments as they happen. Back to you, Melita." The live feed cut off to return to a sharply dressed exotic looking reporter seated behind the news desk._

Rogue arrived in the Rec Room only to see everyone on the edge of their seats, eyes glued to a news report on TV.

"_Thanks, Stan." The anchor turned to look into the on-set camera. "And in other news, mutant gang violence has tripled in the months following the incident at Alcatraz. The Omegas, the group responsible for much of the vandalism, have most recently increased their activities to a rash of home arsons, car bombs, and assault with deadly intent against non-mutant citizens. Today the Director of Homeland Security, Bolivar Trask, unveiled the newest line of defense in the War on Violence."_

_The corner picture expanded full screen to show Trask standing at a podium with a six foot lean but solidly constructed humanoid robot behind him. Hank stood off to their left, his expression clearly gave away his displeasure at this press conference. "Peace keeping Sentinels have been deployed to every major city across the nation in an effort to detain violent mutant criminals before the general public is harmed…"_

Kitty came up to greet her. "Oh, Rogue, I'm so sorry."

"For what? What's going on?" Rogue tried to split her attention between her friend and the broadcast.

"It's the Cure. Class 3 mutants are seeing resurgence in their mutations, stronger than even before they took the shot. The doctors are pretty sure it's only a matter of time before it wears off for everyone." Kitty reached out to comfort her friend only to hesitate right before her hand made contact with Rogue's arm.

She didn't consciously do it, but the ingrained fear was obvious to Rogue. Everyone would start flinching around her again and she'd be right back to square one. All the improvement she'd made in therapy the last few months would be wasted. Plus, she really didn't need old issues interfering with the prevention of any Sentinel problems.

"Have they said anythin' about an average timeline? Some Class 2s didn't have their mutations return right away." Rogue desperately held out hope, but Kitty just sadly shook her head.

"But, hey, Emma's here. Maybe when you're powers return, she'll be able to telepathically see something that the Professor missed." Kitty's attempt at optimism was lost on Rogue.

"Yeah, maybe." It didn't matter.

Her fate in life was to be stuck with this curse. And any day now she would revert back to long pants, gloves, scarves, and anything else that covered every inch of her skin. No more cute dresses or poolside bikinis. No casual brushing skin to skin or one arm hugs to say hello. Not without 24/7, 100% conscious effort to keep control. Assuming of course that Emma would even be able to help her grasp that much.

The thought terrified Rogue. Quicker than lightning, the seed of an idea was planted and exploded with growth. Her mind was made up before she had time for second thoughts.

Rogue quietly asked, "Kitty, can ya get everyone together? Storm needs ta talk ta the team."

"Um, sure. Everything all right?" Kitty asked, clearly confused.

"Storm will explain. Ah've gotta take care a' some things." Rogue hurried out of the room.

If she only had a limited time left, she was going to live her life to the fullest. Maybe if she gluttoned herself on touch she wouldn't miss it so much when it eluded her again. The Institute would be fine without her. After all, she was just a baseline human. For now.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

"You sure about this, Stripes?" Logan leaned against Rogue's doorway as he watched her pack.

"Yeah, Ah'm sure. The first time around, my mutation came on without warnin'." Rogue tossed the last of her short shorts, skimpy tanks, and flouncy dresses in her suitcase. "This time the siren's blarin' plenty loud for me and Ah ain't gonna pass up what little Ah may get." She zipped up the suitcase. Buried deeply inside was a pair of jeans, long sleeve top, and her favorite pair of short gloves.

"You know I'm the last person in the world to dissuade you from this." He pushed away from the door to stand behind her.

Slowly, she turned around but wouldn't look at him. Somehow she felt like she was betraying them all by leaving. But without any powers, how was she going to help anyone against machines designed to capture _homo superior_? Logan sensed her hesitation and nudged her chin up a bit.

"I get it, kid. Sometimes you just gotta go out on your own. Get your head clear." Logan wrapped her up in a rough hug. She tightly squeezed him back as she buried her face against his chest.

"Just as long as you remember where home is, you'll be fine." Logan held her out at arm's length for a second before turning to leave her alone. When he made it to the door, he tossed her one last parting shot. "Be safe, Marie."

**(X)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. You make it worth posting instead of keeping it to myself. Special shout outs to **Warrior-princess1980** and **JasmineBella **– you rock!

I'll try to post regularly on Sundays.

**Chapter 1 **

**Present Day (11 Months After Alcatraz) - Las Vegas**

Rogue sat back, appraising herself in the mirror. The person who stared back was a complete stranger to whom she'd been five months ago. Not the frightened little girl Logan had found hitchhiking in his trailer or the insecure teenager Bobby had left behind when he went to college.

No, this young woman was strong, independent, brave. She'd taken all the money she'd saved and bought a brand new blacked out Yamaha XJ6 sport motorcycle (even though the Logan in her had wanted a Royal Enfield Bullet Deluxe 500). She'd spent days crossing the country on it and sleeping out under the stars or splurging on a five star hotel when available.

She'd gotten a tattoo, a navel piercing, and a new long layered haircut. She'd indulged in professional spa services so when she went skinny dipping in the Pacific Ocean she'd felt nothing but the clean, salty water against her skin. She'd used a fake ID to get in to one of the hottest night clubs and made out with a guy who was the exact opposite of Bobby as they grinded against each other on the dance floor. And when she'd exhausted all the little innocent things she'd wanted to do, she'd headed to Las Vegas to indulge in decadences of a more sinful nature.

Everything Rogue had ever wanted to experience that her mutation would forever prevent her from doing, she'd tried. Except one thing.

Almost all Class 3 mutants had regressed by now. Why her mutation hadn't returned she didn't know for certain, but there were still some reports of holdouts. Maybe she was one of them. The point was that she couldn't afford to wait any longer for her last wish. So here she was at the Platinum Hotel, ready to do something very out of character for the old Marie. Something some would even consider reckless and irresponsible. But something she was willing to pay a high price to achieve.

With one last glance in the mirror, a final check of her hair and dress, and a deep breath, Rogue confidently strode out of her princess suite. Her limo was already waiting at the curb for her when she left the lobby.

"The Hellfire Club, please." She instructed the driver as she slid into the rich leather seat of the Lincoln limousine.

"Yes, Miss Raven." Her chauffer answered as he shut the door for her. The drive wouldn't be very long, but it did afford her a brief moment to think about the events of the last few weeks.

As soon as Rogue had arrived in Vegas she'd hit the casinos. A few of the people she'd absorbed after running away from home were pretty decent poker players. Logan wasn't that bad himself. And one of the psyches in her head even had these vivid memories of a gentlemen's club from the '60s called the Hellfire Club. After turning the last of her savings into quite a little bank roll and earning a complimentary room at the Platinum Hotel, she had set her plan in motion.

First, she needed a new wardrobe both as a confidence booster and as a means to dress the part. That was how she ended up in the sultry red, barely there Sherri Hill backless dress with a zipper up her rear.

Next, she arranged with the concierge to have a town car service chauffer her around at her leisure. If she was going to catch a high roller, she had to look like the perfect piece of arm candy. Not to mention her new dresses weren't forgiving enough to allow her a ride on a motorcycle without flashing the world.

Last, she had been earning a reputation for herself. Her first night in Vegas had earned her a spot in a backroom poker game. From there, Rogue had been parlaying her success it into higher stakes games over the last several weeks. She had even earned herself an invitation to the Hellfire Club, which had been modernized into an all access den of vices for only the highest risk takers.

That's when her plans had changed a bit. While she was working on establishing a reputation, she kept hearing rumors about another infamous player. And if those rumors were even half true, he was just the person for whom she was looking. Over the last week, she'd even been able to observe him in person but never close enough for him to approach her. Not until tonight anyway.

Rogue was brought out of her musings when the car came to a slow stop and her driver exited to open the door for her. One final deep, calming breath and she slid the carefully practiced mask in to place.

The Hellfire Club was actually located in one of the older casino hotels, so she had to walk through the lobby and down a semi-private hall before she made it to the entrance. Once there, a well-built man who was clearly no more than a bouncer in a tuxedo and sunglasses (indoors no less) stopped her advance.

"I'm sorry, miss. This area of the hotel is off limits to guests." He politely but firmly refused her.

"It's okay. Ah'm expected. Name's Anna Raven." She stood firm and watched as the bouncer didn't even flinch. For a second, she wondered if she'd been played by the woman who'd approached her with the invitation.

Just when she was about to start fidgeting, the man inclined his head and stepped away from the door. "Right this way, miss."

Clever security technique: there must be a hidden surveillance system that someone could see and hear her without the guard ever having to do anything. As she passed him, she noticed the small, nearly invisible earpiece which allowed him to receive the okay to let her through.

Her first glance around the extravagant interior was not at all what she expected. Mitch, the psyche who remembered the Hellfire Club from the '60s, had ingrained images of old world opulence: bright lights from crystal chandeliers, marble columns, velvet curtains, and loud Top 40 Rock and Roll. The modernization of the club brought in black, shadowy booths, sleek chrome lines, recessed mood lighting in blues and soft whites, and a quieter techno beat to keep the gamblers going without distracting them from their games.

Rogue took a moment to adjust to the difference in atmosphere before heading down the stairs into the gaming pit. She headed straight to the bar. "Grey Goose martini. Shaken and extra dirty, please."

After placing her drink order, she leaned against the granite top to leisurely survey the room. Almost immediately she spotted her target but quickly let her eyes move on so as not to draw attention to herself yet.

The bartender came back with her drink and she slowly took a sip. '_Damn. That's good._' Rogue thought as she mulled over the decision not to wait the extra year until she was twenty-one.

Some of the alcoholic concoctions she'd gotten with her fake ID were well worth the taste. And she'd yet to overindulge to the point of a hangover, so it was still a pleasurable experience for her. Satisfied with the quality of her drink, she decided she was ready to catch some attention. Sticking out her hip a little, Rogue showed off her skin tight dress.

After a few more sips and some hip sways, she flagged down the bartender for a second drink. "Would ya please have it delivered ta that booth?" She asked, pointing to a darkened section before stepping away.

With a quick glance at the Texas hold 'em game, Rogue made sure that the man she was after had seen her looking this time. And by the licentious gleam in his eyes, she'd certainly captured his attention. Though she didn't know it, she'd actually snared him when he'd first noticed her two weeks ago.

From his position at the poker table, Remy LeBeau had an excellent view of her firm ass as she sauntered over to an empty booth. The dress she wore tonight was the most provocative yet. Virtually backless with a wide silver zipper running down the length of the skirt, it created an itch in his fingers that would only be relieved by the pleasure of undoing it. His resolve to find out exactly what this woman wanted of him was firmly cemented. There'd be no escaping acts tonight.

His focus was momentarily brought back to the poker game to make his final river bet. As soon as the wager was placed, Remy's mind wandered back to when he'd first laid eyes on her. It was in another backroom parlor, though not as exclusive as the Hellfire Club.

She'd been at another poker table, wearing a simple black halter dress with a large keyhole cutout. She had displayed an ample amount of cleavage, garnering the attention of every straight male in the room. Remy had been in the middle of a hand and couldn't just walk away. By the time the poker game was over, she'd disappeared with what he later found out was a small fortune in winnings. As much as he'd wanted to approach her then, her disappearance meant that she was just another pretty face in the crowd.

The unusually colored hair made it easy for Remy to pick her out over the course of the next several nights. Each time he had the opportunity to introduce himself, she'd slipped away. It left him confused. Women that beautiful were either chasing him down or coyly waiting for him to swagger over before falling all over for his charms.

This woman was different. It was like she was teasing him: look, but don't touch. It made him wonder why she would need to dress so alluringly if she wasn't interested in a pleasurable night. So based on his past experiences, Remy was led to only one conclusion. Between her completely unsubtle surveillance and the fact that she was just quick enough to slip away at the most inopportune moments, Remy could only assume she was after him for a business proposition.

Unlike her amateurish attempts at covertness, Remy was highly skilled at gathering a plethora of details from a casual observance. When she'd appeared tonight, he'd discreetly watched as she glanced around the room from her spot at the bar. Remy had to fight a smirk when her eyes landed on him only to quickly look away. She'd paused a half second too long for her to be a convincing spy. And her popped hip a moment later had managed to steal a chuckle from his schooled features. Her attempts at discretion were cute. And yet somehow he was even more turned on by her naivety.

Remy's attention returned to the game for the showdown. Even though he was no longer directly focused on her, from the corner of his eye he caught her blatantly staring. So she too had decided that tonight was a good time to stop playing games.

Remy quickly collected his winnings, but it was pennies compared to what he'd already won for the night. If it wasn't for the hopes of catching a glimpse of this mysterious woman, he'd have already found someone else to break in the master bed in his new penthouse.

With a polite nod to everyone at the table, he added a quick "Ladies, gentleman. It's been a pleasure."

As he slid into his dress jacket, a gentle hand rested seductively on his shoulder. "Feel like a little company tonight, champ?" The woman's tone was just as fake as the rest of her.

It was the blonde who'd been hovering over him ever since he'd arrived at the Hellfire Club. If he hadn't been in and out of gambling halls most of his life, he might have fallen for her trap. Girls like that were always looking for the night's big winner and latching on in the hopes of taking some of the spoils for themselves, whether it be in the form of prostitution, drugs, or straight out thieving.

Remy just smiled and tipped his hat. He wasn't going to let this tabby distract him from the tiger. "_Désolé_, _mademoiselle_. _Ma_ wife doesn't allow me t' date other _femmes_."

It was a successful line he'd used in the past to deter unwanted advances. Nice women appreciated the fidelity. Aggressive women were thrown off guard long enough for him to slip away. And dim-witted women were simply confused. By the look on this one's face, she fell into the latter category. His rejection didn't matter to her though. She was the type to latch on to the next sucker. In Vegas there were more than plenty to go around.

Turning his attention back to the woman he did want, Remy decided to make a quick detour to the bar. "Woodford on de rocks an' whatever de _fille_ in de booth is havin'." He nodded toward the single brunette with platinum highlights.

A drink was not only a good ice breaker, but also an opportunity to let her sweat it out a little. She had been unapproachable for the last two weeks. And he certainly wasn't going to be an easy catch now that _she_ wanted_ him_ to come to her.

Rogue's pulse slammed in her chest as she realized now was her moment. She was sure the man was headed her way. But her heart suddenly plunged as she saw him walk to the bar for another drink. At the same time, the waitress arrived at her table with her earlier order.

Discouraged, Rogue downed what was left of her first martini so she could hand the empty glass back to the waitress. She didn't realize how much she'd been banking on this particular man helping her. Never before had she understood why people drowned their sorrows with alcohol. But with the glass sitting before her and being on the verge of losing her nerve, she finally appreciated the desire to drink away disappointment.

A moment passed. Her heart calmed as she stared into her glass before she raised it to her lips for a small swallow. She was completely oblivious to everything around her. Remy couldn't resist grinning when he realized she thought he wasn't coming over.

'_Oh, _petite, _have a little faith_.' He thought.

He raised an eyebrow when the bartender returned with his bourbon and a dirty martini. Not many women picked non-fruity drinks. It wasn't often he was surprised by the people he observed, but so far she'd intrigued him in more than one sense. He grabbed both drinks and sauntered over to the darkened booth, one of his most charming smiles gracing his features.

"Mind if I join y', _petite_?" His grin only grew broader when she jumped at his arrival.

Startled by the question, Rogue jerked her head up to see the man she'd been observing for the last week. He waited for her answer, his glass of bourbon in one hand and a dirty martini for her in the other.

She was speechless for a moment as a smooth smile graced his perfectly sculpted lips. Up close, she was finally able to appreciate his fine features. From the shadowy stubble lining his square jaw, to the slightly wider bridge of his nose, and finally the surprising hazel green eyes colored like a wild forest. She'd heard rumors about red devil eyes from his mutation, but the features she saw all blended perfectly with straight, dark toffee colored hair. The length grazed longer than his chin. He was definitely one of the most gorgeous examples of the male specimen she'd ever seen. It was only his flirty wink that knocked her out of staring. Fortunately, she hadn't made a total fool of herself by openly drooling.

"No, Ah don't mind at all." Rogue softly spoke as she took the drink he'd offered her.

Long ingrained alarms blared in her head about accepting drinks from strange men. But that was kind of the purpose of tonight's endeavor. Plus, she still had more than half of her second drink she could safely sip.

"Ah, 'nother Southerner. Miss'ippi." He observed. "Nice t' run int' one of my own kind out here."

Pleasant little chills ran over her skin as he slid into the booth beside her. He was close enough to barely invade her space but far enough that she didn't feel overwhelmed. His thigh brushed hers under the table. The scent from his cologne was a heady rush of fresh spices layered with sandalwood and a deep amber undertone, all mingled with a sweet clove aroma. She had seen him smoking the cigarettes when she'd first noticed him.

It made Rogue want to bury her face in his neck, run her tongue over his skin. She could feel a blush rise over her cheeks as she momentarily suppressed the idea and concentrated on what he'd said.

"Ya sound like it's been a while." She replied.

He slid his arm behind her to rest on the back of the booth. Her hazy, bedroom eyes made a flush run through his body. For the first time in his life, touching a woman made Remy delirious.

"_Oui_, _mais_ that's not important." He was a master at redirection and he didn't want to talk about the past when the present was so much more enticing. "Right now, I'd much rather be knowin' de name of a _très__ belle fille_ such as yourself."

"Ya can call me Rogue." She confidently spoke.

Her assurance was both exciting and disappointing. He already knew that much about her and was impressed at the commitment to the alias. At the same time, he had been hoping she'd be more open to him.

"Tsk, tsk, _chérie_. That's no way t' start a friendship, _hein_? There are plenty of rumors 'bout de rogue _mystérieuse__. _Been hearin' 'em all week. I'm interested in de _femme_ behind all that."

He gently tugged on a loose strand of silky soft hair. It had been begging for his touch since he'd first laid eyes on her. A waft of her seductive berry and jasmine perfume breezed past him and he suddenly had the urge to bury his face in her tresses. He suppressed the desire for now.

"Ah could say the same thing 'bout ya, Mr. Remy LeBeau." Rogue smartly sassed.

She watched his face for any reaction to her revelation about knowing him, or rather his reputation. But he only softly smiled before lounging away and taking a sip of his drink. He felt her body tense as she held her breath. It seemed she understood that maybe she'd pushed too far too early. He placed the glass back on the table, his eyes focused on it as he spoke.

"_Deux_ can play that game, Miss Anna Marie Raven," His gaze sharply met hers as he continued, "who lives at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, New York; was born on August twenty-sixth; just showed up outta de blue _cinq_ weeks ago but started winnin' games like a seasoned pro; an' has been followin' me around for de last few days."

He'd done his homework too. The hateful glare she gave him had Remy smirking. She wasn't necessarily sloppy. But then again, she was up against a master thief. The opportunity had presented itself the second day he'd seen her. He'd swiped her ID for a few seconds when the bartender put it down to make her drink. After quickly memorizing the information, he'd put a call in to his brother, Henri, for a background search. He may no longer be welcome in New Orleans, but it didn't mean he couldn't still contact family who had access to much better tools than he could get online.

Unfortunately, the girl had been a ghost. His only clue was the address: a mutant school just outside of Westchester. Outwardly, she didn't appear to be a mutant. But he'd been around long enough to see his fair share of "normal" looking mutants with terribly deadly hidden abilities.

Even though he wasn't computer savvy by trade, he'd learned a few hacking skills over the years. The school's roster didn't help any. He had seen a Marie D'Ancanto listed as a recent graduate, though that meant nothing without a picture. The historical roster had over three hundred students, including ten students with variations on the names Anna or Marie. The school's official website was very minimal. Only the address, a picture of the front of the school, and a list of the staff's names were available. Since Henry McCoy was still listed as a science professor, Remy concluded the site hadn't been updated in a while.

Deciding to put her out of her misery, he moved closer to her as he leaned on his forearms. Not knowing how she'd react, he stayed out of her personal space. A whisper could do wonders if she was amenable to him still. He banked on her leaning in to him as he spoke with collusion.

"An' coincidentally she has a very bad fake ID, but has managed t' fool everyone 'round her. Surprised y' made it this far actu'lly. But don't worry. Yo' secret's safe wit' _moi_." A charming smile graced his full lips.

As predicted, she did relax into him. Relief and a big exhale washed through her with his comment. Other than her first name and address, everything on the ID was false. He knew no more about her than she did about him. Still, she absently wondered when he'd been close enough to see her ID. Or had he swiped it without her knowing? She would have to be more careful around him.

"Gee, ya think awfully mighty of yerself as such a trustworthy confidant. Are ya always on yer best behavior like this when ya meet new people?" Rogue teased back. Even though he'd torn down some of her walls, he'd somehow managed to set her more at ease.

_"Mais bien sûr_." He picked up his glass and waved it back and forth between them. "So, y' wanna tell me what this is all 'bout?" He finished by taking a swig of his drink.

The thought to play dumb was on the tip of her tongue when he stopped her short. "An' don't make like y' don' know what I mean. Y' lie t' me an' I just might have t' take y' over my knee an' spank y'."

She smiled at how quickly the conversation went that route. He was certainly living up to his reputation. "Well, since ya mentioned it, Ah do have a proposition for ya." Rogue paused in all seriousness, cautious about the way to continue without revealing too much.

This was to be a no strings attached arrangement. There had to be a clean break in order to walk out the door with some pride in the morning.

"Ah've got this thing goin' on, so Ah'm on a tight schedule. An' Ah only have so much time left ta do all the things Ah ever wanted while Ah'm here. So Ah'm lookin' for someone who might be able ta help me out. Ya know, show me the ropes so ta speak. Do ya think yer up for the challenge?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Once she'd started, it was easier than she'd thought and even fun to throw a little flirt back at him.

Remy always hated it when his employers thought _he_ was part of the transaction. It was a part he'd played before just to get a job and a part he'd have to play again in the future. Why would now be any different? He knew exactly what was expected of him in this deal. But at least if he slipped into the seductive persona first, he could control the situation and make his employer feel like the ideas for how far they went were all hers.

"Mmm, that depends on what y' want, _chérie_." He leaned into her so the whole side of his body touched hers and whispered in her ear. "What exactly are we talkin' 'bout here? Sometimes I don' come cheap."

Of all the reactions he had been expecting, her jerking away from him hadn't been one of them. Rogue looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke. "Let me get one thing clear before we go any further: Ah'm not for sale an' Ah ain't gonna pay ya. Either ya wanna genuinely spend time with me an' have some fun or ya can walk away right now an' we'll pretend this never happened." She inwardly winced. Her tone was more biting than she'd intended.

He held up his hands in surrender. "_Je suis désolé_, _petite_. I meant no insult. Usually when someone comes lookin' for me, it's 'bout business. My mistake for thinkin' this was anythin' but pleasure."

His charmer's smile destroyed her defenses as his hand brushed against hers. He leaned in again, his mouth by her ear as he softly breathed. "So what did you have in mind?"

She shivered at his proximity. It was hard for her to think. His lips brushed across the shell of her ear, sending a tingle straight through her core. She felt his hand slide down her arm to rest on her leg, his fingers inching tiny patterns closer to her inner thigh. Instinctively, she turned her face closer to his, their lips merely a breath apart. All she could think about was what it would feel like to have his mouth on hers. She focused on his lips as her eyelids grew heavy.

_"Petite_?" His tone was lyrical and belied his humor. His blood ran hot with her lips so near, but he tamped down the need to kiss her.

"Hmm?" She struggled to focus on his eyes.

"Maybe we should get out of here, _non_?" The mirth in his tone betrayed the fact that he was a man who knew the power of his charms. His hand slid further up her leg, just under the hem of her dress.

"Mmhm, yeah." She was still drunk off his touch. It wasn't until his hand moved off her thigh to grab her hand and help her out of the booth that she remembered why she wanted him. "Wait, no. Ah have ta tell ya something first." She finished as she chewed her lip between her teeth.

Remy was already out of the booth when she stopped him. 'No' was the one thing an aroused man didn't want to hear. But he prided himself on his gentlemanly manners. If the lady wanted him to stop, he would.

"_Ça va_. I'm listenin'." But he made no move to sit back down.

Rogue had practiced this conversation in her head a couple of times before now. And telling the truth quickly like ripping off a band-aid seemed to work best.

"Ah'm a virgin." She held her breath and waited.

There was only a second's pause before he sat back down, dead weight. It was like she dropped a bomb on him. What with her earlier flirting, he hadn't expected her to be inexperienced.

Remy stayed away from virgins. It was a rule he'd put on himself after learning the hard way. He'd only been with a handful of virgins, less than he could count on both hands. And one didn't count since he'd been a bumbling fool himself when he lost his virginity that night too. It was an all-around messy affair that he decided a long time ago he wanted no part. And ot to inflate his ego or anything but once a woman was with him, he pretty much ruined the experience for her with any other man.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them as he appraised her with a sharp eye.

"Don' a pretty _fille _like yo'self have _un homme_ waitin' back home for y'?" He asked with indifference.

It would hurt to let her go. For some unknown reason, Remy desperately wanted to bring this woman home, take her to his bed. But that same nagging conscience wished that her first sexual experience was with someone she loved, not someone she picked up in a bar. He didn't know where the altruistic feeling came from when it concerned her.

Instinct told him to defend her, protect her. Remy hadn't felt the need to be someone's hero in a long time. The sensation had him craving more and it only added to his desire to keep her with him. He was truly conflicted and she seemed genuinely hurt by his projected apathy.

"No." She toyed with how much to tell him, but settled on the minimum. She didn't need to wallow her relationship troubles on him. "And Ah don't have any prospects lining up either." She looked away, embarrassed by the revelation.

"But yo're okay wit' it bein' a complete stranger?" Remy paused, letting that sink in. "Not that it's any of my business, but why not wait 'til there is someone?"

He seemed more curious than anything else, like she was a puzzle to him. It made her embarrassed she even broached the idea with him.

Rogue grabbed her clutch and quickly slid to the other side of the booth. "Never mind. This was a bad idea. Ah'll just leave." Shame turned her face bright red and brought tears of humiliation to her eyes.

She tried to get away as quickly as she could but felt his hand wrap tightly around her wrist, halting her retreat. Still, she couldn't stand to look at him. He stood up behind her as he let go of her hand.

She didn't know why she stayed. Maybe it was because only centimeters separated their bodies. Maybe it was the near panicked speed with which he'd captured her. Regardless, the hinted promises of his radiating warmth made it hard to just walk away.

His lips were at her ear again. "Don't get me wrong, _petite_. I'm not objectin'. Just wanna make sure this is really what y' want. No regrets after it's done." He gently said.

Slowly, she turned her head to catch a glimpse of him. She saw only honesty and concern in his earthy colored eyes. "Ah'm positive. Like Ah said, Ah only have a limited time. It's now or never."

He searched her face, his lips pursed for a moment. Was she here for a convention and using him to cheat on someone after all? That whole, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' bull shit? Then what was the virgin act about? Was she really not a virgin and somehow thought it would be a turn-on for him? Nothing he could come up with made any sense, so he just pushed it aside for now.

That driving need to be with her was more important. There was something about this woman that had gotten under his skin. If he could get his fill of her and get her out of his mind, what did he care if she wasn't what she claimed to be?

With a nod and an offer for her hand, he introduced himself. "Remy LeBeau, at yo' service."

She accepted it with a bright, watery smile as he kissed her knuckles. "Nice ta meetcha, Remy. Ah'm Anna Raven."

Remy smirked at her as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "So tell me Anna, yo' place or mine? Although I must confess, _Dame Chance_ was wit' me t'night an' rewarded me wit' a penthouse at Palms Place."

"Yer place sounds great so long as we can take my car." Rogue smarted back as he led her up the stairs toward the club's exit.

"Hmm, yo' right. Only have my motorcycle here an' that dress ain't gon' work on it." He paused mid-step to appreciate her zippered backside, a contemplative look in his eyes. "Unless, you drive an' then I can sit behind y'…"

He moved behind her to demonstrate how he'd keep her covered, his fingers on the zipper about to pull down. Just as he was about to fulfill one desire, she skittered away from him.

"Forget it, Cajun. Me drivin' will have ta come some other time." A big grin lit her face at his antics.

Remy found he could happily sit at her feet for all eternity should she grace him with such happiness all the time. The thought turned his stomach a little. He'd always been a romantic, but not a sap.

"Ooo, so de _femme_ knows how t' ride, _hein_?" He suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"_Oui_, de femme knows how t' ride, Swamp Rat." She rolled her eyes and sassed back in a purposely poor imitation of his accent.

"Y' better watch that mouth of yo's, River Rat…" Mock seriousness clouded his face as he pulled them to a stop and waved a finger in her face. She quickly batted it away.

"Or what? Ya gonna try ta make good on that threat of spankin' me?" Flirting with him was so easy. There was something about him that made her feel like they'd known each other a lot longer.

Wouldn' y' like t' find out." Remy winked at her as they arrived in the hotel lobby. He'd never once stopped touching her on their way out. She savored the sensation.

Realizing their location and that the limo wasn't at the curb, Rogue excused herself. "Lemme just call the chauffer 'round."

"Well la-ti-da." He raised his voice to a falsetto. "Ain't we Miss High an' Mighty. We gon' have afternoon tea an' li'l finger sandwiches next?" His pinky stuck out as he daintily held an imaginary cup of tea. Teasing her came naturally to Remy and not just because of his world renowned charms.

Rogue laughed and playfully smacked him across the chest. "Owww. Physical abuse already, _chérie_? An' so soon in our relationship." Remy clutched his chest like he'd been mortally wounded.

The sound of her laughter and her playful smack had Remy's heart soaring. He hadn't felt this light in years.

"Please. Yer not the only one Lady Luck's been fortunate with this week. An' as ya pointed out, this dress ain't motorcycle appropriate." Rogue rolled her eyes but smiled at his playfulness as she dug out her phone.

A few minutes later the limo arrived. Remy helped her in to the back and pulled her over to the longer side bench seat. She relished the feel of his arm slipping around her, tucking her tightly against his side.

Remy immediately noticed the complimentary goodies chilling on the console bar. "Strawberries. Champagne. Had this all planned out, didn' y', _chère?_" He asked as he reached for the bottle to pop it open and pour two glasses. Rogue accepted his offer and took a generous sip.

"Hate ta break it ta that over inflated ego a' yers, but those have come with the ride each time. It has been a delicious perk though." She said as she finished the flute. "The champagne, not the strawberries. Ah'm allergic."

"Ah well, some other time." He shrugged and put the berry back. "Anythin' else I should know 'bout y'?"

"Ah'm sure there's lots we both should know 'bout each other. But do ya really wanna play Twenty Questions?" Rogue held her glass out for a refill, emboldened by the liquor.

She'd had enough to let go of her inhibitions, but not enough to be drunk. Instead of refilling it, he took it from her to put it back in the glass rack. Remy was going to have to watch her. She drank that glass in two swallows. If she kept it up, she'd be drunk before they got to his place. And a hung over, deflowered, sobbing mess was not something he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning.

"Naw, I prefer truth or dare. Y' up for a game?" He asked as he slid his now free hand up her thigh.

"Maybe later." She answered with a coy smile.

Her shyness sent a low flush through his body. Virgins had always been a turn off before. But now he was like a sixteen year old in the back of his dad's car again. Remy leaned in to her body, his face inches from hers.

"Y' sure?" His breath ghosted over her lips as his fingers played with her hem. "I'm very creative..." He suggestively trailed off.

His eyes dropped down to focus on her mouth. It was his turn to get lost in the promise of her soft lips.

"Ah'm sure ya are." Rogue replied, intoxicated with his proximity.

She gazed up at him through heavily lidded eyes before his mouth took hers. In all the kisses she'd ever experienced, nothing compared with the feel of his lightly parted lips as they expertly glided over hers. The pressure was firm, the kiss slow and sultry. Her hand crept up his shoulder to rest at the back of his neck, threading through his hair and pulling him in closer.

The leisurely single kiss turned into a quick, frenzied succession. He slid his hand from the top of her thigh, up her arm, grazing her breast before lightly clasping her neck. A brazenness overcame her and she shyly flicked her tongue out to barely touch his lip. Liquid pooled in her center as their kissing grew more intense.

When her tongue swept across his lip, Remy lost all control. A groan tore past his mouth as he grabbed her hips and set her down across his lap. Her knees pressed into the seat on each side of his thighs, giving him the perfect angle to thrust up. He set a slow, tortuous rhythm as his hands explored the newly exposed flesh, her skirt riding up her lean legs. Her hair felt like silk wrapped around his fingers, her back as smooth as satin.

He didn't know what it was about this woman_,_ but she had him rock hard as she pressed her breasts into his chest. She was sweet and innocent, yet somehow experienced in the way she moved. Her wriggling on his lap only brought sweet pressure to his aching arousal. Without a second thought, he massaged one of her soft mounds as his other hand moved to relieve her of her dress.

He wanted to pull down the zipper covering her rear, but something held him back. Before Rogue could ask why he suddenly stopped, the limo pulled to the side of the road and parked.

Remy took a breath to regain some composure. He had to give her one last opportunity to say no. His last experience with a virgin left him wracked with guilt when she woke up crying about what she'd done. It was why he'd sworn off inexperienced women. Pulling away a little, his hands rested on her hips.

"We're here, _ché__rie_. Last chance t' back out." He breathlessly whispered, his gaze meeting hers.

"Ah'm not goin' anywhere." Rogue promised. If what just happened was only a sample of how he could make her feel, she wasn't about to pass up the whole package.

**(X)**

**A/N: **I didn't put any translations in on this chapter because they were cognitives (look the same in English/French), made sense from context, or were common in the comics/other fics. Later chapters definitely will have some more in depth phrases with translations, but let me know if having these common ones translated would help too.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter needed a little more editing than I thought and I fell asleep at the computer last night.

Shout outs to **Warrior-princess1980**, **JasmineBella**, and **Bologna121**!

**Chapter 2**

**An Hour After Midnight – Las Vegas**

Remy searched Rogue's face for any uncertainty but didn't find it. Her yes had been emphatic but if she had said no, he would have let her walk away. Satisfied that she knew what she wanted, he slipped her off his lap and helped her out of the car.

Once on the curb, he immediately grabbed her hand. There was an overwhelming urge to keep touching her, even if it was just innocent hand holding. They wordlessly entered the lobby and followed the signs to the penthouses' private entrance. After swiping the room card to start the elevator, he leaned against the wall and pulled her into his arms.

Their kissing resumed but this time he quickly moved to the corner of her mouth, across her chin, down her neck. Rogue tilted her head back to give him better access. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips when she felt his tongue flick out to taste her skin. Instinctively, she pushed her hips into his and was rewarded with the hard feel of him pressing into her.

Remy grasped her backside again and pushed her into his thrust. A needy groan escaped his lips. No woman had ever evoked such primal responses from him before. Sure he had faked it if he thought it would get him somewhere, but he'd never felt the urge to be vocal of his own volition.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to their floor. In a haze, they moved down the hall to the penthouse. Between kisses, Remy opened the door to reveal a spacious floor plan with floor to ceiling windows. Neither of them paused to further enjoy the view as he lifted Rogue up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their shoes were abandoned as his mouth crashed back down on hers.

Somehow he navigated them to the master bedroom. When they reached the side of the bed, he gave her one more lingering kiss before easing her down to stand on her own. Her arms unwound from his neck to slide down his chest. Slowly she ran her hands underneath his jacket and up to his shoulders to help him slip out of it. When his hands were free, he tossed aside his hat.

Rogue paused for a moment, memorizing his handsome features and running her fingers through his silky soft hair. A week ago Remy was someone she viewed from afar, never thinking she'd actually be with him. And yet, here they were together and she was about to feel him in ways she'd never thought possible.

Giving her the moment, Remy nudged her chin up to more easily kiss her lips. Their earlier frenzy was long forgotten as he once again lavished her with deep, gentle kisses. It was his turn to dart his tongue out and tempt her lips to open. Rogue graciously complied, his tongue dipping into her mouth. It was like nothing she ever knew before. He was smooth, experienced as he coaxed her into tangling with him. They each explored the other as she met his challenge to explore and taste.

Loving gestures that he thought were long forgotten resurfaced in his mind as he cupped her face and brushed his roughened thumbs across her silky smooth cheeks. He gently rested his forehead against hers, staring in to her eyes.

"_Vous êtes si belle_." He said.

The look on her face told him she didn't believe his words.

Usually Remy was the one casting spells on women, but there was something about Rogue that had ensnared him in just a few short hours. His empathic abilities were long gone. Memories he would prefer not to remember right now. But there was an intense buzz, something just out of reach that drew him to her. If she had asked for his soul, he had no doubt he'd gladly give it to her. This woman softly demanded more than just a one night stand or weekend adventure. It frightened him that this innocent beauty had so quickly captivated him. He'd never been one to believe in love at first sight, especially after his past experience. But one night with her would not be enough to satisfy his desire. He needed to prove to her his words were true.

Rogue's fingers ghosting across the open neck of his shirt refocused him. The top buttons had been undone all night, but her nimble movements unbuttoned the rest. As she tugged his shirt out from his slacks, his hands grazed across her back and down to the zippered skirt. There was no hesitation this time as he pulled down the zipper.

Remy shrugged out of his shirt, his hands moving back to rest on her hips. She immediately moved to explore the toned expanse of his chest, completely missing his bemused smile at her enthusiasm. Her fingers trailed across his pecs, down his well-defined abs, and ended at his waist.

There was a dark spot on his ribs that she couldn't see very well, but knew it had to be a tattoo. He resisted pulling away when her grazing touch tickled around his navel. Rogue swept her hands across his belt buckle but before she could unclasp it, he captured her hands in his.

"Not so fast, _petite_." Remy softly spoke as he leaned down to nibble her lips.

His tongue darted out to mingle with hers again, drawing her attention away from his hands pulling her dress off her body. It wasn't until they broke apart for him to lift it over her head that she remembered she hadn't worn a bra. The dress was virtually backless and she hated the self-adhesive kind.

Suddenly shy at standing before him in nothing but a pair of black lacy panties, Rogue resisted the urge to cover her breasts. Still, she couldn't quite look him in the face. Her cheeks burned at his perusal.

"_Perfection._" He whispered as he dove back in to kiss her neck, his hands moving from her waist to brush her breasts. She really was perfect, her body molding flawlessly to the size and shape of his hand.

Her legs turned to jell-o when he gently palmed her breasts, his hands sliding to the sides so his thumbs could brush against her tightening buds. The sensations of his tongue as he gently sucked on her neck and his thumbs as they continued to flick across her nipples sent liquid fire through her body. Every nerve ending was hyper aware to his touch.

Remy growled, dropping his hands to her waist to pull her bare chest tightly against his. Their bodies flush once more, he rocked his hips into hers a few times before lifting her into his arms to place her gently on the bed. Rogue naively watched as he tore open his belt buckle and quickly slid out of his pants. Black boxer briefs covered his erection but emphasized his already proven natural gifts.

He climbed on the bed, one knee slipping between her legs to open them wider. Some of his weight came to rest on her as he hovered over her on his forearms. His excitement pressed hard in to her lower belly as he set a steady rhythm of gentle rocking. Unaware she made any noise, Rogue lost herself in the little mewls he elicited from her.

Innocent kisses trailed across her mouth. She reached up to tangle her hands in his long hair which had fallen into his eyes and tickled her cheek. When she tucked it behind his ear, Remy couldn't hold back any longer. No one had been this sweet, this innocent with him in a long time.

His tongue darted out before he descended to her neck, across her collar bone, and finally settled on her breast. Rogue moaned when he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tight bud. As his hand came up to massage her other breast, she arched into his caress.

The movement pressed her hips down in the mattress and she parted her legs for his hips to nestle snuggly between her thighs. Remy vaguely wondered, how was a virgin was so wanton? How did she know to move where they both received the maximum pleasure? It was just another mystery about her that he was determined to solve.

Through the lust filled haze, she felt his cloth covered erection line up with her thinly laced core. The hard thickness ground against her. Suddenly anxious to feel more, Rogue smoothed her hands across the broad expanse of his back to slip her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Remy obliged her as he lifted up on one arm and shimmied out of the confining material before settling back between her legs.

While she only caught a glimpse of his manhood, Rogue became fully aware of the smooth head as it brushed against her inner thigh. Her focus was quickly drawn away though when she felt him slowly peeling the lace from her hips and down her legs.

Remy fought the urge to simply thrust into her. There were too many consequences to rash actions like that. But a primal desire screamed to claim her as his own. Once the flimsy panties were gone, he sat back on his knees so his hands could resume the exploration of her body.

Rogue's eyes rolled back in her head, but it was only when she felt his fingers glide across her slick folds that she realized he had no intention of returning to her breasts. Almost involuntarily, her hips bucked up to meet his hand, nearly plunging his fingers into her core. She heard him chuckle softly at her eagerness and opened her eyes to see his bemused expression.

She was so intent on his face that the intrusion of one of his fingers into her tightness caught her by surprise, earning him a gasp of pleasure. Her hips rocked against his hand as Remy set a steady in out pattern. Only a few moments later she felt him slip a second finger into her silky wetness and gently spread her apart.

The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever personally experienced before. And while Rogue had the memories of others in her head and knew what movements to make, feeling it first hand was a much better experience. Instinctually, she closed her eyes and spread her legs wider. She felt the mattress shift with his movements and cried out in loss when he pulled his fingers from her. The frustration only lasted a moment before she felt him lean forward.

Before he could give too much thought to it, Remy swiped his tongue across her slit. It was something he never did with any of his lovers. He'd always been fastidiously aware of safe sex. But he wasn't inexperienced in this foreplay. There had been girlfriends in the past he'd been with long enough to be comfortable with such intimacy. But the fact that Rogue was brand new to the carnal act had him gambling away any risks.

Gentle pressure was applied to her bundle of nerves when he sucked her clit into his mouth. She wanted to buck her hips up to meet his ministrations but her rhythm was off. Remy held her down while he lapped at her. His other hand resumed pumping into her core. His pace slowly grew faster and soon increased to a frenzy. Rogue couldn't help but to swivel her hips with his attentions, so he lifted his arm from restricting her movements.

Her breasts bounced with his thrusts, her nipples hardening with the rush of air breezing over them. She reached up to ease the pressure by rolling and pinching the buds. Only a few thrusts more and he had her slipping off the edge, crying out in unbridled release.

Remy continued a gently thrusting as she pulsed around him and came down off the high. It was only after she was completely sated that he withdrew from her and moved off the bed. Vaguely, she heard rustling fabric and the sound of a wrapper torn open.

When he was younger, Remy had had one too many close calls. Now he always had protection. Of course, he'd also experienced bare back sex and didn't want to give that up either. Thankfully, the internet allowed him access to the thinnest condoms in the world. Rolling one on, he'd be able to feel the next best thing to actually being naked in her. As he turned back to Rogue, he caught her innocently peeking at him and proudly smirked.

His erection stood full and thick away from his body. He was larger than she thought. She was a little afraid that he might hurt her. But for some reason, she completely trusted him to take care of her.

Meeting her eyes, Remy tried to convey he'd be gentle as he settled between her legs again. His tip broached her entrance, but he held back for a moment even though just that little bit sent him to the edge. Rogue deserved sweetness, not a quick fuck. He'd go slowly for her sake. Reaching up, he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"If y' say so, I'll stop. But y' gotta tell me now." Remy knowingly whispered. Once he started, nothing would be able to stop him from completion.

His gaze was so tender that her heart leapt in her throat. Rogue understood the rumors about his reputation and why so many women fell victim to his charms.

"Don't stop." She said with a simple shake of her head as she felt him push into her.

His movement was slow and gentle, inching the head in first before pulling out. Each time Remy thrust in a little deeper, he slowly rocked back. His eyes closed in strained concentration to keep from forcing his way into her. It was only a few thrusts later that she felt him pause. His rhythm changed when he only pulled out a little before gently pushing forward.

Remy felt her barrier press up against his head. He slightly withdrew before surging forward to claim her virtue. Her face contorted with the tearing sensation that rippled across her center, but he was sheathed fully inside her. Virgins had never been a turn on before, but the thought that he was her first nearly had him losing it right there. He paused to gain some control but also give her the opportunity to get used to his invasion.

Something broke inside Remy as he chastely pressed his lips to hers. So intimately joined with Rogue, he felt old walls crumble away. Pieces of himself he'd locked up a long time ago burst back to life. He hadn't realized how lonely he'd been these last few years, but suddenly he wanted to be a better man. One Rogue would want by her side for more than just a lust filled night of passion.

Slowly, he inched out of her before thrusting back in. Her tentative rocking turned into a confident swivel to match his movements. He pulled out almost completely before plunging in full hilt. The gentleness faded away to turn into faster grinding. His long thrusts became quick bursts as he surged forward inside her, his pubic bone pressing firmly against her clit. Remy wrapped her tightly in his arms as Rogue lifted her knees up to give him a deeper angle. Combined with his upward thrusts, she felt his head brush against a spot deep inside that sent shockwaves through her core.

Only a few more thrusts and her walls were clamping tightly around him. He drove through her climax to bring her added pleasure as she cried out. A moment later he exploded deep inside her, thrusting a few more times before pushing in all the way and collapsing on top of her. She reveled in the feel of his hardness pressed deeply inside her.

The weight of his body was a little heavy as Rogue tried to catch her breath. Remy panted equally as hard above her, his heart beat wildly against her chest. When at last she felt his pulse settle, he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. Still reeling from the experience, she laid still and stared at the ceiling. The bed dipped as he got up and she turned to watch him walk into the glass walled bathroom.

His back was to her, but she heard water running and she could see the muscles in his back ripple as he cleaned up. After a few minutes, he pulled the sheets down to lay back on the bed. A damp washcloth was in his hand. Gently, he wiped the cool fabric across Rogue's face. She closed her eyes at the soothing relief. Remy continued moving down her neck, over her breasts, and finally across her thighs and center.

Remy didn't know what had snapped inside him. The womenhe slept with were usually a love 'em and leave 'em situation. They didn't need the gentle caring he was bestowing on this angel. Pink tinged Rogue's cheeks at his quick swipes, exciting him with her sweetness. Tossing away the cloth, Remy wrapped his arms around her. Her embarrassment had him smiling in pleasure. Maybe he was her first, but she was still an innocent. It renewed a sense of life in him.

Remy pulled her back flush against his chest. His arm draped around her waist as he pulled the sheet up around them. Too exhausted to protest, Rogue snuggled into his embrace. Before he could get settled himself, she was out like a light.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

Remy lay awake for several hours. Something about his mutation let him get away with less sleep than the average person. It just meant he had more hours in the day to enjoy life. Usually, he stayed out gambling and drinking. Occasionally, he'd indulge in a sexual pleasure. Rarely did he just lie around like he was now. But he couldn't bring himself to leave Rogue's side. This woman had really done a number on him.

As he relaxed on his back, he felt her curl into his side. Her head lay on his shoulder and he couldn't resist sliding an arm around her body. He gazed down at her soft features, memorizing everything that made her unique.

Her skin was a fresh, glowing bronze, but he could tell it was something new. He was willing to bet the tone was naturally creamy porcelain. Her sweetheart face with full Cupid's bow pout was a deceiving mask for the stubbornness he'd already seen in her vibrant ivy eyes. And her unique snowy tresses cascaded around the warm molasses color of her lustrous hair. Her curls were tousled in an arousing array around her silky smooth skin. Remy could have admired her all night.

Rogue made him feel wanted, needed like he hadn't experienced in a long time. It left him craving more. She had said she didn't have much time. So it meant he would only be allotted a set period to be with her. Would it be enough to get her out of his system?

Remy already knew he wanted to pursue this thing between them as long as she would allow. Or at least until he got bored. But what if the time they had wasn't enough? Would he be able to follow her back home, wherever that was? It wasn't like he had any obligations to anyone but himself. He was a free man to do as he pleased. But would she be amenable to him tagging along? Or was he just an exciting fling to her, easily forgotten in the daylight?

Her breathing suddenly changed and he knew she was waking up. His thoughts, especially the last one, left him raw and open, so he feigned sleep until he knew what she was doing.

Rogue blinked awake. It was still night, the dark twinkle of stars and the lights from the Strip far below their room cast a midnight glow on the ceiling. Remy was sound asleep on his back. She'd rolled over to cuddle into his side at some point, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm draped loosely behind her.

Carefully, so as not to disturb him, she lifted her head up to look for the time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw _2:45_ displayed on the alarm clock atop the night stand behind her. Rogue exhaled with relief, realizing she hadn't slept too long. Actually she hadn't meant to sleep at all, but the night's activities took more out of her than she thought they would.

She quickly appraised her situation to figure out how to get out of bed without waking Remy. As wonderful as he'd been with her, this was a one-night thing and it was time to get away to avoid any awkwardness in the morning. If she was to believe everything she heard about his ladies' man status, he probably wanted no more than a single night either.

Slowly, Rogue slid backward on the sheets. Once away from his body, she gingerly lifted the covers to free her legs and sit upright on the edge of the bed. A dull ache throbbed low in her body. She winced as she paused to ease the pain away from her mind.

When he felt her lean forward to stand, Remy abandoned his sleeping pretense. Panic coursed through his veins at the thought of losing her so soon. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was wrapped around her wrist in a vice grip. She jumped in surprise, no doubt from not feeling the bed move or hearing the covers shift.

"Stay." If it wasn't enough to keep her here, Remy wouldn't be doing any begging.

She hesitated for a moment, her back still to him. Staying was definitely not in the details she'd planned over the last few weeks. But when she first concocted this idea, her partner was just going to be a random guy. Instead, she'd gone home with someone she'd actually gotten to know a little.

When she still hadn't answered, he let go of her wrist. A wave of sadness pulsed through her until she felt him shift to wrap his arms lightly around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder, his mouth by her ear.

"Anna?" She shuddered as he breathed her name. He couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or revulsion. "Please stay." His voice was tinged with insecurity.

No, that couldn't be it. When was a man like him ever insecure? She must have misinterpreted it. Still, how could she resist when he wanted her to remain with him? A slight nod was her only answer. Rogue thought she heard him sigh with relief as he pulled her back down on the bed, but she dismissed it as her imagination. Remy tucked her back in to his side and she rested her head on his shoulder again, his arm draped around her waist.

They both lay awake for some time. The only sound between them was their breathing and the soft rustle of the sheets as Remy traced patterns across her hip, back, and arm. Encouraged, her fingers looped small circles together on his chest. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, not talking. But Rogue was soon lulled to sleep by his gentle ministrations.

**(X)**

_Vous êtes si belle_. – You are so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You really cheered up a dreary week! New pics are up - check my profile for details.

**Chapter 3**

**The Morning After – Las Vegas**

Rogue startled awake. Her heart thumped in her chest as she laid still, trying to both calm her racing pulse and figure out where she was. She thought she'd heard a door shut, but the darkened room was silent. Realizing there was no immediate threat, her panic eased and memories from the night before flooded her mind. A girlish smile pinked her cheeks as she bit her lip, remembering everything about the night before. Especially the last part when Remy asked her to stay.

Reaching out for him, she found only empty cold sheets. Rogue quickly sat up to look for him. The bed was a spacious king size after all. But she found herself sitting alone in the middle. And a quick assessment of the room showed there was no trace of him left. Her dress along with her purse was carefully laid across the chair in the corner, her shoes on the floor underneath.

"Guess he really did live up ta his reputation." Rogue mused aloud.

Disappointment rushed through her as she resigned herself to the situation. She glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after nine in the morning. There was still enough time to call the chauffer service and clear out her room at the Platinum Hotel. Right then, all she wanted to do was go back home to Westchester.

Rogue flung the covers off and scooted to the edge of the bed. A guilty twinge nagged at her when she saw the stained bottom sheet, but she quickly shrugged it off. This was a hotel and people had to have done much worse. Housekeeping would take care of it.

As she stood, the dull ache from last night returned. She felt a little sticky all over. The thought of putting on her dress without at least rinsing off was completely unappealing. And it wasn't like Remy had stayed around to be upset if she used the shower. Padding over to the glass door, Rogue was awed by one of the best bathrooms she'd ever seen much less had the opportunity to use.

The glass cubicle had a rainfall showerhead and several inset jet massagers. The idea of relaxing away the tension in her muscles was too good to pass up. She opened the door and fiddled with the dials. Warm steam billowed out from additional recessed openings to add to the relaxing environment.

When the water was piping hot, Rogue stepped under the rainfall and adjusted the massagers. She groaned as the pulsating liquid eased away her pain. An assortment of salon quality products rested on the shelf and after a few minutes of just standing under the water, Rogue dived right in to sampling them. As she lathered the shampoo, the fresh aroma carried her back to last night. While she desperately wished Remy had stayed, she was glad she'd slept with him. When her mutation returned, she would always have the memories of their time together.

After thoroughly pampering herself with all the products, Rogue decided it was time to get out. She didn't know how long she'd been in the shower and she still needed to get back to her hotel. Wrapping a towel around her, she sighed when she realized she didn't have any of her sundries there. At least there was a nice built in hairdryer so she wouldn't look like drowned rat. After ten minutes, she finger combed through her hair as best she could. Satisfied that she was presentable, she headed back to the bedroom.

Rogue picked up her dress only to find her panties weren't with it. A quick look around left her with the conclusion that Remy must have taken them as a souvenir.

"Great." She muttered to herself as she slipped the garment over her head before zipping the skirt.

In the light of day, the ensemble made her feel exposed to the world. As if everyone would see her sins bared upon her naked flesh. It didn't help that she had nothing on underneath the dress. Taking one last look around the room, she stepped into her shoes and grabbed her clutch.

There was no door leading out of the bedroom, but Rogue quickly figured out the wall was a recessed sliding panel. The dining room was on the other side, the kitchen off to her right. Straight ahead was a two way fireplace that served as a wall between the dining and living rooms.

Before she could cross through the room, she heard the front door open and someone moving around. Rogue glanced back at the clock to see _10:38 _on the display. She'd been the shower longer than she'd thought. Housekeeping must have come to clean up the room.

Ready to make a quick apology for staying so late, Rogue stopped in her tracks when she came around the fireplace. The words stuck in her throat before she could even get out a 'sorry'.

"Mornin', _chérie_. Hope y' don't mind that I picked up some lunch while I was out." Remy held up a few grocery bags as he spoke.

After a few hours' sleep, he'd quietly sneaked out of bed. He'd gotten restless just lying there, so he'd figured he'd have enough time to run some errands before she woke. Her lacy undies on the floor had been too tempting not to tease her with them later, so he'd pocketed them when he'd laid her dress on the chair in the corner.

He'd picked up his stuff at his old apartment and left enough money behind to cover the remainder of the lease. Loading up the truck had taken longer than usual and then he'd picked up a quick breakfast for himself. Realizing there was no food in his new place, Remy had grabbed a few essentials to make a gourmet lunch when he returned.

The fact that Rogue was almost out the door when he'd returned had him a little shaken. It would have been difficult though not impossible to track her down. But he didn't like the prospect of her slipping away from him so soon. He tried to brush the feeling away with a nonchalant attitude. They'd just met after all.

"Didn't know what y'd feel like, so I got a little of everythin'." He shrugged off the topic.

Rogue stared as he headed into the kitchen. Gone were the black slacks, dress shirt, and white dinner jacket from last night. Instead, he was dressed in ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and a well-worn leather duster. An overly stuffed duffel was slung over his back. With her mouth hanging open, Rogue stepped back into the dining room to watch him put away the groceries.

Had she slipped and hit her head in the shower? Was his return coma induced from a serious head trauma? It was the only explanation she could come up with at the moment. Men like Remy LeBeau don't leave a one-night stand only to return with food a few hours later. She continued to stand agog as he finished unloading the bags and strode confidently over to her.

"Y'll let de flies in if y' keep yo' mouth open like that." He nudged her chin to close her mouth and tugged a limp strand of hair.

Remy desperately needed some kind of reaction from her. Instead, she continued to stare at him like he was a sideshow. A bitter laugh echoed through his head. If he still had the eyes he'd been born with, she might actually think he was a freak. Before he'd been imprisoned by Stryker, there'd been plenty of women with a devil fetish who threw it back in his face the morning after. It was one reason why he usually left in middle of the night after sex. As he tried to read her shocked expression, old insecurities resurfaced. Was she sorry she'd slept with him? Or was it about being caught in the walk of shame?

"What?" She said through a dry throat.

There were several defense mechanisms he'd learned over the years, methods used to protect himself from being vulnerable. Flirting was the best practiced and felt most natural. Guarding himself against her reaction, he tossed a quick tease at her.

"Well, thought that was better than 'close yo' mouth or I'll give y' somethin' t' put in there'. Yo' not ready for that yet." His smile was mischievous as he winked at her and walked back to the kitchen.

Rogue tried to process what was going on. He was too busy rummaging through the cabinets to notice her.

She cleared her throat a few times and when she was sure her voice was steady, finished her earlier thought. "No, Ah meant, what are ya doin' here?"

Remy stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, obviously confused. "What do y' mean, what am I doin' here? As of last night, I live here." He beamed proudly and went back to searching through the drawers.

She remembered him saying he'd won the penthouse. But she thought he meant as a comp or something, not the actually deed.

"Oh." Her voice was barely a whisper. Rogue stayed frozen in place. Should she just slip out or let him know she was going?

Her mind made up, she turned to exit as she quietly spoke. "Well, Ah don't wanna intrude. Ah was just leavin' anyway."

Seeing her move out of the dining room, Remy dropped everything he was doing and rushed to head her off. If her fear of being unwanted was what caused all this awkwardness between them, he could easily remedy that. As long as she _wanted _to be here, he'd do anything in his power to keep her.

"Where y' goin', _petite_?" His large hands rested gently but firmly on her shoulders.

The grip was solid but not enough to keep her in place if she really wanted to break away. His eyes searched her face as he kept his thoughts secret with a schooled expression. Shame burned her cheeks with every moment he drew out their parting.

"Ah, um, have ta get back ta my hotel. Ah was only comped through last night. Have ta get my stuff and all." She meekly said.

It was one of the lamest, halfhearted excuses he'd ever heard. But underneath it, he could hear her desire to stay. The little bit of tension in his face eased at that realization.

"Here." Remy dropped his hands from her shoulder as he dug through his jeans pocket to produce a key card. "Had it made up for y' while I was out earlier."

It was one of those programmable electronic kinds. If asking her to stay didn't work out, he could always have the card deactivated.

When she didn't immediately take it, he apprehensively rambled on. "Course, I could come wit' y'. Then y' wouldn't need de key when y' came back. Y' know, if y' need any help wit' yo' stuff or anythin'." He finished.

Rogue looked down at the key before finding the courage to meet his eyes. "Why do ya want me ta come back?"

Exasperated, he rolled his eyes and reached out for her hand. He placed the key there before gently grasping both sides of her face, thumbs brushing her cheeks. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just...we agreed on only one night. Ah don't have a lot of time, remember..." She trailed off, hesitant on revealing her circumstances.

Even though she knew he was a mutant too, she liked the way he made her feel too much to see him recoiling in revulsion when he found out about hers. There were too many past traumatic experiences, even with her own kind, for her to be open about her powers when they didn't outwardly show. It was best to just walk away with the good memories before they were tainted.

"Y' here for a convention or somethin'?" He asked as he continued to caress her face.

There was a wall between them. She'd closed herself off from him and he didn't know why. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to break it down again like he had last night.

"Or somethin'." Rogue vaguely answered.

Remy studied her face. He wanted to know more, ask for details, but he didn't want to push her. "I wouldn't have asked y' t' stay last night if I didn't mean it."

"Really?" Rogue asked, still unsure.

He huffed at her. "_Chère_, I'm a light sleeper. I knew de minute y' woke up. I coulda just let y' leave then if I didn't want y' here."

Remy's smile was dazzling and she couldn't resist him anymore.

"Okay." She relented.

The fact that he wanted her was unbelievably surreal, but she wasn't about to keep fighting it. Yeah, she was taking a chance by not telling him about her mutation, putting him at risk when it did come back. But with his reputation, she figured he'd get bored with her in a week, maybe less. The Cure still hadn't worn off and she was up to eleven months. There were very few Class 3 holdouts left. Surely it wouldn't return in the next few days, would it?

"_Bon_." He let go of her face and headed toward the kitchen. "Now 'bout lunch. I was thinkin'-"

"Wait!" Remy spun around at her interruption. "Ah still have ta get my stuff."

"_Bien sûr_. Well, I picked up my motorcycle and truck this mornin'. I could drive y' over as soon as I put de groceries away." He offered.

Rogue sidled up next to him. "Ah'll help. It's already 10:45 and we'll get done quicker if we both work on it."

"_D'accord_." Remy smiled at her as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the kitchen.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

As it turned out, Rogue's comped room was only good until eleven. So she had to fork over a little cash to take the late checkout option. The first thing she'd done when they'd reached her room was brush her teeth and hair. A change into olive cargo pants, a white tank, and flip flops felt a lot better too.

Which reminded her, "Hey, what happened ta my panties this mornin'?"

Remy just shrugged as he sprawled out on her bed. "Don't know what yo' talkin' 'bout, _petite_."

But his impish smile told otherwise. He wasn't quite ready to slip them back in her luggage yet. Rogue just rolled her eyes and started collecting her things.

She hadn't realized just how much she'd unpacked until she started putting it all away again. Her one suitcase from New York had been plenty for the clothes she'd brought with her, but she'd purchased a new wardrobe once she'd arrived in Vegas. Now she had to find places to cram it all.

Fortunately, a couple of her dresses came in a garment bag that was big enough to hold more. Rogue was able to fit some stuff in there, but all of her makeup and sundries were going to have to go in the plastic dry cleaning bag the hotel provided.

While she was packing in the bathroom, Remy rifled through her things trying to get a hint of what she was hiding. In the night stand he found a pill case filled with what looked like daily vitamins. But there were no prescription drugs other than an unlabeled packet of birth control. So he couldn't get any info about her that way either. At least knowing they were doubly protected was a plus.

Moving on to her luggage, he didn't see anything revealing in her clothes except for one outfit buried at the bottom: long jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and expensive silk lined supple leather gloves. Not unusual attire in a few more months, but the desert weather was still too warm right now. Of course, it would be appropriate for someplace like New York. Maybe that address on her ID hadn't been fake after all.

No programs, nametags, or registrations indicating she was here for a convention were in the room. Either she'd already thrown them away or she wasn't here for that. It left a temporarily bitter taste in his mouth thinking he was some kind of conquest for her. Remy wrapped up the recon shortly thereafter, lounging on the bed and taking out a deck of cards.

Forty minutes later, Rogue finally started wrapping up more quickly than she would normally have taken. When all the stuff was piled together in the center of the room, she realized there was no way it was going on her motorcycle.

"Ah need ta put some stuff in the back of yer truck. I only have room for one bag on my bike." Rogue observed.

Remy gathered up his game of solitaire and put the cards away. "Why don't y' just put yo' bike in de truck bed and ride back wit' me?" He asked.

"Ya can do that? Ah mean, it's not that heavy of a bike. It's only four-fifty. But Ah can only dead lift one-twenty. So unless ya can get the other three hundred, Ah'm not sure we can get it up together…" She trailed off as she tried to work it out in her head.

Remy just quirked an eyebrow at her rambling.

"_Une, quatre cinquante _is a heavy bike. My Ducati doesn't even weigh that much wet. _Deux, _I can definitely lift _trios cent_." He climbed off the bed and stood in front of her, his hands on her hips as he pulled their bodies flush against each other. "_Et trios_, we can definitely get it up together." He emphasized his last statement with a lascivious grin and a thrust of his hips.

"Ya would take it like that, wouldn'cha, Swamp Rat." Rogue playfully swatted him for his antics.

"Less than a day and yo' gettin' t' know me too well, _chère_." Remy leaned in to give her a slow, sultry kiss. "Besides, I got a hydraulic lift gate on de truck."

"Well then, since ya got it all figured out, Ah guess Ah'm ready ta go." Rogue said.

He put a finger to his lips as if in deep thought. "And y' still have an hour left t' spare. Wouldn't wanna waste that money y' just spent. Wonder what we should do wit' de time." His face suddenly cleared with the expression of a bright idea. "I have just de thing."

With lightning speed, he bent down and swept Rogue over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Surprised by his unexpected maneuver, she started giggling. Remy spun her around in a circle before tossing her down on the bed and jumping on top of her.

"Mmm, now this is my idea of an afternoon well spent." He said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Rogue tossed her head back and laughed as he dove straight for her neck, lavishing her with nips and kisses. Her giggling soon died down when his playful pecks turned into open mouthed flicks with his tongue.

He elicited a soft moan from her as his hands caressed her breasts. She bit her lip and matched the slow rocking pace he'd set with his hips. Tilting her head back further, Rogue arched her back into his kneading grasp. His mouth moved to her collar bone, his tongue tracing patterns there as he pulled down her tank to further expose a creamy mound. Dissatisfied with the small amount of skin available, Remy pulled them into a sitting position so he could relieve her of the confining fabric. Rogue slid her hands under his t-shirt and up his sides, undressing him in the same fashion while he worked on her bra.

Her nipples tightened in the cold air, begging for his touch. He obliged as he laid her back down, his mouth sucking and nipping at a hardened peak. His hands ran over her flat stomach with just enough pressure on her lower belly to make her ache for more. Their pants and underwear were quickly lost in a blur, leaving them both fully exposed to the other.

With a newfound bravery, Rogue reached out to lightly brush the head of his member. Her first stroke was shy, but the silky soft texture soon had her exploring the full length.

"You're killin' me, _chère." _Remy groaned at her intimate touch.

His arousal grew harder knowing he was her only lover but feeling her experienced touch caress him. Showing off his own expertise, he trailed his fingers down to slip into her slick folds.

"Wet for me already?" He breathed across her skin.

"Mmmhmm." Coherent speech failed Rogue until he pulled away from her. "Hey!"

His sudden departure had her sitting up in protest until she realized he was fishing a condom out of his wallet.

"Gotta be safe, _petite_." Remy pointed out as he tore the package open and rolled the super thin latex on his erection. No sense letting her know he'd been through her stuff to know she was on the pill.

He settled between her thighs and nudged his tip into her entrance. Today was different as he slid into her tightness. There was still a gentleness about his movements. But the lingering tenderness from last night was lost in the heady sensations of him sliding almost completely out before plunging back in. He resumed kissing her neck and quickened their pace.

"Remy…" She couldn't help herself as she breathed his name, earning a pleasured moan from him.

It was so much better this time around. His hips swiveled into hers, his pubic bone pressing down on her nub. She met his thrusts with more force of her own, lifting her hips off the mattress to meet his. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his in an attempt to pull him deeper.

"_Dieu!_" Remy was surprised by her ardor.

They were both so close. He grew more aggressive with his thrusts: faster, quicker, deeper. He reached between them to pinch her bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge.

"REMY!" She cried out his name, releasing the tension and squeezing around him.

A few thrusts later, he came with her. They both stilled as they caught their breath, basking in the euphoric high. When the pleasurable tension relaxed away from their bodies, Remy slipped out of her. He quickly disposed of the condom and flopped onto his back, pulling her into his side.

In the bright light of day, Rogue found she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. She noticed things she'd missed the previous night, like the way the tendons smoothly stood out in his neck and framed his Adam's apple. The few smattered dark freckles across his collar bone. How his stubble formed a perfect shadow across his jaw and scraped her skin, a bare spot where a small scar marred his chin. The raised vein that ran down his flexed bicep. He even had a couple of inconspicuous tattoos: a small filigree spade on the inside of his bicep and a laughing devil like jester with the word 'joker' down his right ribs. She traced patterns on his perfectly smooth chest as she snuggled closer to him.

Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers up her bare back as they simply enjoyed each other. Her fresh citrusy scent was starting to mingle with his. He found he liked the idea of her smelling like him. His feather light touch was soothing and soon her eyes drooped closed. She'd barely started to snooze before Remy lightly patted her shoulder.

"We gotta get up, _petite_. Remember, we gotta be out by _deux_." Her head was resting on him as he spoke. She liked the way his voice resonated through his chest.

"Alright, spoil sport. Ruin all my fun." Rogue sighed in resignation.

"_Non_, _chère_. De fun is just startin'. Trust me." Remy responded with a salacious grin before letting her go. Rogue reluctantly eased away from him and off the bed.

As they gathered their clothes, he teased her with light touches and stolen kisses. A radiant smile brightened her face and he returned it with a lopsided smirk. In such a short time, he'd made her so unbelievably happy.

She knew she wasn't in love with him. It was too soon for something like love. But she definitely felt more than just lust. Still, she kept her heart guarded so as not to be devastated when he left or her mutation returned, whichever came first. They dressed quickly and he grabbed her luggage while she picked up her sundries.

"_Les dames __d'abord_." Remy held the door open for her so they could leave. On their way to the lobby, he tucked his arm around her waist and pulled her hip against his.

"So I was thinkin' we could take advantage of de amenities t'night. Condo came wit' VIP access t' de Palms' clubs and restaurants. How 'bout we have dinner at Nove and then hit Moon?" The excitement of exploring a new place shone clear in Remy's features.

"Can we just stay in?" Rogue hated being the one responsible for disappointing him, but she didn't feel up to clubbing. "Ah mean, dinner sounds ok. But Ah've honestly had enough of nightclubs for a few days at least."

"Anythin' y' desire, _petite_." Remy smirked at her.

When he'd figured out she wasn't just randomly showing up at the same places he frequented, he'd kind of led her on a wild goose chase. Some of the places were pretty raunchy.

"Room 1134, please." She asked the attendant as she stepped up to the valet desk. She'd explained earlier that the Platinum didn't offer a self-park option.

"I'm gonna get de truck. Be 'round _dans un instant_." He gave her a wink and spun around in the opposite direction, her bags still slung over his shoulder.

It took several minutes, but the attendant finally returned with her motorcycle before Remy got back. Walking over to her bike, Rogue did a quick once over. It had been a couple days since she'd been on it. And while she was confident the Platinum took good care of their customer's vehicles, she still felt better checking it herself.

A creeping sensation, like prey being watched by a predator, crawled up Rogue's spine as she checked the rear brake for center aligned drag. She slowly, casually stood up as if she was finished with her inspection. With as much nonchalance as possible, her eyes scanned the immediate area.

No threats were visible, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Something was amiss. The feeling was eerily familiar but elusive. Before she could dig the full memory out of the recesses of her mind, Remy pulled up in the truck.

"Everythin' alright, _chérie_?" He asked as he got out.

"Yeah. Just ready ta get outta here." She distractedly responded.

Remy paused for a moment, ready to further question her. Something had spooked her and she wasn't acting quite right. He was about to press the issue when his thieving skills kicked in. The area was strangely silent for this time of day. Tourists should have been milling about. He recognized a fetid odor like an unwashed body carried on the slight breeze.

A male parking attendant discreetly retreated, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. His eyes morphed yellow for less than a millisecond. It sent up red flags in Remy's mind. He needed to get them out of there as soon as possible. Instead of questioning her, he walked back to the lift gate to lower it.

"Y' can wheel it on over and I'll take care of de rest. Go ahead and hop in de cab." Remy instructed.

Doing as he asked, she took one last glance. Nothing was out of place, but then she'd also missed that Remy was scanning the area himself as he loaded up her bike. Rogue's anxiety made it seem like he took an inordinate amount of time to get everything strapped down. In reality, only five minutes had passed before he was hopping in beside her.

"That oughta hold her for de ride. Condo has _deux _parking spaces. Truck can go in one and de bikes in de other." Remy distantly observed as he pulled out of the Platinum.

He'd found a tracking device on her bike while he was strapping it down. It wasn't the usual tactic for the person behind the foul odor. Remy didn't even want to _think_ his name, lest he appear out of thin air.

No, that person was more about smash and grab. Unlike the first time Remy had encountered that beast, he knew what to expect now. He wouldn't relax until they were back at the Palms. Even then, he'd be sure to keep up his guard.

"Everythin' alright?" Rogue asked. He'd been so tensely quiet. Maybe he'd noticed something that she hadn't.

Remy sat silently for a moment. He really needed to sign the deed on the penthouse, but they needed to lie low for a few days. Plus, he'd been contacted that morning for a job that would require a bit of surveillance. He'd already planned to do it while Rogue was asleep at night. But this latest development put a kink in that plan.

"Have some business t' take care of, but I think it can wait." He offhandedly answered.

The strange silence settled between them again. Rogue wasn't sure whether to try to make small talk or not. A contemplative look still marred his features. They were almost back to Palms Place before he shook away the mental turmoil.

"Saw that black string bikini in yo' stuff. Feel like wastin' a day at de pool?" Remy asked her with a lascivious grin.

Rogue wasn't sure, but it seemed almost as if he was desperate to keep her in sight. Whatever happened back at the Platinum had affected him too.

"Sure. Need ta keep up the tan." She flirted back.

If he wanted to play protector, she wasn't going to object. Of course she could take care of herself, but it never hurt to have someone watch her back in a fight.

"Then maybe I can help y' wit' those tan lines." His fingers thrummed across her thigh as he leered at her.

"What tan lines? Ah'll have ya know, Ah don't have any tan lines. Ah spent a week at Black's Beach…" Rogue cut herself off, "Never mind."

He'd already seen she didn't have any and she'd just fallen for the bait. Now he wanted to know how she managed to get an allover tan.

"Uh, uh, uh, _petite_. Cat's outta de bag. Gotta tell that story now." His smile was the most vibrant she'd seen yet. Even a boyish dimple imprinted his cheek. If she hadn't already succumbed to his charms, that would have sealed the deal.

"Sorry. If Ah told ya, Ah'd have ta kill ya, sugah." She followed up with a wink. His fingers were now dancing across her inner leg.

"Maybe we should stay in t'night. Play that game of Twenty Questions. Y'll like de way I play." Remy waggled his eyebrows at his suggestion.

While they were focused on each other, they'd made it back to Palms Place and he'd parked the truck in his designated space.

"Uh-huh. Doubt that's gonna happen, even playin' Twenty Questions." Rogue retorted, a twinge of nervousness creeping into her voice. She had way too many secrets that risked exposure in a game like that.

"Only one way t' find out, _petite_. I can make it worth yo' while…" He trailed off.

She maybe hadn't known him for very long, but she doubted he'd give away anything he didn't want her to know. So the game would really be unbalanced. Rogue just rolled her eyes as they headed on up to the penthouse, determined not to reveal anything herself.

**(X)**

_Les dames __d'abord_ – Ladies first

_dans un instant _– in a jiffy


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay today. I was working on a later chapter for this fic and really wanted to get it done before editing this one.

**Thanks** again to everyone who's taking a look! I know it doesn't seem like there's any real substance yet, but we haven't even _touched _on the beginning. This was supposed to be my version of a core X-film mixed with some Rogue/Remy origins, except the Rogue/Remy part kind of took over.

**Side Note: **No news on _The Devil's Poison_. I haven't even started the next chapter yet, but I know where it's going (the reception!).

**Chapter 4**

**5 Days Later - Vegas**

For the next few days, Remy and Rogue laid low by holing up in his penthouse. Whatever each had sensed at the Platinum had them concerned enough to play it safe. Neither felt the need to talk about it. Rogue thought the malicious air was directed at her since she still hadn't told Remy that much about her life outside of Vegas. She hadn't wanted to open a can of worms by indicating someone might be watching her.

Of course, the same could be said of Remy. What little she knew of him and his 'line of work' implied he could have been the intended target too. It didn't matter though because tonight they decided to get to-go orders from Nove and finally get around to that game of Twenty Questions.

While they ate, Remy explained the rules to his version of the game. It was basically a mix with Truth or Dare. Rogue was right when she'd assumed he wouldn't freely open himself to answer just any question. He guarded himself with the Dare Clause: if ever there was a question a player didn't want to answer, he or she could opt for a Dare, but at a high price. The Dare would be something truly despicable. And instead of just sitting around asking questions back and forth, she managed to convince him to play some pool in the penthouse's game room. Every sunk ball won the right to ask a question.

"Now,_ chère_, billiards ain't exactly my game. So no hustlin' me, y' hear?" Remy winked at her as Rogue lined up the cue ball for the opening break.

She rolled her eyes at him as she focused on the triangle of gathered balls. "Please, if anyone's hustlin' 'round here, it's _you_. Besides, Ah wouldn't worry too much. Ah've only ever played for fun."

With a quick, hard tap, Rogue sent the cue ball gliding across the felt. Even though the break was good, she didn't sink any balls.

"Better luck next time." Remy smirked as he took his shot.

She'd conveniently set the table for him to land the solid green six.

"Stripes for y'. _S'approprier_, don't y' think?" He tugged on one of her white streaks as he rounded the table for his next shot.

"Ha, ha, ha. Ain't ever heard that one before." Rogue laid the sarcasm on thick.

"Don't sass me, _fille_." Remy pointed at her with a mocking threat. "I'll make that question so bad y'll be beggin' for a dare."

He went after the blue two-ball but missed by an inch. Remy didn't put too much thought into his question. It was important to start off mild so that he could ease her into some of those harder questions. After almost a week of living together, he found her mysterious. Their conversations were relaxed, easy. But if they steered toward her home, family, or past, she was careful about what she said. It was almost as if she was mentally editing her words before speaking.

"What's yo' favorite color, _petite_?" He asked.

The question unbalanced her. She hadn't expected him to give her an easy out so soon, but she hid her surprise with a dimpled smile.

"Blue." Rogue answered.

A year ago, she might have answered green. But the person she'd grown into preferred all the different shades of blue she'd encountered on her adventure. Lining up a quick shot, she sunk the striped yellow nine but missed her next attempt.

"Okay, what's _your_ favorite color?" Rogue threw back at him.

"Shame, shame. That's de best y' can do?" Remy teased her. She just shrugged and smiled, letting him know she wasn't going to back down. "Yellow."

The game continued on for a while. Rogue learned that Remy thought Michelle Monaghan was the ideal girl next door; no one should ever touch his pralines and cream ice cream; and he loved _Star Trek_ but it was an equal toss up with _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

In turn, she gave up that she loved a fresh Gulf shrimp cocktail; she was a sucker for _Gone With the Wind_, as clichéd as it was; and a bouquet of yellow and white hyacinths reminded her of picking flowers in her momma's garden.

It was her turn to shoot again with a perfect setup to get two balls at once. She lined up and carefully hit the cue straight-on near the bottom of the ball. It jumped over one of Remy's solids, landing in the right spot to drop the striped blue ten but miss the striped green fourteen.

"Now who's hustlin' who, huh? That ain't exactly amateur play." Remy pointed out.

"True, if ya can do it every time. Half the time, Ah send the ball flyin' off the table." Rogue quipped back.

Satisfied that she at least got one of the two, she decided to ask her question as she tried for her next shot and missed.

"How old are ya?" She asked, cocking her hip and resting her hand on it.

"How old do I look?" Remy smirked as he studied the table.

It was one of the questions he'd avoided for a long time now. The best he knew, he was born October 15th, 1955. Shortly after he turned twenty-one, he'd been captured by Stryker. Two years passed before he'd had the opportunity to escape. But those two years living in Stryker's hell had taken away the unique eyes he'd been born with and had diminished his mutation's capabilities due to a "miscalculation". The upshot was that his outward aging had slowed to a crawl. He figured he looked in his mid-twenties now. So if his age ever came up, he went with whatever assumptions anyone made.

"That's not fair. Ya can't answer a question with a question!" Rogue emphasized her point with a pouty foot stamp.

Her objection did nothing to break his concentration. Successfully pocketing his target, he fouled when the cue ball sank in after it. The foul was an automatic forfeit of any question earned.

"Guess." He said as he swaggered over to her side of the table.

"C'mon! We agreed ta answer the question or ask for a dare." But her complaint fell on deaf ears.

His smug grin added a cockiness to his silence as he shrugged in defiance.

Giving in, she tentatively estimated, "Twenty-five?" Her eyes squinted as she tried to figure out if he was younger or older.

Remy tapped the side of her nose as he answered, "Good guess," and waved for her to take her shot.

This time, Rogue managed to get the ball she'd missed on her previous turn. As she lined up for her next shot, she asked her next question.

"What do yer tattoos mean? Are they anythin' special?" Rogue winced when she barely missed the striped red eleven.

"Seein' as how no one but me knows what they are, think I'll have t' take a dare on that." His smile was good natured, but she could tell he was hiding something dark about himself.

"Okay. Strip down ta yer boxers." She knew what she was doing and hoped that her poker face was good enough to fool him.

"That's it? That's no dare, _petite_." The distance in his eyes disappeared as he pulled off his clothes.

Before his pants hit the floor, Rogue slowly, sensuously slipped off her tank and shorts to stand in only her lacy white bra and panties. Remy quirked an eyebrow as he watched her slink over to him. If the growing bulge in his boxers was any indication, he was falling right into her trap. With only a few inches between them, she lifted up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Ah dare ya not ta touch me the rest of the game." She made sure her breath tickled his ear as she lowered back down to smirk at him.

A big grin graced his features. "Uh, uh, uh, _chérie_." He wagged a finger at her. "Y' done already had yo' dare wit' de clothes."

"No Ah didn't. Ah never said 'dare'. Ya did that all on yer own." Smug in the fact that she caught him at his own game, Rogue just smiled even more broadly.

A beat passed. Remy quickly replayed her words, realizing what she said was true.

"Fine. I see how it is. Y' got me this time." His tone was serious, although he would be a good sport about it. Instead, he poked the same finger in her face. "But don't think y' gon' pull one over on me again."

He picked up his cue stick and with a neat bank, was able to sink the red three-ball in the side pocket. He sauntered over to rosin the end of his cue with the chalk. Rogue suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. His posture and movements were relaxed, but something changed in the air around them.

"So, y' wanna tell me what yo' really doin' here? And don't lie t' me. I already know Anna Marie Raven don't exist." He intently studied the end of his pool stick as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, as if the question he just asked wasn't a giant bombshell.

Her response was immediate. "Dare."

The fun atmosphere dissolved and crackled with her anger. Maybe it was the way he asked it, so nonchalant, that had set her off. Maybe it was that he dared to check into her alias. But his statement pissed her off.

"Y' sure, 'bout that, _petite_? I could make that dare far worse than de truth." Remy blew off the excess chalk and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Ah said 'dare'." The resentment flashed in her eyes as she defiantly stood her ground.

What business did he have looking into her life? In fact, why was she even putting up with it? They were nothing to each other than a couple of fuck buddies who happened to enjoy each other's company.

"Ya know what, never mind." She flung her pool cue across the table, scattering the remaining balls before stomping off toward the master bedroom closet.

Her clothes were forgotten as she went to grab her baggage. The fact that she couldn't get it all on her motorcycle hadn't even crossed her mind. All that mattered was getting away from him. From the other room, she heard him sigh before his footsteps slowly followed her. In the middle of flinging her bag over her shoulder, Remy batted it away and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Let go'a me!" Rogue wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She struggled against his hold, but his embrace was too strong. Soothing shushes breezed past her ear as he tried to calm her down.

"_Je suis désolé_, Anna." He paused. A softly muttered '_merde_' breezed past her ear. "I don't even know if that's yo' real name."

His grip loosened. Rogue could have broken free, but the melancholy in his voice made her stop fighting him. Maybe he'd gone about the wrong way of asking, but he'd only wanted to know more about her. She really was a puzzle to him.

Slowly, gently, she turned in his arms and rested her head against his chest. Her arms snaked around his waist to hold him tightly to her. Not only did he want to know her, the real her, but he'd been willing to chase after her to make her stay.

"Anna is my real name. And just like ya don't wanna talk 'bout yer tattoos, Ah don't wanna talk 'bout anythin' else but here and now. Please, can we just enjoy the time we have?" She begged.

Tears stung her eyes, but she fought them back. She wouldn't cry in front of him. His fingers traced gentle patterns across her back as he rested his head on top of hers. His biceps flexed against her shoulders as he pulled her closer.

She thought she heard him sigh before he answered her. "_Bien sûr_, _petite_. Anythin' y' want."

Remy let it go this time, but he would eventually get her to open up and trust him. Twice he'd wanted to know what was behind the façade she'd created and twice she'd avoided giving it to him. It left her wondering how she would defend against a third attempt. No, Rogue decided. She would have to leave before there could even be a next time. As much as it would hurt, it was better than watching him run screaming from her when he found out she was a life sucking leech.

"C'mon. Why don't we grab de blanket off de bed an' watch a movie? I'll even sit through _Gone Wit' de Wind_ if y' want." He said.

The placating tone should have set her off again, but somehow she found comfort in the fact that he was willing to do so much for a woman he had just met and barely knew. All she could do was nod her head yes as he led her out of the closet.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

Remy flicked off the TV. Rogue had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the movie. Fortunately for him, they'd settled on _Joe Dirt_ instead of _Gone With the Wind_. Unfortunately for him, he'd agreed to watch the mediocre film more out of the desire to hear her laugh. She said her favorite part always was the "homos naked" quote and according to her, it was even funnier now that she actually had her very own Cajun to tease.

They'd lied down on the spacious couch together. Remy's back was against the cushions with her back pressed into his chest. He'd watched her eyes droop as she'd tried to stay awake. The battle was finally lost when she'd completely rolled over to snuggle into him.

With the movie forgotten in the background, Remy had watched the woman in his arms sleep. Only one day before he'd officially met her, he'd been contacted about a job. Then she'd walked into his life. Sure, he'd known about her for the two weeks previous to their introduction, but he hadn't let her affect his work.

They'd barely known each other a week and he'd already rearranged his life to put her ahead of the job. Hell, he'd even quit smoking when she'd offhandedly remarked it was bad for his health. For the first time in his life he let a woman get the better of him. There was something about her though that he wasn't willing to give up. She was a better adrenaline high than stealing had ever provided and for him, that was saying something. The thrill of the heist had always been the only thing to truly excite him.

He _had_ to go out tonight to survey the location. He'd put it off too long. But he'd wait until he knew for sure she wouldn't wake. No sense answering questions about where he was in the middle of the night if she didn't know he was gone in the first place.

Remy gazed at her a few moments longer before carefully extricating himself from the pinned position between her body and the couch. With the additional free space, she rolled onto her back and snuggled deeper into the cushions. A light chuckle escaped him as he bent to pick her up and carry her to bed like a small child. Her head lolled onto his shoulder and he caught a whiff of her unique scent.

She'd moisturized her sun kissed skin with lotion after they'd spent the day in the penthouse's private glass balcony Jacuzzi. His fingers had danced across bronzed skin as he'd teased her by tugging off her string bikini top. Everything had quickly escalated from there and before he knew it, she was confident enough to press her nude front against the glass while he slipped into her from behind.

His little ingénue turned out to be quite the exhibitionist. Of course it helped that they were fifty stories up and only binoculars or a telescope would have given anyone a view of her topless breasts. Still, it had been a big turn on for him knowing they were out in the open where anyone with the right equipment could have seen them. In fact, the memory was so sweet he was ready for a repeat performance.

Remy briefly wondered if he should wake her for a quickie before he left. That way he'd know for sure she'd be asleep afterward. But as he reached the bed, the thought of waking the angel in his arms was too cruel. Settling her down under the covers, he gently kissed her lips. They had plenty of time, despite what she said or thought. Whenever her time here in Vegas was over, he would follow her back home. And he'd be sure to convince her that it was the best idea all the way around.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in weekly post. I was getting a new website set up just in case any ffDOTnet purging occurs. Details on my profile page if you're interested. But patience is rewarded with a new chapter for The Devil's Poison in another day or two. It's almost finished now. Thanks to everyone who continues to follow this fic. Shout outs to Warrior-princess1980, JasmineBella, RRL24, Bologna121, Blaire Nightshade, and all you anons! You've all said such wonderful things and I hope it lives up to the expectations.

Chapter 5 2 Weeks Later – Las Vegas

Rogue sighed as she relaxed back in the sunken marble tub, the massaging jets adding to her already blissful state. Remy had just left her, citing some business he had to handle before he could take her out for a surprise later tonight. While he was away, she decided to fully enjoy the amenities of the master bath and let her mind wander.

The time Rogue had spent with Remy had been the best of her life. It was so good in fact that she would be willing to trade anything in the world for just another hour in his arms. While they'd only known each other for a short time, it felt as if they'd been together a lifetime already. There were still a lot of secrecy between them, but it didn't interfere with their arrangement.

Rogue refused to label it as a relationship. And while it seemed like all they'd done was enjoy each other's company and bodies, she'd banished the phrase 'love making' from her mind. For one thing, what they had was simply an understanding. And for another, it would just hurt much worse when the time came to end things. She feared that point was fast approaching. If nothing else, it had been much too long since her mutation was supposed to return. Besides, she was already terrified of the feelings she'd started to have for him.

In the short time they'd been together, those initial feelings of lust had blossomed into so much more than just a carnal experience. When they weren't partaking in the pleasures of the flesh, they actually had honest conversations with each other. She'd seen bits of the real person underneath the mask Remy wore for the rest of the world.

They'd even celebrated a real Thanksgiving together. Remy cooked a sugarcane-bourbon glazed ham, Creole rice dressing, candied sweet potatoes, and jalapeño-sausage cornbread. Afterward, they lazed around on the couch and watched the Detroit Lions lose to the Green Bay Packers.

She knew all about his upbringing in New Orleans with his adoptive father Jean-Luc and brother Henri. He spoke fondly of his cousins Emil, Theoren, and Etienne although the last had died when he was sixteen. And while Tante Mattie wasn't related by blood, she was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother. She'd played a huge role in raising him.

In turn, Rogue had given up pieces of herself to him. Although she still held back talk of her mutant family. Whether it was stories about Logan when she and Remy talked about motorcycles; or experiences with Bobby whenever he asked if she'd ever had a boyfriend; or offhanded references to her need for gloves the day they went window shopping, Rogue constantly found herself thinking before speaking. Even though she wasn't lying, it was tiresome holding things back and not being completely honest with someone she felt comfortable enough to have sex with.

And that right there was the indication that it was time to move on. She and Remy had had a great run, but Rogue knew she was starting to form an attachment to him. What good was getting emotionally involved with someone when she couldn't truly be herself? And if the scientific predictions were true, Class 4 mutants would start to regress soon. The regression rates were 100% so far. The last thing she wanted was to see fear in Remy's eyes if she stayed long enough for him to discover the effects of her mutation.

She sighed and scrubbed her hands across her face. Her fingers were more wrinkled than she expected. How long had she been in the warm water? Climbing out of the tub, Rogue resigned herself to one last night with Remy before she packed up and went home.

Her time with him had spoiled her. The thought of willingly abandoning his touch made her heart physically ache. Once she left, she had to put up the old defenses again: mental and physical. She just hoped her memories would be enough to last a lifetime.

As Rogue slipped one of the terry cloth robes over her shoulders, she heard a knock at the door. Remy hadn't had any visitors since she'd known him. And as far as she knew, neither of them had ordered a delivery.

Chewing her bottom lip, she cautiously made her way through the kitchen and living room. Once at the door, she stood on her tip toes to peer out the peep hole. A kid in a delivery uniform impatiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other before raising his hand to knock again.

Hesitating for a moment, Rogue wasn't sure whether she should open the door. This wasn't her penthouse. And while she didn't have that eerie feeling from the Platinum Hotel, the mysterious sensation had never been far from her mind either. Another few seconds passed before she made a decision. She was an X-Man for crying out loud. If she couldn't defend herself even without her mutation, she wouldn't be a very good example of Logan's teachings.

"Miss Anna Raven?" The pimple faced kid couldn't be more than seventeen. His ill-fitting courier's uniform was baggy on his lanky frame.

"Yes?" Confusion filled her voice. No one knew she was here, so why were packages being sent to her?

"Mr. LeBeau gave specific instructions to have this delivered to you no later than four. I need you to sign here or else I don't get my bonus for early delivery." The kid shoved an electronic handheld toward her along with a large, oddly wrapped package.

"Um, thanks." Rogue awkwardly held the package under her arm while she juggled the hand held and stylus to a position where she could legibly sign it.

"No, thank you." He grabbed the handheld back and hurried down the hall.

Slowly shutting the door, Rogue curiously inspected the package. What could Remy have sent her that he couldn't give her when he returned? She tore into the plain brown shipping paper to find two smaller boxes stacked on top of a third large flat one. Taped to the smallest was a handwritten note from Remy.

_Anna,_

_This is the only hint you get about tonight. Be ready by six._

After reading the note twice, Rogue finally glanced at the box in her hand and nearly choked. There was no way this could be real. And even if it was, why would Remy spend so much on her? With great care, she lifted the top of the red Cartier box to reveal a modest necklace with white diamond and black onyx orchids intertwined, the matching earrings nestled in the corners.

As if the jewelry wasn't expensive enough, the other two gray boxes made up for it. They were from Alexander McQueen. She tore into the smaller one to find a pair of strappy black sandal heels. She gingerly handled the larger box, shocked when she saw a full length black cowl neck dress. The silhouette was simple but would flatter her curves. And the neckline was plunging enough to draw attention to the orchid necklace.

Rogue sank down into the nearest chair. Even if all this came from money he'd won gambling, it still had to be a small fortune. And he'd willingly dropped it on someone he'd virtually just met. She wasn't any fashion maven, but she knew high end designers cost big money. What could he possibly have planned for the night that needed all this?

Still in a daze, Rogue glanced up at the clock only to realize she had an hour and a half to do her hair and makeup. Jumping out of the chair, she rushed off to the bathroom to focus solely on getting ready. She'd worry about the rest of this later.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

Remy had arrived right at six as promised, just as Rogue was applying the finishing touches to her mascara. He'd stood behind her, observing her actions while she surreptitiously enjoyed the way looked in his black tuxedo. She'd continued to primp a few extra seconds before his face broke into a smirk and he'd told her they were going to L'Atelier de Joël Robuchan. They'd enjoyed a six course meal of the chef's finest delicacies. Then he'd whisked her away upstairs to one of the MGM Grand's ballrooms.

Everyone was decked out in the finest designer formal attire. At least that explained the need for her couturier dress. Rogue felt a little more at ease knowing that Remy hadn't arbitrarily spent so much on her.

White tables were set up for guests to rest after dancing. Waiters were circulating the crowd with _hors d'œuvres_ while waitresses mingled with flutes of champagne. An open bar was set up in one of the corners for those guests who wanted to imbibe in heavier spirits. And the large white dance floor was bathed in blue moonlight cast from whimsical chandeliers. The atmosphere was utterly enchanting.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Rogue asked, feeling especially out of place hobnobbing with over five thousand of the country's wealthiest benefactors for Red Courage, whatever that was.

"Just enjoyin' an associate's invitation." Remy distractedly answered as he surveyed the ballroom.

Her mouth made a perfect 'o' with the whisper, "Oh."

From the corner of his eye, Remy saw her nervously fiddle with her fingers. No doubt she was unsure what to do in a room full of strangers, but he had to find his contact as soon as possible.

"Ah think Ah'll go get a drink." She started to pull away when Remy's attention snapped back to her.

Until he knew what the situation held, he didn't want to let Rogue too far out of his sight.

"_Je suis désolé, chère_. Where are my manners? _Fera-vous danse avec moi_?" He bowed, offering his hand to her.

As anticipated, the gesture melted away her anxiety. After a few nights dancing at clubs with Jazz, Techno, and Pop 40 themes, it was nice to simply sway in a corner of the dance floor to a slow, classical quartet.

Remy held her close. One arm was wrapped around her waist, the other holding her hand between them. Her free hand came to rest on his shoulder. The silence between them was comfortable as they enjoyed each other's company. Occasionally, he would lean forward to steal a kiss or whisper a sweet French nothing in her ear. Rogue blissfully lost herself in his affections.

As the song ended a few moments later, Remy held her tightly and switched up their steps to match the new tempo.

"_Bon sang_! I almost forgot." He let go of her hand to dig around the inside pocket of his jacket. Shortly after, he produced a shiny black lacquered box no bigger than his palm. Rogue was suddenly nervous until Remy added, "After all de opulence t'night, I thought this was more yo' speed."

Tentatively, she lifted the lid to discover the ring she'd seen while they were window shopping last week. Only instead of the diamond version, this one had two sapphires nestled between two lines of silver.

"I hope y' don't mind de modification. I thought y'd like this one better." He answered, a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Remy had never before given a woman trinkets that had personal meaning, but it had been obvious to him that she'd wanted it from the first moment she'd seen it. He knew she had some money from gambling, and yet she wouldn't buy the ring for herself.

The whole situation bothered him until he finally broke down and bought it. The variation had been a last minute detail. Now that he'd given it to her, he was second guessing the decision.

"Ah love it." She finally tore her eyes away from it to look at him. "Thank ya, Remy."

Rogue still didn't know everything about Remy, but she had learned his reactions well enough to see the nervous lines that had crept in around his eyes. She was absolutely floored that he'd not only remembered the ring she'd longingly adored, but that he'd gone back to get it for her and in a variation that included her favorite color.

With a barely noticeable sigh of relief, he took the box from her to pull out the ring. Gently, he held her right hand as he slipped it on her pinky. They both looked at it sparkle in the lights before Remy clasped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, sweetly.

"Have t' finish up some business from this afternoon. Won't be too long, just have t' hand over some documents. Why don't y' get yo'self a drink an' find a table. I'll be back before y' know it, _petite_." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her his most winsome smirk, which by itself could get him anything he wanted.

Rogue just nodded as he turned away, still in shock from his gift. Walking over to the bar, she asked for the night's specialty drink: a red mojito. The only difference was that it had a just splash of cranberry juice.

There were several other people in line before her, so the wait was rather long. She was actually getting a little irritated when the bartender finally handed over her drink. Spinning around quickly to find an empty table, she almost dumped the glass on a man who was standing entirely too close for comfort.

"Oh, pardon me, miss. I didn't mean to startle you." He spoke with a practiced, accent free speech like a newscaster or radio host.

The man was not much taller than she was and looked pretty average. He wasn't unattractive, but he also didn't do a thing for Rogue to impress upon her memory. His eyes were a milky blue which seemed to match the dull appearance of his dishwater blond hair. Their proximity and those weird eyes left her felling a little creepy.

"It's no problem. Ah shoulda been more careful." Rogue stepped to move around him, but he blocked her path again.

"Is that your boyfriend with you tonight?" He bluntly asked. The man rudely pushed for information.

"Um, sure." The situation made her really uncomfortable since he was effectively preventing her escape.

"He sure is a lucky man." The way he said it sent a shiver up her spine. It was borderline leery.

"So what line of work is he in?" There was an awkward pause before he added, "I mean, I haven't ever seen either of you at one of the benefits before now. We tend to run in a pretty tight social circle."

Rogue paused for a moment. What did Remy do? The night they'd met he'd mentioned something about being approached for business propositions, but he'd never detailed what those were. And any time their conversations steered in that direction, he was quick to shut her out the same way she did when talking about home.

The man brought a glass to his lips, sipping as he waited for her response. He wasn't going to leave her alone until she came up with something and even then he may hit her with more questions. As she scrambled to make up some horribly vague lie, someone pressed a hand into her lower back. The contact made her jump until she realized who was touching her.

Remy purposely ignored the man. "Everythin' alright, _mon cœur_?"

Even though it was a meaningless endearment, Rogue's heart did a little flip flop. Now wasn't the time though to analyze why he'd used it.

Grateful for Remy's appearance, she acknowledged him with a nod. "Yeah, everythin's fine."

"Mmm, indeed. We were just discussing your credentials." The man said on a sneer. Though he had tried to engage in small talk he actually was fishing for a reason to look down on them.

Anger and irritation clouded Remy's eyes as he schooled his features. He tersely answered, "Acquisitions, _monsieur_…" and prompted the man to introduce himself.

"Oh, how rude of me. Adam Lesser." He held out his hand as an invitation for a shake.

Remy politely accepted, but Rogue noticed Adam wince at the grip. The man then turned to her with the same offer. She begrudgingly reciprocated. Fortunately there was no sad attempt at flattery. Though whether that was because Remy was back or Adam thought he was better than them, she didn't know.

"May I be of service in acquirin' somethin' for y'?" Remy's jaw clenched.

"No." Adam forced a smile. "I was just conversing with your girlfriend. I'm the Chairman of Membership for Red Courage. It's my job to meet and greet. Mingle, you know." His stiff tone and posture belied the genial words.

"Then if y' don't mind, we were just leavin'." He said.

Remy didn't give him the opportunity to respond before he steered them away from Adam. Grabbing the drink from Rogue's hand, he haphazardly placed it on the nearest table.

"Hey, Ah didn't even get ta taste that!" Rogue protested.

"_Désolé_, _petite_. Another time. We gotta get outta here." He calmly rushed her through the crowd toward the service entrance.

"Why? What's goin' on?" She asked, dragging her feet to stop his quick exit.

Frustrated with her lack of urgency, Remy stopped long enough to explain the situation. "Sentinels are crawlin' all over de place, grabbin' up anyone wit' a mutant signature."

Fear ran like ice through her veins. Even though neither of them had any outward physical attributes distinguishing them as mutants, the Sentinels were programmed to recognize mutant DNA sequences. While their software was purportedly designed to detain mutant criminals, there had been several recent reports of "mistaken" identity. Some mutants even disappeared completely after a Sentinel raid. If either Remy or Rogue were caught in a bioscanner, they could be inadvertently picked up as violent criminals.

Redoubling their efforts, Remy managed to get them through the personnel passages and out a back door. He took her hand and lead her away from the melee on the Strip. As they rounded a corner, they narrowly avoided a Sentinel's bioscanner.

"_Arrêter_!" Remy said, pressing her against the brick wall. His body shielded hers against any possible danger.

It was absolute chaos in the streets. More Sentinels than should have been available to the Las Vegas Police Department crawled all over the area while people scattered in panic. It seemed like every other person was caught in bioscans identifying them as a mutant. Remy took a moment to assess their situation before pulling her back down the alley. As they retreated, Rogue heard a desperate cry.

"Somebody, help! Please, my children!" A mother screamed from across the street.

She and her husband desperately clung to their two kids as Sentinels ripped them from their arms. No matter what account Homeland Security gave in regards to the mistaken identity programming glitch, the Sentinels absolutely were _not_ supposed to go after underage kids, even ones who broke the law.

"Remy, look! We have ta do somethin'." Rogue pointed behind them.

"_Sapristi_!" He paused to rub a hand over his face, then turned back the way they'd come. "Stay behind me. An' if I say run, don't look back."

Inching around the corner, he quickly surveyed the scene. He pressed his forefinger to his lips, signaling for Rogue to remain quiet and stay put. A few seconds passed before he dashed out of the alley and took cover behind a parked car. Almost immediately he waved for her to follow. She easily repeated his actions.

Rogue was amazed that the parents were still holding on. Sentinels were designed for quick and efficient capture. They didn't give people the opportunity to fight back. But then again, she knew she'd do everything in her power if their positions were reversed and one of the students was in trouble.

"What're ya gonna do?" Rogue asked.

"Watch an' learn_, petite_. I'm not a master thief for nothin'." Remy focused on the Sentinels.

For the first time since meeting him, Rogue noticed a cerise halo around the green of his eyes and the tips of his fingers. The playing card he held also took on the beautifully eerie glow. With the efficiency of a well-practiced expert, he flicked the cards in the Sentinels' general direction. Rogue jumped in surprise from the boom of the small projectile's explosion.

"Run!" Remy didn't even wait for the dust to settle before he was pushing her back toward the alleyway.

The attack was only meant to distract the Sentinels and focus them on something other than the kids. The plan succeeded and the children were released to pursue bigger prey. Unfortunately for Remy and Rogue, they became that target.

As they made their escape, Rogue's dress caught around one of her heels and she tumbled forward. With lightning reflexes, Remy caught her but she couldn't regain her footing. He half dragged, half pulled her behind him. His body no longer shielded her from danger.

"Mutant genome targeted. Identity: Unknown. Visual match to known mutant terrorist: Liberty Island Incident. Stop and desist, criminal!" One of the Sentinels managed to catch Rogue in its bioscanner.

Panic clouded Rogue's mind. How did they know she'd been on Liberty Island? That was four years ago, well before the Sentinel program even existed. Suddenly, she worried about her future safety and the rest of the X-Men. Had they all been flagged as terrorists? How had they even been added to the Sentinels programming in the first place? Before he died, the Professor had gone to great lengths to protect their identities.

Lost in the confusion of the moment, Rogue's thoughts were no longer clear and focused. All her training with Logan slipped from her mind as she struggled to get away.

"C'mon, _petite_. We gotta move!" Remy threw another round of charged cards toward their pursuers before tugging her around the corner.

With a speed she'd not seen before, he whipped out a small metal cylinder. A press of a button and it expanded into a full six foot bo staff. A second button split in half, a spike on each end.

"Climb on." He turned around so she could piggyback.

"Ah can't! Not in this dress." Rogue cried.

One look and he saw that she was right. _"Merde_!"

Grabbing a handful of fabric at mid-thigh, Remy carefully plunged one of the spikes through the material and ripped down. The slit afforded her enough freedom to wrap her legs around his waist. Once she was in position, he threw one last explosive card to buy them some time. Quickly, he scaled the side of the restaurant.

Finally fortune was on their side as he lifted them over the edge before the Sentinels could see where they'd gone. The one story building was too small for a roof access door or hatch, but there was an air duct.

Remy charged the grate so the opening would be big enough for them to slip through. "Go!"

She stepped into the cramped space and crawled forward enough for Remy to get in behind her. Once inside the vent, he made quick work on an exit. As they dropped out of the ceiling, they landed in a completely deserted restaurant. Meals were left half eaten, tables overturned in the rush to escape. People had fled back to the perceived safety of their hotels.

Remy easily navigated them through the mess of dropped plates and flipped furniture. His earlier celerity was replaced with the calmness of having just finished a fine meal. Exiting the front doors, he approached the nearest parked car as if he owned it. Rogue watched in confusion while he withdrew his cell phone and punched in a few keystrokes. Surprisingly, the car doors unlocked and the engine started.

"How'd ya do that?" She asked in awe.

"Magic, _petite_. Get in." His proud smile was that of someone knowing the tricks of the trade.

They were only about three miles from Palms Place. But instead of heading toward Flamingo Road, Remy took the first onramp to the Las Vegas Freeway.

"Where're we goin'? Ain't we goin' back home?" Rogue asked, completely missing that she'd called his place 'home'.

"It's not safe in Vegas. Gotta get outta town." Remy briefly turned his attention from the road to look at her dead on. "Y' and me, _fille_?We gon' have us a little chat. How's 'bout y' start wit' de known mutant terrorist part, _hein_?"

**(X)**

_Fera-vous danse avec moi_? – Will you dance with me?

_Bon sang!_ – Damn!

_Arrêter!_ – Stop!

_Sapristi! _– For God's Sake!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Some new pics are up.

**Thanks**: Everyone! You all are awesome ;)

Chapter 6 An Hour After Midnight – Interstate 15

"I'm not hearin' anythin', _petite_. Gimme _une bonne raison _not t' dump y' off at de next corner." Remy's eyes flicked back to the road.

His anger was palpable, both at the situation he'd managed to get them in and the fact that she'd lied to him.

Rogue sighed in resignation. Maybe if she volunteered information, she could still control how much she revealed. "Ya know about what happened at Liberty Island a coupla years ago?"

"_Ouais_. Heard de Sentinels mention that. All I know is some _homme_ named Magneto was tryin' t' mutate all de members of de U.N." He said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Yeah, well, he was too coward ta do it himself. So he was gonna use me ta run his machine instead." She bitterly answered, looking out the window as they sped down the interstate.

"_Merde_." Remy muttered under his breath.

The news media had immediately blown the incident out of proportion, focusing on the mutant control debate instead of the people who'd actually been hurt. There'd been no mention that Magneto had kidnapped a young girl.

"If it hadn't been for the X-Men, he'd have killed me." She hesitated a moment before adding, "My friend Logan actually saved my life."

"Logan, _hein_?" Remy questioned. He was distracted trying to remember a long forgotten person.

Rogue suddenly grew apprehensive. If he knew Logan, maybe he knew more about who she was then he'd let on.

Her voice rose in pitch as she nervously asked, "Ya know him?"

Remy hadn't run into many Logans in his life. Was it possible that her Logan was the same man he'd helped at Three Mile Island years ago? They hadn't spent much time together, so there were few details to remember. Even still the harder Remy focused, the more elusive the memory became. Without more information, he couldn't be certain.

"_Non_." He simply said. Returning to the interrogation, he asked: "Is that why yo' address is de Xavier Institute? Are y' part of de X-Men?"

"How do ya know the X-Men are part of the Institute?" Rogue countered, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Their identities were secret. Though Rogue really didn't know how, the Professor's security methods made sure that any records tracing back to them were altered, lost, or destroyed. Was their system not as safe as they'd all assumed?

"_Une_, I have sources of my own. And _deux_, y' pretty much just admitted it yo'self." Remy fired back, reading her body language with little effort. He didn't give her a chance to argue before prompting, "What's yo' mutation?"

Rogue's head spun with all the questions he was throwing at her. It was obvious Remy had picked up on her anxiety about the X-Men. She knew she was no expert liar, but she at least thought she did a decent job when necessary. She'd have to be more careful about how she answered, but he'd already backed her into a corner with the last question. The only way out was to admit that she was a life-sucking leech.

Inspiration hit as she said, "Ah don't have one."

"_Connerie_." He scoffed at her response, looking away from the road to stare her down.

"What? Ah don't. Ah took the Cure." She said, looking down to her lap as the words tumbled out.

Rogue thought she could look him straight in the eye, but the shame of taking the Cure and of it wearing off burned in her cheeks instead.

What she said suddenly sunk in, making Remy realize why she'd needed him in the first place. Why she kept saying her time was short.

He gave a low whistle before saying: "Must be pretty powerful if y've lasted this long wit'out regressin'. Class 4 or 5?"

Rogue just shook her head. "Professor Xavier said Ah was a Class 3. Ah figure it'll come back any day now." There was no point in holding back that bit of honesty.

Remy disagreed. "No way. De last Class 3 holdouts regressed weeks ago. Class 4s should start in another _deux _weeks." His eyes bored into her as he firmly demanded, "So again, _chérie_, what's yo' mutation?"

There was no point in delaying the inevitable. She had no other stall tactics and honestly, she didn't want to hide any longer. At least this way, maybe he'd take pity on her and drop her off someplace she could get a ride home.

Thumping her head against the passenger window, Rogue barely breathed her answer. "It's my skin. It absorbs everythin'."

Remy simply nodded and focused his attention back on the road. Rogue was afraid of his lack of reaction, knowing he was skilled at keeping his expressions in check. Was he angry that she'd withheld the danger of her mutation? Was he upset that she'd put him at serious risk by continuing to see him after their initial night together? Or had he just not processed what she'd said to realize all that her mutation entailed?

Silence enveloped the car just as they crossed the Nevada-Arizona state line. Rogue had no clue where they were going or how far he intended to drive. It was obvious they weren't returning to Vegas any time soon. Leaning back against the headrest, she felt suddenly weary from the night's ordeal. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but vivid images of being captured by Sentinels flashed behind her eyelids.

It wasn't like she hadn't dealt with terrible nightmares before. Some of Logan's and Magneto's were truly horrific. But sessions with the Professor and Emma had taught her some mental relaxation exercises to suppress the violence. Rogue hadn't even realized she'd finally dozed off until the car hit a rumble strip on the side of the road.

She jerked herself awake, suddenly alert to the changes around them. Remy had simply moved to the fast lane and gotten a little too close to the shoulder. The rumble strips were designed to wake up tired truckers before they caused an accident. Rogue now knew they worked on her too.

Another state border sign flashed on the right hand side of the road. _Welcome to Utah, Life Elevated_ shone in bright white letters on a colorfully painted image of a butte. Rogue glanced at the clock, realizing she'd only dozed off for maybe thirty minutes. She chanced a peek at Remy, only to see he was fully engrossed with driving. The look in his eyes told her he was a million miles away though.

Settling back in her seat, she tried to find a more comfortable position. Between the skirmish with the Sentinels and being on the road for two hours, all Rogue really wanted was a bath and a change of clothes. The dress was really uncomfortable now that it was destroyed. They drove on for another ten minutes before Remy switched lanes to take the next exit off I-15.

"Are we stoppin'?" Her benign question somehow increased the void between them.

"_Non_. Just need t' get a few supplies." Remy answered, still refusing to look at her.

A few minutes later, they were pulling up to a twenty-four hour Walgreens. Checking himself in the mirror, Remy shrugged off his dress shirt and used it to scrub some grime off his face. His jacket and tie were long forgotten in the back seat where he'd thrown them during their escape from Vegas.

When he was satisfied that he was presentable, he turned to her and pointed a finger in her face. "_You_ stay put. If I have t' chase y' down, y' ain't gon' like it."

His tone was deadly, hinting at a violence she'd seen for the first time today. Remy had bragged about being a master thief, but was there more to it than that? He definitely wasn't a man to mess around with. Besides even if she did want to leave, where would she go? She had absolutely no clue where they were.

Rogue watched as he stepped out of the car wearing only his black slacks and the white wife beater that he'd worn under his dress shirt. While he was gone, she took stock of what she had with her. Through the melee, she'd somehow managed to keep a hold of her purse. All her essentials were with her: cell phone, ID (granted the fake one), debit card to her checking account, and the black AmEx issued to all staff at Xavier's. She'd managed to keep the last two hidden from Remy so he wouldn't know her real name. Briefly toying with the idea to call Logan, she pushed away the thought when Remy came back with a couple of bags.

Climbing back in the car, he tossed the items on the floor at her feet. "Put de sundries in de backpack. Change int' de clothes. An' leave de food out."

He didn't wait for her to respond before he pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the freeway. Remy had every right to be mad at her. But why keep her close if she was nothing but trouble to him now?

Rifling through the plastic bags, she found all the travel sized necessities they would need once they stopped for the night. He'd even thought to include a full size hair brush, two toothbrushes, a miniature netted bath sponge, and white gardenia scented body wash. If he was so furious at her, why go to so much trouble getting things he thought she'd want or need?

Moving to the next bag, Rogue found a couple big bags of jerky, several bottles of water, a container of fresh berries, and bag of Milano cookies. Except for the last two, she had a flashback to being in Logan's trailer for the first time. As instructed, she left the food out on the console between them and opened the two coldest bottles of water. One went into his cup holder and the other stayed on her side.

That left only one more bag other than the backpack. Inside was a pack of men's extra-large white undershirts, a pair of powder blue scrubs (who knew Walgreens sold scrub pants?), and some of those as seen on TV fold up flat shoes. There was even one of those Snuggie blankets and a packet of bikini briefs for her and boxer briefs for him.

The last two items were confusing. Rogue found a box of black hair dye and a pair of scissors. She put them in the backpack, making a mental note to ask him about them later preferably when he was in a better mood. All in all, she was impressed that he'd picked up so much stuff in such a short time. He hadn't been in there more than ten minutes.

Turning her attention to changing, Rogue started with her jewelry. She slipped off the delicate earrings and necklace, placing them in the inside pocket of her clutch. Next, she took off the belt that went with her dress and set it aside. It would come in handy later to gather up the undoubtedly too large t-shirt.

Since he'd already seen her naked, Rogue had no problem disrobing next to him. Thankful that her dress was full length, she was able to wear her normal black lace bra under it. Reaching around to undo the gown's zipper, she slipped it over her head.

She hadn't worn any hose with the gown, so she was able to shimmy into the scrubs and pull one of the tees on. Looking forlornly at the ruined dress, she folded it up and slid it into one of the pockets in the backpack along with her heels and clutch.

With all her tasks completed and Remy still in no mood to talk, she set about taking everything out of its packaging and getting it in the backpack. It probably took her forty-five minutes to get it all arranged the way she wanted since she had very little light to see. The trash was all cleaned up in one of the shopping bags too.

Frustrated and out of things to do, Rogue burst out. "Are ya gonna ignore me the whole way ta wherever we're goin'?"

He took a breath, wanting to lay into her but bit his tongue instead. "What do y' want me t' say?"

"How 'bout where we're goin' for starters." She sulked right back.

"My place in Telluride, but we're gon' have t' stop for de night. Drive's too long an' I've been up since _quatre ce matin_." The shortness of having been awake nineteen hours straight crept into his voice.

Rogue was going to offer to drive until he'd mentioned that last part. He'd been in bed with her when she woke up at ten. "What do ya mean, ya've been up since four? Ah didn't even get up til almost lunch and ya were with me."

"If y' haven' noticed by now that I don't sleep much, then yo' blind, _chère_." His response was calm and quiet, but scathing.

She wanted to argue right back at him, pick a fight so they could either move on or go their separate ways. Fact was, she had noticed he slept very little and had no explanation for it. Either he was an insomniac or it was part of his mutation. Honestly, it didn't really matter to her. Instead, she focused on getting more information out of him.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're halfway between Cedar City and Richfield. _Quoi_?" Genuine curiosity tinted his voice.

"Can ya just drop me off in Richfield then?" Her anger faded away as she realized what she was asking. "Ah'll call Logan and he'll come get me."

A fat tear rolled down her cheek. Thankfully, the soft glow of the dashboard's lights was too faint for it to be seen in the darkness. She hid brushing it away by playing with her hair.

There was a moment of silence before he muttered "_Je jure._" After another pause, Remy firmly answered. "No."

It was a command, like a master denying a servant. There was no further explanation and he didn't feel like elaborating, although the tension in his shoulders slumped a bit. Her request hurt him. It was his fault she was in this mess and now she wanted to leave him. If nothing else, he felt obligated to get her out of trouble before they parted ways.

His hand slammed down on the steering wheel in his frustration. Her startled jump made him feel worse than he already did.

If he hadn't taken that stupid job, he'd never have blindly handed over the identities of known mutants to that jerk off with Red Courage. A good thief never asked why his employer needed an acquired object. So when he'd accepted the job, he'd gotten the name and location of the file he was supposed to copy and nothing more. How was he supposed to know she was on that list, especially since he didn't even know if the name on her ID was real?

To make matters worse, Adam Lesser had stuck around just long enough to take the USB drive before handing it over to a lackey for processing. While Adam left to 'mingle', the other man had immediately uploaded the list via a hand held cellular device. The Sentinel onslaught began shortly thereafter. Now not only had Rogue been identified in the database, her friends at Xavier's were more than likely flagged as well. Rogue's petulant comment drew him out of his self-hatred.

"Ah could always leave next time we stop." She mouthed off.

Remy just gave her an empty smile. "Y' won't get very far."

It was a statement of fact. He vowed to protect her until he knew for sure she was safe.

"So now yer gonna hold me against my will?" Her pitch rose in panic. Surely she hadn't misjudged his character that much, had she?

When he didn't rise to her bait, her anger and determination returned. She'd bide her time, see what his plan entailed. But she'd take the first opportunity he slipped up to get away.

"Fine." Rogue stared out the window. She'd intended to give him the silent treatment, but her thoughts turned back to the hair products.

"Why'd ya buy the dye?" She asked.

He sighed at the thought of how much more damage he would have to do to her. "Your hair is too recognizable. Rewards go up for mutants identified by Sentinels. Someone on de road could turn you in. Means we have t' change it."

"Oh no." Rogue objected. "Ya ain't dyin' my hair."

"It's too dangerous. Y' have t' cut and color it." Remy countered.

"Ah've had ta hide it before. Ah'll agree to cut it, but Ah'll cover it up instead." She stubbornly folded her arms over her chest.

With no further resistance, she assumed he agreed to the compromise. Silence descended between them again. Rogue predicted that the next few hours would be miserable. If she'd made a wager, she wouldn't have been disappointed.

They drove another three painful hours before Remy finally stopped in Green River. Halfway between Richfield and Grand Junction, they'd come across the small town in the middle of the desert. With no exits and very little traffic, Remy had started to swerve but refused to let her drive.

It was just luck that they'd happened upon Book Cliff Lodge. It was a dive motel, but they were off a bit from the main interstate. If anyone was following them, it was a safe bet they wouldn't be found. The temperature had also dropped from the seventy degree weather they'd had in Vegas to a near freezing thirty-five.

Shivering as they entered their room, Rogue noticed the bedside clock shone _3:30AM._ "Ugh." She groaned out in sheer fatigue. The room was freezing and the heater barely put out air warmer than outside.

Her exhaustion soon morphed into despondency when she noticed there were two beds instead of one. She couldn't understand why Remy refused to let her go if he was no longer interested in her. Why not just let her leave? It was obvious whatever relationship they had started to form was damaged maybe beyond repair.

Remy flung the bag of food on the bed closest to the door before sitting down on it. His head rested in his hands, his elbows on his knees. The curtain of his hair hid his face away from her. Wanting to warm up before crawling under thin motel linens, Rogue dropped the backpack on the other bed. She rummaged through it to find the sundries she needed and headed off toward the small bathroom.

"Ah'm takin' a shower. Ah'll cut my hair too." She threw over her shoulder, not waiting for his response.

Turning the faucets on, Rogue quickly disrobed and set the t-shirt aside to wear to bed. It was big enough to almost be a nightgown. Once she was sure the water was warm enough, she stepped into the shower. The hot spray felt good on her muscles after the long night. She took her time to let the battle grime and tension soak away before washing her hair.

It was ten to four by the time she finished cutting her hair into a shoulder length bob. She figured that would give her enough length to get it cut professionally once she got back home. When she stepped into the bedroom, the blackout curtains were pulled shut and all the lights were off. The room was pitch black. If it hadn't been for the bathroom light, Rogue wouldn't have been able to see anything. Not that she really wanted to see the scene before her anyway.

Remy was passed out on the bed he'd chosen earlier. He was still fully dressed and hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. Taking that as her queue to sleep in the other bed, she pulled the bathroom door closed so only a crack of light was barely visible. Tears stung her eyes as she climbed under the blankets and buried her face in the pillow.

He'd been so affectionate the last two weeks that Rogue couldn't help but fall for his charm. From the very beginning she'd been purposely withholding pieces of herself. But somewhere along the way, she'd given Remy more than she'd intended. His rejection hurt. She should have known better when she started out on this whole endeavor that she would never get enough experience touching to make up for a lifetime without. The little bit he'd given her had made her greedy for more.

If Remy was right and she was a Class 4 mutant, she only had days left before she would regress. So here she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a man who was no longer interested in her. And there was little time to make it home to the people who weren't afraid of touching her, like Logan or Bobby.

Geez, Bobby! It was the first time she'd thought of him in months. When she'd left, she was so intent on getting away and experiencing what little "normal" life she could, that she hadn't bothered to let him know she left. Technically, they were taking a break from each other. But she still could have sent him a quick text if nothing else. Someone eventually would have told him she'd left. Given their history though, it should have come from her. And that guilt just added to her already morose disposition.

Easing into one of the relaxation exercises Emma taught her, Rogue quieted her mind and slipped off to sleep. With a hiccupping breath, her last thought was that it was time to give up and go home. She didn't realize her crying had woken Remy.

He glanced over at the clock, realizing he'd accidentally dozed off. The fatigue had finally gotten to him and while Rogue was in the shower, he'd laid back for just a moment's rest. Instead, he'd succumbed to sleep before he could make up with her. Glancing over at the other bed in the room, he noticed she'd crawled into a little ball by herself.

Remy sighed as he stood up. He really had wanted to talk to her, explain what was going on. At the same time, he was deathly afraid of her reaction to what he'd done. He'd basically handed her over to the Sentinel program. Would she forgive him or scream at him before leaving? Even though they'd spent every waking hour together, he still didn't know her well enough to anticipate her reaction.

Quietly, he sneaked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once the day's dirt was washed away, he changed into a clean set of boxers and a t-shirt. He also wasn't sure if she would be receptive to him climbing in bed with her without clothes on, even though that's how they'd slept together since they met.

Lifting the covers, Remy slid in behind her to spoon her body. His arm snaked around her waist, leaving no space between them. If this was their last night together, if she decided to leave in the morning, he wanted no regrets about not spending every last minute with her. Pulling her closer to his body, Remy uneasily settled down for a few hours' sleep.

**(X)**

_Connerie_ _– _Bullshit

_Je jure_ – I swear


	8. Chapter 7

**Side Note**: I've had a couple people ask for updates and schedules. I'll be posting things like that on my website: codealiaswave. . I usually give an in-between chapter update a couple of times a week.

**Thanks** to all of you favoriters/followers/reviewers – you're my sugar high on writing! ;D

**Chapter 7 **

**1 Day After Sentinel Attack – Green River, UT**

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

Rogue jerked awake to the sound of the alarm clock. The disorientation she felt from waking up in a strange place combined with the obnoxious alarm made her heart pound painfully in her chest. She struggled to free herself of the sheets wrapped around her legs. Bright sunlight filtered in around the edges of the blackout curtains and provided her with enough light to find the cursed noisemaker. After beating on several buttons, she finally got the thing turned off.

With a few deep breaths, she calmed down enough to evaluate the situation. Memories of the night before came flooding back. She glanced over to the other bed and noticed it was pretty much in the same state as the previous night. The comforter was a little mussed from where Remy had slept on top of it. Other than that, the bed was still made. Hers, on the other hand, was a total and complete mess. That wasn't unusual when the nightmares were bad. She only vaguely remembered them now.

Taking stock of the room, she immediately noticed that the backpack and food had both disappeared. The only things left in the room were her clutch and a few things Remy had bought for her the night before. A sudden feeling of dread settled heavy in her stomach.

Throwing back the covers, Rogue dashed to the bathroom. It didn't look like it had been used since her shower last night. She raced back into the main part of the room and over to the window. The bright midday light blinded her as she tore back the curtains. When her eyes adjusted, her fears were confirmed. The car they stole in Vegas was gone.

Remy had left her.

Her legs felt like jello as she collapsed into the nearest chair. By no means was she a girl that couldn't fend for herself. No, her disheartened mood came from the evidence that Remy had disappeared without a trace. Not even a Dear John note to say 'see ya later, sucker'.

The rejection was exactly what she had been trying to avoid when she'd first embarked on the one night stand. Why had she ever let him convince her to stay? And more importantly, why had she let herself start to feel anything but lust for him?

Rogue glanced at the clock. Assuming the roadside trucker motel operated under standard check out times, she had about fifteen minutes before they'd charge for another night. Had Remy even paid for the room or had he stuck her with the tab on top of leaving?

Dressing quickly, she freshened up and gathered her stuff in one of the discarded shopping bags. She headed over to the front office just in case the bill still needed to be settled. A middle aged woman sat behind the desk, eyes glued to the local midday news show on a small, old fashioned portable tube TV.

"Excuse me. Ah stayed in room 102 last night and was wonderin', do Ah owe anythin'?" Rogue politely asked the woman.

"Let me see." The woman barely tore her attention away from the program to rifle through some notes on the counter. "Nope. Looks like you're all set. Mr. Lord paid in cash last night when you two checked in."

"Thanks." Rogue was puzzled as she turned away. Who was Mr. Lord? She guessed it didn't really matter if the tab was settled. Brushing away the mysterious name, she started toward the door before a thought popped into her head. Maybe Remy had left instructions at the front desk for her.

Spinning back to the front desk clerk, she hesitantly asked, "There ain't any messages for me?"

"No, Mrs. Lord. Nothing was here before I started my shift and you're the first person I've seen all day." The woman's attention was already back on the TV.

"Thanks again." She replied.

Well that at least answered that question. Remy had checked them in under an alias. But why did he think that was necessary? Surely they were far enough away from the trouble in Vegas, weren't they?

As Rogue left the front office, she noticed a stack of train schedules sitting on a table by the door. Having plenty of experience traveling by train, she had no qualms jumping on the next one that would take her home. Unfortunately, the California Zephyr was the only route out of town and it didn't leave until tomorrow at 7:59AM.

She really didn't want to stay here another night. Plus the first leg of the trip to Chicago would be 29 hours by itself. She'd still have to get from Chicago back to New York. Rogue wondered If she called Logan and explained what was going on, would he just come get her in the Blackbird? She could be home in a little more than 2 hours. But then he'd want to know _everything _that happened and she wasn't ready to face, much less divulge, all her dirty little secrets yet.

Alternatively, the closest airport with flights to New York was probably Salt Lake City. But how was she supposed to get there? Rogue seriously doubted that there was a taxi service anywhere close. And she probably couldn't get one to come down to Green River to pick her up. And even if there was one, the fee would be as much as flying first class.

Resigned to at least taking the train to Chicago, Rogue left the motel and headed in the direction of the train station. Might as well get her ticket and then grab a bite to eat. At least she had some money to travel instead of hitchhike.

The walk down to the tracks only took her about five minutes. But the station, if it could be called that, shocked her. There was only a loading platform and covered bench. No ticket office, no self-service kiosk. How was anyone supposed to get on the train here if they couldn't buy a ticket?

The only thing Rogue could think of was to order it online. But since her laptop was at Remy's place in Vegas, she would have to hope she could get it through her smartphone. Even then, she still might need a paper copy to board and that meant finding a printer.

Rogue leaned against the frame of the covered bench, lightly banging her forehead against the rotting wood. The universe suddenly seemed to work against her so she couldn't get out of Green River as quickly as possible. Resigned, she started the journey back to town and the diner she'd seen last night. Maybe the staff there would be more inclined to help than the motel clerk.

She hadn't gone more than a block before an ancient, beat up GTO screeched around a corner. Its duel exhaust rumbled as it sped up and headed straight for her. With no sidewalks to act as a barrier, Rogue dodged as far out of the way as possible. The car came to a careening halt and the last person she had expected to see jumped out.

"_Où avez-vous été? J'ai __cherché__ partout pour vous!_" Remy grabbed her in a bone crushing hug.

Rogue went rigid, unwilling to let down her guard around him. Honestly, she didn't know how to react to his declarations. Where had _she_ been? The question was where had _he_ been? Wasn't he the one who had left her all alone in their motel room this morning? And there wouldn't have been a need to look all over for her if he'd stayed put!

He continued rambling on in French but it was too fast for her to catch anything other than '_perdu' _and '_capturé_'. But why would he be worried about her being lost or captured? It just didn't make sense.

Still unresponsive to his obvious worry, she interrupted his ranting, "Remy, yer gonna have ta slow down. Just because Ah know French doesn't mean Ah can understand ya when ya talk that fast."

He finally let up on the gripping embrace, but kept his hands on her shoulders as he stepped an arm's length away. His face paled. She knew French? How had that escaped him in all their conversations? There were things he'd said in his native tongue, needing to get them out but not yet ready to admit them to her. All this time, she knew everything he'd said.

"_Je suis si désolé_, _ma chérie_, _mais_ I thought I'd be back before y' woke up." He apologized, the worry still evident in his face. "Had t' ditch de car we stole in Vegas an' get a new one. We've still got a ways t' go. Best t' keep a low profile."

The last sentence was stated so matter-of-factly. Had he'd done this before?

"Okay. That doesn't explain why Ah woke up ta an empty room with only my stuff left." Rogue emphasized her point by holding up the shopping bag full of sundries and clothes.

"I packed everythin' up so I could just grab y' and go when I got back. Problem was, I couldn't find a car lot anywhere close and was almost an hour away in Price when I just happened on this beauty for sale in someone's front yard." Remy jerked his thumb back toward the still running piece of junk. "_Millier_ in cash, no questions asked."

"Yeah it looks like ya only paid a thousand for it too." She off handedly stated, more concerned with his timeline than the crappy car.

If he'd crashed around four like she had, even his need for less sleep probably had him awake by eight. Then figuring an hour to ditch the stolen car and two hours for the trip to Price and back, it seemed to add up.

So she'd jumped to conclusions. But after the distance he put between them last night, how was she supposed to feel other than being betrayed and abandoned?

"Ya couldn't leave a note?" The meekness in her voice didn't cover her insecurity.

Remy moved his hands from her shoulders to gently cradle her face. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them so he could rest his forehead against hers.

"What can I say, _chère_? I'm sorry. I didn't think." His fingers tangled in her hair as his eyes begged her forgiveness. The gentleness he'd bestowed on her in the last few minutes thoroughly confused her.

"Well what 'bout last night then? Ah thought after all that happened, the reason ya were so cold was that ya'd finally gotten tired of me. That Ah was too much trouble." Fat tears welled in her eyes as she tried to keep them at bay. She was angry at herself for showing him that bit of vulnerability.

Brushing his thumbs across her cheeks, he softly pressed his lips against hers. "_Jamais_. Trouble's half de fun of bein' wit' y', _petite_." He winked at her as he smirked. "Besides, I crawled in t' bed wit' y' last night. Y' were tossin' an' turnin' a lot, so I'm not surprised y' didn't notice."

Still unconvinced, Rogue pushed further. "So all yer questions in the car…?"

She purposely trailed off to make him to fill in the rest.

"Let's just say de tin cans caught me by surprise. It's not often that happens." His words rang with truth, but there was more to it than that. Something he wanted to keep secret.

Deciding to let it go for now, she turned her attention to the beater still going strong next to them. It looked like it would fall apart on the next bump.

"Ya couldn't find anythin' better?" She turned her nose up at the rusted metal and cracked leather.

"Hey, don't knock it, _chère_. This started de muscle car revolution. Well, not this particular model. It actually killed de GTO." He paused for a moment in deep contemplation. "But it'll look great when I restore it." Pride exuded from him as he slapped the roof a couple times.

"Ah didn't know ya liked ta do that kind of thing." She said, giving him a closer look.

Rogue was surprised Remy was interested in mechanics. Sure, a lot of guys could rattle off car specs like some girls could name fashion designers. But how many guys could actually restore a crappy, broken down car to showroom shine? She was about to tell him how she and Logan worked on the Blackbird, but remembered she was still secrets too.

"There's lots of things y' don't know 'bout me. But do y' really want t' play Twenty Questions now?" He playfully threw back her words from when they initially met. It brought the first smile to her face since the whole debacle last night.

"Mmm, what did ya have in mind then?" She asked.

Rogue sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands automatically landed on her hips to pull her flush against him. Mere inches separated their lips.

"Y' know, I suddenly have de urge t' make out like a teenager in de backseat." He teased her.

Closing the space between them, his lips pressed firmly against hers. His tongue darted out to coax her into a deeper kiss. She greedily accepted.

After several minutes, he stopped long enough to add, "But we really need t' get on de road. We've got 'bout _quatre__heures_ b'fore we hit Telluride."

Rogue pouted. "What's the rush?"

"In case y' forgot, _chère_, de Sentinels identified y' last night. And wit' those things distributed t' every major city, there's not really a safe place t' be right now." Remy said.

Rogue opened her mouth to interject, but quickly shut it. Xavier's was the safest place she knew. And despite what he thought, she hadn't confirmed or denied last night that the mansion was her home or that she was a former member of the X-Men. If Sentinels were following after them, she didn't want to lead them to the mutant safe haven.

"Somethin' you want t' add_, petite_?" The calculation reappeared in his eyes as he waited for her to speak. He was looking for the truth she was withholding.

"Nope. Just thinkin'." She silently prayed he wouldn't push the issue.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, since I designed de security system at de cabin in Telluride, we stand a better chance there. At least 'til things cool down." He answered.

"Ah guess we're headed ta Colorado then." There really was no other choice Rogue could see.

"Glad y' agree." His wry smirk brought a smile to her face as well.

Leaning down, he kissed her once more on the lips before turning her away and patting her rear. "Get in de car, _petite_."

He didn't climb into the driver's seat until she started to walk around the car. Once they both were settled, he gunned the junker up to the interstate and left Green River in their dust.

**(X)**

_Où avez-vous été? J'ai __cherché__ partout pour vous! – _Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you!

_perdu _– lost

_capturé – _captured

_Je suis si désolé_, _ma chérie_, _mais_ – I'm so sorry, my dear, but

_Millier _– thousand

_Jamais_. – Never.

_quatre__heures _– four hours


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks: **to everyone who's been there from the beginning (JasmineBella, Warrior-princess1980, RRL24, Bologna121); everyone who's just recently discovered it (ChamberlinofMusic, Captain Bohannon, NanamiYatsumaki, classy borad, Triangulum, lex-F); and everyone who remains anonymous. You make me smile with each review!

**Chapter 8 **

**Later That Same Day – Telluride, CO**

The four hour drive flew by compared to the one last night. Conversation flowed easily between Rogue and Remy the same way it had over the previous two weeks. The tension from the night before had disappeared as if it never existed. The natural pauses between topics were filled with comfortable, companionable silence. They even fell back into teasing each other as they picked up a set of regular clothes at a local country store.

The car had a bench seat in the front, so Rogue cuddled up next to Remy in an effort to erase the memory of being abandoned. He didn't seem to have a problem with it and actually tucked her under his arm for part of the drive. The scene was eerily reminiscent of high school sweethearts, but she relished in his attentions anyway.

When they finally turned off on a dirt road, it was another half hour before they made it up to the cabin. Based on the wilderness surrounding them, Rogue was suddenly grateful it hadn't snowed. If winter had come early, there was no way they'd have gotten through without a snow plow.

As they pulled into the drive way, the one story log cabin that met them was not at all what she had been expecting. The quaint villa had several floor to ceiling windows to take in the gorgeous mountain views. There was a green tin roof that no doubt created a romantic atmosphere while cuddled up in bed during a rain storm. The architecture itself had a unique octagonal flare on one end. But overall it was small, simple, cozy compared to what she knew of Remy's style. A contradiction, just like him.

"It was a gift." He seemed to have read her mind.

"Of course it was." Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Do ya ever get anythin' the good old fashioned, honest way?" Her sass was playful.

"Compared t' what I was originally offered, this _was_ de honest way. Or at least more honorable." He looked up at the cabin with a faraway look.

"Do Ah wannna know?" Her teasing was jovial, but she was truly hesitant to hear what he had to say.

Still gazing up at the structure, he answered. "Had a job wit' a man that couldn't afford my fee when it came time t' pay. He offered his wife in exchange for monetary payment. I did the only thing there was t' do."

"What was that?" Rogue suddenly felt sick. He wasn't admitting he slept with another man's wife, was he? Maybe she didn't want to hear the end of this story.

Finally breaking his eyes away from the cabin, he turned to her with an impish gleam in his eye. "I accepted his offer an' when I met his wife, told her everythin'. Turns out she had all de money and was lookin' t' get out of her mistake of a marriage. When their divorce was finalized, she gave this t' me as a thank y'. Apparently, it was his favorite." His wicked grin told her he'd taken pleasure in his role in the ordeal.

One thing still floated in her mind, but she bit her lip to stop from asking. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. But at the same time, she was kind of jealous thinking about him and another woman. Rogue knew there'd been plenty before her, but he was with her now. And ghosts from his past should stay nameless, faceless, and unmentioned.

"An' no I didn't sleep wit' her, even after her divorce. I may be a thief, a liar, and a swindler. But I'm not an adulterer." All traces of joking were gone from his face.

He was completely serious. Fidelity was important to him. In a subtle way, he was also promising he wouldn't go after any other woman so long as he was with her. It was one of the only honorable traits he could completely commit to since so much of his life was morally questionable. The air crackled with tension between them as he waited for her to acknowledge what he'd just said.

"Okay." She simply agreed.

What more was there to say? It wasn't in her nature to be disloyal and if he was willing to at least temporarily commit to her, why couldn't she give him the same assurance?

With the matter settled, the easy smile brightened his face again. "C'mon, _chérie_. Lemme show y' around. There's a spot in de master bedroom I know yo' gon' love."

He winked at her and hopped out of the car. Rogue just shook her head at his antics and followed.

As she walked up the stairs, Remy was keying in a security code to open the door. Before she could move forward to walk in, he held up his hand.

"Y' wouldn't mind if I carried y' over de threshold, would y', _petite_?" His serious expression leant credence to his request.

Rogue gave him a skeptical look. It was odd that he would want to do something like that, but she wasn't about to deny him.

"Um, no. No, Ah wouldn't mind." She haltingly agreed.

"_Bon_." His devilish grin told her she'd just fallen into his trap.

Instead of sweeping her up bridal style like she imagined, Remy bent over to grab her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder. Her face was up against his back, her rear high in the air. She couldn't help the giggles that came out, laughing as he sauntered through the house like a caveman with his prize. The view was a perk though as she watched his ass flex with every step.

When he was only a foot away from the bed, he tossed her down on the fluffy mattress. Rogue bounced a few times, still giggling, before she was able to lay back and catch her breath. Remy's eyes devoured her. The laughter died in her throat as she rose up on her elbows, crooking her finger to invite him over.

Obliging her request, Remy peeled his shirt over his head. He placed all his weight on one knee as he lifted the other up to straddle her calves. With deliberate grace, he prowled over her body the same way a jungle cat hunted. She laid back for him as his willing prey.

The physical and emotional separation from the previous night left her desperately craving him. Rogue could no longer deny herself. Somewhere in the last three weeks, she'd fallen hard for the Cajun. It may not be love, but it was now much more than just lust. Even though his actions last night proved he wouldn't up and leave when things got rough, Rogue couldn't shake the feeling that he'd be out the door as soon as her mutation returned. So she dove head first into what he was offering.

As he settled over her body, she smoothed her hands over his sides and back. His fingers breezed across her face before threading through her hair. His lips brushed agaisnt hers in a sweet, slow open kiss, the tips of their tongues teasing each other. The heavy weight of his body pressed his hardness against her soft lower belly. With his legs still on either side of hers, she was limited in the amount of friction she could get from him.

Untangling one hand from her hair, Remy grazed the side of her neck before coming to land fully on her breast. She greedily arched her back into his grasp. Their kisses grew bolder, hungrier as they devoured each other.

Rogue unabashedly moaned her pleasure as he trailed from her lips to her neck. Her fingers explored every rise and dip of his well-toned frame. Breaking the contact for a mere second, he lifted her up to tear her shirt over her head. She immediately went after his belt buckle, but he pulled away with a chuckle.

"Tickles, _chère_." His laugh made her smile.

"Sorry." Rogue smarted, completely unapologetic as she resumed unbuckling his belt.

"I can tell." He stayed still even though her fingers brushed against the same sensitive spot again.

Free from the leather belt, she delved one hand into his jeans as the other popped open the button fly. She'd grown more brazen since being with him. The smooth feel of his head in the palm of her hand made her ache for him. Liquid fire pooled in her core. She sought out his mouth for another hungry kiss as he roughly jerked off her pants. His hips pulsed forward as she gripped down his length.

Unable to wait any further, Remy pulled away from her to quickly step out of his jeans and boxers. Watching him strip left her momentarily frozen in place. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of seeing him naked and ready for her.

As he tore off her panties, she quickly unclasped her bra. Before he could climb back on top of her, she placed both hands on his shoulders and roughly shoved him down on the bed. A mega-watt grin lit up his face as he surrendered to her aggression.

Rogue straddled him for a moment, teasing his tip by gently rubbing her moistened core against him. As she leaned forward, the tips of her breasts brushed against his smooth chest. The little shockwaves further tightened her nipples.

His eyes rolled back as his hands roughly gripped her hips. The force was almost bruising, but he was fighting the urge to drive her down onto his waiting arousal. Sex between them always involved a condom. It was cruel of her to tease him in such a way, but they both enjoyed the newly found danger of it.

His grip loosened once he was in control again. Able to break free from his hold, she slid down his body. Trailing kisses, she moved lower and lower. Her teeth flicked across his nipple; her lips caressed along his abs; her tongue dipped into the hollow of his navel.

The taught muscles of his lower abs created a perfect backdrop for his arousal. Her hands ghosted across the smooth skin before grasping the shaft. Emboldened, Rogue sucked his tip into her mouth.

Remy's groan only encouraged her further. She'd wanted to do this for a few days, but didn't feel confident enough to try. Now with his hardness pulsing against her tongue, she couldn't remember the shyness that held her back. As she bobbed down to take him further into her mouth, his hands laced in her hair.

The pressure on her head was light at first, guiding as she came back up before plunging back down. But as her pace increased and his hips rose up to meet her every dip, his force to keep her down and stay deep in her mouth became stronger.

Her hand covered the length she couldn't fit in her mouth. She felt him throb against her tight grasp. Going down once more, his tip slid down her throat a little. The feeling was foreign, but not unpleasant. In fact, it heightened her arousal. Her legs squeezed together in an attempt for relief. Sliding back down again, she tried to take more of him down her throat. Before she could get too much deeper, his hands pulled her back up and off of him completely.

"Feels too good, _mon ange_." Remy panted, trying to regain his composure.

While he took a few deep breaths, she drew patterns on his stomach. He dug around in the nightstand drawer for a condom and tried to roll on top of her. Seeing his intent, Rogue pushed him back down again and took the latex from him.

Slowly, she unfurled the barrier over his shaft. Remy dropped his head back with a groan after watching her expertly maneuver on him. Placing a knee on either side of his hips, she gradually took him in inch by inch.

Impatient for her to continue, Remy seized her hips and drove her down as he trust up. She laughed at his eagerness until a swivel of his hips hit that certain spot. Dropping her head back, Rogue completely gave over to his rhythm as she rode him with abandon. Their speed was fast, the thrusts short to keep him deep inside her.

She rocked down on him as he came up. His hands quickly abandoned their spot to fondle her bouncing breasts. Remy sat up to capture a hardened nub with his lips, his tongue swirling over the tip before switching over to the other nipple. His free hand glided over her back and landed on her rear, squeezing a handful of the toned flesh.

"Oh gawd, Rem!" She moaned, the pet name she'd given him naturally slipping out.

Coming close to the edge, she followed him as he laid back, her chest flush against his. The new position allowed him to pull out more fully before plunging back in. Their lips met as their thrusting grew more frenzied. Only a few seconds later, they both crashed over the precipice into sated bliss. Rogue lay on top of him, catching her breath before she rolled onto her back.

"So what…was this spot…Ah was just…gonna love?" Rogue breathlessly asked.

"Can't…y' tell?" Remy panted next to her, waving toward the window.

From the bed, there was the most breathtaking view of the snowcapped Rockies. That whole earlier image Rogue had about lying in bed during a storm suddenly got a lot better and she wished it would rain. Combined with the coziness of the cabin's interior, getting snowed in with Remy didn't seem like such a bad thing either.

Neither moved as they basked in the afterglow. Sweat made their skin sticky. After two days of nonstop travelling, Rogue wanted nothing more than to roll into Remy and fall asleep. But the tacky sensation from their exertion was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Ah'm gonna take a shower." She stated as she reluctantly crawled out of bed.

"Lemme join y', _petite_." Remy added, following after her with a wicked grin.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

After another round in the shower where Remy picked her up and pressed her into the wall, they finally managed to soap up and get out only after the water started to turn ice cold. Rogue dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Remy's silk dress shirts while he got a fire going in the octagonal shaped living room. Since the sun had set, the full moon cast a pale blue glow onto the pristine peaks. Wanting to take advantage of both the warmth and the view, Rogue sat with her back against the couch facing the floor to ceiling windows.

"Ah can understand why this was yer former employer's favorite place. Ah could easily get lost here without a care in the world, so long as the company was right." She winked at him as he finished stoking the fire.

Remy sauntered over to her, kneeling down to her level so he could leisurely steal kisses. "Mmm, but de weather? Too cold for this Cajun." He said as he nuzzled against her neck.

The affections were meant as nothing but sweet tenderness after their two impassioned couplings. Rogue returned the favor by gently running her fingernails across his scalp.

"That's true. Ah always hate that 'bout livin' in New York." She felt a miniscule pause in his ministrations.

If she hadn't gotten to know him so intimately in the past few weeks, she might not have even noticed. She quickly reviewed what she'd said in her head and realized she'd confirmed where she lived. She'd managed to easily dodge that question yesterday, but her slip up pretty much told him that she was at least staying at the Institute, if not full out admitting she was an X-Man. The joke would be on him though if he believed the latter.

She hadn't officially been on the team since she'd taken the Cure. Flying the Blackbird didn't really seem to count. Holding her breath, she waited for his reaction but he just planted one more kiss on her neck before standing up.

"Now that I've got a secure line, I got t' make some phone calls 'bout what happened in Vegas. It was too dangerous t' call from de road in case we were bein' followed. It won't take long an' then we can eat." Nothing in his tone implied he was doing anything other than what he said.

"Okay. Ah'll be fine out here." Rogue raised the hairbrush she'd brought out with her earlier. "Besides, Ah gotta work out the tangles." She waved it by her still damp hair.

Rogue watched as he walked out of the room and vaguely wondered if he cared that she'd withheld being associated with the X-Men. He didn't make a big deal about it, so she wouldn't either. Shrugging, she let it go with a sigh. Besides, there was no doubt that he was hiding things too. Their whole relationship was built on sex and omissions of truth.

Raising the brush to her hair, she only got in a few swipes before it became too tangled. She'd waited too late and it was in that moist state between sopping wet and mostly dry. Each consecutive attempt just painfully pulled on the already tangled mess. Rogue tried for a good ten minutes before getting frustrated and throwing the brush down with an irritated groan.

"Here, lemme help y' wit' that, _chérie_." She hadn't even notice Remy come back into the living room before he disappeared again.

A moment later he returned with a bright green bottle and sat down on the couch behind her, his legs on either side of her body. She heard him uncap the container and felt a fine spray mist over her head and shoulders like a halo. He dropped the bottle in her lap and wiggled his fingers for her to hand over the hair brush. As he began to slowly brush out the ends, she examined the formula more closely.

"Where'd ya get kids' detangler?" She hesitantly asked.

Did he have kids? She hadn't thought about him being a family man before now. Instead of seeing an image of him as a loving, doting father, the idea terrified her that she'd gotten involved with a man who had baggage. His earlier talk about not being a cheater meant he wasn't married. But was he divorced? Or had he become involved with a woman and refused to marry her? Somehow the latter didn't seem like behavior of the man she knew. Then again, she honestly knew very little about him.

"There's a lady that looks after de cabin for me. Once a month, Mary spends a weekend up here wit' her eight year old daughter. Emily cries just as much as y' do when she tries t' comb her wet hair too." He answered as his strokes grew longer.

"Hey, Ah wasn't cryin'!" Rogue indignantly answered, but his only response was a chuckle.

His story about Mary and Emily hardly set her at ease. All it meant was that the kid's stuff in the cabin belonged to the caretaker. He didn't do anything to alleviate her new concerns, but his fingers massaging her scalp made her temporarily forget.

Each time he picked up another strand of hair to brush through, Rogue leaned into his relaxing touch. The only sound between them was the steady pass of the brush through her now smooth hair. Her eyes closed in complete repose.

"Did ya get a hold of whoever ya called?" Rogue sighed in pleasure from his attentions. It wasn't often a man would be thoughtful enough to offer such a simple service.

"_Oui et non_. _Mon ami_ is lookin' after de penthouse, but _mon frère _said he'd have t' call back." Remy continued even after her hair was tangle free. The heat from the fire was drying it.

"What are we havin' for dinner?" She changed the subject. They'd bought supplies when they picked up clothes earlier, but they'd picked a wide variety of food.

"I was thinkin' de ham an' some old fashioned oven fries, _non_?" He answered. It was a good, country comfort food kind of meal and would be perfect after the last few stressful days.

With all the tangles out and the strands softly dried, Remy put the brush down to instead run his fingers through her smoothed tresses. He couldn't stop touching her. His fingers tingled with the tactile confirmation that this woman he'd immediately been attracted to was still with him. His initial lust had subtly been replaced with a stronger connection to her and he didn't want to give her up any time soon. He wasn't a stranger to long term relationships. But he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that type of commitment with her yet.

"Sounds good." Rogue absently responded.

Her eyes remained closed as she relished in his ministrations, her head resting in his lap with her now shorter hair spread out around them. The ringing phone suddenly interrupted the peace and Remy quickly but gently jumped up from the couch.

"That's prob'ly _mon frère_." He said as he jogged into the other room.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue begrudgingly rose to her feet and headed toward the kitchen. Before she could start on their meal, a star shot across the sky in the picture window. As she stepped closer to the glass, another one blazed a fiery path. Vague memories triggered her Astronomy lessons with the Professor during her last year before graduation. The Leonid meteor shower was around this time of year. Stepping outside, she gazed up in the hopes of a better view.

"Pretty, isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice came from the shadows. Rogue spun around to see who it was.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she tensed her muscles for defense. A dark haired man with scruffy sideburns like Logan's stepped out of the darkness. His canines were elongated and sharpened into fangs. A sneering grin belied the ruthless cunning shining in his eyes.

"What'sa matter, sweet cheeks? Don't remember me?" He kept moving closer but halted when Rogue threw her hands up in a battle stance.

"Should Ah?" All the years of Logan's training had her instincts screaming to defend herself against this predator.

"Aww, now is that any way to treat an old friend? Oh, that's right. I forgot I looked a lot different last time you and Jimmy saw me." When Rogue failed to recognize him, he continued on. "How do you think ol' Buckethead knew his machine would work without testing it first? You weren't the only one to get a bad deal out of that plan. Instead of enhancing my mutation, it devolved me into that dumb, hulking beast."

"Sabretooth!?" The name ghosted past her lips.

"Bravo." He applauded.

She suddenly couldn't find her breath. Panic tried to creep into her mind, but she forced it down to stay clear and focused for the fight ahead.

"What d'ya want?" She asked.

"Right to the chase. I like that." He circled around her left side to stand at the deck railing and look up at the sky.

Rogue pivoted to keep him in front of her, hands still poised for defense. A fleeting thought to call out for Remy ran through her mind, but she didn't think he'd hear her out here. And for right now, Sabretooth wasn't attacking her.

Another meteor shot across the sky before he finally answered her. "My new employer helped reverse Magneto's experimentation. Combined with amnesty from the criminal detainment program, I've generously offered my services in assisting the Marauders with the capture of certain misguided vigilantes." He slowly turned around to face her. "I even have the perk of using my own…_personal_ methods to achieve that goal." His devil's smile turned even more malicious. A sadistic sparkle glinted in his eye.

"Ya mean the X-Men. There's no way ya can get them by yerself. Logan alone-" Her bravado was quickly knocked down as he interrupted.

"-Doesn't stand a chance against me now. Jimmy never could keep up." He smugly bragged, stalking toward her. "And I've got an old score to settle with my dear, little brother."

Rogue gasped at his revelation. Logan and Sabretooth were brothers? Having seen his memories, she knew Logan had no recollection of any family. She had to let him and the other X-Men know right away. And that meant getting away from Sabretooth. Before she could come up with a plan of action, he'd backed her into a corner.

Towering over her, he leaned right into her face. "You see, he took something away from me. Something I wanted more than anything in the world. So I do my best to return the favor." Sabretooth pounded a hand up against the cabin, effectively trapping her between it and the wall. "He knows the rules. Whatever he cares for the most, I'll always destroy. And right now, that's you."

Rogue knew she didn't stand a chance against Sabretooth, powerless in this position. With no other course of action, she hoped her wild card might throw him off enough to give her an opening.

"Ah took the Cure! Ah'm not a mutant." She blurted out.

"Good." Quick as lightning, his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat with crushing force. "I won't have to worry about that pesky skin of yours when I kill you."

Instinctively, her hands flew up in an attempt to pry his away, but he was too strong. Even though his death grip was solid, the pressure wasn't forceful enough to break her neck. As she gasped for air, Rogue realized he was slowly squeezing the life out of her so he could prolong the moment. The mad flare in his eyes revealed the pleasure he got from killing. Her struggles only made it that much sweeter for him.

Just as her eyes rolled back and her world grew dark, a bright magenta-red explosion flashed into her field of vision. It gave her the strength to fight just a few seconds longer. Another volley from Remy forced Sabretooth to abandon his hold on Rogue and defend against the newest threat.

"Couldn't wait your turn, huh Gambit? I got special orders to bring you back in one piece." Sabretooth threatened.

He pounced forward, but Remy easily rolled back with the momentum and kicked him through one of the windows. The cabin's alarm system blared loudly.

"Thought y' learned last time that I ain't gon' down by de likes of y' again." Remy answered.

He stepped through the shattered frame, ready to hit Sabretooth with another blow. But before he could launch his offense, the bigger mutant slammed into him with the force of a charging rhino.

Rogue snapped into action when she saw Remy get hit. She maybe didn't have her mutation, but that didn't mean she couldn't help in the fight. Sabretooth pinned Remy to the ground, one hand strangling while the other was raised to deliver a knockout blow. Rogue rushed forward, jumping on his back and grabbing his free hand.

"_Chère_, get away." Remy choked.

Her distraction afforded him the opportunity to charge the smelly coat the hulking brute wore. Before Rogue could jump clear, Sabretooth seized her with his sharpened claws and dug into the soft flesh of her back, flinging her across the deck.

"I'll deal with you as soon as I'm finished with Gumbo. We'll even have a little fun before I leave pieces of you for the Runt to find." Sabretooth growled as he tore off the charged clothing and tossed it into the cabin.

The subsequent explosion sent debris flying into the fireplace. The free floating embers landed on the cabin's wooden structure and quickly started a blaze. The flames headed right toward Rogue.

"Anna!" Remy screamed as he tried to run to her.

"Oh no you don't. We still have some unfinished business." Sabretooth growled.

He blocked any advance, but Remy was prepared for the attack. In a blind rage, the Cajun charged up everything he could get his hands on, including long jagged shards of the broken window. The rubble hit true to target, sticking clean through Sabretooth's chest before blowing up a second later. The blast sent the sadistic mutant flying into the engulfing flames. Satisfied the bastard wasn't getting up for at least a few minutes, Remy dashed to Rogue's side.

"Y' alright, _chère_?" Worry strained his voice.

He lifted her chin to check her eyes for the tell-tale signs of a concussion. Rogue shook away the daze. Sabretooth had knocked the wind out of her with that last stunt. Other than a burning sensation across her back, she felt okay.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine, Remy." She said flatly as she took his offered hand to stand up.

"_Bon_, because de overgrown _chaton_ won't stay down for long. We got t' go now." Remy spoke in a rush.

He braced her as they sprinted around the exterior of the burning cabin. Fortunately, his keys and wallet were in his jeans but Rogue's purse was trapped inside. Even if there was a clear path to grab it, he didn't want to waste the head start. Helping her in the car, he ran around to the driver's side. After quickly turning the ignition, he accelerated through the gears to tear away from the scene.

"Hope yo' up for a li'l road trip, _chère. _'Cause there's only one place I know for sure we'll be safe." He focused on the dirt road as he sped through the sharp curves.

"Where's that?" Rogue asked, bracing with each careening bend.

"N'awlins." Remy answered.

"No, we can't!" She cried in a panic. "Sabretooth said the Institute was next. Ah have ta get back and warn 'em!"

Her family was in danger and they were going to be completely blindsided. It may already be too late if the attack was coming as a force like Stryker's a few years ago. And here she was half a country away, unable to help them.

"Uh-uh_, chérie_. Y' can make a call when we stop. If they're next, we're stayin' far away. I ain't gon' back." He fervently promised, his eyes never leaving the road.

Rogue was confused by his last statement. She'd heard him say the same thing during the battle. It was one of those things that he'd kept secret from her. But now wasn't the time to press for an explanation.

"Please, Remy." Her voice was quiet, disheartened. "They're my family."

She was tired of all the half-truths she'd told him, tired of filtering her thoughts. He would either accept who she was or leave her behind. No matter which path he chose, she would be free to get word to Logan.

"_Putain il_!" He emphasized the curse by slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

All this time, he knew she was at least associated with the X-Men if not one herself. But to hear it confirmed left him raw, betrayed. He should have demanded answers from her sooner. If nothing else, he should have pressed Henri for more info. Even if the girl he'd initially met was a ghost, his family had access to too many resources not to be able to track down the woman sitting next to him.

There was a reason he'd stayed away from Xavier's. Hell, the man himself had tried to recruit him at Three Mile Island. But he wasn't a team player. His whole life he'd only had to look out for himself. And he enjoyed his independence too much to commit to someone else's futile dream. Humans and mutants weren't ever going to live in peace. His own experience with the issue was more than enough proof.

Now the woman he'd come to care for was telling him she was a part of that whole mess. And no doubt she thought he would willingly follow her back to be part of the team. Regardless of what fragile stirrings he felt for her, there was no way he was going to play babysitter to a bunch of out of control teenagers. It was best to part ways now. He'd leave her at the next town they ran across.

Except that Sabretooth was no doubt hot on their trails, especially if there was money involved for capturing Remy not to mention his bloodlust for revenge. Dropping her off at the next opportunity would only leave her exposed. And even though she did have some good fighting skills, she stood no chance for survival. He may be out for himself, but he wasn't the type to leave someone else for bait so he could escape.

They'd have to get far enough away that the search radius would take days for Sabretooth to figure out their route. It also meant he couldn't head to New Orleans since that would be too obvious. And putting her on the next plane to New York wouldn't work either. She was on the Sentinel hot list, which would be linked with the Transportation Security Administration restricted passenger list. That left only one option.

He'd change their route to one of his family's safe houses. Then he'd let her call the X-Men and wait with her until they arrived. Once she was safely with them, he'd be free to get on with his life.

"_Bien_. _Ma famille_ has a place in Chicago. It's far enough away t' throw de _chaton_ off our trail and buy y' enough time for yo' '_famille'_ t' get y'." The venom of betrayal poisoned his voice. Even he winced at the overly acerbic tone.

The only response he received from her was a slight nod. From his peripheral vision, he saw her turn away from him. Her hand rested on her cheek, but it was a feeble attempt to cover the tears in her eyes. A chink cracked across his wounded heart.

**(X)**

_Putain il_!– Damn It!


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks** as always to everyone who's following, favoriting, and reviewing!

**Chapter 9**

**11 Hours Later – Outside North Platte, NE**

Rogue experienced a heady sensation of déjà vu on their trek across country. There was little difference between their escapes from Vegas and Telluride. Remy had encouraged her to sleep while he gained as much distance as he could. After his acidic reaction to her admission about being an X-Man, she'd wanted to be alone. Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from crying. In a few hours, they really would be over and she'd never see him again. Taking his advice, she immediately wrapped up in the blanket that was still in the car.

Remy pushed himself to stay awake until the sun rose, allowing Rogue to get as much sleep as possible. It was his swerving and hitting a rumble strip that jarred her wide awake. They'd just hit Sterling, Colorado as the bright orange orb peaked over the horizon. This time, she'd insisted on taking some of the driving responsibilities. And while was she silently thanked Logan for teaching her how to drive a stick shift, Remy succumbed to the fatigue of the last several hours.

When she'd first taken the wheel, she'd felt refreshed from the seven hours of rest if not a little numb and chilled. Attributing it to being out of shape for battle, she opted to keep the blanket wrapped around her. Just because everything was over with Remy didn't mean she had to be discourteous by sweating him out with the cranked up heat.

But now as they passed North Platte city limits, sweat from a high fever dripped across her brow and nausea surged its way up her throat. Unable to overcome the sickness, Rogue's eyes rolled back in her head before a blaring horn focused her attention back on the road. She took the next exit, bringing the car to a rolling stop at the side of the off ramp.

The loss of forward momentum woke Remy. "Everythin' okay?" Sleep still clouded his response.

"Yeah, Ah just..need…ta..." She slumped forward against the wheel before she could finish.

Rogue was vaguely aware of Remy next to her, but everything else was fading fast.

All traces of sleep swept away as he jumped into action.

"Rogue?" He asked, shaking her shoulder. "C'mon, this ain't funny."

His hand slid down her back before stopping at an oozing, sticky spot. He quickly pulled off the blanket only to find the silk shirt she wore torn to shreds and soaked in blood. It had taken all this time to seep through the thick blanket. Gingerly lifting the bottom of the shirt, he revealed four nasty claw marks on each side of her lower back.

"_Merde. Putain fils de pute_!" Remy cussed.

Rogue didn't realize the curse was meant as much for Sabretooth as it was for himself. He'd been so focused on getting away, both from Sabretooth and her that he'd forgotten one of the core principals of his training: check for injuries after a battle.

The car bounced as Remy jumped out. A second later, he pulled her across the bench seat. With the driver's side now vacated, he slid behind the wheel. The car lurching forward was the last thing Rogue felt before she completely gave in to the darkness.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

There was nothing but sound. Like a TV on in a different room. The noise sharpened and became clear. It was an action movie, one seen before but an old favorite that could be watched again and again. Sensation returned. A soft mattress pressed into the back. Lying flat. A hand trailed soothing fingers in patterns across skin. Heat from a warm body radiated closely. Thoughts reappeared out of the thick miasma of unconsciousness.

Rogue was no stranger to getting knocked out. It had happened a couple times in training and more often than she'd liked admit during battle. Each time, it came with extreme disorientation.

It was obviously night outside. The room was dark save for the dim glow of the TV. Remy was propped up against the headboard next to her. A sheet tucked around her body was her only covering. Rogue moaned as she slowly blinked awake. How long had she been out and where were her clothes?

"_Dieu merci!_ How y' feelin'?" Remy's voice was as calming as his fingers brushing hair away from her face.

"Like Satan's cat used my back as a scratchin' post." Rogue dryly groaned.

Remy chuckled at her comparison as he muted the television. When she tried to sit up, his hands shot out to both restrain and support her.

"Careful there, _ma chérie_. He got y' good. Had t' stitch y' up in some spots."

She winced before slumping back down. The skin was taught and tender, but her movements weren't limited. It was just really uncomfortable to stretch.

"How long've Ah been out?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Remy scooted down the bed so he was lying on his side next to her. "Half a day. After I cleaned y' up, I gave y' a double dose of pain killers."

Her gaze took in the room before she turned to him. "Where are we?"

"Roadside motel outside of North Platte." He answered.

His hand moved to her stomach, slinking under the sheet to stretch flat against her soft skin. His thumb brushed the underside of her breast.

"Why am Ah naked?" Her eyebrow wrinkled with seriousness.

The last thing she remembered, they were fighting. Things were ending between them, ties being severed. Now, Remy acted as if she was precious, delicate, something to be cared for and treasured. What was with the sudden change of heart? The man who was ready to leave her was nowhere to be seen. The man she'd fallen for was once again at her side.

"_Désolé_, _petite_. There was too much blood t' salvage what y' were wearin'. And y' were so feverish, I didn't want t' leave t' get more clothes." Remy winced with the memory.

How he ever thought he could have willingly let her go, he didn't know. When he'd realized she was critically injured, panic seized his heart. His mind stayed collected as he cared for her, but the whole time he was terrified she would die. The thought of losing her made him reevaluate his earlier betrayal. She deceived him no more than he deceived her. They both were playing a game of omission and it was hypocritical of him to crucify her when his secrets were much darker.

"That bad, huh?" She asked, nervously raising her hand to his cheek to soothe away the pained expression.

Her anxiety melted when he leaned into her caress. Hunger pains grumbled across her stomach before she could further explore their renewed intimacy.

"Ya didn't happen ta get anythin' ta eat, did ya?" She asked

Reluctantly, Remy rolled away from her to grab a bag from the other side of the bed. With care, she propped herself up with one of the extra pillows he'd been using earlier. When he handed the bag to her, she found an apple, some beef jerky, a package of Hostess cupcakes, a bottle of water, and a can of soda.

"Grabbed it at de same place I got yo' bandages." He said, regretting the junk food selection.

Rogue tore into the cupcakes first, biting off more than half of one of the sweet treats. "This is fine." She mumbled around a mouthful.

It only took her a few minutes to scarf down the rest of the cupcake, the apple, and half the jerky. She was a little unnerved by the silent way Remy watched her, like she'd disappear if he looked away. Surely a few sutures weren't enough to give him this much worry?

Rogue popped the can and downed half the soda before asking him, "Is everythin' alright? Ah mean, ya act like Ah'm on my deathbed when it was just a coupla stitches."

"Yo' wounds were infected…I thought I was gon' lose y'." He whispered, almost too low for her to hear. He pressed his forehead against hers as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

His confession shocked her. Remy wasn't upset because she'd been hurt, but rather because she could have died if the infection had spread to septicemia. It meant he was just as attached to her as she was to him. Rogue lifted her hand to tangle in his hair, her cheek pressing against his.

Suddenly his lips were on hers. The kiss was needy, seeking reassurance. His tongue mingled with hers in desperation, a whimpering moan vibrated through his chest.

Between kisses, Rogue tried her best to set Remy's mind at ease. "Everythin's alright, sugar. Ah'm alright."

Just as quickly as he started the kiss, he broke away to pull his shirt over his head and shimmy out of his pants. When he slid under the covers with her, she was surprised to feel his full arousal brush against her thigh. She didn't even have the chance to sooth him further before he pressed her back into the mattress and settled between her legs.

His mouth descended to her breast, sucking her nipple between his teeth and laving it with his tongue. She felt his hand slip down to tease her moistening folds. His hips set a rocking motion in eager anticipation. She let herself succumb to his ministrations, focusing on the way he slid in and out of her. After only a few shallow strokes of his fingers, she was rising up to meet his hand. When she spread her legs wider to give him better access, he pulled his fingers away entirely. Instead, she felt the smooth tip of his head spear her entrance.

"Remy?" She uncertainly questioned. They'd teased, but never gone this far without protection. In fact, he was almost obsessive about it.

"Shh. It's alright, _mon bien-aimée_. I just need t' be close t' y'." Before she could object to his response, he sheathed himself completely in her.

Any consequences fled her mind as he set a slow, tortuous pace. His eyes locked with hers, unwilling to look away. If she thought sex before was good, this was indescribably better. She could feel his every ridge and dip as he pushed against her tightness. The friction was more intense, bringing their pleasure to a whole new level. He even felt harder, thicker as he plunged more deeply into her.

His lips occasionally brushed against hers. Each time he pulled out, he sank back in with deliberately measured strokes. The newfound intimacy left her aching for more as her hips met his. No words were exchanged between them, but she could see a blossoming love shine in his eyes.

With each thrust, Remy increased the pace just a bit until Rogue couldn't hold back any longer. When she felt him pulse, she came long and hard around him. Her tight fluttering sent him over the edge a moment later. The waves of pleasure kept rolling through her body as she rode his climax with him. She could feel him throbbing deep inside her. Spent, he collapsed on top of her and she welcomed his comforting weight.

There was no doubt in her mind their escapades had just gone from simple sex to making love. No words could have possibly brought them closer than what they'd just shared. For better or for worse, Rogue was finally ready to admit that she'd given herself entirely to Remy. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but the words stuck in her throat. Besides, who told someone they'd known for less than three weeks that they loved them? He'd think she was psycho.

After a few moments, he withdrew from her to roll onto his side. He pulled her into his embrace, spooning her back against his front. His arms wrapped tightly around her, ensuring no distance separated them. Silent seconds passed and she thought he'd gone to sleep.

His voice vibrated across her back, surprising her. "We'll stay here t'night. Figure out our next step and contacting _votre famille_ first thing t'morrow. No matter what, we'll get through this. T'gether."

Rogue's heart soared. If Remy didn't want to be a part of the X-Men, that was fine with her. Maybe she wasn't cut out for it anymore either, even when her mutation finally did return. All she knew was that she wanted to stay with him.

His longer fingers traced patterns across her skin. Losing herself in his soothing ministrations, she was almost asleep when he suddenly stopped.

Brushing his fingers across the same area, he asked, "You have any allergies besides strawberries, _petite_?"

"No. Why?" Confusion laced her voice.

"There's a rash around yo' bandages. I cleaned the infection away, so de only other thing y' were exposed t' was de pain meds." Remy reached over her shoulder to turn on the bedside lamp.

"No, Ah've never taken anythin' and had a reaction before. Does it look really bad?" Worry crept into her mind.

"It's only a few, little raised bumps. If it doesn't hurt, we can check it in de mornin'." He paused, waiting for her confirmation.

"Ah didn't even notice it until ya said somethin'." She calmed a little as Remy turned off the light. He fumbled around for the remote to switch off the TV.

"It's too late t' do anythin' now." Placing a gentle kiss on her head, Remy pulled her more tightly into his body.

With a resigned sigh, Rogue settled more comfortably into his embrace. "Okay." The darkness in the room and Remy's warm body soon had her succumbing to sleep instead.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

"C'mon, _chérie_. Wake up!" Remy's alarmed voice cut through Rogue's sleep as he frantically shook her body.

She could hear everything he was saying, feel everything he was doing. But try as she might, she couldn't get her eyes to open. Terror set in when she realized her limbs wouldn't move and her voice wouldn't work. What had happened to her? Why was she suddenly comatose?

"_Putain_!Anna, please!" Remy whimpered as his fingers pressed against her neck and searched for a pulse.

When she didn't respond, she felt his head drop down to her chest. His face rested over her heart as he pulled her tightly into his body. Rogue fought to respond, even if it was just a twitch. But try as she might, she was locked down inside her head. She felt like there was a mountain between her and the outside world. And that mountain was comprised of all the psyches she'd ever absorbed.

Without warning, she suddenly felt Remy's memories join the onslaught of voices in her head. It was a slow trickle, like a whisper. But the tenor of his inflection was definitely there. Real terror gripped Rogue as she realized her mutation had returned. She'd not fully disclosed exactly how dangerous she was. Remy didn't know to stay away and she had no way to warn him to stop touching her skin. Relief washed through her when she finally felt him move.

"I'll take y' t' New York, _ma chérie_. But I've got t' leave y' for a little while t' get some fresh clothes." Remy brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Please be okay when I get back." The pleading tone in his voice broke Rogue's heart.

The bed dipped as he got up. Shuffling noises hit her ears as she assumed he got dressed. A few moments later, she heard the door open and close. Remy must have left.

Time ticked away from her. She tried to keep track in her head but after counting one hundred fifty seconds, she'd lulled herself into a meditative state. What felt like five minutes must have been at least half an hour when she heard Remy return.

"I just got y' some yoga pants an' a baggy t-shirt, _petite_. Thought it would be easy t' get on if y' were still outta it." Remy paused waiting for her response. When he didn't get one he continued, "Guess that was too much t' hope for, _non_?"

Rogue could imagine the sad, helpless look in his eyes.

He pulled the covers off her, sending a chill across her bare skin. She couldn't even shiver in reaction. Gently, Remy lifted her upper body to sit behind her. The slow drain started again as soon as he touched her, but it was so miniscule that her mutation must not have had any effect on him.

Rogue felt something thin and strappy slip over each of her arms before being pressed against her chest. When she realized he was stumbling through putting on her bra, she wanted to laugh. Remy was better at taking them off then putting them on.

After a few more minutes struggling with her lingerie, he moved on to the t-shirt. The soft fabric glided over her head before settling comfortably into place. Remy gently laid her back down to work on the pants. Each of her legs was lifted up as he slid the garment onto her slender frame. When it came time to pull the waist over her rear, he rolled her onto one side. With a little shimmy, he worked it up as far as it would go before repeating on her other side.

"Alright, _ma chérie_. We're ready t' go. I'm just gon' pull de car around closer." Remy quietly added.

Again, Rogue heard the door open and shut as he left her alone.

Angry frustration coursed through her mind. She couldn't see, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move. But she could hear and feel everything. It was never ending torture and it tore her heart in two hearing Remy's desperation.

For the first time since meeting Emma Frost, Rogue wished she was there to help guide her back. If nothing else, the telepath could speak for her to reassure Remy that she was alright.

After a few minutes, he returned and swiftly picked her up in his arms. The sweet gesture made her want to cry. Just a few days ago Remy had asked to carry her across the threshold of the cabin. Now, he was gently laying her down in the backseat of the GTO instead of playfully dropping her on his bed.

She felt his fingers brush across her cheeks. "Don't cry, _petite_. I'm sure _votre famille_ will know how t' help." Remy said as he kissed her forehead. "At least now I know yo' still in there. Somewhere."

His confession did little to comfort her. Rogue wished she could take away his pain. She fought with all her might to at least twitch a finger, but she felt nothing. As Remy shut the back door and climbed behind the wheel, she could only hope Emma would know what to do.

**(X)**

_Merde. __Putain fils de pute_! – Shit. Fucking son of a bitch.

_Putain_ - Fuck


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks** to everyone who's been keeping up so far! It's been interesting reading the theories of what's going to happen, but I haven't answered back because I didn't want to give anything away. We haven't even scratched the first layer yet! Everything before now has just been fluff.

.

**Chapter 10**

**22 Hours Later – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Rogue felt the car come to a rolling stop. She'd noticed it once before, several hours ago. Or at least what she thought was several hours. Fatigue and boredom had eventually set in, so she'd slept for most of the trip. Remy had also stopped at some point for a few hours of sleep but had booked it the rest of the way. She figured he must have been driving at least ninety miles per hour if not faster based on the motion of the car.

Occasionally he had talked to her, planning things they would do together when she woke up, places he'd take her, people he wanted her to meet. The despair in his voice and her desire to do all the things he described had brought tears to her eyes. When he'd realized the conversations made her cry again, he'd cranked up the radio and remained silent the rest of the trip.

Her stomach suddenly growled. Other than the snacks Remy had for her after she woke up from the fever, she hadn't eaten for a day and a half. Then again, he hadn't stopped to eat either. If his mutation affected his appetite the way it did his sleep patterns, he must be ravenous. It warmed her heart to know he put his own needs aside to get her help. It also made her want to smack him for not taking care of himself too.

The sound of the late model's window being manually rolled down piqued her interest. Maybe he was grabbing a quick bite at a drive-through after all. The chilly outside wind blew across her face.

"_Merde_. Guess I'll just try for _z__é__ro, non_?" Remy muttered to himself.

Rogue's heart leapt in her throat. Were they finally at the Institute? When the gates were closed, the only option visitors had was the call box. It just had a keypad and no directory. The familiar pulse of the call signal confirmed Rogue's suspicion. After several minutes, Kitty's voice cheerfully chirped over the intercom.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. How may I assist you tonight?" It was a script the Professor had written for them. After Stryker's raid, they started locking the gates for overnight security.

"I have yo' friend Anna Marie Raven wit' me. There's somethin' wrong wit' her. She's injured." His voice was hopeful for the first time in days.

"Who?" Leave it to Kitty to delay opening the gates. Anyone else on duty would have let an injured party through while calling Logan for security if it was needed.

"I thought y' said yo' real name was Anna, _chère_?" Remy dryly muttered, half to himself and half to her.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear that last part." Kitty asked.

He quietly cursed to himself as he tried to remember something else identifying about the woman he'd grown to care about. After a moment's pause, he eagerly said "Rogue! I have Rogue wit' me."

"Oh my God, just a moment!" Kitty clicked off the intercom and the gates started to open.

When there was enough space, Remy gunned the car up the drive and jumped out. Carefully, he opened the back door and pulled her up into his arms as he jogged up the front stairs. Before he could get to the door to knock, the entrance flew open and a scruffy, familiar face bounded out.

"What happened to Marie?" Logan gruffly asked as he pulled her from Remy's arms.

"I don't know. She wouldn't wake up this mornin'." Remy ran to keep up with Logan as they headed toward the Med Lab.

Storm met them in the halls. "Logan? What's wrong with Rogue?" When she looked up, she was surprised by who followed him. "Remy, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Stormy! I'll explain later. Please, just help her now." Remy pleaded as they stepped into the elevator.

"Kitty called Emma and Annie to the Med Lab as soon as she opened the gates. They're waiting for us now." Storm answered.

As soon as the elevator doors swished open, Logan ran the short distance with Rogue held tightly in his arms.

"Put her here so I can get her vitals." Annie said, indicating one of the examination beds where Emma was already prepped and waiting.

A moment later, the blood pressure cuff was being tugged up Rogue's arm and the squeezing pumped sensation followed. A bright light shined in her eyes as Annie checked her pupils. The brief moment of sight helped calm Rogue when she caught a glimpse of her friends and family. Emma's face took up a large portion of her view, the older woman's hands hovering around each side of her head.

"On initial probing, I'm not finding any mental trace of Rogue. There are too many other psyches. It's worse than the incident after she took the Cure." Emma gave her preliminary assessment.

'_Ms. Frost! Ms. Frost, Ah'm here!_' Rogue mentally screamed. There were too many voices piled around her for the shout to make it past the din.

As the blood pressure cuff deflated, Annie's cool fingers touched Rogue's wrist to determine her pulse. "Her BP is too low, 65 over 40. And her resting heart rate is racing, 135 bpm. She's severely dehydrated. I'll start hypertonic IV therapy."

"What's going on? Kitty said Marie was back." Bobby stood in the doorway.

That was the last thing Rogue needed right now. Her ex-boyfriend being in the same room as her panicked…well what exactly was Remy? They hadn't defined their relationship. The best label she could come up with was lover.

"C'mon, kid. Let's clear out and let the pros do their thing." Logan tried to usher Bobby out of the room.

"Is that blood?" Bobby turned his dread toward Remy. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothin'! I woke up this mornin' and she was like this." Remy replied, throwing his hands up in defense. He suddenly felt trapped from the accusing stares leveled at him.

"I think it's time you start explaining everything you know, bub." Logan's bluntness covered his worry over Rogue.

With an exasperated sigh, Emma interrupted the whole chaotic scene. "Would everyone please quietly leave the room? I can't sort out the mess in Rogue's head with all this shouting."

Logan tried to steer Remy out of the room. "C'mon, Gumbo. Let's you and me have a little chat."

"_Non_. I'm stayin' wit' Anna." Remy stayed his ground.

"It's alright, Remy." Storm comforted him. "You two can talk next door. It's an observation room, so you can keep an eye on Rogue the whole time."

Remy nodded. With one last look at Rogue, he reluctantly followed Logan.

"I'm going with them. I want some answers." Bobby demanded.

"No." Storm interceded. "I need you to go upstairs and calm the others. Between Remy's noisy arrival and the few who start the rumor mill, I'm sure the entire mansion is awake now."

There was never a time that Rogue wished more ardently for the ability to move so she could hug her friend. Storm truly was a lifesaver.

"Fine." Bobby relented. "But I'll be back as soon as it's all quiet upstairs."

If Rogue didn't know better, she'd swear there was vengeance behind his promise. But Bobby wasn't the type to be so angry. She must have misinterpreted him.

Once he was out of earshot, Storm turned her attention to the two caregivers. "I think I'll be needed as mediator tonight, but I'm going to check on Remy first. Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

The room fell blissfully silent. Rogue didn't realize how much stress the whole encounter added to her already frayed nerves until after everyone had left.

"Finally, some peace." Emma observed. "Now, Rogue dear, where are you, hmm?"

She felt the telepath's probing resume and the mound of voices that had collapsed on top of her shifted.

'_Ah'm not gonna stop talkin', Emma. And maybe eventually you'll find me._' Rogue promised.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

"Alright, bub, how do I know you?" Logan questioned.

There was a nagging sensation that the kid standing before him was someone he'd known. Someone from the life he'd had before he lost his memory. Only brief, nonsensical flashes gave him any clues.

"Three Mile Island, 1979. Y' found me in N'awlins. Asked me t' help y' break int' Stryker's compound because I was de only person t' ever escape." Remy stated. The look on Logan's face told him that very little rang any bells.

He'd immediately recognized the Canadian when he'd charged out to take Rogue from him. All the earlier suspicions when Rogue talked about her Logan were confirmed. At least Remy knew she'd been in good hands this whole time.

"You got a healing factor or something? Doesn't look like you've changed much." Logan observed.

"Not quite. Stryker screwed wit' my mutation. Haven' been de same since." Bitterness bled into Remy's response as he looked through the window at Rogue. Nothing had changed in the other room.

Logan felt for the kid. He understood exactly what it was like to be a lab experiment. "How did you end up with Marie?" Logan changed the subject, crossing his arms over his chest.

Remy winced at the reference to her middle name. Everyone here knew her by Rogue or Marie. So why had she insisted her real name was Anna? Had she used her first name in an attempt to remain anonymous with him? It was a tactic he himself had used before in the past. If he wanted the pleasure of a woman without getting involved with her, he'd gone by his middle name Etienne. Instead of dwelling on the issue right now, he focused back on what had been asked.

"More like she ended up wit' me. Met her in Vegas after she'd followed me for _deux _weeks." Remy smiled with the reminiscence.

Logan just raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't exactly explain why you both reek of the other. And I don't mean from riding in a car together."

Remy spread his arms out and shrugged, a lackadaisical smile planted on his lips. "What can I say? De _femme_ was after my very specific skill set."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, so don't elaborate." Logan answered.

Just because he and Marie weren't related, didn't mean he wanted to hear about her sex life. And from their scents, the two were definitely having sex. The cocky smirk on the Cajun's face was a good indication too.

The doors swooshed open, drawing both men's attentions to the resident nurse. Annie approached them as she finished drying her hands.

"Since you're the only person who has been with Rogue in the last few days, would you care to tell me about the rash and wounds on her back?" Annie leveled a stern glare at Remy.

It was the second time someone had mentioned Rogue being hurt. Logan had wanted to ask Remy the same thing. Hell, her blood was still on his forearm where he'd carried her in and there was a faint but familiar odor mixed with the scent of infection.

"We ran int' Sabretooth at my cabin in Telluride. I don't know how he found us, but he said somethin' 'bout bringin' me back and leavin' Anna in pieces for y' t' find." He nodded toward Logan. "She was worried 'bout warnin' all of y' that de Institute was next."

Though his face was a blank slate, Remy's heart clenched when he remembered Sabretooth's hands around Rogue's throat. He glanced back to the two women in the other room, but nothing had changed.

"What about the rash?" Annie pressed further.

Remy shrugged and sighed. He didn't turn away from the window. "I don't know."

"Alright. Well, I've treated her as best I can physically. Your sutures were actually quite decent and should suffice until she's healed in a week." Her no-nonsense demeanor finally eased up toward Remy.

"What about my healing factor? She only needs a little." Concern laced Logan's voice.

"Wait a minute, what?" Remy questioned, but Annie and Logan were completely ignoring him.

"Her mutation hasn't returned, or at least not enough for the absorption to make a difference. Besides, Emma doesn't want any more psyches added to the mess in Rogue's head. It's all up to her now." The nurse answered before leaving the two alone again.

"So you never said how you ended up in Telluride if you met Marie in Vegas. Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Sentinel attack there, would it?" Logan quietly asked as he turned his attention to Marie as well.

"She got caught in one of de bioscans. They didn't know her name, but they identified her as one of de Liberty Island terrorists. I took her t' de closest safe place I knew." Remy's forlorn tone told Logan volumes.

The kid was cocky, self-assured, arrogant, and a scrapper if he was able to get away from Sabretooth. But underneath it all, he genuinely cared for Marie. Maybe even loved her, though Logan doubted he realized it yet. All in all, the kid was okay in his books.

A silence fell between them for a few minutes as they watched Emma work, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I've answered yo' questions. Now how 'bout answerin' one of mine?" Though Remy's voice was quiet, a firm demand lay in his request. He wasn't really asking permission.

Logan turned to look at the Cajun, but said nothing. The other man continued to stare at Rogue.

Taking the silence as a yes, Remy asked, "Y' mentioned givin' her yo' healin' factor but that her mutation wouldn't take it yet. How's that possible?"

"Don't you know about her mutation, Gumbo?" Logan asked, genuinely surprised.

Rather than admit that he didn't know even the basics about the woman he'd been sleeping with for the last three weeks, Remy remained silent. He found it hard to stay stoic as the other man bored holes in his head.

"You really don't know." Finally relenting, Logan answered, "She has power absorption through her skin. When she touches another person, she takes their memories, personality. If she holds on long enough, it's deadly. Same with mutants except she takes their powers first."

Remy nodded, but stayed silent. She really was a Class 4 and didn't know it. But something didn't add up. Even though he knew little of the man, Remy was sure Professor Xavier wouldn't have mistaken her class.

"Why did Xavier think she was only a Class 3 then?" His heart pounded in his chest, afraid of the answer.

Logan sensed the change in Remy. He critically appraised the Cajun. Why would Marie not tell him all of this herself? It didn't make sense. And the only person who could answer that was lying comatose in the other room.

With all solemnity, Logan delivered the fatal blow. "She can't control it."

Remy tightly closed his eyes. It was the only thing that gave away his devastation. He wasn't upset over yet another omission of truth, but rather her inability to touch and be touched without deadly consequences. It meant the last few weeks of his life was all he would have with her.

So much of her behavior could be explained away with the last piece of the puzzle. He knew without a doubt she would try to push him away now. She'd said so herself over and over again, but he'd refused to see: her limited amount of time; her desire for a no-strings encounter; her need to get away from him and come back here. It all added up to a once in a lifetime experience.

He jumped a little inside when Logan's hand clapped down on his shoulder. "Sorry, kid." The sympathy in his voice did little to sooth Remy.

Receiving no response, Logan just shook his head and left the room. If what Remy said was true, they needed to lock down the Institute and prepare for attack. Besides, it would give him something else to focus on other than Marie's coma. It was all a waiting game now, at least until Emma could give a better diagnosis. Until then, he sensed even Remy needed some space.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** One of my most favorite lines is in this chapter. The Remy in my head insisted he had to say it. It was very important to assert his dominance and place in Rogue's life. Kudos to those who pick it out!

**Thanks** this round goes to all the new followers. Wow, you simply surprise me with how many new people have found this fic! And of course I couldn't forget those who have been there since the beginning. You gave me the boost to keep going for more than just myself.

.

**Chapter 11 **

**An Hour After Midnight – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

A warm hand held Rogue's as she slowly became aware. She remembered mentally calling to Emma until she'd worn herself out. Sleep must have taken over because she didn't remember much after that.

The quiet beeping from her heart monitor changed rhythm just a bit and the hand holding hers squeezed. It was encased in soft, supple leather. Emma must have figured out her mutation had returned and warned everyone to protect themselves. The bed shifted by her hip and she heard shuffling from someone sitting up.

"Y' awake in there, _petite_? Emma thought y' might come and go. She's still havin' a hard time findin' y', but she said she made progress clearin' a path." Remy brushed her hair away from her face.

The strokes were soothing and gentle, making her want to lean her face into his caress. She still couldn't move though. Suddenly, all the things she needed to tell Remy flooded her mind. Obviously he knew enough about her mutation to protect himself. But would he still want to be with her once he found out they couldn't have a physical relationship anymore? Somehow, Rogue didn't see him as the type of man to be celibate longer than a couple of days. Her heart plummeted thinking about how he'd eventually leave her for someone he could touch.

As if sensing her inner struggle, he spoke to her. "Don't fight it, Anna. Emma said t' let it come naturally."

The fact that he was with her now should set her at ease, but she took little comfort in his presence. It was only temporary. Without a doubt, she knew he'd be gone as soon as she wasn't a vegetable anymore. The sound of swishing doors reluctantly drew Rogue's attention away from the pity party in her head.

"Remy? Dinner is being served upstairs." Storm softly coaxed. When he didn't respond, she continued: "You've been down here all day. Why don't you take a moment for yourself. I promise Rogue will be fine for fifteen minutes without you."

With a sigh, Remy let go of her hand but not before placing a chaste kiss on her hair. His lips were close to her ear as he whispered. "_Je vais revenir. Je vous promets, ma chère._"

Rogue heard the doors open and two sets of footsteps leave. Other than the soft beeps from the medical monitors, the silence rung in her ears. Why couldn't Storm have come while she was still asleep? Maybe she couldn't have a conversation, but at least she wouldn't have been alone. Plus, she vaguely remembered hearing Remy's voice as she dozed in and out throughout the day. Emma probably told him to talk to her. It was the same treatment some doctors told families of comatose patients.

It seemed like hours passed as Rogue mentally twiddled her thumbs. She tried to push through the rubble of psyches. But even with the path ahead cleared, she was still stuck behind a brick wall. Frustrated with her lack of progress, she almost missed the sound of the doors opening again. Her heart sped with excitement realizing Remy was back.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rogue, but it's just me." Emma spoke as she confidently stepped into the room. "I've been doing a little research and I've found another tactic that may give us some results. Do you feel up for a try?" She asked as she took a seat at the head of Rogue's bed.

'_Yes, Ms. Frost. Anythin', please!'_ Rogue mentally begged.

"This technique is for patients with Dissociative Identity Disorder, but the basic theory is the same. However you my dear, have an advantage. We have already established your Inner Self Helper: you. And instead of joining all the psyches in your head together, we're going to break them down and isolate them one by one. After all, we want to keep you intact, don't we?" There was a rustle as Emma settled into a more comfortable position.

She chuckled when Rogue's heart monitor beeped faster. "Excited about that, hmm?"

Rogue _was_ excited. This prospect sounded promising. The sooner she could get back to her old self, the better.

"Alright, Rogue. I want you to draw out each psyche individually. Let them take over briefly, long enough for me to hone in on them. It will allow me to segregate them from your mind. And hopefully after we've got them all locked away, we'll be left with only you to come back to us." Emma explained. "Just relax and let's get started."

Emma's gloved hands rested lightly on each side of her patient's head. With a shove, Rogue tossed the first person toward her telepathic psychotherapist.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

After several hours of work, Emma's plan was a total success. Rogue regained consciousness as soon as the last psyche was locked away. And while control over her mutation still eluded her, she was thankful to at least be awake again.

Annie and Emma had both insisted she stay in the Med Lab for at least another day before they would feel comfortable discharging her. Her protests about being just fine fell on deaf ears, but she eventually relented when Emma promised to send Remy her way. Apparently he'd tried to return after dinner only to be shooed away by Annie. Emma had left strict instructions not to be disturbed during the procedure.

That was twenty minutes ago. So here she was, waiting for Remy to make his appearance. After spending so much time locked in her own head, Rogue fidgeted with anything she could get her hands on just to keep moving. As she brushed her hair, she heard the door swoosh open. The disappointment at seeing Bobby instead of Remy was no doubt clearly written on her face.

"Hi, Marie. I heard Emma say you were awake again. You feel up for a visitor?" Bobby tentatively asked as he entered her room.

"Yeah, Bobby." Rogue answered. "Sure."

She was hesitant to be alone with her ex. There were still a lot of things unsaid between them. And her coming home with a strange man who'd been by her side the whole time was bound to not go over well. Better to get this over, like ripping off a band-aid.

"So, um, the guy who brought you back…are you two…" The insecurity was strong in Bobby's tone.

"Um, yeah." Rogue didn't know what else to say without getting into too many details.

Bobby just nodded as he looked away. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment. In the room adjoining Rogue's, Remy stepped into the shadows. He'd mixed up the doors and ended up in the other by mistake. Since neither seemed to notice he was there, he hung back to eavesdrop.

After several false starts, Bobby finally surged forward. "I thought we were just taking a break because of my busy semester. Instead, I came home to find out you'd up and left without telling anyone where you'd gone. I took the Fall semester off so I'd be here when you came back. You disappeared without any word for months and then when you finally do show up, it's with that swamp trash…." Anger flared in Bobby's eyes as he flung his hand out in disgust.

Remy held his temper in check. Bobby's insult was enough to earn a solid punch, but the implication of a relationship between Rogue and Bobby held him back. Were they an item?

"Bobby! That's not nice and Ah don't appreciate it!" Rogue said, appalled by his behavior.

"You're my girlfriend, Marie. How the hell else am I supposed to react when I find out you've been cheating on me?" Bobby shouted.

Remy heard enough. He quietly slipped out, intent on packing up his things and leaving before Rogue could stop him. There wasn't anything she could say that would erase this betrayal. And this time, he had every right to the feeling.

He'd always been careful in his life not to play the cheater. He'd seen too much unfaithfulness to be a participant himself. Not to mention there were already enough ticks against him that he didn't need to add another sin to his marker. But he'd unknowingly filled the role the moment he'd slept with Rogue. She belonged with another man and she'd only been with him to fulfill a carnal need.

He'd learned a long time ago that women were just out to use him. Shame on him for believing anything different could come out of a relationship with her, that _she_ was the difference that could redeem him. As he stepped out of the adjacent room, he completely missed Rogue's defense.

"How dare ya! Ya know damn well that neither of us held any expectation of the other. What was Ah s'pose ta do, Bobby? Sit around and pine for ya while ya had a life at school?" The temper flared in Rogue's eyes as her blood boiled.

Of all the nerve! They both ended things mutually. And yes, she did promise to try things again with Bobby after his semester ended. But she hadn't planned on meeting Remy. And the feelings she had for him were a thousand times stronger than any puppy love she'd ever had for Bobby.

"No! But I thought-" Bobby tried, but Rogue quickly interrupted him. "Ah don't care what ya thought. In fact, Ah don't care ta have this conversation anymore!" Rogue shouted.

She closed her eyes and mentally grabbed control of herself. In a calmer tone, she continued: "Bobby we've been over for a while, long before Spring Break. And that ain't gonna change now. Ah hope ya find someone that makes ya happy. Because Ah'm not the same person anymore. And Ah ain't ever gonna be that lost little girl who needed a hero."

Bobby stared at her a moment longer before nodding his head in resolve. "I guess that's it then."

"Yeah." Rogue looked down at her hands. Shame burned in her cheeks. All she'd wanted to do was live a little and instead she'd hurt someone important to her. "Ah'm sorry, Bobby. Ah didn't mean for any of this ta happen. It just did. And now that it has, Ah can't go back."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Bobby said with bitterness. He paused before adding, "My semester starts up in another few days. I think I'm going to get an apartment off campus. Probably won't be back for a while, so I'll see you around, Marie." He brushed his sweaty hands down his jeans before he stood up and quietly left the room.

"Bye, Bobby." Rogue brushed a stray tear off her cheek.

The pain of hurting someone she once loved left her feeling raw. All she wanted at that moment was a hug from Remy and the reassurance that their feelings for each other was worth the torture she just experienced. But he'd yet to make an appearance. Instead, she curled up on her side and wallowed in her misery.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

Remy shoved his clothes in a plastic grocery bag. It was the only thing he had here that was his. Even the clothes he was wearing now were borrowed from Logan until he could go out and buy new stuff. Grabbing his keys and wallet off the nightstand, he turned to make a quick escape only to find Storm standing in his doorway.

"What's wrong, Remy?" Her gentle eyes told him she'd seen his hurried packing.

"Nothin'. Just time t' leave. Worn out my welcome." He stood his ground, facing off with her but unwilling to brush past her.

"Remy, I've known you long enough to realize when something has you disturbed. This wouldn't have anything to do with Bobby and Rogue, would it?" Storm asked, her voice was a contradiction in sternness and caring.

Remy's barest flinch didn't go unnoticed by the weather goddess. She arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. When he didn't answer, she closed the distance between them to rest her hands on his shoulders. He couldn't look away from her penetrating gaze.

"Whatever Rogue did or did not tell you, she had a reason. You must understand, the girl has been an outcast even amongst her own kind. She's been betrayed, isolated, used, and abandoned. It's eerily similar to someone else I know and love." A goading smile lifted the corner of her lips.

Remy looked away, but a small grin touched his eyes.

Storm continued as she nudged his chin, "You must have faith in her. She has so few who truly do."

The problem was he still felt raw from the hurt of Rogue's admission. And it meant he couldn't be around her until he got his head straight again.

"I can't do it right now. I can't be _here_." His resolve was firm.

"Alright. No one can make you stay. But if nothing else, help us. You are a _good_ man, Remy. And if we are a target, we need all the good men we can get."

"I'm not a teacher if that's what yo' askin'. But I'll stay close if y' need help in a fight." Remy relented.

Even if Rogue wasn't his concern anymore, he did have two good friends here that he would help defend.

"Thank you." Storm held his face between her hands before giving him a tight hug.

After a moment in the embrace, he broke away. As he walked out of his guest suite, he was surprised with a right uppercut to his chin. It wasn't often someone got the jump on him, but he could honestly say he hadn't expected the punch. Remy quickly assessed the situation as he took a step back, ready to defend against a further attack.

"You son of a bitch!" Bobby screeched. "First you steal my girlfriend and now you're walking out?"

"See that's de whole problem. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. In fact, she was quite adamant 'bout de opposite of that." Remy leveled his rival with a hateful glare but tamped down his temper.

"Bobby! I expect better of you than this." Storm admonished as she stepped between the two men.

"Yeah, well, if he hadn't seduced Marie, we wouldn't be having a problem." Bobby venomously countered.

"Anna came to me willingly." Remy's fists clenched with his anger.

The little twat in front of him had the gall to imply he'd taken Rogue against her will. Or at the very least, convinced her into doing something she wouldn't normally do.

From down the hall, one of the staff suites opened. "What the hell is going on out here?" Logan demanded.

Bobby tried to push past Storm but she held her ground. "Her name's Marie. Not that you know anything about her."

With cold calculation, Remy menacingly answered, "I've been inside her. Somethin' I know for a fact y've never done."

The crudeness of his statement was too much, even for him. But his mind was clouded by the recent pain of betrayal. Remy's eyes focused in on Bobby, unaware of everyone else around them. A cerise glow flared around his irises as he itched for a card between his fingers.

With a lunge, Bobby roared after Remy. His fists flailed, trying to connect with any part of the Cajun's body but Logan managed to hold him back.

"Enough!" Storm levitated between them, a hand held against each man's chest.

"C'mon, Ice Boy. Let's cool you down in the Danger Room." Logan dragged Bobby by the scruff of his neck toward the elevator.

Once the two men were out of earshot, Storm floated to the ground and turned to Remy. "There's a boat house down by the lake on the edge of the property. You can stay there tonight until you can find a place in town tomorrow."

"_Merci, mais non_." He tossed at her. "I'm not stayin' anywhere close t' here."

"Please, Remy. It's been a rollercoaster the last few days. You know as well as I do that you need to clear your head. I'd feel much better if I didn't have to worry about you tonight." Storm pleaded with him.

As she begged him with her eyes, he felt his resolve soften and some of his anger melt away. "For _you_, Stormy. But only for t'night." He quickly added.

"Thank you." Her soft smile helped ease his troubled mind. As he walked away, he caught her parting sentiments. "Just wait and see, Remy. Everything will work out in the end."

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be so optimistic.

**(X)**

_Je vais revenir. Je vous promets, ma chère. – _I'll be back. I promise you, my dear.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks** to everyone who's enjoying this fic and checked in to make sure the temporary computer outage wasn't as devastating as it could have been. I've learned one too many times to quadruple backup just in case! Special shout outs to **Anna Marie Masen, couplest, Warrior-princess1980, RRL24, RachaelMaree, NanamiYatsumaki,** and **Demon Flame**.

**Chapter 12 **

**3 Weeks After Sentinel Attack – The Westchester Mall**

Rogue sighed as she browsed the glass jewelry cases at Neiman Marcus. Emma and Storm had managed to convince her to come out for a little Christmas shopping, but her mind kept wandering back to the little cocoon she'd created weeks ago for herself after Remy never came back.

Her blow up with Bobby the night she regained consciousness had left her so angry. She just wanted to be alone. Thankfully no other visitors had arrived. But after she'd cooled down and Remy still hadn't shown up, she'd started to worry.

When Annie had finally discharged her, she'd wandered up to her room on the staff floor. The guest suites were conveniently located on the other side of the hall. Not so subtly, she'd checked in each one only to find Remy wasn't there. Panic knotted in her throat, but she'd pushed it down. Storm finally confirmed he was gone, saying he'd left because he'd overheard her and Bobby arguing. Rogue had slinked back to her room and crawled into bed. He hadn't even stuck around to get her side of the story.

The time she'd spent on her own had knocked her out of the routines at the mansion. She hadn't trained, hadn't worked, hadn't gone to bed or woken up at a decent hour, hadn't taken care of anyone but herself. Now Rogue found it hard to get back into the groove. So instead she wallowed around in her room, occasionally sneaking downstairs for some food. Kitty and Jubilee both tried to get her to come out and go clubbing or hang out at the mall. But after spending so much time on her own, doing silly little girl things wasn't appealing.

With the school on lockdown waiting for an unknown attack, her new routine had been uninterrupted for a few weeks. Storm finally had enough and knocked on her door this morning. In her unassuming way, the weather witch invited Rogue out to lunch without accepting no for an answer. Emma joined them for a pleasant meal at a small bistro. Afterward, she'd even convinced Storm and Rogue to take a little stroll through The Westchester, a completely different shopping experience than The Galleria Kitty and Jubilee frequented.

As Rogue turned her attention to a counter display, her fingers brushed through baubles and charms that were much more expensive than anything she'd actually buy. Sure, living at the Institute provided her with the means to buy a thousand dollar pendant necklace. But just because she had the cash didn't mean she'd blow it on that kind of fashion trinket. Emma, however, was of an entirely different mindset and had wandered off on her own to look at the latest couture fashion.

Moving on to the next rack, Rogue found a bunch of those inspirational sayings necklaces: a wishbone for wish, a tree for family, a horseshoe for luck, and so on. It was stupid, but she always liked looking at those things since the sayings on the cards were always cute. As she sifted through the various charms, she suddenly pulled back as if she'd been burned. With an ache in her chest, Rogue picked up the Infinite Love charm.

'_With love there are no limits_'

She scoffed as she put it back and moved to the next display. If what she'd started to feel for Remy was love, then it certainly did have limits. No longer in the mood for shopping, Rogue stepped over to the next aisle looking for Storm.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she held up a mock bib necklace made of gold wild flowers.

"It's pretty. Ya should get it." Rogue half-heartedly agreed.

While Storm made her purchase, Rogue absently played with the silver ring she still wore on her pinky. Only now it was over a pair of thin, white lace gloves. After all the things that had happened between them and the fact that he'd left, she still couldn't bring herself to take off the token Remy had given her.

"You've been fidgeting with that all afternoon. I don't remember seeing you wear it before you left." Storm said, interrupting her thoughts. It was her subtle way asking for more details.

The two women casually strolled over to women's apparel, ready to pull Emma out of her unending search of all things white. Rogue continued to fiddle with the ring as they walked.

"No...Remy..." Rogue's voice cracked over his name. There was a long pause before she quietly continued, "Remy gave it to me in Vegas."

"Hmm." Storm positively intoned, her eyebrow raised in surprise as she hid a smile.

"Ah suppose Ah should give it back. Ya ain't heard from him, have ya?" Rogue tentatively asked.

Storm stopped walking and turned to appraise the younger mutant with an observant gaze. It only took her a moment to see what she had suspected all along.

With a nod, Storm continued walking. "The ring. Was it something you asked for or hinted that you wanted?"

"No." Rogue answered, unsure of the question. "We saw it when we were out and about in Vegas. Ah looked at it for a while, but nothing past that."

"Did Remy buy it while you were in the store?" Storm gently prodded as they arrived in the women's apparel department.

"No. It was about a week later that he gave it ta me." Rogue paused to look at a sapphire blue oversized cable knit cardigan.

A moment passed as she considered trying on the sweater, but put it back after seeing the six hundred dollar price tag. Her granny had taught her how to knit when she was little and if she ever paid that much for something she could make herself, granny would be spinning in her grave.

The thought of making something unique triggered Rogue's memory. "Actually, the one Ah saw had diamonds in it. Remy had them replaced with sapphires since blue is my favorite color."

"I thought green was your favorite color?" The older woman asked, but Rogue just shrugged.

Storm looked at her in astonishment, forgetting all about a sweater jacket she'd picked up. "In all the time I have known Remy LeBeau, he has never once given a woman jewelry much less had it modified to fit her tastes."

Instead of comforting her, the revelation only made Rogue feel worse. Giving her the trinket had obviously been important to Remy. It was something much more than just a passing kindness. But when push came to shove, he'd left her without giving her an opportunity to explain. If Storm hadn't heard from him, he was no doubt long gone. Rogue's chest constricted as she realized she'd probably never see him again.

Sensing the despair in her friend, Storm walked over to put a comforting arm around Rogue's shoulders. "Do not fret, little one. Have faith. Everything will work out the way it is intended."

"How do you know, Storm?" Rogue asked as she held back tears.

"Because I know Remy." She answered with a wink and affectionate squeeze.

Trying to have a little faith as Storm suggested, Rogue took a deep breath and exhaled some of her pain. If nothing else, it would do her no good to sit around and wallow like she'd done the last few weeks. She needed to get back to the strong, independent woman she'd been during her time away. Otherwise, what had been the point of that adventure if she didn't fully live up to its experiences?

"Neither of ya ever did tell me how ya know each other." When Storm didn't immediately answer, Rogue rushed to add, "It's okay. Ya don't have ta tell me."

With a sad smile, Storm responded, "I just haven't thought about it in so long." With a deep breath, she collected her thoughts before continuing.

"I was born in Manhattan where my father was a photojournalist. When I was eight, we moved back to my mother's village in Kenya so that my father could expose the brutalities of the current political regime. While we were there, Stryker and his team arrived looking for some meteor. When the chief told him it was sacred, Stryker gave the order to kill everyone. My parents died during the attempted massacre." She paused with a bittersweet laugh. "Logan was there actually. I had suppressed a lot of it until after he'd remembered it himself and told me."

Rogue sharply inhaled. "Logan didn't…did he?"

A part of him was inside her head. And while she could count a million times he'd been generous, kind, caring; she could also see his rage, malice, and violence. She wanted to defend him, but wasn't entirely certain she could offer Storm that assurance.

Storm hurried to explain. "He said he didn't know Sabretooth would kill my father. Otherwise, he would have tried harder to stop the whole thing from happening."

Seeing Rogue's shoulders relax, Storm continued. "Anyway, because the tribe felt my parents' arrival brought ill fortune on them, I was banished to the wilderness. Somehow, I made it to Cairo and had the unfortunate luck of getting caught trying to pick a young American man's pocket. Little did I know _he_ was a master thief. He was the one who knew about Xavier, although I'm not sure how, and stayed with me in Cairo until the Professor could pick me up to bring me here."

For the first time in weeks, thinking about Remy brought a smile to Rogue's face. Having absorbed Storm in the past, she could imagine the scene in her head even if she only had snippets of the memory.

_A young Storm scans the tourists milling about the suq. If she hadn't already had one too many close calls with the vendors, she'd steal directly from the food stalls. Instead, she now picks pockets for the cash so it seems like she's legitimately buying her food. A foreign accent catches her ears, one she can't place. As the tall, brown haired American with a five o'clock shadow pays for a tin shawki, she slips her hand into the trench coat pocket from where he pulled the money. Wrapping her hand around the folded cash, she tastes success with the first step in her sprint away from the scene. Before she can take her second, a hand clamps down around her shoulder._

"_Where do y' think yo' goin' with that, _petite_, when I know what y' really want is this, _hein_?" The man's kind smile set her at ease, especially when he hands her one of the two tin shawkis in his hand. _

"What was he doin' in Egypt?" Rogue asked.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. I suppose you'll have to ask him next time you see him." Storm reinforced her earlier faith in his return. "Now, how about we find Emma and go home?"

As if on cue, Emma stepped out of the posh dressing room in a Thierry Mugler tie-neck mini dress, a huge key hole exposing too much cleavage.

"What do you think, girls? Isn't it simply me?" Emma struck a pose before a smile broke through her stoic fashion model impersonation.

"Yes. Yes it is." Storm answered as Rogue nodded in agreement. Emma hurried to change and make her purchase.

While they were waiting, Rogue reflected on the day's events. She'd always been on good working terms with Emma and Storm, but today actually felt like she'd gained two friends. It was nice to have a little bonding time with someone who wasn't a student. Since Jubilee was still enrolled as a senior at the school and Kitty hadn't really lived outside the Institute, there really wasn't anyone who was at the same maturity level as Rogue. She'd grown up a lot during her time on the road. It made her feel less in common with the giggling teenagers, but not quite in the same caliber as the senior level team members.

And Rogue wasn't the only one who had been lonely. Storm had lost a good friend in Jean's death. Being the only two adult females at Xavier's created a deep friendship between the women. When Jean died, Storm had lost more than just a shopping partner and confidant. Combined with running the Institute, she'd been without that kind of friendship for more than a year. Even though Emma narrowed the female to male ratio, she tended to keep part of herself closed off from everyone. Case in point was the shopping expedition today. Storm and Rogue browsed together while Emma did her own thing.

It didn't matter though. The outing cemented Rogue's status as one of the adults instead of just one of the graduates or junior X-Men. And it created tighter friendships she so desperately needed.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

The women were laughing as they walked into the mansion from the garage entrance, arms full of shopping bags. Logan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them when they came down the hall. Their laughter died down, but the smiles stayed plastered on their faces.

"Looks like you had a good time, kid." Logan observed.

Rogue stopped to talk to him while Emma and Storm continued up the stairs to put away their purchases. Feeling in an especially good mood, she snaked her arms around his waist to give him a hug. The move was unexpected, but not unwelcome and Logan returned the gesture with a tight squeeze.

"Ah did." Rogue pulled away to look up at her best friend. "But Ah didn't realize how much Ah needed it until just now." Her smile was a million watts bright.

"Good." He answered her good mood with a smirk of his own. Seeing some life in her eyes again, Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah even got yer Christmas present today, but no peekin'!" Rogue sing-songed.

She'd placed an online order with a Swiss company and had the package secretly delivered to the Institute's public post office box. It was waiting for Storm when she did the weekly pick up.

"Don't have to peek, kid. I could smell those Cubans from the minute you opened the car door." Logan emphasized with a deep inhale.

"Spoil sport. Ruin all my fun." She teased him. Of course he would know what she got him, but she could still hold them over his head for another week.

"Speaking of fun, you won't mind meeting me in the Danger Room in ten minutes." An evil smirk crossed his face.

Rogue stared at him in disbelief. He had to be joking. "What?"

"You've moped around for two weeks. Not to mention how much you slacked off while you were gone. Time to get back into the swing of things, especially if we're attacked." Logan crossed his arms, unwilling to put up with any whining.

He was right. She had been lazy and complacent. Suppressing a groan, Rogue's shoulders slumped as she begrudgingly agreed. "Fine. Ah'll be there in ten."

Before she could head up the stairs, Logan stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "Hey, Marie? It's good to have you back." A rare twinkle sparkled in his eyes.

"Thanks, Logan." Rogue smiled in return.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

1 Week Later – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Rogue puffed as she ran up the stairs to the staff quarters. Since the shopping trip a week ago, she and Emma had become early morning running partners. Logan had been right: Rogue was sorely out of shape and that first session with him had kicked her ass and handed it back to her. So she'd picked up additional routines in her spare time.

Mornings were now filled with at least a five mile run. More if time allowed. And with their competitive natures, the women kept pushing each other to run a little faster, a little farther. All in all, Rogue was thoroughly wiped by the time they were done. She barely had the strength to make it to the shower.

As she rounded the corner, the last person she expected to see was waiting at her door. No, the last person she expected to see wasn't ever coming back. But Rogue wasn't thinking about _him_ anymore. She was trying to move on. Bobby on the other hand seemed lost as he leaned against her wall.

"Bobby?" Rogue questioned, her breaths were short, hard.

Startled out of his thoughts, he jumped at her approach. "Marie. Can we talk for a moment?"

She stopped right in front of him, debating whether to hear him out. They'd both said some pretty nasty things. And even if she couldn't ever go back to being romantically involved with him, didn't mean she wanted to lose him as a friend.

"Sure." Rogue nodded and opened the door to her suite.

Plopping down on the bed, she unlaced her tennis shoes and waited for him to speak. Bobby just paced restlessly through her room, mumbling incoherently. By the time she had both shoes and socks off, he still hadn't said anything.

"Ah thought we were going ta talk." She reminded him.

"Right. Well, um, I have a confession. I really overreacted to you and the Cajun…" Bobby hemmed, waving his hand around as if he'd fish what he was saying out of the air.

Catching on to the fact that Bobby still didn't know his name, Rogue took pity on him. "Remy." She tried not to wince as she said his name, the first she'd even thought it in over a week.

"Yeah, Remy." He made a face like he tasted something bad.

A long silence stretched between them before Rogue finally had enough.

"So is that all ya wanted ta confess? That ya overreacted? Seems ta me that warrants more of an apology than a confession." Anger tinged her response.

Bobby sighed and crossed over to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "The thing is, there is…was this girl, Opal. We met over the summer. After you and I…anyway, she's from Japan and was here for only the one semester. We tried to keep going after she went back home, but she called the day before you came back. Said she couldn't do the long distance thing."

"Oh, Bobby. Ah'm so sorry." Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

He awkwardly returned the gesture by slipping his arm around her shoulders. Any intimacy they shared as a couple was long gone and only friendship remained.

"I guess I was just jealous that you still had someone. You're not mad at me, are you?" He tentatively asked.

"About the scene in the Med Lab?" Rogue waited for some kind of affirmation on his part. He simply nodded in response. "Honestly, yeah a little. Ah mean if ya hadn't said that, Remy might still be here. But Ah can't place blame for his leavin' at your feet. That was 100% his choice."

"So, I know we can't go back to the way things were before. But can we at least be friends again? You're one of the only good ones I have left." Bobby admitted.

John's defection to Magneto's side had hit him hard. The three of them had done everything together since Rogue first arrived at the Institute. And since his parents had disowned him, Bobby had nothing left but Xavier's. If Bobby lost Rogue too, then he'd be completely alone.

"Of course. Ah wouldn't have it any other way." She lifted her head from his shoulder to give him one of her bright smiles.

He brought his other arm up, embracing her in a big hug. For Bobby, it felt good to have one of his best friends back.

"Storm's having a party here New Year's Eve for the kids who can't go home for the holidays. But she said she and Logan could handle everything. Everybody will be back by then and we're going out to Ten Barley Chapel. It'd be nice if you came with us." Bobby hedged.

He knew she'd been avoiding everyone the last few weeks. But unlike Jubilee and Kitty, Bobby knew not to take it personally.

"Y'all know very well that ya, Piotr, and Kitty are the only ones old enough ta drink. What are Warren and Ah s'posed ta do while y'all live it up, hmm?" She innocently teased.

"Now see, a little birdie said something about you having a fake ID." A delighted smirk lit up his eyes as he revealed her secret.

"Ah'm gonna kill Jubilee for goin' through my stuff." Rogue muttered under her breath.

Bobby continued, ignoring her threat, "And we both know Warren's not as squeaky clean as he likes to pretend. So will you come?"

"Yeah, Ah'll come." She relented with a grin.

Standing up, he ruffled her hair as she tried to duck away. "Good. It's a date. I'll pick you up at ten."

It felt good to be back on good terms with Bobby. She'd missed the friendly banter they had before they became a couple.

Rogue just rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes ya happy, sug."

**(X)**

_suq_ - Egyptian marketplace**  
**

_tin shawki_ - cactus fruit/prickly pear. popular snack food in Egypt.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Despite what it looks like, this isn't a filler chapter. I know, it's short. But I couldn't stretch it out much more. I tried.

**Chapter 13 **

**Christmas – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Though the Institute was pretty empty around the holidays, Rogue never felt alone. Since Logan was the closest she had to any family, she didn't miss going home each year. And there were always a few kids that either couldn't visit their parents or weren't welcome. So she always got to see the excitement of ripped wrapping paper and new toys. She even convinced Bobby to play Santa this year while she and Kitty were his elves.

The activity helped get Kitty's mind off her parent's divorce and the fact that neither wanted her at home this Christmas because of their bitter fighting. It was also Bobby's first Christmas at the Institute since his family had disowned him last January. Only Piotr, Emma, and Warren went home to loved ones this year.

After a brunch of cinnamon rolls, bacon, scrambled eggs, and fresh fruits and juices, everyone settled in the Rec Room to watch Christmas movie marathons. The younger kids fell asleep one by one, no longer able to keep their eyes open after staying up half the night in anticipation of presents. Logan relaxed back on the sectional, one of his new Cubans unlit between his fingers. He'd already smoked one as soon as Rogue had given them to him. She could smell the sweet peppery smell on his clothes as she curled up next to him.

Storm finally settled down in the spot next to Rogue. With all the mayhem from presents, cleanup, breakfast, and now movies, her organizational and coordinating skills had been put to the test. Just as she was sipping some hot cocoa, the Institute's emergency line buzzed through on the phone at her hip.

"Goddess be merciful! I fear I am not destined to relax and enjoy any part of this holiday." Storm muttered under her breath, but didn't get up to take the call in private.

"Thank you for calling Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. This is Headmistress Munroe. How may I help you?" It was another script, only this one Storm created.

Since she did not put the phone on speaker, only her half of the conversation was audible. Logan no doubt got both sides because of his enhanced hearing, but Rogue was stuck with vague 'yes's, 'no's, and 'no problem at all's.

Once the call was complete, Storm turned to her companions. "It seems we're getting an unexpected Christmas present. That was Dr. Moira MacTaggert. She apologized for any inconvenience, but she apparently is here in New York and asked if she could drop by for a visit."

"More the merrier." The holiday must really have gotten to Logan because his response was overly jovial, at least for him.

"Mmm. That's what I thought as well." The weather goddess agreed. "She did have an unusual request though." She paused, lost in thought trying to determine the intention.

"What's that?" Rogue asked.

"She wondered if everyone here could meet her in the foyer when she arrived. She didn't explain herself though." Storm continued, distracted. "She'll be here in twenty minutes. We should probably start rousing the children soon."

Ten minutes later, the adults rounded up the scattered, sleepy kids and piled into the small space by the front door. Storm buzzed Dr. MacTaggert in through the front gate, but there was just enough of a wait that the younger kids started complaining. There was a quick knocking and Storm stepped forward to welcome their guest.

"Dr. MacTaggert, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She gestured for the youthful looking woman to come inside, but Moira hung back in the doorway.

"Please, call me Moira. I'm so sorry for the short notice, but…well, _he_ wanted to surprise all of you." The doctor vaguely explained.

"I'm sorry," Confusion swirled in Storm's voice. "I don't understand. On the phone you only mentioned yourself."

Without another word, Moira stepped aside. The entrance was vacant for only a moment before a middle aged man moved into view.

He was dark haired, with bright shining eyes that conveyed a sense of peace and home. His stride was strong, confident. There was something about his features that looked so familiar. Rogue squinted, trying to place where she'd seen the angled jaw, the straight nose, the oval face. It was like looking at someone she knew through a warped, old glass window. He looked vaguely like the guy who played Leonidas in _300_.

"Hello, Ororo. I am so very proud of how well you have cared for the Institute." His voice was unmistakable.

"Professor?" Storm's shocked response was full of disbelief.

In all the time she'd known him, there wasn't a second doubt that Charles Xavier had been a very powerful man. Storm knew she'd only been privy to a small portion of his skills. Thus seeing a man that carried the characteristics of her mentor was not such a hard thing to believe. Instead, her doubt arose from her own senses. _She _must be seeing and hearing things. _She_ superimposed a desire to see the Professor again over this strange man's presence.

Reading her loudly broadcasted thoughts, he eased her turmoil. "I assure you, my dear, you are not hallucinating."

He stepped forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Only a second passed as Storm searched his eyes for the truth she already knew in her heart. In an uncharacteristic move, she flung her arms around him in a hug.

"Professor, we have missed you so very much." She whispered as she fought back tears.

In that moment, she wasn't the headmistress who had to bear so much responsibility for keeping the Institute running. Instead, she was the scared little girl Gambit had helped get to Xavier so long ago.

"As did I miss you." He softly returned. Addressing the group, he motioned toward Moira. "This is Dr. Moira MacTaggert. She's one of the world's leading geneticists and has agreed to help us here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Storm greeted their new resident doctor.

With Storm's acceptance, everyone else started to crowd around the Professor and Moira. Rogue and Logan stayed back during the crush of hugs and handshakes.

Once the welcome had died down, the Professor offered an explanation. "I must apologize for keeping all of you in the dark for the better part of a year. I was not entirely sure the transference would be successful and I didn't want to give you false hope."

Turning to Dr. MacTaggert, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Moira was the one to help me rehabilitate. I owe her my deepest gratitude."

"I'm just happy you're able to come back here. I know how much you've waited for this return." Moira said.

She gazed up at him with love shining in her eyes. Everyone who knew the Professor was surprised to see him return the emotion. The Professor they had known had never been openly involved in a romantic relationship. But there was something more to their relationship than either were telling. The depth of emotion didn't come from just a patient falling in love with his doctor over the course of a year. No, this was something that radiated decades of love and passion though Moira didn't look much younger than the Professor.

Breaking out of the intimate moment, Xavier dismissed the crowd with the only thing that could make the moment even better. "There was package delivered late yesterday. Children, if you follow Ms. Monroe, Mr. Drake and Miss Pryde, I believe there is one more present for each of you inside."

The younger kids rushed out in excited chaos as the three adults attempted to head them off before they could make another mess. Moira tagged along behind them, ready to help where she could. With the kids attention focused elsewhere, Xavier took the opportunity to meet with his remaining two X-Men privately.

"Logan, Rogue. I am pleased to see you both at home." He said.

"Charley." Logan reached out to shake the Professor's hand. The nickname was grating, but wasn't worth spoiling the mood over.

"Thank you Logan for your commitment."Xavier said, telepathically adding,_ 'I understand how hard it was for you to remain here.'_

Logan flinched minutely, but recovered with small a smile. "Yeah, well, seemed like a good time to stay put."

When his attention turned to Rogue, she carefully slipped in to give him a hug. Even though his face was different, the man underneath was still the same. "Ah'm glad yer back."

"Yes, I see we both had grand adventures this year." He returned the hug.

Rogue pulled away, searching his eyes for any negative feelings. "Yer not mad Ah took the Cure?"

"My child, we all must do what we feel is best. Your decision to take the Cure was not a betrayal of the peace we strive to obtain." Xavier reassured her. "Just as my journey led me back here, so did yours. We both have benefited from the wisdom of our travels."

With his few words, Rogue felt a weight lift off her shoulder. She hadn't realized until now the burden she'd been carrying since her return to the Institute almost a month earlier. "Thanks, Professor."

"I understand you've been seeing Emma Frost in my absence. If you are still inclined, I would like to resume our sessions together. I believe I may have found a different tactic in helping you gain control." Xavier offered.

"Ah would like that. Thanks." Her shy smile settled the matter, though she refused to get her hopes up.

"Good. Now I think there are two gifts that remain to be opened. How about we join the others?" He asked as he quietly led them to the excitement in the other room.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So I did something a little bad last chapter and assumed everyone had done as much research on Professor Xavier as I had to get the character right. There were a lot of questions about how he was able to reappear.

**Starting with the movies:**

1. In X3, the Professor lectures some students about the morality of using their powers to transfer the mind of a terminally ill person into the body of a brain dead person. Moira appears on webcam to illustrate his point with one of her patients. Though the movie doesn't make it clear, apparently this is Charles brother who has been brain dead since birth and kept at her facility all this time.

2. After X3's credits roll, there's a stinger that Moira is with her brain dead patient (Charles' brother) and he suddenly wakes up to call her name. This implies the Professor was able to transfer his mind into his brother's body as Phoenix was demolecularizing him.

**In the comics:**

Xavier's known powers include mind transfer, not only his but other persons as well. He has been able to successfully transfer his own mind several times, but did a botched job with Magneto's.

For future reference, any time the Professor is "dead", you can pretty much guarantee he's figured out a way to come back. Including what's going on in Uncanny Avengers with Red Skull right now. I think he may be the only character that dead doesn't mean dead.

**Thanks** to all the new followers – you guys and gals are awesome. **RRL24**, thanks for bringing the above note to my attention! **Anna Claremont, Anna Marie Masen, Captain Bohannon, ChamberlinofMusic, couplest,** and **Warrior-princess1980**: he's baaack, but you're not gonna like him! ;)

**(X)**

**Chapter 14**

**New Year's Eve – Westchester, NY**

Remy awoke with a groan as he rolled onto his side, head pounding in protest with his roiling stomach. He'd swear off drinking if it would make the pain go away, but he knew that was an empty promise. A sudden lurching had him grabbing the trashcan he kept between the bed and nightstand. With barely a second to spare, he retched into the plastic bin. The foul odor sent a second wave of vomit through him. His eyes watered and mucus dripped from his nose. As his body finally started to calm, he felt the bed shift behind him.

"Eww, gross! I'm leaving." A curvy redhead pulled the sheet off his bed as she bent to get her clothes.

Resting his head on the cool edge of the nightstand, Remy only half-heartedly tried to remember her name. Megan? Kristy? Vanessa? None of them sounded familiar. Or maybe it was that they all sounded right and he didn't know which one was this woman. He'd been with so many since he'd left Xavier's that even he couldn't keep them straight anymore.

At first, he'd picked up every blonde he could find, wanting to stay as far away from anything remotely auburn. It wasn't until one of them wanted her raven haired girlfriend to join them that he added to his nightly repertoire. While that particular night had been more than just fun, he still couldn't get green eyes and pale creamy skin out of his head. So when fucking _her_ away didn't work, he added vast quantities of alcohol to the mix.

Contrary to what his friends and family had always believed, Remy could in fact get drunk. He just was better at holding his liquor in front of others. It was only in the privacy of his own room that he let himself fall down shitfaced. He had no qualms doing it in front of strange women he knew he'd never see again either.

So his routine had turned into getting drunk, picking up a random woman or two, fucking until he passed out, sleeping the day away, and starting it all over again the moment he woke up. Judging by the dark sky outside, he was right on schedule to end the year with a bang, literally.

Hearing the front door of his apartment slam shut, Remy dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed the trash can and lugged it into the bathroom with him. Tossing the contents in the toilet, he took a moment to piss before flushing it all away. Then he threw the plastic container into the shower. He'd figured out a long time ago that he could kill two birds with one stone if he let the shower water rinse it and himself clean.

As he turned on the shower head, he brushed his teeth and thought back to the last month. It had been one of the most miserable of his existence. Not only had he lost the first woman he'd cared for in years, he'd had to spend Christmas alone. If someone really was after him and Sabretooth wasn't just bluffing, New Orleans would be the first place to look. Even though he rarely made it home anymore, Christmas had always been one family tradition he'd observed. No matter where he was in the world, he dropped everything to be surrounded by his loved ones on that day.

With the water warm, Remy stepped into the steaming spray to wash away the previous night's sins. A quick soap up and rinse off, and he was ready to get out. Looking in the mirror, he appraised his roughened looks. He rarely shaved these days, so he had a good week and a half's worth of growth on his face. With a little bit of gel, he slicked his wet hair back. He'd been lazy in doing anything with it recently too. The greasy feel told him he probably should have washed it today, but he was already out of the shower and didn't care enough to get back in.

After a splash of cologne and some deodorant, Remy walked into the adjoining master closet. He picked out a clean gray t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. Hey, it was New Year's Eve, might as well dress up. When he realized he put his shirt on inside out, he just shrugged and went with it. Wasn't that what male models did in photo shoots? If it was fashion chic for them, it would work just fine for him.

Throwing on his new dark brown leather trench, he grabbed his car keys and headed outside. In his assigned parking space was a brand new black and orange McLaren MP4-12c. Sliding into the sleek high performance sports car, he caressed the steering wheel on the quarter of a million dollar present he gave himself. Something like this was too hot to be stolen, so he'd purchased it in a sullen fit of selfishness. Throwing the car in gear, he tore off down the road to the nearest bar.

He had every intention of drinking away the last of this year before kissing as many women as he could at midnight and then taking them home for a little New Year's after party. He glanced at the in-dash display, checking the time. _10:12PM_ shined back in white figures. _'Perfect'_ he thought as he pulled into his new favorite place: Ten Barley Chapel Pub.

As he sauntered into the dimly lit, dingy bar, he nodded to the bartender. In the month since he'd found the place, Nick had gotten to know his order well. A Woodford bourbon was placed at his usual stool just a few moments after he sat down. Remy glanced around the room at the already drunk party goers.

Surprisingly, the dive bar was popular with very attractive women. Of course Nick managed to bring them in with awesome ladies night deals from reverse cover night, to penny 'tinis and half priced appetizers, to the occasional spa giveaway. And pursuant to any discrimination laws, Nick even opened the specials to men, not that many took up the offer of a Pink Chanel or mani/pedi combo pack. Combined with the semi-private booths, the dark bar set the scene for make-out central.

Smiling into his drink, Remy took a big gulp before approaching a busty blond with her already micro skirt hiked up in the back. She was too drunk to realize her ass was hanging out. Cheap, drunk, easy women weren't his normal style. But any attractive woman had been filling his tastes recently.

"Happy New Year, _petite_." He said as he sidled up behind her.

"Happeee New Ure t'you toooo, han-some." She slurred before giggling obnoxiously and grinding her rear against his crotch.

His hands found their way to her hips as he bent down to coo in her ear. "Shh, don't talk, _salope_. Just dance."

"Ooo, I luvv yur acksent." She stumbled through the words.

Maybe this one was only good for a warm up, especially since she took his slur as a charming, French endearment. Thankfully, she did do as he asked and stayed quiet while they grinded to the Top 40 remix beat. He was thoroughly enjoying her writhing body, her legs straddling his thigh, her breasts pressed against his chest. It would be so easy to coax her to go down on him in one of the booths. When the song ended, he tried to lead her to a darkened corner. But as soon as he saw her face turn a sickly green, he smoothly pointed her in the direction of restrooms.

"I think y' better visit de ladies room." Remy politely dipped his head.

"Bud I don'neeeed t' tin-kle." She laughed at her own immature tone.

"That's not what I had in mind..." He let the innuendo hang between them. It was another one of his successful evasion tactics.

Catching his drift, she giggled again before teetering down the hall.

Once she was out of sight, he spun around and walked back to the bar. Making out with someone who'd just been sick was a lesson he learned the hard way, but one he hadn't repeated since. Heading back to the bar, Nick waited for him with another drink.

"What was wrong with that one, mate? She looked pretty good from over here." The bartender observed as he slid the full glass across the lacquered surface.

"Ask me again when y' go check de women's bathroom t'night." Remy quipped back.

He chuckled at the wince on Nick's face. But his good mood quickly died when he saw Nick nod at some newcomers.

"Well, maybe you'll have better luck with some of my other regulars. Just stay away from the girl with the white highlights. Haven't seen her in a while actually, but the blond kid gets snippy when other guys hit on her." The bartender advised.

With dread, Remy slowly turned to get a look at the group entering the bar. Sure enough, Rogue stood in the middle of the five friends. And Bobby was right there with her, his arm flung around her shoulders. Suddenly, he had the urge for a cigarette. Downing his drink, he slinked out the back door to smoke with the employees. After he got a little nicotine fix, he'd find a woman and head home early.

Ten Barley Chapel was the final place Rogue needed to visit in order to feel like she was completely at home. Because Nick served food, the pub was an eighteen and up hot spot. She and her friends had been going every Friday night since their graduation. Even though the Professor had been gone for a year, everyone still observed his ground rules regarding strict curfews and activity bans.

While the guys went to get their drinks, she and Kitty decided to find one of the larger, well lit booths. Before they even made it, the DJ spun one of Kitty's favorite dance songs.

"Oooo, c'mon, Rogue. Dance with me!" The other girl grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and dragged her out to the dance floor.

With the press of bodies surrounding them, Rogue was glad she'd worn a long sleeve, black lace bolero over her strapless white chiffon dress. The extra covering allowed her to get away with short white satin gloves. The final touch of nude stockings ensured she was covered head to toe with the exception of her neck and face. Overall, she pulled off 'girl next door' instead of 'weird mutant freak'.

After finding a table, Bobby and Piotr joined the girls while Warren watched their drinks. Since there were only the two girls and everyone was single, the group switched off partners. The guys and Kitty took their turns as the odd person out trying to pick up a date, while Rogue gratefully took her break to relax after being in the mass of people. She wasn't as nervous about accidental touches anymore, but it still was asking a lot to totally let down her guard.

As midnight approached, she'd had one too many drinks and more than enough of the crowd. Some fresh air was desperately in order. Nick had always been cool about his regulars stepping out back with the employees, so she avoided the writhing bodies and headed toward the back where it was quieter. As she walked past the storeroom, she bumped into a hard body.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean…" The words died in her throat as she looked into the face of the person she hit.

Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. Remy stood before her, his jaw clenched and brow furrowed with displeasure. She hadn't dared let herself imagine meeting up with him again, but the scene playing out before her certainly wasn't what she would have dreamed.

He looked a mess. Even on the road, he'd kept himself well groomed. But the man standing before her had dirty, unwashed hair; bleary, bloodshot eyes; and a scruffy half beard marring his good looks. He reeked of stale, wet cigarettes from smoking outside in the light drizzle. And his tight fitting gray shirt was wrinkled as if it had sat at the bottom of a laundry hamper for a week. Rounded off with a pair of baggy, holey jeans and his ever present trench coat, he looked like a bum.

"Rogue." His response was clipped. Her heart sank when he refused to use her name.

Not knowing what else to do, she attempted some civility between them. "Um, it's good ta see ya." She would have added that _he_ looked good too, but the honest truth was he looked like shit.

"Not sure I can say de same." A hardness appeared in his eyes as he closed himself off from her.

Just a few seconds in her presence and he was almost begging her to leave her boyfriend. He'd forgotten how simply stunning she was, a vision in her classic black and white ensemble. The layers of chiffon hinted at the feminine delicateness hidden behind her insecurities. Her hair had been trimmed up from the chop shop cut in Utah to a long, straight bob that hit just above her shoulders. But the woman fidgeting nervously under his gaze wasn't the one he'd met in Vegas. _She_ didn't exist.

With no response from him but a glare, Rogue sidestepped away. "Ah was just gettin' some fresh air. Ah'll, um…Ah'll see ya around." She dejectedly turned her back on him.

The awkward encounter left a bad taste in her mouth. Wanting nothing more than to get away from it, she pushed open the back door. At the last second, he gripped her arm and spun her around. Remy loomed over her, forcing her to back-peddle into the storeroom until she was up against the wall. With care, he closed the door behind them. Even though he felt betrayed by her, he wasn't willing to let her just walk away.

"Y' back wit' de Icicle?" Remy nodded his head toward the front of the bar where her friends were still dancing.

"Huh?" His actions were so incongruous that his question left her confused.

Not getting the answer he wanted, Remy tried to shock it out of her with vulgarity. "He figure out a way t' fuck y' yet?"

Inwardly, he kicked himself for the crudeness. Yes he wanted to push her away, make her feel just a small portion of the pain he was feeling. But he hadn't wanted to be cruel about it and throw her mutation back in her face.

Anger flared in her eyes as she reached up to slap him. For a brief second, he saw the woman he'd so desperately missed. With catlike reflexes, he caught her wrist before it ever came close to his cheek. Remy leaned down, his lips millimeters from hers. Though he'd never experienced her mutation first hand, he was wise enough not to push his luck. Instead, he wrapped his free hand in her short hair, forcing her to look up at him.

"Y' gon' answer me, _Rogue_?" He spat her name with venom.

"Seein' as how ya walked out before ya could get my side of the story, Ah don't really think that's any of yer business." She fired back.

"Oh? An' what _is_ yo' side of de story?" Remy prompted.

He leaned his body against hers, his thigh pressing between her legs. With so many layers of clothing between them, he wasn't worried about an accidental slip of skin to skin contact. Releasing her wrist, he let his hands wander down her sides. Palms grazed the sides of her breasts before smoothing over her toned stomach and resting on her hips. He didn't miss the momentary flicker as her eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure from his touch.

No space separated their bodies. The heat radiating off him sent molten liquid low in her core. Rogue couldn't concentrate on being mad at him when his slightest touch was reawakening neglected parts of her soul.

'_No!'_ She mentally scolded herself. _'You will not fawn all over him like a schoolgirl with a crush._'

When his question was only met with a defiant stare, he spoke aloud the lie he'd told himself to ease the hurt. "Whatsa matter? Couldn't get any from yo' popsicle of a boyfriend, so y' went after de first _homme_ that would give it t' y'?"

"Such a charmer's tongue. Do ya always make the women ya fuck feel like cheap whores? Or is this behavior reserved for when ya seduce virgins?" Rogue answered with scathing acidity.

She'd had enough of him. If he was going to degrade her without even giving her the courtesy of a civil conversation, she'd dish it right back to him. Even if bringing up her lost innocence was a really low blow.

"Y' want t' feel like a cheap whore, _chère_? I can certainly oblige." He challenged.

Remy's eyes glowed with cerise rage. For the first time since she'd known him, Rogue was truly terrified. His jaw flexed with the force of his grinding teeth as he fought to keep his temper in check. His fists clenched tightly at her sides. Tipping her chin up, she silently defied his anger. There was no way she was going to show weakness in front of this predator.

Her fiery spirit added fuel to the fire already burning within him. He'd been hard for her the minute she walked in. Watching her all night from one of the secluded booths had only made it worse. Leaning down, Remy debated if a roughly stolen a kiss would be worth whatever punishment her mutation held. Instead, he surged forward and pressed every inch of his hardness against her covered core. With lightning speed, he reached down and grabbed her thighs.

Fear flashed across her face as she realized his intent. "Don't touch me!" Rogue cried. "Ah've already laid Bobby and Logan out in trainin' this week."

"Y' fuckin' them too, _hein_?" Remy taunted her.

"Bastard." She breathed out in a pant.

Maybe he really did hate her as much as his words implied. But she was going to take whatever he could give until her mutation kicked in. After all, Rogue had no clue when she might get this close to anyone again. She'd use him the same way he was using her.

"Only t' y', _ch__è__re_. Other _femmes_ love it when I fuck 'em."

Flinging aside the layers of gauzy fabric, Remy wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand roughly caressed her breast while the other traced a tiny charge across the crotch of her stockings, creating a perfectly exposed space. His mouth hovered over hers, but only their breaths mingled as he teased her hardening nipples. Remy was vaguely surprised when her gloved hands tugged on his hair, keeping him close instead of fighting to get away.

Pinning her against the wall, he quickly unzipped his jeans and rolled a condom on his aroused member. Not that he'd been spending too much time on it, but the thought had crossed his mind that this scenario would work with her mutation. As long as they stayed fully clothed and no kissing was involved, they both should be safe.

Since he didn't have any gloves, he wasn't able to check if she was ready for him. But her breathy moans and rolling hips reminded him of previous experiences with her. Pushing forward, he surged into her in one rough stroke.

Rogue gasped as his thickness filled her. She'd missed him so much that this little bit of attention made her desperate to feel him one more time. Not even her mutation was enough to make her give up what he was willing to provide. As he plunged into her with hard, short bursts, she watched his earlier anger fade away to the same despairing sadness she'd felt in his absence.

Giving over to the physical sensations, she let her head fall back against the wall. She felt the heat from his skin as his breath panted against her neck. Just a small space and his mouth would be on her deadly flesh. The element of danger left her pulsing around him.

Remy fought to prolong the moment. He had no doubts that she would hate him when they were finished. With a quick tug, he pulled the front her dress down to expose her breasts. Each of his shallow thrusts caused the perfect mounds to bounce enticingly. He quickly closed the small space between them as he pressed his covered chest against her bare one. He nearly lost it when he felt her hardened nubs poke against his thin tee.

The partygoers in the bar started their countdown to midnight. "10…9…8…" They chorused. It was like a bad cliché as Remy and Rogue rose to their mutual climax.

Her pulsating tightness finally drove him over the edge. Unable to hold back any longer, he came violently in her with a grunt. Resting his forehead against the wall, his face was only inches from hers. Slowly, he slipped out of her as he let her slide down to stand on her feet again. The only sound in the room was their panting although his heart beat loudly in his ears.

Finally catching his breath, he took a step back from her as he pulled off the used condom and tucked himself back into his pants. From the corner of his eye, Remy watched Rogue straighten her dress and smooth her hair. Reaching down, he used the discarded foil wrapper to dispose of the evidence.

Not sure what to do or say, he nervously ran a hand through his hair before turning his back on her and striding to the door. He was only a step away before he spun around. His mouth opened and closed several times, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he nodded once before walking away, unable to meet her eyes. He couldn't bear to see the hatred she undoubtedly felt for him after their carnal act. The cheering crowd outside was a forgotten memory as Remy ducked out the back door and into the first night of the new year, leaving a highly confused Rogue in his wake.

Stunned, Rogue wandered back out to her friends. She flopped down in their booth, speechless to what had just happened. Not only did she have sex with Remy in the backroom, it was spiteful and angry. She couldn't believe she gave in to him so easily after the way he'd treated her. What kind of desperate flake was she? Never before had she allowed her worth to be defined by a relationship with a man. And yet, here she was sitting alone and realizing that she really had meant nothing to him, no doubt just like all his previous lovers. That's really all she was to him: another easy fuck.

Her eyes stung with tears from that revelation, but she was too angry at herself to let them fall. Resting her elbows on the table, she ran her hands through her hair and clasped them behind her head. The tip of her left pinky ran across the ridge on her right. With a new plan and a cathartic way to end their relationship once and for all, Rogue sat up and ripped the glove off her right hand. She gazed at the ring one more time before jerking it off her finger and setting it on the table.

Screw what Storm had said. Obviously Remy wasn't the same person she knew all those years ago. Replacing her glove, Rogue dumped her purse on the table to fetch her cell phone. Quickly, she dialed Storm's direct line at the mansion.

The phone rang only once before the older woman answered, a touch of concern lacing her voice. "Hello, Rogue. I hadn't expected you to call. Is everything alright?"

"What's his address? An' don't tell me ya don't know. Ah've already seen him an' know he's still here." Rogue cut right to the chase.

There was a brief pause and a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "2384 Arborwoods Terrace, Apartment 9F. Please don't do anything rash, Rogue."

"Don't worry about it, Storm. Ah just have a li'l unfinished business ta settle." She hung up before Storm could respond.

Searching for Kitty out on the dance floor, Rogue stomped over to her friend once she spotted her. "Ah need yer car keys." She demanded, her hand held out in anticipation.

"Hey, be nice! That's not a good way to start out the New Year." Kitty swayed a bit as she hung on to Piotr. They're night long flirting didn't go unnoticed by anyone in their group.

"Please, Kitty. Ah need ta take care of somethin' before Ah can go home. Y'all can ride home with Warren." She softened her tone and relaxed her hardened expression.

Fishing the keys out of her purse, Kitty handed them over with a huff. "Fine. But don't let anything happen to it. It's my baby." She finished with a giggle.

Rogue nodded, but really she wanted to roll her eyes. Who would have thought feminine, fashion minded Kitty would be so attached to her very manly, suped up black Mustang convertible. Fortunately, the guys added the latest after marked GPS system. All Rogue would have to do was type in the address and she'd be at Remy's place in no time. Tonight, he would learn the true meaning to the old saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'.

**(X)**

_salope - _slut


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Wow! So there were some hot and cold reactions to the last chapter, but great feedback all the same! There were two repeating themes I wanted to address.

The first is the "darkside of Remy". This was something I really wanted to explore. In the comics, the reader always see him as a beat dog when anyone steps too hard on him or if he gets into one of his self-loathing periods. But the writers never explore what he does during those pity parties. I wanted to take it a step further than "oh whoa, poor, poor pitiful me" and see _exactly_ what he would do if he was trying to forget something. He's always been a man of vices and insecurities. Stealing is his passion, sex is his form of acceptance. So if someone he really cared about dumped on him, he would seek out sex to be reassured that _someone _wants him even if his loved one doesn't. I guess the long and short of it was that I didn't want to write the typical martyr scene they put in the comics.

The second thing is "Rogue's betrayal". She lied to him much worse than anything Remy believed he overheard from her conversation with Bobby. I believe this chapter will suffice in answering those questions. ;)

**Thanks** to **Jean1, couplest, CaptMacKenzie, LilVampireKitten, Anne Marie Masen, Anna Claremont, NanamiYatsumaki, Warrior-princess1980, DemonFlame, Captain Bohannon, RRL24, cooemi10,** and all the anonymous reviewers! You all had such wonderful input. :D

**Chapter 15 **

**An Hour After Midnight – Westchester, NY**

Remy's plan hadn't gone as he'd intended. When he'd walked out of the storeroom, he'd headed right out the door instead. Being with Rogue set his life on fire again after his month long pity party. It made the thought of picking up another woman afterward disgusting. Instead, he stormed home in a sulk. Only an hour into the New Year and things had actually gotten worse.

Wrapped up in his thoughts about Rogue, he completely missed the tell-tale signs that someone had been in his apartment. It was a mistake that could have been deadly. He quickly turned the key and stepped into the darkened apartment. Flicking on the light switch, he was taken aback by the person sitting on his couch.

"Belle? What're y' doin' here?" He asked, too tired to actually be interested in much she had to say.

"Now Remy, is that anyway t' greet yo' ex-almost wife?" The blonde languidly slinked off the couch and sashayed over to him.

"Considerin' she's a lyin', cheatin', schemin'_salope _that broke int' my apartment, my greetin' seems more then hospitable." Remy countered.

He walked over and flopped down on the couch, completely ignoring her as he brushed past. His head fell back to rest against the cushions. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in an attempt to expel some of the pent up emotions. Miffed by his dismissal, Bella Donna climbed on the couch next to him. Her body was flush against his, but Remy continued to pretend she wasn't there.

"What'sa matter wit' _mon cher_, hmm?" She asked as she played with the hair by his ear.

"Belle, I haven't been yo's in a long time. And I think yo' _trois_ ex-husbands an' countless lovers more than prove that." Remy blandly countered, unwilling to acknowledge her affections.

With a huff, Bella Donna slumped back into the couch beside him, her arms folded across her chest. "_Eh bien_, yo' in a bad mood t'night. Y' seem a li'l worse for wear, too. Did some _fille_ finally get de better a' y'?"

"Why're y' here?" He'd had enough of her games when they were together. He wasn't about to put up with her now that they weren't.

"_Très bien_. Be that way. See if I cry at yo' funeral." She set her jaw as she held back an explanation.

Knowing Bella Donna the way he did, her comment wasn't just some petulant ploy to get him to play along even though that's what usually happened. No, something big had to have happened for her to come all the way up here from New Orleans.

"What happened?" Remy cut right to chase.

"_Non_, it's nothin' important. I'm sure y' already know." She dismissingly waved her hand between them.

"Don't play games wit' me, Belle. Y' and I both know y' don't hop in yo' _père's_ G6 for a _deux __heures _flight t' just 'visit'." He emphasized the last with air quotes. "Especially not on New Year's Eve."

"Y' ruin all my fun, Remy." The pout was back on her face, making her look more pathetic than the cute she was trying to achieve.

"_Ouais_, cause gettin' roped int' a sham of a marriage only t' find out yo' fiancé lied t' get y' there is a real barrel of laughs. Now why are y' here?" His irritation started to bleed into his words. If she didn't fess up soon, he'd just kick her out.

Recognizing he was almost to his breaking point, Bella Donna finally gave in. She rose from the couch and slowly walked around his sparse apartment. She'd already snooped before he got home, but didn't learn much other than he had just recently moved here. The apartment itself was one of those furnished corporate leases. And all the clothes in his closet were new. Nothing else of sentimental value was present, which confirmed her suspicions. Meanwhile, Remy leaned forward with his head in his hands.

Pausing at the balcony window, she kept her back to him but watched his reflection in the glass. "Someone tried t' take a contract out on y'. 'Capture alive at any cost.' Obviously, we didn't take it."

"Not surprisin' considerin' de last few weeks." He stated with disinterest.

"So y' do already know?" Bella Donna turned around to face him.

Finally turning his full attention on her, Remy ran his hands through his hair as he looked up. "Victor Creed attacked me in Telluride. Said he was there t' take me back. Burned down de cabin."

"Shame. That place was _très magnifique_." She observed with a pause. "Then I guess it's no surprise yo' on de Sentinel Blacklist."

That _was_ news. The list Remy had stolen and handed over to Red Courage did not have his name on it. That was how Stryker even knew about him all those years ago: he'd been sloppy with a job. After those two miserable years, Remy always took extra caution when stealing information to make sure he wasn't associated with the theft or the data being acquired. Bella Donna's revelation was troublesome.

"Don't s'pose y' know how it got there?" He questioned.

Bella Donna's father wasn't the only man of power, wealth, and money in New Orleans. Remy's own father had paid a pretty penny on several occasions to keep his name and identity off anyone's radar.

"_Non_. And de leads on de contract were bogus. Don't even know who contacted us. Whoever it was obviously didn't know yo' current location, but knew our _familles_ were close enough t' try t' flush y' out that way." Bella Donna answered.

While it was true that she had deceived him multiple times in the past, they had since reconciled and trusted each other to a point. Whatever was going down had her spooked enough to come see him in person and that alone was enough for Remy to know she wasn't withholding anything or setting him up.

"Speakin' of which, how'd _you_ know where I was?" He asked her.

"I have my sources, too, y' know." She coyly replied.

That more than likely meant his brother Henri knew what was going on and was worried about him too. Honestly, Remy was surprised he hadn't heard more from him by now. Then again, he did just call on Christmas. While he was close with his family, it wasn't a 'phone call everyday' kind of relationship.

Before Remy could press her further, screeching tires in the parking lot outside drew their attention. Only a few seconds later, a violent pounding beat against his front door. The two exchanged a glance, silently communicating before Bella Donna nodded and snuck into the darkened bedroom. Cautiously, he approached the door from the side, looking through a hidden peephole he'd installed when he first moved in. Standing in front of a door or looking through the standard viewer was a good way to get killed. A second wave of pounding started before a very familiar voice shouted through the door.

"Remy LeBeau, Ah know yer in there. Storm already gave ya up and only one person Ah know would have that ridiculous sports car out front." Rogue yelled.

Her voice was muffled through the door but loud enough outside for someone watching the place to know exactly where he was now. As the third round of pounding began, he jerked open the door and pulled her in before slamming it shut behind her.

"What de hell do y' think yo' doin' shoutin' like that?" He yelled back in reactive anger.

His attitude toward her was harsher than he'd intended. But he'd had one too many stressors in the last hour not to lose it a little. She just happened to be a convenient target.

"Like yer one ta ask that question. What the hell was that back at the bar?" Wraith flashed in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his answer. Combined with the elegant white dress, she looked even more beautiful worked up into a passionate fervor.

Remy just ran his hands through his hair, his head relaxing back as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew being with her in the bar like that was a mistake. He just hadn't counted on it being thrown back in his face so soon. The desire to avoid this kind of situation was why he did the one night stand thing in the first place. And since he hadn't actually dealt with broken 'friends with benefits' relationships but a handful of times, he didn't exactly know what to do or say.

When she didn't get any response from him, Rogue continued on her rant. "Ya know, Ah can't believe Ah actually wasted the last _month_ of my life waitin' for ya ta come back. Storm told me ta be patient with ya, ta have faith. And instead Ah get that shit?"

Her righteous anger flared his temper to life. _She_ wanted to act so high and mighty over _him_? If she hadn't lied about her boyfriend, they'd never even be in this situation. In fact, he'd probably still be back in Vegas, living the bachelor life he'd enjoyed for so long.

"Yo' gon' turn this 'round on me? At least I was honest 'bout what I wanted from y'." He spat, pointing a finger back at himself for emphasis.

His face turned red, a vein popping out against his forehead. The telltale signs of his mutation glowed red in his eyes. If he didn't diffuse this situation soon, he'd blow something up. Literally.

Rogue's ire only grew, her voice shrilly rising. "Ah was too, ya asshole! It was just s'pose ta be a one-time thing, but _you_ asked me ta stay." She uncrossed her arms and pointed the accusation right back at him.

"Excuse me for enjoyin' myself an' wantin' that t' continue. But I don't remember forcin' y' t' stay. Y' coulda left anytime, _bien-aimée_." The sarcasm dripped in his voice.

The role of cocky ladies man was too easy for Remy to fall into when he felt too exposed. It had always been a good defense to protect against further pain.

Rogue's jaw dropped as she stared at him. She had no clue who this person was, but it most certainly was not the man with whom she'd spent the best two months of her life. Rubbing her hands over her face, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

With defeat, she lowered her voice. "It doesn't matter. The point is ya accused me of somethin' Ah didn't even do, then left before gettin' an explanation. Ah don't hear anythin' from ya for a month. And then when we finally do run inta each other, ya insult me before screwin' me and walkin' out again. Ah can't do this, Remy." The heartbreak was clear in her voice as she waited for his response.

He said nothing, but the anger faded away as his face relaxed. He looked down, unable to look at the pain in her eyes without revealing his own torment. Words escaped him, but he opened his mouth as if grasping for the right thing to say. Before Remy could utter a single excuse or apology, Bella Donna completely ruined any opportunity he may have had.

"Remy, _mon cher_? What's goin' on out here? Come back t' bed." She said from behind him.

He didn't bother to turn around. The look on Rogue's face said it all. Her eyes widened with a glassy sheen. He felt Bella Donna approach him, cuddling in beside him. From his peripheral vision, he could see why Rogue reacted the way she did. Bella Donna had come out in nothing but a skimpy, see through cami and a lacy pair of panties.

"Hi, I'm Belle. Remy's wife." She stuck her hand out for an introductory shake, but Rogue refused it.

Slowly, Rogue looked at the beautiful, tanned blonde with sparkling, wide set eyes. Their color was like bright, blue topaz. Her long lean legs went on for miles, making her just a tad shorter than Remy as she rested her head against his shoulder. Rogue herself was a good six inches shorter than he and looked like a dwarf in comparison to this bronzed goddess. The definition of well-toned muscles was visible under her thin clothing. She was perfect in every way imaginable. Why ever would Remy have wanted Rogue when he had this supermodel for a wife?

Rogue's heart skipped to a stop. She looked over to Remy, but he said nothing to deny the other woman's statement. In fact, his face was completely closed off from her. She had no clue what he was thinking.

The glossiness in her eyes turned to full on tears that she couldn't hold back. She really had been nothing more than sex to him. He played the game well and set the same trap that no doubt countless women before her had fallen victim. Shame on her for believing anything otherwise. Her earlier plan to throw everything back in his face faded away. Suddenly, she wanted to handle the little piece she had left of them with great care.

Slipping the ring off her gloved forefinger where she'd put it when she'd taken it off at the club, she slowly walked over to his kitchen counter. She rested both hands on the smooth surface as she leaned against it, her head bowed down trying to get a hold of her grief. The ring rested on the counter under one palm.

"_Chère_ -" He tried, but she interrupted him.

"-My name really is Anna. Anna Marie D'Ancanto. My papa wanted ta call me by my first name, but mama insisted Ah go by her mother's name. So he and Ah used it in secret when she wasn't around. Instead of 'princess' or 'sweetheart', Ah was his little Anna." Rogue quietly spoke the truth.

"Aww, that's so sweet, _poupée_." Bella Donna endeared. Her tone was insultingly ingenuous.

"_Ta gueule_!" Remy said simultaneous to Rogue's "Shut up, bitch, or Ah _will_ drain ya dry."

Bella Donna responded with a huff as she tried to cling closer to Remy. Finally, he shook her off but feared it was already too little, too late.

Rogue sensed the movement behind her and chose to ignore it. Though it was the first time she'd ever told this story to another person, she wasn't going to let anything ruin the cathartic moment. Tears finally ran down her face, dripping on the counter top below her. She swiped them away, staining her perfect, white gloves with the beige of her makeup. The symbolism was not lost on her at all as she bitterly laughed. Keeping her back to the couple, she continued her story.

"Ah ran away from home when my mutation manifested, after Ah put my first boyfriend inta a three week coma just from a kiss. When Logan found me, Ah was just Rogue. Except he coaxed my real name outta me. Bobby only knows it because he heard Logan use it. Ah never gave him permission ta call me that. He just does." The irritation from that fact strengthened her resolve.

Turning around, her face clear of any pain, Rogue defiantly looked to Remy. "When Ah met ya, Ah didn't wanna be Rogue or Marie. Rogue was a mutant; Ah had taken the Cure. Marie was a scared, weak little girl; Ah had grown up inta a fearless, strong woman."

Slowly, she advanced upon them until she was standing right in front of him. "Ah had finally become the Anna my papa said Ah would be. And Ah only wanted one other person ta know her. Because when the Cure wore off and Ah headed home, Ah would be Rogue again and Anna would be gone." She let her words sink in.

Remy flinched as if he'd been slapped. Not only had she trusted him with a name so special to her, she'd given him a part of herself that no one else even knew existed. No. She'd given her whole self to him, body and soul. It was the first time in his life anyone was so open and free with him, and he'd shoved it all back in her face. He'd been tricked with love and affection so many times before that he didn't recognize the one time it was genuine. She was his salvation and he'd thrown her away.

"Anna…" Reaching out to her, he stepped forward only to have her step back.

She shook her head, her hands up in defense to stop his advance. "No. If Ah ever see ya again, Remy LeBeau, _you will_ call me Rogue."

Quickly spinning on her heel, she wrenched open the door and slammed it shut as she ran out. The noise made Remy jump, knocked out of his stupor from realizing his mistake. It was too late. He couldn't run after her now. He'd fucked everything over so royally that she'd never forgive him. His Anna was lost and gone for good.

"Well, that was interestin'." Bella Donna spoke beside him.

Remy slowly turned to look at her, the anger rising as he saw the smirk of delight on her face.

"What de hell was that?" He questioned, his voice rising in pitch.

"It looked like y' needed rescuin'." She nonchalantly answered, as if she'd always been there to get him away from unwanted female attentions.

"_Oui_, I did. But not from her!" He indicated the now vacant space where Rogue had last been.

Bella Donna took a sharp, deep breath. "_Oh_ _mon Dieu_! Yo' in love wit' her!" She raised her eyebrows in complete shock.

"_Qu'est-ce__? __Non!__Tu es fou__._" Remy nervously defended.

He couldn't be in love with her. Sure, he cared for her and only truly realized that just now. But he didn't _love_ her. You don't treat people you love the way they had each other. A glint from the kitchen caught his eye and he walked over to it.

"Y' are, whether y' admit it or not. In fact, yo' de crazy one if y' don't." She crossed her arms over her chest, a self-satisfied grin plastered across her face. "_Mon petit _Remy is all grown up now." She teased, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Get out, Belle. Y' delivered yo' message. I'll head t' Xavier's in de mornin'. Whoever's after me will be after them too. We'll be safer in numbers." He ground out, his hands resting on the counter the same way Rogue had earlier. "Leave me alone."

"Now, Remy-" Bella Donna started before he cut her off.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He shouted.

"_D'accord_." Her response was curt.

He heard her stomp to the bedroom and move around as she got dressed. It took her less than a minute to gather all her things and head to the front door.

"_Bonne chance_ savin' yo' skin this time, Remy. Yo' gon' need it." She imparted as she stormed out of his apartment.

Once the door was securely shut behind him, he looked down at the counter top. His finger traced through the perfectly round circles of fallen tears. He bent down to rest his head on the smooth surface, his forehead pressed against the wet stains. His memories focused on the broken woman that had left him behind. Opening his palm, he revealed the perfect sapphire and silver ring he'd given her. It hadn't been enough to keep her.

**(X)**

_Poupée _– puppet

_Ta gueule _– Shut the fuck up

_Qu'est-ce__? __Non!__Tu es fou__. _– What? No! You're crazy.

_Bonne chance_ – good luck


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks **to** Captain Bohannon, CaptMacKenzie, Jean1, ColossusR, couplest, JasmineBella, NanamiYatsumaki, Anne Marie Masen, RRL24, Warrior-princess1980, xmenfan33,** and all the **guest** reviewers! Your feedback is appreciated and usually makes me smile evilly at the plans in store for later chapters ;)

**Chapter 16 **

**New Year's Day – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

"Mister LeBeau! Please, come in." Xavier welcomed Remy as he raised his hand to knock on the Professor's office door.

"How did y' know…?" He carefully hedged as he stepped into the room.

"That it was you? While I may not be able to read past the interference from your mutation, I can still recognize the pattern of static where thoughts would normally be present." Xavier's smile was soothing as he indicated a chair in front of his desk. "Please. Have a seat."

Set at ease that his thoughts were still private, Remy awkwardly sat down. He was still uncomfortable being someplace known as an 'institution', among other the things this place housed.

"Storm mentioned y' wanted t' see me after I got settled in my room." Remy cut to the chase, unsure what was expected of him.

"Right. As you can see, Ororo has done a wonderful job taking care of the school in my absence. However, we both agree it's time she receive a much needed reprieve. With that in mind, she will be assuming the role of Captain for one of three X-Men teams I'll be creating. Should the event arise for us to fight on multiple fronts, fluid team dynamics will be most advantageous." Xavier patiently explained.

"That's good for Stormy. She needed a break. But what does the rest have t' do wit' me? I'm no X-Man." Remy's tone was slightly petulant.

Xavier silently appraised him for a moment before continuing. "I had hoped in time you would come to accept my offer on your own terms. And yet Three Mile Island was so long ago now." His gaze faded away, as if he was in a distant time.

Remy remembered that time too. As he'd helped the captured children escape, Xavier had been waiting for them with a rescue helicopter. Though Remy received no telepathic message due to his mutation, the Professor's presence had been one of welcoming, an offer for solace that he was not yet willing to accept. He'd been on his own too long to depend on someone else. If it hadn't been for Rogue, he'd be willing to argue the same was still true.

Xavier's attention snapped back to the present. "Mister LeBeau, we are on the verge of war. Every battle we have fought before now has been a minor skirmish compared to what is on the horizon. Whether you like it or not, there will be no standing on the sidelines for this fight. I would like you to join our ranks as Storm's field commander."

Remy hedged a moment, looking away in shame. "I don't think I can do that, Professor."

As if knowing exactly what he'd done, Xavier said the right words to help forgive his transgressions. "Everyone may not be good, but there is something good in everyone. Never judge anyone shortly. Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future."

A tense silence filled the space between the two men as they each regarded the other. Xavier saw all of Remy's potential whereas the young man saw all of his failures against the old man. A month ago, the Professor's speech might have instilled a sense of honor and duty in him. He would have wanted to be a good man in Rogue's eyes. Instead he'd lost her with his careless disregard and had no hope of ever gaining her back. What was the point now whether he lived a good life or not?

"What if all hope is not lost, my young friend?" Xavier asked, the question open for thought.

If there was even a slight chance that he could win Rogue back, even as just his friend, Remy would do anything. And that meant proving his worth as someone she could trust and count on to be there always.

"_Très bien_. I'll do it." Remy agreed with determination.

"Good. Now with the semester starting next week, I have your class schedule along with your syllabi-" Xavier started, but Remy interrupted.

"_Excuse-moi_, _professeur_, _mais _I'm no student." He objected.

"Of course not. As an X-Man, you'll be a role model to the students. And what better way to teach them humility than as one of the teaching staff." A Cheshire smile spread across Xavier's amused face.

Groaning, Remy snatched the folders out of Xavier's outstretched hands. "So long as I'm not de French teacher. Or Sex Ed."

"Oh, gracious no. Emma teaches French." The Professor deadpanned as Remy rifled through the folders. "Everyone teaches or assists with one of the Physical Education courses. Then each staff member has three other courses. Since you're not certified for our accreditation, you'll be teaching the younger students in Consequential Thinking, Preparatory Ethics, and Consumer Sciences."

"Home Ec? I'm s'pose t' teach cookin' an' sewin'?" With indignation, Remy viewed the courses he thought were a waste of his experiences.

"Humility, Mister LeBeau. Besides, the course is more to teach the youngest male students to be independent. They'll learn personal hygiene, clothing care and maintenance, and general nutrition. You'll be responsible for checking their dorms every other day."

"Why can't I teach mechanics?" He whined.

"I'm afraid we already have a mechanics instructor." A facetious smirk appeared on Xavier's face. "Rogue."

Remy rolled his eyes. It was yet another thing that he didn't know about her. If ever there was a female made specifically for him, she was it. He found nothing sexier than a hot girl working on a fast motorcycle.

"I'm sure you'll find enjoyment in your other courses. Our typical reprimand for demerits in dormitory life is extra Physical Education." The Professor smiled as he stood and walked around the desk. "I'll let you get familiar with your course material on your own time."

"I'd say _merci_, but I'd be lyin'." Remy answered as he stood and followed Xavier to the door, unsure about the endeavor he'd just undertaken.

"The other X-Men will be practicing both as a group and individually in the Danger Room later this afternoon. You can pick your team at that time." Xavier clapped him on the shoulder as he gave a jovial smile. "Which reminds me, do you have a preference on your uniform? Although I should warn you: gold, silver, red, orange, yellow, green, lime, ice, royal, navy, purple, pink, steel, black, and white are already taken."

"_Merde_, _Professeur, _why'd y' even ask?" Remy observed. "Anybody got Magenta?"

"It's yours." Xavier agreed.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

Logan leaned forward to speak into the intercom as he sat in the Danger Room's observation deck. Next to him, Remy was tense with his elbows on his knees.

"One more time, Rogue. And get those hands up. You're sacrificing speed when your hands have to travel further." Logan critiqued.

Even from twenty feet up they could hear Rogue's groan as Logan restarted the simulation. The two men sat in silence for a moment as they watched the sparring match below.

"So. You want her on your team, huh." Logan stated, folding his hands behind his head.

He'd not pushed Rogue for any details. If there was something she wanted to tell him, she'd have found him by now. Since she hadn't brought it up, Logan didn't ask. Honestly, he didn't want to know what she and the Cajun had been up to. He'd smelled enough of it on both of them when Remy had brought her home a month earlier. The confirmation of the two sleeping together was more information than he wanted to know.

"Ideally. She's swift an' agile. Wit' a little practice, she could easily switch from Kenpo t' Savate. But Stormy an' I need a powerhouse." He sat back with resignation. "Besides, I don't think she'll accept de offer."

"You may be right, Gumbo. I don't know what you did to screw up so badly, but Rogue can hold a grudge if she wants. Probably best not to make it worse by putting you two together, especially if you're her field commander." Logan commented.

They finished watching the simulation in silence, each taking mental notes as Rogue improved her movements. Only a few minutes later, she completed the simulation by dispatching the last enemy. Logan shut down the controls and headed downstairs to talk to her. Remy stayed back for a moment, not yet ready to let her know he was now a permanent resident.

"Much better this time, kid, but you need to keep your right elbow close to your side. Every time you throw a punch, you let it flare out." Logan advised.

Rogue took his critique to heart. Everything she knew about fighting, he'd taught her. While her mutation wasn't an easy or obvious offense, her hand to hand combat was one of the best at the Institute. Until she could gain control over her mutation, she preferred to rely on her fighting skills alone.

"So what's this all 'bout? Ah thought my re-evaluation was a coupla weeks ago when ya made me start trainin' again." Rogue asked, panting for breath.

"Charlie wants to make a couple teams instead of just one, in case we need to be in more than one place." Logan told her.

"Oh. So, like, am Ah on your team then?" She was still a little confused about why she needed to be tested.

"Actually, _non_. I'd like y' t' be on mine." Remy said as he stepped out of the shadows. He'd come downstairs while Logan was critiquing her.

Rogue's face went stone cold, her body rigid with Remy's presence. "What're _you_ doin' here?"

"Assemblin' my team. Same as Logan. Emma said she wanted t' wait on hers." His body language was relaxed and impassive, but his tone was cheerless.

"Well ya can go ta he-" She started, but Logan cut her off.

"-Marie! Whatever is going on with you two, get over it. We can't argue with each other out on the battlefield." He finished.

"Yeah. Yer right, Logan. Ya got a spot on yer team?" Rogue asked as she finally tore her gaze away from Remy.

"If you want it." Logan simply answered.

"Ah do." She firmly agreed before swiftly turning around.

"You're gonna learn Savate though." Logan's words stopped her dead in her tracks. "You need some offensive skills and Kenpo's more for defense."

Remy had been right about one thing. She would need to know how to attack whatever was coming after them. If nothing else, the Sentinels wouldn't stop their pursuit with just a few well-placed blocks. Besides, Logan figured putting the two together in practice may help them at least develop a tolerable working relationship in the field.

Slowly, she turned around to face them. "Lemme guess. _He's_ gonna teach me." Rogue petulantly jutted her chin in Remy's direction.

Tired of her attitude, Logan said the one thing he knew she wouldn't argue with. "You got a problem with my decision, kid?"

Rogue squared her shoulders and locked her jaw. "No." She gritted out between clenched teeth before heading for the showers.

Both men watched her storm away, neither willing to discuss the underlying issue.

"I'd tell you to give her some time if I thought it would help." Logan said as he slapped the younger man on the back. "Good luck." He added as he walked off.

"Somehow, I don't think luck's gon' help me outta this one." Remy muttered, disheartened at the ruination of their relationship.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

Rogue stormed through the foyer of the mansion, livid from what had just happened in the Danger Room. If Remy thought coming to the Institute and becoming an X-Man would get him back in her good graces, he was sorely mistaken. She was so caught up in her rage, she nearly bumped right into the stranger waiting patiently at the entrance.

"Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't even see ya there." She apologized, embarrassment pinked her cheeks.

"It's quite all right, my dear Rogue. My, how you have grown." The younger man answered with an easy charm.

Quickly she glanced up at his face, looking for anything recognizable about this stranger. There was a sense of familiarity, like when the Professor came home on Christmas. But other than that odd feeling, nothing about the man rang a bell. Although Rogue did have to admit he was unconventionally attractive, with icy blue eyes and vibrant, silvery hair. The color made his youthful face appear much older than he probably was.

"Ah'm sorry, do Ah know you?" She asked.

"Quite well, I'm afraid. Maybe even better than I know myself." He muttered under his breath, but Rogue wasn't entirely sure that's what he'd said. "In fact, I'd love to take you out to dinner to get to know you just as well."

"Um, Ah usually at least know the name of my date before Ah agree to it." Rogue stalled, unwilling to accept his offer but also not wanting to appear rude.

"How uncouth of me to forget an introduction." He swept her gloved hand up in his, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Joseph Magnus, my sweet mademoiselle."

Logan and Remy stumbled in on the scene right as Joseph rose from his slight bow. They hung back and watched: the former with tensed alert, the latter with unabashed jealousy. Rogue was unaware of her audience.

"Joseph. It's very nice ta meet ya, but Ah'm afraid Ah can't accept yer offer." She kindly let him down. After all, she'd already given her heart away to someone else, whether he had treated it well or not.

"Now Erik, let's not start off on the wrong foot around here. You may be Joseph Magnus to the public, but everyone here may as well know it's you." Xavier interrupted as he strode into the foyer.

"Charles. Spoil sport as usual." The man said as he released Rogue's hand.

"Magneto?" Realizing the identity of the man in front of her, she disgustedly rubbed her hand against her jeans. "Did ya get sucked in ta some alternate universe after the Cure? Because _you_ and _me_ ain't ever gonna happen in this one!"

Remy silently cheered Rogue. For a moment, he thought he had genuine competition. He took the opportunity to sidle up behind her, his hand resting comfortingly on her lower back. Rogue remained relaxed at his touch. Even though she was still mad at him, she'd rather have him cover her back than face Magneto alone.

"Still taking Liberty Island personally, I see." He suavely brushed past her.

"Ya tried ta kill me. Ah think Ah have every right ta take that personally." She defended.

"Collateral damage, my dear." He waved her off as he shook Xavier's hand. "You look quite good, old friend." He observed.

"As do you. Side effect of the Cure?" Xavier asked, motioning to Magneto's younger appearance.

"Yes. Apparently multiple doses not only temporarily negates one's mutation, it also appears to be the Fountain of Youth so many humans have sought." Magneto said with contempt.

Logan had remained silent in the exchange, waiting for some kind of explanation. When none came, he interrupted the happy reunion. "What's he doing here?"

"We need all the help we can get, Logan. For the first time in a long while, Erik and I agree on how to solve the Sentinel problem." Xavier explained.

"The idealism of youth fades with the aging of the man. Restore his youth and you restore his idealism." Magneto concurred.

Crossing his arms, Logan objected to their former enemy's arrival. "So what, he's just going to live here like he didn't try to kill us?"

"You forget, Logan, that this Institute is a refuge for all mutants. Not just the ones we deem worthy of salvation." Xavier chastised before turning back to Magneto. "Let me show you to your suite, Erik."

Unhappy with the Professor's dismissal, Logan pressed further. "Jean's dead because of him!"

Calmly, Xavier appraised the wild man. His reaction was one of a cornered animal, trapped and in pain. If only Logan would accept help, he could perhaps heal the festering wounds.

"Erik's involvement in Jean's death may very well have accelerated the situation, but he is no more responsible than you or I. All of us played an integral role in her fate. Condemn Erik and you may as well condemn me for limiting her potential. If I had helped her through her challenges instead of simply locking up parts of her mind, she may have gained a necessary control over her powers. No one is more aware of that failure than I." He acknowledged his mistake.

Realizing nothing he could say would make a difference, Logan headed toward the garage. "Have it your way, Charlie. Just don't expect me to like it."

Xavier and Magneto watched his retreating form before turning down the opposite hall, quietly discussing the current state of mutant political affairs.

"Well. Ah guess that's that. Remind me ta stay on the opposite end of the mansion from him." Rogue said, still wiping the sensation of his lips off her hand.

"You an' me both, _chère_." Remy agreed.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

5 Days Later

Rogue arrived in the staff laundry room just as her delicate cycle was ending. As she waited for the front loading washer to finish up and unlock the door, she took her load of blacks out of the dryer. With care, she laid the clean clothes in her carry basket so she could fold or hang them in her room. Her timing was perfect when she heard the telltale click of the washer door unlocking as she put the last garment down.

She had only hung two of her bras to dry before she heard the sound of shuffling feet and adolescent voices. Young, male adolescent voices. As she pulled out her black lace bra, Remy showed his small Consumer Sciences class into the tiny space.

"After this mornin's inspection, y' all need a lesson in how t' wash yo' clothes." Remy told the gathered boys, his back to Rogue and her laundry. "Now normally y'd use de student's laundry. But seein' how _Mlle_. Kitty an' de girls have 'em all used up right now an' this lesson can't wait, yo' gon' learn here in de staff facilities." He said as he continued to walk backward into the room.

Being typical teenage boys, the group sniggered and jabbed each other in the sides as they pointed out Rogue clipping the lacy bra to the drying rack. Rather than give them (and Remy) the satisfaction of being outraged, she calmly reached in for her next bra just as Remy backed into her.

"_Désolé, ma ch__é__rie_. Didn't know y' were in here." He turned and held his hands out in surrender, a mischievous glint in his otherwise remorseful expression.

"Mmhmm. Sure ya didn', Swamp Rat." Rogue raised her eyebrow as she clipped up the pale yellow t-shirt bra.

Training together for almost a week had actually done wonders for their working relationship. Rogue still couldn't forgive Remy for the way he'd used her, but they were at least civil toward one another now. Of course, that first session hadn't gone very well when both of their tempers flared and they tried to beat the shit out of the other. Remy naturally laid her flat since he was a master in several fighting styles and at best she was an advanced student. But she'd at least made him work for it and got in a few good punches. He hadn't anticipated the mean uppercut Logan had taught her.

Their friendship and romantic relationship had yet to heal, but Rogue found it very hard to stop the teasing banter that came so naturally between them. Remy on the other hand was bound and determined to prove her wrong about New Year's Eve. While she tried to bite her tongue around him, he pushed every limit and boundary. So far this week, there had been twelve 'innocent' little encounters all where he conveniently showed up at the right place at the right time.

The first one had been at dinner the night of their first session. She'd taken a seat with Logan, Storm, and Emma only to have Remy sit down five minutes later in the last available spot. It just happened to be next to her. If she didn't know her friends better, Rogue would have sworn he'd paid them off to sit in those specific seats.

Then he'd shown up at the same time she and Emma went for their morning run, saying he'd always been a morning person for cardio. And yesterday he just happened to already be in the garage working on modifications for that ridiculous McLaren sports car the whole time her mechanics class was there.

Not to mention the daily bouquets of white and yellow hyacinths that just happened to be waiting in her locked room when she woke up each morning. Rogue had to give him credit for that one. Hyacinths usually only bloomed in spring, but some greenhouses carried them almost year round. So Remy must have paid a pretty penny to get them in January.

Focusing on the task at hand, Rogue pulled out her red lace plunge bra while trying to ignore today's incident. Not only had he managed to coincide with her laundry time, but he also had learned her habits well enough to know when she was washing lingerie.

Just like every other instance, Remy had managed to conveniently be where she was while also having legitimate reasons for being there himself. No matter what he planned, Rogue couldn't call him out without looking like an overanalyzing bitch. So instead, she was determined to ignore his attempts and go with the flow.

Strutting over to the bank of free washers, Remy turned back to instructing his class. "Now there's only five free washers unless _Mlle_. Rogue is finished?" He threw over his shoulder.

"Don't even think it. Ya boys can stay on that side of the room, thank y'all very much." Rogue flatly commented.

"_Bien sûr_. So that means y'll need t' take turns. _M_. Keller, _M_. Shelley, _et_ _M_. Borkowski, yo' rooms were de stinkiest. De rest of y' go by yo' demerits. Best records _premier._" Remy instructed.

Rogue recognized a few of the other boys, Artie Maddicks, Jones, and Jimmy included in the bunch. It didn't surprise her that Jones and Jimmy took the other two washers.

"This is bull." Julian Keller complained as he shoved his laundry in a washer before kicking his hamper out of the way.

"Watch it, _M. _Keller. Y' already have _cinq_ demerits this mornin' alone. Another _deux _and yo' gon' be in extra PEs til de end of de semester." Remy pointed a finger in Julian's direction before turning back to the rest of the class.

He passed out laminated cards to each student, quickly instructing them on separating colors and fabrics before using the correct settings on the washer. As the boys worked on their laundry, he sauntered over to Rogue and leaned against the wall. Reaching in for her last bra, Rogue continued to ignore him.

"There matchin' panties t' this? De whole French maid look is very hot, _ch__è__re_." He said as he fingered her black lace bra with white trim.

Rogue slapped his hand away before closing the folding doors. "Even if there is, _you_ ain't ever gonna see it." She sniped as she used a small key to lock the doors.

"Y' don't think that's gon' keep me out, do y'?" He asked as he nodded toward the flimsy set up.

"No, Ah don't expect it would. But it'll keep those boys from touchin' my stuff." Rogue said, lifting up her carry basket and heading toward the exit.

Remy pushed off from the wall as he followed her. "So does that mean I _do_ have permission?"

Rogue whipped around to fire back. "Sure, dirty boy," but before Remy could get his hopes up, she added, "Ya can do whatever ya want. In yer dreams."

With a sassy smirk, she spun toward the door but completely missed Julian's hamper. Too late she tried to compensate by dropping her own basket. Rogue leaned into the fall, practicing the moves Remy had been teaching her. In addition to Savate, he thought she'd needed some basic acrobatic skills to roll into a recovery after being set off balance. But her foot caught on the edge of the hamper. The lightweight plastic container easily slid forward, ensuring she would land in a tangled mess on top of it.

At the last minute, she reached out for the wall. Her momentum was too great though and her arm bent at an unnatural angle. Sure she was going to break it, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact. It never came. Instead, strong arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her back against a firm chest.

Rogue was only upright for a second before a familiar suction siphoned away Remy's strength. Her shirt rode up during her fall and his bare arms were pressed firmly against her exposed skin. With his legs crippled out from under him, he held her tighter as they collapsed backward. Struggling to get away, she finally broke free after a sickening crack filled the room.

She scrambled out from his grasp only to see his head had banged into the dryer behind them, a good sized dent warping the metallic surface. Pushing down his influx of memories, she stayed focused on helping him. Remy's students stared slack jawed as she her hands fluttered over his head checking for injuries. Rogue was suddenly uncertain about touching him even though she wore gloves.

"Artie, quick! Get Dr. MacTaggert!" Rogue shouted as she gingerly prodded Remy's scalp. When none of the boys moved, she looked to them with urgency. "Now, Artie!"

_{Yes, Ms. Rogue.}_ The boy known for running around with an illusionary blue fork tongued telepathically projected his response. His mutation was the next best thing to a full telepath, so he would be able to contact Moira the fastest. The rest of the boys unconsciously backed away.

"C'mon, Rem. Please be okay." She pleaded, holding one of his hands in both of hers after finding no obvious injury.

She rocked back and forth waiting for Moira to show up. Mumbled whispers escaped her lips as she silently prayed he'd be okay. There was still so much left unsaid between them. Things couldn't end like this.

Just as she heard him groan, Moira arrived on scene. "You boys need to clear out. Get back to class."

"But we are in class, Dr. MacTaggert." Nick Shelley smarted off.

"Then go to the library for a free period." She pointed toward the door before turning back to Remy and gently steering Rogue out of the way. "Artie showed me the whole thing, Rogue. I'm sure he's okay." She reassured the younger woman as she checked him out for herself.

With nothing left to do, Rogue slowly stood and backed into the corner. She grasped the doorknob in a death grip as she took the view of an outside observer. The whole scene was too surreal.

"_Oui_, _mais_ I have de headache from hell." Remy moaned as he lifted his free hand up to his forehead.

"Well that's neither uncommon from a concussion or Rogue's mutation." Moira observed as she checked his pupils and reflexes.

"So that's what y've been keepin' under wraps, huh _chérie_?" He chuckled at his own double entendre.

"It's not funny, Remy." Rogue nearly cried with relief.

"How does your neck feel? Anything sore or tender?" Moira prodded as she pressed gentle fingers into his neck.

"_Non_. Just de head." Remy confirmed.

Moira flashed her pen light in his ears and checked his nose before firmly grasping his head. "Okay, I'm just going to check for some bruising behind your ears." She instructed as she turned his head to the side and brushed his long hair out of her line of sight.

Satisfied that all outward appearances were okay, Moira finished up her quick examination and climbed to her feet. Taking her calm cue that he wasn't seriously injured, Remy slowly sat up with another groan.

"Everything looks okay from the outside, but I'd like you to come down to the Med Lab for a CT Scan just to rule out any internal hemorrhaging." Moira concluded.

"_Je suis désolé_, _Médecin_. _Mais_, _je ne fais pas__les hôpitaux_." Well, at least his language center was still working.

"I'm sorry too. Either you spend twenty minutes in the CT Scanner or I'll have to admit you to the Med Lab for forty-eight hour observation." She'd had enough troublesome patients to know how to motivate them.

"_D'accord_," Remy waved off her threat, "I'll go." Twenty minutes was definitely better than two days.

Gingerly, he climbed to his feet and swayed a bit before gaining his balance. Seeing that she hadn't caused any true harm, Rogue released the tight hold she had on his psyche. Unknown memories that made no sense and a wash of foreign emotions overloaded her brain. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized how badly she could have hurt him.

A small bang drew everyone's attention to her now bare hand and the blackened doorknob she'd been grasping. She'd had just enough contact with Remy to absorb his mutation. The accidental charge leeched into the first thing she touched. That just so happened to be her glove. Her skin was unmarred and fortunately the rest of her clothing was intact as well.

"Hey, _ch__é__rie_, haven' seen those eyes in a while. Guess I know now they were part of my mutation, _non_?" Remy tried to make light of the situation.

With a quick glance in the nearest washer with chrome accents, Rogue gasped at the exact inverse of her own eyes. Where there should have been green was a deep red; where there should have been white was an inky black.

How much of him had she taken against his will? A vague memory of a doctor standing over him while he was strapped to an operating table flitted through her mind. Whatever had happened to him in that scene, she knew she was no better than that sadist. Finally tipped over the edge, the tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran from the room.

"Rogue_, ch__è__re_?" Remy rushed forward only for Moira to hold him back.

"Let her go. Rogue's mutation takes a lot out of her. When situations like this happen, she feels like she's stolen pieces of a person without their permission. She just needs to sort it out and she'll be back to normal when your influence over her wears off." Moira explained.

"Y' seem t' know a lot 'bout someone y' just met." He turned to her, eyebrow raised in critical appraisal.

"I'm the new resident physician. It's my job to know my potential patients. I read Charles' files on her." She shrugged off as she gathered her things.

"Don't that break some kind of confidentiality?" Remy asked, crossing his arms before following her out.

The walk down the hall to the elevator was short. Moira punched the down button, explaining herself as they waited. "Normally, yes. But you and I seem to be the only two people here who don't already know Rogue well enough to understand her mood swings. Thought you could use the heads up."

As the doors opened with a small ding, Remy gave a deep sigh. "_Ouias_, I'm beginnin' t' see that for myself."

**(X)**

_Je suis désolé_, _Médecin_. _Mais_, _je ne fais pas__les hôpitaux_._ – _I'm sorry, Doctor. But I don't do hospitals.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** In case anyone was wondering the team colors from last time, this is what I got from the movies or production stills of the movies:

Storm: Silver

Wolverine: Gold (it's golden yellow, but a little mod makes more sense with Storm's Silver)

Beast: Yellow

Iceman: Ice Blue

Rogue: Green

White Queen: White

Angel: Navy

Shadowcat: Pink

Colossus: Steel

Xavier: Orange (okay, I fudged this one because the First Class uniforms were yellow)

Magneto: Black (because red was already taken and Gambit needed to be magenta!)

Jean: Red (I figured they would have retired the color out of rememberance/honor)

Scott: Royal Blue (ditto)

**Thanks** to **Captain Bohannon, Anna Claremont, ThoseRainyDays, CaptMacKenzie, couplest, TheLittleRoguex, NanamiYatsumaki, JasmineBella, RRL24, Warrior-princess1980,** and **xmenfan33** – y'all are awesome :D

.

**Chapter 17 **

**1 Week Later – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Rogue paced her bedroom as she waited out the longest five minutes of her life. She'd woken up this morning to a protesting stomach as she'd heaved into the toilet. It was the same routine she'd had every morning since New Year's.

At first, she'd thought it was her hang over. But by the second day, she'd attributed it to the flu. It wasn't until someone made an offhanded comment about Tabitha being a PMSing bitch that Rogue came to a dreadful conclusion.

She'd been so distracted with everything that had happened recently that she hadn't noticed her missed cycle. Combined with the fact that she and Remy had had unprotected sex, she could think of only one cause for her recurring sickness. She'd immediately rushed out to the closest drugstore and purchased a pregnancy test.

As the seconds anxiously ticked away, Rogue sat heavily on the edge of her bed. She couldn't be pregnant. Remy would resent her even more than he probably already did. After the incident in the laundry room, she'd steered clear of him with the exception of when they had to be in the same place at the same time, mainly training. Then there was the whole issue of him being married. With all the reasons he should hate her, why not add an unwanted baby to the list and ruin his perfect marriage to his perfect wife? She was so lost in her thoughts she completely missed the knock at her door.

"Rogue?" Remy questioned as he let himself in.

She started at the sound of his voice. "What?" Her response was a little too quick, a little too guilty.

When she didn't show up for her Savate lesson, he'd given her the benefit of the doubt that maybe she was running late. When five minutes turned into twenty, there wasn't any doubt that she was going against Logan's orders to train with him. As he cautiously stepped into her room, the desire to ream her up one side and down the other for playing hooky quickly turned into concern.

"Y' didn't show up for practice this mornin'." He started to explain before the timer in the bathroom drew his attention away from her.

Rogue quickly jumped up and tried to head him off. "Ah just didn't feel well. Ah'm sorry. Ah'll be there tomorrow."

She tried to block the bathroom doorway, but Remy pushed past her. He'd already seen the contents of her test spread across the counter.

"_C'est quoi tout ça_?" He asked as he pointed to the mess. The question demanded an explanation.

Not knowing what else to say, Rogue dropped her eyes to the ground as she mumbled the clichéd phrase, "Ah'm late."

Grabbing the empty box, he crushed it between his hands before he flung it at the mirror. He'd unintentionally charged it and it exploded with a small pop in the sink, startling Rogue further.

"When were y' gon' tell me?" Remy questioned, the hurt just beginning to flow to the surface. "_Were_ y' even gon' tell me?"

"Gawd, Remy, Ah just realized it this mornin'! Ah haven't even gotten ta look at the results yet." She pleaded with him.

Searching around the room, he found the little pink and white stick on the back of the toilet. "What do _deux_ _rose_ stripes mean?"

Rogue closed her eyes and breathed out a weighted sigh. "Positive." She softly answered.

Remy stumbled back as he took a seat on the closed toilet lid. His hands tangled in his hair as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I _thought_ y' were on de pill." He quietly accused.

"How would ya know that? Did ya go through my things?" Rogue cried, her tone indignant.

He jumped to his feet, nearly in her face as he shouted right back at her, "Why did y' stop takin' 'em?"

"Ah'm sorry that Ah didn't have the foresight ta know Sentinels were gonna attack us and we'd have ta run away, ya idiot!" Her face flushed with anger as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lowering her voice, she added, "Ya coulda worn a condom like every other time."

Remy stared at her with bitter criticism before nodding and turning back to the little stick on the counter. Silence stretched out between them as Rogue waited for his next response. What he said completely took her by surprise.

"Marry me." He simply stated.

"What?" Rogue cried. She couldn't possibly have heard him right.

He stood up and crossed the small space before resting his hands on her upper arms. "I said, 'marry me'."

Despite what some people thought of him, he did have honor. And he knew it was the right thing to do. Regardless of whether she was taking birth control, he knew better than to have sex without a condom. Now he had to own up to that mistake and take care of them both. They were his responsibility.

"Absolutely not!" Knocking his hands away, she moved into the bedroom.

Her arms wrapped around her body as a kind of security blanket. If they got married, it wouldn't be out of love but obligation and they'd grow to hate each other. Rogue couldn't handle that.

"Why de hell not?" He questioned as he followed her out. "I'm not gon' have my child grow up wit'out knowin' me de same way I didn't know my real parents."

"That doesn't mean we have ta get married though! Remy, Ah don't even know if Ah'll keep it." She tried to be sensible about this.

"_Chère_, I'm Catholic!" His voice rose in panic. "Y' can't have an abortion."

"Who said anythin' 'bout an abortion? Ah just meant adoption." Rogue countered. She wasn't even going to touch the Catholic birth control issue with him right now.

Relief washed across his features before he realized what she'd said. "What if I want it? It's my baby too, Rogue."

Fierce determination lit her eyes as she thought about that scenario. "Ya really are crazy if ya think Ah'm gonna give _my_ baby over so _you_ and yer _wife_ can have a perfect li'l family together." Rogue spat with contempt.

"_Ma femme_?" Remy paused for a beat before he understood what she meant. "_Bella Donna_ _n'est pas_ _ma femme_."

Hope flared in Rogue's chest before she stomped it down. "Seemed pretty clear ta me who she was. A woman doesn't introduce herself as a man's husband without the man objectin' if she's not." She pointed out.

Remy walked over to her, placing his gloved hands on either side of her face. He'd taken to wearing them once he'd moved into the mansion. His hope was that she'd let him touch her again.

"That's my fault, _chère__._ I was drunk, not thinkin' straight. Belle and I, we have history t'gether, so we still look out for each other. _Mais,_ we were never married." He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. "She tried t' trick me int' it. I found out before de ceremony and called it off."

"What could she possibly have done ta trick-oh." Rogue blushed with understanding.

"It's not de same, _petite_." Remy comforted her.

"Tell me how it's not." She demanded.

He exhaled before beginning. "Short version? We started datin' when we were fifteen. We had sex right away and not always wit' protection."

Rogue threw him a death glare.

With an unapologetic shrug, he added: "I was young and stupid. Three years later, Belle thought she was pregnant and our _p__è__res _thought a marriage would join our _familles_. Y' could say we come from old money and even older connections. They wanted it t' stay that way. Anyway, she let it slip de mornin' of de weddin' that she wasn'. An hour later, I left N'awlins."

It wasn't the explanation Rogue was hoping for. "Did ya wanna be with her?"

"At de time? _Oui_. _Mais_, I don't think I ever really loved her. Not de way _un homme_ should when he's been wit' _une femme _that long."

"Do ya love me?" She asked, trying to prove the point that their situation exactly mirrored his and Bella Donna's.

Instead of answering, Remy's body went rigid and he looked away from her probing eyes. He hadn't expected her to be so forthright. And faced with the question, he was terrified of the answer. No, not the answer. He'd already figured that out and was finally willing to admit it to himself. Admitting it to her was an entirely different thing. The words stuck in his throat as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He'd never said those three words to any woman before and actually meant it. Not even Bella Donna.

Getting an answer of sorts, Rogue stepped away from him. "Ya just admitted ya didn't love her, but ya took a chance and had unprotected sex with her anyway. And then when y'all thought she was pregnant, ya proposed. Ain't that what ya just did with me?"

"_Non, _because she lied 'bout it. _Vous et moi_?" He gestured between the two of them. "We're in this t'gether."

"But ya don't love me." She factually stated. "Ah'm sorry, Remy. But Ah can't marry ya."

He panicked. He couldn't lose her. Not when he'd just figured out he wanted her. Stepping forward, Remy wrapped her up in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. He desperately wanted to tell her. But it was a wholly terrifying experience for him to let someone break through all his walls and reach the core of who he was. Not to mention that while she was asking that pledge of him, she gave him no indication of her own feelings.

Instead of telling her, he chickened out. "_Dieu_, how did we get so messed up?"

"A lot of half-truths and omissions. Ah'm sorry Ah wasn't honest with ya. Ah really messed up yer life, Remy." Rogue sobbed.

Tears stung her eyes as she buried her head against his chest. His inability to admit any kind of affection for her had finally taken its toll. She drowned in her hopelessness.

"_Non, mon bien-aimée_. _Je suis désolé_." He confessed.

She clung to him as she asked, "What do we do now?"

More than anything, he wanted to go back to that blissful little bubble they had in Vegas. He could have lived there forever if given the opportunity.

"Don't know, _petite_. Take it one day at a time?" He rubbed gentle circles across her back.

"How do we do that, Remy? We don't really know each other." She looked up at him with her bright eyes sparkling.

"Maybe it's time t' fix that, _non_?" Remy said. "No more secrets. No more deceptions. Just de simple truth."

She wasn't sure she could go back to only a platonic relationship after having been with him so intimately. Maybe he didn't care about her in any romantic way, but she definitely had those feelings for him.

"So we'd just be friends?" Rogue hedged.

"At first. If that's what y' want." He pulled away from her embrace, tilting her chin up with his fingertips. "But I'm not gon' settle for that, _ma chérie_. We been through too much t'gether t' call it quits now. Meetin' y' was de best thing that ever happened t' me." It was the closest he could admit.

Rogue searched his eyes for answers, hoping to see something his words didn't say. But she only saw open honesty. If nothing else, a fresh start could heal them. With a nod, she accepted his offer.

"Bobby was my boyfriend for three years." She saw a slight tightening around his eyes, but pushed through anyway. "We tried everythin' we could think of ta get 'round my mutation. The Professor was helpin' me try ta get control, but nothin' was workin'. When the Cure was available, Ah took the first flight ta San Francisco Ah could get." Rogue admitted.

"Y' didn't get de Cure 'cause a' Iceboy, did y'?" Remy asked, appalled.

"No. But Ah think he blames himself for my decision. Anyway, the Cure only removed my mutation, not the psyches Ah'd absorbed. As soon as Emma arrived, we started workin' on just the voices. She suggested Bobby and Ah take a break ta ease tensions, so we did. A few months later, they announced Class 3s were regressin' an' Ah didn't wanna waste what li'l time Ah had left. Ya know the rest from there." Telling the truth suddenly took a lot out of her.

"So if y' _deux _stopped datin', why did he seem t' think y' were still his girlfriend?" He pushed.

"When we agreed ta the break, we also agreed ta try datin' again in a few months. If things weren't the same between us, we were gonna make the break permanent. Except Ah left while we were still broken up. Ah hadn't planned on wantin' ya more than Ah ever wanted Bobby." Rogue answered as she looked down, his inability to love her making the last part bitter.

She missed the beaming smile and new life her confession brought to his eyes. Remy swept her up in his arms, nearly kissing her before remembering her mutation. Carefully, he set her down so he could make his request. He tilted her chin up so she had to look at him.

"I want t' kiss y'." Remy pleaded, continuing before she could object. "I know de consequences and I'm willin' t' risk them for y'. Will y' do de same for me?" He didn't just mean the tiny affection.

The intensity of his gaze was too much for her and she glanced away. She chewed her lip as she thought about what he'd asked. That was actually part of their problem: they'd rushed into the physical aspects with no substance strengthening their emotional relationship.

The last month had given her a taste of losing the man she loved. With the limitations of her mutation and the physicality of his desires, she feared his interest in her would wane despite the declarations he was giving her now. He would eventually leave and there wouldn't be a reconciliation a month down the road. Sure, they'd had sex at the bar without incident, but how long before the fully clothed thing wouldn't be enough? Would it escalate to brief touches and stolen kisses when she could really hurt him? It was a chance she wasn't willing to take.

"No." His face fell, but she placed a comforting hand on his chest as she continued, "Ah can't kiss ya, Remy, but Ah can be yer friend. We need that first before we can be anythin' more."

He wanted to push the issue, but paused as he decided to accept her terms for now. He'd already told her that he wouldn't give up in his pursuit of her. So he'd play by her rules and slowly work his way back.

"Alright, _petite_. No better time than now t' get started. Lemme take y' out t' lunch." He offered.

Rogue was about to reject him. It was too soon after their hiatus to simply jump right back in again. But as she thought about it, he was right. There was no problem with two friends going out for lunch together. Plus, a casual lunch was a lot less pressure than a dinner date.

"Ah'd like that." She agreed.

"_Bon._" Remy embraced her in a quick hug before letting her go.

Stepping out of his arms, she self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lemme clean up a bit and change."

There was still a mess in the bathroom and she wanted to dispose of the evidence personally. She didn't want any of the gossip mongers blabbing. As if sensing her predicament, Remy followed her.

"_Permettez-moi_?" He asked, his hand held out for the trash.

"Um, sure." Rogue hesitated.

She didn't want it thrown someplace that could be found and she was nervous he wouldn't take enough care. Her fears were quickly assuaged when he lightly charged the remnants. They exploded with a bang, no trace left behind.

"Thanks." Her smile was grateful. "Ah guess Ah'll go see Moira and have her confirm it."

"_D'accord_, _ma chérie_." Remy flung his arm around her shoulder, lightening the mood by flirting. "Now 'bout gettin' ready. Can I watch while y' shower?"

With a playful swipe, she shrugged out from under his grasp. "Ah don't think that falls under friendship privileges."

"Well actually, _amis__avec__des avantages_…" He started but quickly surrendered at her quirked eyebrow and folded arms. "I'll just go wait in de bedroom."

"No, ya just better go get yerself ready." Rogue paused. When he didn't move, she added, "In yer own suite." Rogue pointed toward the door.

"What's wrong wit' what I'm wearin'? It's just lunch, _ch__è__re_." But his protests fell on deaf ears.

"Get out!" She shouted, a teasing laugh escaped as she pushed him through the open door. "And ya better not be back when Ah get outta the shower, neither!" Rogue added to his retreating form.

**(X)**

_C'est quoi tout ça_? – What's all this?

"_Ma femme_?" – My wife?

"_Bella Donna_ _n'est pas_ _ma femme_." – Bella Donna is not my wife.

_Non, mon bien-aimée_. _Je suis désolé_. – No, my beloved. I'm sorry.

_Permettez-moi_? - Allow me?

_amis__avec__des avantages_ – friends with benefits


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Since a couple of people have mentioned it, Remy had unprotected sex with Rogue in the motel in Nebraska in Chapter 9, not at the bar in Chapter 14.

**Thanks** to **jackie, Jean1, Bologna121, Captain Bohannon, couplest, Blaire Nightshade, RRL24, Heartbreak Lane, Anne Marie Masen, Warrior-princess1980, JasmineBella, CaptMacKenzie, NanamiYatsumaki, Anna Claremont, xmenfan33** and all the guest reviewers! Everyone had awesome things to say about the latest "debate" :D

.

**Chapter 18**

**2 Days Later – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Rogue shifted uncomfortably on Remy's bed as she tried to watch the movie. It had been an exceptionally cold day and the heat inside the mansion was turned up to accommodate most of the inhabitants. Unfortunately for her, the layers she wore made it miserably hot.

Propped up next to her, Remy sighed at her fidgeting and hit the pause button. "_Ch__è__re_, y' can take some of that off. We're just watchin' a movie."

He'd already turned down his personal thermostat to a very low setting, but his sweat pants and long sleeved tee weren't enough to ward off the chill creeping into the room. And since he was trying to keep the setting of their non-date friendly, he didn't want to crawl under the covers while she was lying on the bed.

Rogue sat up and scrubbed her gloved hands across her face. "Ah'm sorry. It was really hard for me ta bare so much after Ah got the Cure. It had taken me months ta be comfortable enough ta wear what Ah had in Vegas. Now that my mutation's back, Ah guess Ah've just slipped inta the same old overly cautious routine. Ya don't know what it's like, Remy."

He muttered under his breath, "Yo' wrong 'bout that, _chérie_."

Standing up, he walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down in front of her. Taking one of her hands in his, he carefully pulled off her glove.

"We're de only _deux _people in this room. And I trust y' not t' hurt me." He finished as he took off her other glove.

"Ya sure?" Rogue asked, hesitant. He may have just told her he was okay with it, but her past experiences were people usually just paid lip service and didn't mean what they said.

"_Positif_." Remy confirmed. "Take off as much as y' like." He added as he headed over to turn the thermostat back to a normal temperature.

When he turned back around, he nearly choked on his words. It had only taken Rogue a second to whip off her zip-up hoodie and jeans. As she pulled her hair up in a ponytail, her breasts rose pertly with the movement. The lace trimmed white tank she wore was transparent enough for him not only to make out the shape of her hardened nipples, but also to see the color of the dark nubs through the thin fabric. And the bright blue shorties with 'hello there' written across the ass seemed to be a good description of what was going on in his own pants.

Remy inwardly groaned. It would be almost impossible to keep things on a 'just friends' level with her dressed like that. He should be nominated for sainthood after resisting her temptations. Maybe if he focused on the film, he'd be able to numb his mind with boredom. The compromise to get her to watch a movie in his room was that she got to pick and she'd come in with _Jane Eyre_. Decidedly a chick flick and a period piece to boot. But he'd watch anything if it meant having her lay in his bed again. His sheets would smell like her when he went to sleep tonight.

Grabbing a pair of gloves, he lay down on his side and lifted the corner of the sheets for her.

"Maybe y' should get under de covers. Y'll get cold real quick waitin' on de heat t' kick in." He offered in an attempt to cover her a bit.

"Hmm, Ah think yer right." She said as she vigorously rubbed her arms before jumping under the covers. The cooler air hit her sweat dampened skin and left her with goose bumps.

She wiggled a lot, trying to get comfortable in Remy's bed before settling on her side with her back to him. He held back a groan as her ass ground against his crotch, the toned curve of her cheeks running the length of his semi-hard member. His hand automatically grasped her hip. Finally set, Rogue pulled the covers up around her neck to limit the amount of exposed skin.

Remy huffed next to her. "C'mon, _ch__è__re._ De whole point of y' takin' clothes off wasn't t' cover back up wit' somethin' else."

Rogue rolled over to face him. "Ah'm sorry! It's just hard for me ta let go completely. Ah've been so careful not ta touch someone since my mutation returned. Ah feel like I've failed miserably, especially with ya in the laundry the other day. Ah guess Ah just wanna strive for a better record of not hurtin' anyone."

"So yo' gon' hurt yo'self by not ever touchin' anyone again? _Non_, that's not a good record. That's settlin'. Y' need t' push yo' limits t' control yo' mutation." She was about to argue, but he quickly diffused the fight. "Maybe y' get it, maybe y' don't. _Mais_ y' still work. Do y' want t' always be covered up?"

"Of course not!" The earlier fight flared back in her eyes.

"Then we'll work on it t'gether. Everyone goes through this. Even me. It's just easier for some." Remy felt a little guilty for not elaborating after they'd promised to be honest with one another. But he also didn't want to discourage her.

"Ah don't believe _you_ didn't always have control." She scoffed.

"It's true, _ch__è__re_." Remy said with a simple shrug, hoping she wouldn't press him for details.

Rogue sat up and gave him a hard look before asking, "How'd ya do it?"

"I didn't." He coughed, uneasily rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh?" Rogue didn't get what he meant.

With a sigh, Remy sat up next to her. Not only was his story one he'd not shared with his family, he was absolutely sure it would crush her hope.

"I was captured by Sabretooth on Stryker's orders and put in a mutant experimentation prison. I tried every day for _deux ans_ t' escape before I finally succeeded. But not before he messed wit' my brain and took my eyes. I never gained control myself. Whatever he did t' me took away some of my mutation's potency." Remy explained, unwilling to look her in the eyes.

"What do ya mean, 'took yer eyes'?" Rogue was too shocked from his revelation to focus too closely on anything else he'd said.

"From as early as I can remember, my eyes were red and black. They scared a lot of people away. Called me _'Le Diable Blanc'_." Remy admitted.

Intrigued by his description, Rogue temporarily forgot about controlling mutations. "Do ya have any pictures?"

He squirmed a little, uncomfortable with her sudden fascination. He understood better than she thought he did about being the freak among freaks. Would she find him repulsive or be one of those fetish girls he'd met over the years? No matter her reaction, he didn't think he could stand her looking at him any other way than the adoration she gave him now.

"Ah mean, ya don't have ta." Rogue sensed his hesitation. "It's just that Ah think yer eyes are so pretty when ya charge stuff. Ah wonder what they looked like before…"

"Hold on." Her reverence gave him momentary pause in his earlier decision as he dug through the nightstand for his wallet. "Here."

He took out a well-worn picture and handed it to her. The colors were a little faded with age, but she could clearly make out Bella Donna with feathered Farrah Fawcett hair smiling next to a timeless looking Remy. His hair was just as long and shaggy as now, similar to David Cassidy without the bangs, and his face was clean shaven. But instead of the earthy green she'd come to love, Rogue saw carmine irises surrounded by a sea of obsidian. She ran her fingers over his features.

"Ah wish Ah coulda seen 'em." Her reply was whispered as she handed the picture back to him. Somehow the fact that he carried a picture of an ex didn't bother her.

"_Ouais_, well, I wish I still had 'em, _ch__è__re_." Remy answered while putting the photo away.

Wanting to change the subject, Rogue asked, "That picture looks like it was taken in the 70s. How old are ya?"

He shifted as he coughed out an unintelligible _fifty_ something.

"Wait a minute. Ah thought Bella Donna was yer age. How do ya both look so young?" She pressed.

"Best I can figure out, Stryker did somethin' t' me. As for Belle, her _famille_ has a benefactor wit' some kind of youth serum. Everyone in her _famille_ gets it. That was _un raison_ why _mon p__è__re_ wanted me t' marry her. Then _ma famille _would get access t' it, too."

"Oh." She shrugged it off. In the world they lived in, nothing surprised her anymore.

Honestly, Rogue didn't care how old he was. She didn't have that creepy feeling like when Magneto had hit on her a couple of days ago. Remy looked and still acted like he was twenty-five, so she was easily able to reconcile that his age was just a number. Having Logan in her head probably helped since she knew he was a lot older than he looked too, though his exact age was still a memory he hadn't recovered.

"So if _you _never earned yer control, how am _Ah_ s'pose ta get it?" She asked, getting back on track from their earlier conversation.

"Maybe y' won'." The dejected look on her face had Remy rushing to add, "Think 'bout Logan. His healin' factor is kinda like breathin'. Doesn't know how he does it, he just does. An' just like breathin' y' wouldn't want t' turn his healin' factor off. Maybe it's de same wit' y'. But until y' try t' control it, y' won't ever know if it's passive or active."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Remy. What if it's passive an' Ah can't gain control? Where does that leave us?" She looked down, wringing her hands in her lap.

Remy reached over and took her bare hands in his gloved ones. "Then we work 'round it. We already know one way works. And I'm not _un __homme__créatif_ for nothin'." He winked at her.

His lightness made her feel like he wasn't taking her mutation seriously. "And then what? Are ya really gonna be okay with not kissin' ever again? Feelin' skin ta skin? Ah mean, we couldn't even sleep in the same bed at night. What happens if Ah accidentally brushed up against ya? Wearin' pajamas ta bed ain't gonna cover yer face. Ah'd suck ya dry."

"_Petite_, yo' worryin' too much. De best we can do is try. If it don't work, we don't have any regrets 'bout not givin' it our all." He squeezed her hands.

Remy meant touching her, but Rogue misunderstood him. "Ah don't think Ah could go that far, Remy. Ah couldn't stand it if Ah lost ya again." She looked down at their joined hands and slowly slipped away.

"Whoa, who said anythin' 'bout losin'?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. "I'm not gon' anywhere. Just because we can't touch doesn't mean I'm gon' leave y'."

"Ya say that now…" Rogue trailed off.

"And I mean that forever." He paused when he realized she didn't believe him. "_Je suis __désolé__, ch__è__re_. It's my fault y' don't believe that. All I can do is prove it t' y' each day."

"Okay, Remy. Ah trust ya." It was so very hard for her to admit that. But if he was willing to risk everything for her, she needed to go out on a limb for him as well.

"How 'bout we start practicin' t'morrow after trainin', _hein_?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Rogue nodded in agreement, dazed from possible disappointment. As she tried to take a positive attitude instead, she suddenly remembered something she'd meant to tell Remy a few days ago.

"Ah went ta see Moira." She paused.

"_Et_?" The subject change was out of the blue, but the suspense was suddenly killing him.

Rogue pulled away from his embrace so she could see his reaction. "Her test was positive too."

"So, we're really gon' have _un bébé_ t'gether?" Remy asked, afraid of the way his life was going to change.

He wasn't concerned about his bachelor lifestyle. No, he'd given that up when he'd decided Rogue was the only woman he wanted. This new worry came from doubts about if he'd be a good father. What kind of house would his child grow up in if he and Rogue never got back together? Family had always been very important to him and the few times he'd imagined having his own, the dream included his wife by his side. And then there was the whole mutant issue. He and Rogue both had been persecuted for being mutants. Would their child have it better than they did? Or would the world be a nastier place? The whole situation was suddenly too real.

"Umm…yeah?" Rogue mistook his uncertainty for second thoughts. "But, um, ya don't have ta be part of it if ya don't wanna…" She trailed off.

Sweeping her up in a reassuring hug, he whispered in her ear. "_Non, non_. I want t' be there for y' and de _bébé_. I meant it when I said I'd prove it t' y' one day at a time."

After all, he had nine months to get over his fears. He'd never been afraid of any adventure before now. How was this any different? But instead of being excited, anxiety started to set in.

Their conversation had really brought the non-date down to a melancholy low. Needing to lighten the mood, Remy let go of Rogue and grabbed the remote before settling back against the propped up pillows.

"Now let's get this thing started again. Sooner it's over de better." He indicated the movie.

"Ya don't like what Ah picked?" Rogue asked as she scooted back under the covers.

When Remy lifted his arm, she snuggled up next to his side. She was careful not to let her skin touch his face as she rested her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her back and he pulled the covers off her body, exposing her back and arm. With gentle strokes, he brushed his gloved fingertips across her bare skin.

"_Non_, I don't like it." Hitting play, he restarted the movie. "Have y' noticed how much ol' Buckethead looks like Mr. Rochester? You know, if Magneto had dark hair and mutton chops like Logan."

Rogue snorted at the similarity. "Yeah, actually, Ah was thinkin' the same thing!"

As the movie restarted, Remy idly alternated between touching Rogue's skin and playing with her hair. The film was almost over when they had stopped it, so he only had to endure another fifteen minutes. When the credits started to roll, he gently tapped her arm.

"Do y' want t' watch somethin' else, _petite_?" He asked.

When he received no response, he carefully craned his neck to look down at her. Curled up on her side, her hand resting on his stomach, Rogue had fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly. All her earlier worries about if they should accidentally touch were moot as she fully trusted him to relax in his arms. Since he slept so little, he was content to lay awake with her right where she was. And he had enough practice slipping out of bed that he would be able to do it without waking her once he finally did get tired. He would sleep in the overstuffed chair in the corner tonight if it meant having her so close for the next several hours.

Remy spent the next hour content with her in his arms. He'd missed having Rogue in his bed at night. She was right. It was going to be incredibly hard never to be intimate with her again if she didn't get control over her mutation. And he wasn't even thinking about the sex part. He just wanted her by his side. Maybe after they were past this 'friend' phase, he could convince her to move in if he got twin beds.

His buzzing X-comm broke him out of his reverie. Xavier insisted on some sort of communication device for those team members who couldn't hear his telepathic calls, which really only meant him. The noise awoke Rogue and she stirred out of his arms.

"Oh my Gawd! Ah'm so sorry, Remy! Ah can't believe Ah fell asleep on ya like that." Panic laced her voice as she bolted upright.

"It's fine, _ch__è__re_." He waved off her concerns and reached over to pick up the still buzzing X-comm.

Irritated with his nonchalance, she tried to convey the vigilance of her mutation. "But somethin' coulda happened! Ah coulda-"

Remy interrupted her. "-No y' couldn've. I was awake de whole time."

"Would ya please take this seriously! What if ya had fallen asleep?" Rogue argued, the X-comm still buzzing between them. She completely missed her own telepathic call as well.

Slipping the small Bluetooth like device into his ear, he placed his hand on the side of her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I am takin' this seriously, but I thought y' said y' were gon' trust me, _non_?"

She nodded and mumbled a quick apology as he answered the call. "_Oui_?"

"Gambit, please meet in the War Room with the other X-Men." Xavier shortly replied.

At the same time, Rogue finally heard Xavier's telepathic message.

"_Oui, professeur_." He answered before ending the communication. "Guess that's de end of our fun t'night. Want t' do it again t'morrow?" Remy teased.

"How 'bout we find out why the Professor needed ta call an emergency meetin' before we go makin' plans, huh sugar?" Rogue asked as she crawled out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

Knowing what she was wearing under her jeans and hoodie would make it hard for Remy to concentrate on the meeting. As he watched her pull on the last of her clothes, he grabbed his jeans and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait for me, _ch__è__re_. I'll only be a second." He would have changed in front of her. But seeing as he wasn't wearing underwear, he figured stripping nude in her presence would cross the friend line.

As promised, he emerged a second later to find her finger combing her hair. He reached back in for his brush and tossed it to her.

"Thanks." She muttered as she ran it through her short strands a few times. "C'mon, we better not keep the others waitin'." She tossed it on his bed when she was finished.

"After y', Rogue." Remy gestured for her to go first as he opened the door.

Rogue paused in front of him. "Ya know ya can call me Anna, right Rem?" She asked as she worried her lip.

A small smile touched his eyes. _"Non_, _mais_ it's good t' know, _ma bien- aimée_."

"Can ya save it for when it's just us though? There's a reason why no one else knows my first name and Ah'd like ta keep it that way." She hesitated, unsure if he would understand the importance of her request.

"Sure thing, Roguey." Remy grinned a thousand watt smile. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he led her out the door. "Now let's go see what interrupted our non-date."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** For everyone who was keeping track of the uniform colors list, Lime and Purple show up in this one ;) Also, all the items about Homeland Security are true (fusion centers, ADVISE, etc.) Kinda freaky if you look into them a little more closely.

**Thanks** to **Gidgeygirl, xan-merrick, couplest, Heartbreak Lane, xmenfan33, RRL24, Warrior-princess1980, JasmineBella, NanamiYatsumaki** and all the new followers! Brace yourselves though, it's about to get bumpy for a long while now.

.

**Chapter 19 **

**Later That Same Night – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

"Ah, the lovebirds finally emerge." Magneto snidely commented as Rogue and Gambit were the last to join the meeting.

Gambit fired off, "_Jaloux__, __l'homme?_"

Ignoring the exchange, Rogue just looked for an empty seat. There were a few new faces in the room.

Xavier stood at the head of the oval shaped conference table with Magneto to his right and Storm and Wolverine on his left. It was still odd to see the Professor and former enemy as young men. From there, the chain of command followed with White Queen flanking Magneto. An empty chair next to Storm was intended for Gambit.

The rest of the seats were open game for Angel, Shadowcat, Colossus, Dr. MacTaggert, an unknown raven haired woman with tattoos around her eyes, a brown headed man who looked like any normal guy, and…

"Hank!" Rogue recognized his blue, furry countenance right away.

She launched herself at him in a big bear hug, careful that her face didn't touch any of his furless skin.

"Oh!" He let out a small 'oompf'. "Well, it's certainly affable to be in your presence again as well, Rogue."

"What're ya doin' here?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was waiting on her to take a seat.

Xavier intoned with patience, "Actually, Rogue, that is precisely one reason I have called this meeting."

Rogue's mouth formed a perfect 'oh' as she slid into the empty seat next to Beast. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's quite alright. I know many of you are curious as to why Dr. McCoy has returned to the Institute and unfortunately, his arrival comes with ill tidings. The President officially severed ties with the mutant community late this afternoon, dismissing Dr. McCoy as the mutant Ambassador to the United Nations." Xavier announced.

Murmurings filled the room as everyone reacted to the shocking news. Some people were completely taken aback, especially with the President's favorable view on peace between mutants and humans after the Alcatraz Incident. Others weren't surprised at all and had actually been expecting such an act.

"But how is that possible? The President can't just decide one day to get rid of Dr. McCoy, can he? I mean, doesn't there have to be a vote or something?" Shadowcat indignantly asked.

"I'm disheartened to inform you that it is quite possible, Ms. Pryde. 'Ambassadors serve at the leisure of the President'." Beast conveyed, continuing with a more detailed explanation.

"Violent mutant crimes and Sentinel activities have geometrically increased. With the presidential race too conterminous to declare President Sommer a clear victor, his re-election efforts have turned to appeasing constituents. The public has become critical on the mutant situation, lending to a major platform for the campaign." He finished.

"In other words, mutants aren't popular anymore so it's time to ditch us. Typical politician." Wolverine growled, crossing his arms.

Not wanting the subject to degrade, Xavier refocused the briefing. "We also have several students who have not returned from Winter Break. We have contacted their parents and in each scenario, the student was attended by at least one parent to the security checkpoint at the airport. We believe they were flagged by Homeland Security and later targeted at the gate for Sentinel interrogation."

Gambit shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Had the file he'd handed over contained the names of these missing students as well? How many of these kids had he put in danger? Were there other children out there that didn't have the benefit of the Institute's safe haven who were now susceptible?

He knew he should come clean and admit what he'd done. But he was just getting back on good terms with Rogue. If she found out now, any progress they'd made would evaporate. He needed to talk to her first, in private. And since she was pregnant with his baby, he didn't want to ruin any chance he'd have to know his child. So instead, he stayed silent and choked down the guilt. He would tell her, he promised himself. Just not right now.

"Since we have no leads beyond the airports where each student was last seen, I have called in two additional team members to assist in locating our missing students." Xavier began introductions.

Nodding toward the dark haired woman, he said: "One of my first students, Tessa Fox has been serving deep undercover. As 'Sage', she has been able to further the Institute's mission during those times when diplomatic means were rejected."

"I always suspected you were more than what you seemed, Lady Tessa. Xavier should be proud. I could never get beyond your mental defenses while we were members of the Hellfire Club." White Queen observed with the shrewdness of sizing up an enemy.

"Your inability to penetrate my mental barriers was due to your own faulty logic, Emma. You assessed my telepathic skills at too low a level to be worthy of your advanced talents. What you failed to consider was that even the most menial telepath could provide an illusionary barrier. You saw what I wanted you to see and your underestimation of my talents allowed me to remain in the background of the Hellfire Club's inner workings." Sage coolly analyzed, her computer like thoughts showcasing her kinetic memory.

White Queen sneered at Sage, adding more tension to the already edgy teammates. Most everyone knew White Queen had served a more criminal side before coming to Xavier's, but no one really knew the details. The telepath had been very careful to keep a professional air about her when at the Institute and had revealed little of her personal past when set in a more casual atmosphere. While Rogue and Storm spent a lot of time with her as a shopping friend, neither really knew her outside of what she had choicely shared.

Uncomfortable with the exchange, the second stranger spoke up. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only undercover agent in the room."

His attempt to break the pressure in the room failed miserably. Instead, everyone except for White Queen and Sage turned to look at him. He squirmed a little before coughing to clear his throat.

"Yes, Agent James Madrox worked secretly for Homeland Security Investigations until his recent resignation. He infiltrated the Omegas before the attack on Alcatraz and was instrumental in preventing unnecessary bloodshed." Xavier introduced him to the group.

"Hmmm. It's a pity Jean couldn't ferret you out during the gathering, Multiple Man." Magneto detested, referring to the newest team member by only his mutant moniker.

Wolverine barely flinched at the sound of Jean's name and instead focused on the newcomer. "Thought you smelled familiar, bub. Didn't know HSI investigated gang activities though."

"HSI has its fingers in a lot of pies. There are seventy-two publicly known Fusion Centers and another eighty that are still classified as secret. All of them use ADVISE to collect and analyze data on every single person that's ever stepped foot on American soil. The problem is they have a tendency to erroneously identify innocent citizens as national security threats. I decided it was time to leave when they used my service required DNA samples to help program the Sentinels to be more…'accurate'." Multiple Man revealed.

"I'm sorry, but 'Fusion Centers'? 'ADVISE'? You may as well be speaking a whole other language here." Dr. MacTaggert pointed out. Several others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, guess I've been on the inside too long." Multiple Man started. "The initial purpose of the Fusion Centers was to promote information sharing at the federal level during a national security incident or natural disaster. The HSI was like the mediator between the CIA, FBI, DOJ, DOD and the local and state law enforcement agencies. ADVISE stands for Analysis, Dissemination, Visualization, Insight, and Semantic Enhancement. It's just a data mining system for performing threat analysis."

"Those all sound like excellent tools in aiding our cause." Storm observed, confused as to why Multiple Man would see them as a negative.

"Except that the definitions for what qualifies a person to be flagged as a threat are vague at best. Each center has its own standards, so people from various backgrounds have been labeled as terrorists or militia groups: third-party voters; anti-death penalty supporters; historically black universities. And that doesn't even scratch the surface of what's been identified about mutants."

Everything suddenly clicked into place for Gambit. When he'd cased the facility in Death Valley, he pegged it as government black ops almost right away. There were certain dead ringers that government facilities had. Not to mention this one was located smack dab in the middle of the lowest, driest, and hottest place in North America. But even Big Brother wasn't capable of gathering as much information as they had without some assistance.

If there were Fusion Centers all over the nation and if they tapped into a centralized computer system, they could have exabytes of data on mutants. Even more so if there were mutants helping HSI. His and Rogue's run-in with Sabretooth in Colorado fit nicely into the puzzle. Even the sadistic mutant had admitted to having a new employer who'd granted him amnesty. And if this group or person had managed to recruit someone like Sabretooth, it was pretty much guaranteed they had other mutants on their side as well. It would explain why the data he was paid to retrieve was so extensive.

"With this latest information, it is critical that we stop the Sentinel program as soon as possible. While we were successful in persuading President McKenna not to pass the Mutant Registration Act, President Sommer's dismissal of Dr. McCoy will no doubt influence others to reintroduce the bill." Xavier explained.

"Which is why, Charles, we must strike them first before they can imprison us." Magneto slammed a fist on the table for emphasis.

"This Institute has always pursued diplomatic methods in the fight for mutant equality. We will not stoop to the level of the mutant gangs which caused the initial need for the Sentinel program." Xavier leveled a firm, but cold eye on his closest friend before conceding, "Neither will we sit idle as unsuspecting prey for censure and imprisonment."

"So what action, my friend, do you suggest we take?" Magneto countered.

"Each of the field commanders has picked his or her team based on a balanced but specialized skill set. Normally, I would send an entire team to handle a mission, but Agent Madrox was only able to supply limited information on the main Fusion Center. Since we may not be able to fully anticipate every scenario, I've taken the prerogative to create a one- time team."

Turning first to Sage, Xavier provided specific details. "Sage, your cyberpathic ability to interface with computers will aid in quickly moving through the mainframe while collecting all relevant data. Wolverine and Colossus will provide defensive coverage while Shadowcat will assist you in subverting the security system. Rogue, you have the most combined flight and reconnaissance experience, so I will need you to coordinate Sage's uplink with the Blackbird's on-board system. I will remain in telepathic contact with all of you during your mission. X-Men, suit up."

For the first time, Gambit realized what Rogue being an X-Man would entail. Before now, the concept wasn't real. The only thing he'd taken seriously was visions of her in skin tight leather. Even during their training together, he thought of it more as a way for her to defend herself versus fighting an actual opponent. Now that the group was breaking up to prepare for their various roles in the mission, he suddenly understood Rogue would be in danger. And he wouldn't be there to protect her if anything went wrong.

It was archaic and sexist of him to not have faith that she could take care of herself. But at the same time, he didn't want to be stuck in a War Room some place when he could be by her side. He didn't want to be put in a position of 'what if'?

Scrambling to come up with a subtle reason to insist on his presence in the mission, Gambit waved down Xavier. "_Professeur_, I have flight experience as well. Not t' mention my specific expertise in acquisitions."

The room was almost empty, but Rogue and a few others hung back to see Xavier's response. "I am well aware of your wide skill sets, Mr. LeBeau, and have every intention to fully utilize them in the future. However, Rogue has been the Blackbird pilot for several years now. She has experience with this particular aircraft."

"_Bien sûr, mais_–" Gambit protested before Xavier cut him off.

"While I appreciate your numerous flight hours, I would prefer Rogue and Sage be our field agents tonight. I'll be observing the mission from here, so you are more than welcome to join me." The middle-aged man clapped him on the shoulder before walking away.

Rogue came over to reassure Gambit, entwining her gloved fingers in his. "It's okay, sugar. Ah've done this plenty a' times before."

The last of the observers left with Xavier, but Wolverine hung around just outside the doorway. Something was going on between those two, more than just some little spat. He didn't want to pry in Rogue's business if she wasn't ready to come to him. But he also needed to know if something could compromise her abilities in the field.

"_Ch__è__re_, what 'bout_…_" Gambit trailed off.

He wasn't sure who might still be around and if Rogue still didn't want anybody to know yet. Instead he opted for grabbing her hips, his thumbs brushing across her lower belly.

"What 'bout what?" She didn't catch his subtle movements at first until he raised an eyebrow and pressed a little more firmly. "Oh! Well, it'll be okay 'cause Ah'm gonna stay in the cockpit the whole time."

"I really don't think y' should go on missions. At least not until after-" Gambit tried again, but Wolverine stepped back into the room.

"Come on, Marie. You can kiss and make up with Gumbo later." Wolverine prompted, hoping his suspicions weren't true.

"Ah've gotta go prep the Blackbird, Remy. We can talk 'bout this when Ah get back." She squeezed his hands before slipping out of his grip.

Gambit watched as she jogged out of sight. The next day would be nerve wracking. He'd just have to push harder to convince her to sit out as an X-Man until after the baby was born. If nothing else at least get her on his team instead of Wolverine's floater agent. It was the only way he'd know for sure they both would be safe.

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

"Rogue, Sage, would you please join me for a moment?" Xavier asked as he climbed up the Blackbird's ramp.

"Sure thing, Professor!" Rogue answered, flipping the last couple of switches to finish the preflight checks.

As she swung out of the pilot's seat, she joined Sage at the hatch and they walked down the ramp together. The rest of the team was prepping equipment while the two women had gone straight for the Blackbird after suiting up.

"You wanted to see us?" Sage asked as she wiped her hands on a shop rag.

"Yes," Xavier turned to Rogue first. "My dear, I'm afraid I've been neglectful of a promise I made to you at Christmas. But I wanted to first try a different avenue. Since Sage has been an undercover field agent, I am sure you are unaware of her talents other than what was discussed in the briefing. Another one of her important abilities comes in the form of reading DNA."

"Wow." The word whooshed out as Rogue was left temporarily speechless. "That's pretty cool. But what does that have ta do with me?" She asked.

Drawing their attention, Sage answered: "Among other things, I can see manifested and latent mutations. I sometimes even understand how they work more thoroughly than the person I'm scanning."

Excitement blossomed through Rogue, but she tamped it down in fear of false hope. If Sage's mutation was really that great, could she maybe explain or teach Rogue how to control her own mutation?

"So, do ya think ya can help me?" Rogue hesitantly asked.

"I won't know until I take a look." Sage gestured toward Rogue's face, silently requesting permission.

With a shrug, Rogue complied. "What've Ah got ta lose?"

An electric blue glow radiated from Sage's eyes, spreading to create a blindfold like mask. As quickly as the luminosity grew, it disappeared with a glittering wink.

"The good news is that your mutation is an active action instead of an involuntary reflex." Sage responded.

With her heart thumping in her chest, Rogue said, "Ah'm sensin' a 'but' here…"

"I'm sorry. I saw no physical detriment preventing you from controlling your mutation. Perhaps there is a psychological trauma associated with it?" Sage presented as a hypothesis.

"Mmm, much as I suspected." The Professor intoned, lost in his own thoughts

Even though she had tried not to get her hopes up, Rogue was disappointed with Sage's assessment. Considering the severity of her mutation, what Sage had presented was too easy an out for Rogue's problem.

Brushing away the ache, she said: "It's fine. At least now Ah know it's not a lost cause in tryin' ta gain control." She gave a weak smile.

Rogue turned away, heading back into the Blackbird when Sage called out. "Rogue? There is one other thing I can do for you, but it's permanent. And I don't know the risks involved to fully inform you of the consequences."

With trepidation, Rogue stepped back toward her new teammate. "What's that?"

"I can jump start mutations, too. If someone hasn't fully matured into their abilities yet, I can speed up the process. Yours is almost fully matured, but whatever mental block you may have may also be stopping further growth." A pause hung in the air as Sage waited for Rogue's response.

The information was almost too much for Rogue to process. If what she understood was correct, her mutation was going to be even more powerful. Weren't the abilities she had enough of a burden already? Did she really want to know what more she could do?

Sensing her hesitation, Sage answered her unspoken questions. "The intensity of your mutation will remain at its current level. You have nothing to worry about in that sense. But you should be able to recall at will the mutation of anyone you've ever touched in the past. It's the next natural evolution of your skills."

"So Ah'd be able ta use Logan's healin' factor or Bobby's cryokenesis? Just by thinkin' 'bout it?" Rogue asked.

"In short, yes." Sage replied. "But as I said before, there have been consequences each time I've jump started someone's mutation. And they've been different each time. If I were to do the same for you, I can't tell you what would happen and I wouldn't be able to reverse it back to your current state."

For as long as she'd donned the uniform, Rogue had always felt like a "junior" X-Man. Even with Logan and Remy teaching her advanced fighting techniques, she was no different in battle than an average human. She just had the added "bonus" of a lethal touch when she could get close enough and hold on long enough. But even that wasn't an advantage if she had to deal with the intrusion of a sadistic enemy's psyche. Sometimes that was almost as bad as a telepathic attack. And the blocking techniques the Professor and Emma taught her weren't 100% foolproof.

What Sage was presenting meant so much more than being able to call up long range attack capabilities or duplicate her teammate's powers in the field. No, it was a level of confidence, of being able to pull her own weight and be a valued member of the team instead of just the Blackbird's pilot. It was easy to make up her mind.

With conviction, Rogue spoke a resounding, "Yes. Do it."

Sage searched her eyes for a moment, finding the resolve that was so clear in her words. She exchanged a quick look with the Professor who confirmed her concerns with a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

"With your mutation and the level to which I'd be jump starting you, there's no way to guarantee your initial reaction to the additional power. For all we know, you could have a knee jerk reaction. It's best if we work in a controlled setting like the Danger Room." Sage tried to dissuade her.

"Hmm…Ah see yer point. Let's go over there now." Presented with this opportunity, Rogue wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers.

"Rogue, I'm afraid you don't understand. I need you on this mission. What if you were to manifest Scott's powers without having a visor on hand? Not only would you be blind for all intents and purposes, you could also compromise the safety of the others." Xavier spelled it out for her.

"Yer right, Professor. Ah guess Ah didn't think of it that way." The concession tasted bitter in Rogue's mouth.

Reaching a comforting hand toward her, Xavier squeezed her shoulder with affection. "It's a big decision, Rogue. And I would prefer that you take at least one night to think it over so you don't regret it as a brash mistake later."

"Alright. But don't expect me ta change my mind." Rogue relented.

Xavier gave a genuine if not saddened smile. "I honestly don't believe that you will."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** A couple people made some interesting comments about Sage reading Rogue's DNA, so hopefully those and all previous comments about the baby will finally be answered in this chapter!

**Thanks** to **Scottfan, Jean1, GoDrinkPinseol624, couplest, Anne Marie Masen, xmenfan33, Warrior-princess1980, RRL24, Heartbreak Lane, NanamiYatsumaki,** and all the guest reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

.

**Chapter 20 **

**3 Hours Later – Nebraska Sand Hills**

As far as remote locations go, the Sand Hills region of Nebraska was one of the loneliest places in the contiguous United States. Flying over the area, Rogue took in the grasslands intermixed with sandy dunes and decided it looked completely out of place for the typical rolling hills and farm houses that dotted the state. She flew in low over one of the patches of hills before landing in a grassy clearing. If it wasn't for Multiple Man's intel, they never would have picked out the hidden installation. It was camouflaged too well as a dune.

"Okay, listen up! If this place has even halfway decent security, we're heading into a fight right off the bat. Colossus, you cover Shadowcat and Sage. Rogue, stay here to help Sage establish the commlink and give us a heads up for incoming bogeys." Wolverine directed.

The four quickly disembarked from the Blackbird, leaving Rogue alone to monitor the mission. She patched in the feed from each of their Bluetooth headsets with the War Room back at the mansion.

"Can ya see us alright, Professor?" Rogue asked, confirming she was streaming.

"Yes, Gambit and I are both here." Xavier responded.

Just as Wolverine expected, heat signatures inside the complex started to amass toward the entrance Kitty used to phase the group. The HSI agents were on the move and knew their locale.

"Y'all got a swarm headed yer way." Rogue barked through the communicators.

"On it!" Wolverine shouted. "Shadowcat, get Sage to the command center."

Through his camera, Rogue watched Wolverine take out five agents in his first attack. Against his natural instinct, he withheld the death blows for Xavier's sake. But the .40 caliber rounds from the agents' standard issue Sig Sauer P226s had to be hurting him more than he acknowledged. As the battle grew more intense, the attention was drawn toward the two brawlers at the entrance and left the X-Women an opening to slip unnoticed into the bowels of the complex.

"I'm initiating the uplink, Rogue." Sage confirmed the primary objective of the mission.

"Gotcha." Rogue copied. "Yes!" she cheered a little, excited that things were going so well even though she knew not to celebrate too early.

It was a mistake Logan had drilled into her since day one. And it was one she never forgot. But staying behind in the relative "safety" of the Blackbird had left her complacent. She completely missed the heat signature that came up from the tail of the jet.

"Isn't it a little early to be cheering a victory?" A familiar voice spoke.

Rogue spun around in a defensive posture. "Mystique!"

If it hadn't been for her own regression, Rogue would have been surprised the blue skinned mutant was standing in front of her in all her bared glory. There were still reports of Class 4 holdouts and Rogue was pretty sure Mystique was of that caliber.

"What's the matter, not surprised by my appearance?" Mystique teased.

"Not really, no. Ah regressed too." Rogue flatly answered, carefully inching toward her commlink to let her teammates know there were problems back at the Blackbird.

"Hmm, that's right. I heard you were a traitor to your own kind. Guess you and I have something in common along with that boyfriend of yours you picked up in Nevada." Her eyes flashed yellow as a gloating grin bared ultra-white teeth. "He's using you, you know."

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked. Keeping Mystique talking would distract her long enough for Rogue to at least open up her channel.

"You should ask him sometime what that job in Vegas really entailed and how the Sentinels knew to look for you so quickly. Especially after everything Xavier has done to keep all your identities secret." Mystique said.

Almost quicker than the blink of an eye, Mystique shifted to the countenance of Adam Lesser, the man she and Remy had met in Vegas at the Red Courage Gala.

"That was you!" Rogue exclaimed, remembering the bad vibe she'd felt at the time.

"Silly little girl. I've been following you since before you even crossed New York's state line. You're quite important to my benefactor. And I owe him a debt I intend to repay twofold." Mystique alluded.

This was the second time an old enemy mentioned a new employer. And whoever had managed to acquire Sabretooth's _and_ Mystique's services must be pretty powerful indeed. It was a foe the X-Men would need to be prepared to battle.

The situation was quickly escalating and Rogue needed to take action. She was centimeters away from activating her commlink when Shadowcat's scream pierced through her Bluetooth.

"X-Men, Shadowcat's been captured! I need assistance." Sage shouted.

Rogue chanced a quick look at the monitor. Several HSI agents were dragging Shadowcat away while Sage tried to battle through them. On the split screen, twice as many agents were surrounding Wolverine. Even though he was slicing through them like butter, there were just enough of them to slow him down and stop Shadowcat's rescue.

"We've been set up!" Wolverine panted between strikes. "Someone must have told them we were coming."

On instinct, Rogue reached up to respond when Mystique quickly flashed a handheld device. Wasting no time, she pressed the single button.

"Aww, your friends spoiled all my fun ruining your boy toy's life. No matter, he'll be destroyed completely just like the rest of you." Mystique bragged.

Though she knew it was futile, Rogue tapped her commlink anyway. As expected, she received no response from the communicator.

"Don't bother calling for help." The blue skinned mercenary waved the device in front of Rogue's face. "This is a multi-frequency scrambler. Everyone heard enough to damn Gambit. Right now, your voice is broadcasting the all clear that you have Shadowcat. By the time they get back here, you and I will be long gone."

"Yer so sure of yerself. How d'ya know Ah'll go without a fight?" Rogue asked, already slipping into the new offensive stance Gambit taught her.

"Please." Mystique mocked. "In addition to relieving me of the Cure's nasty effects shortly after Magneto abandoned me, my benefactor _enhanced_ my mutation. There's nothing you can do to stop me." Again, that bragging gave Mystique an overconfidence Rogue was sure she could exploit.

Both women were so engrossed in each other they completely missed the HSI agent that came up the Blackbird's open ramp. "Freeze and get your hands up!" He shouted.

With a move as quick as lightning, Mystique flung the frequency scrambler toward the man's neck with such ferocity it lodged in his throat. Blood sprayed through the interior of the jet as his fingers reflexively pulled the trigger. She quickly shifted so the bullets passed through her and straight into Rogue.

The force of the .40 caliber round immediately brought her to her knees, her hands grasping to staunch the blood flowing from her abdomen. Behind her, control boards on the Blackbird popped and fizzed with static. She knew the shots were through and through, but would the damage be so bad that Wolverine couldn't fly the jet home?

The last thing Rogue saw as she fell over onto the floor was Mystique standing over her, gloating as she'd done through the whole encounter. "Looks like I was right again."

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

**1 Hour Later**** – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

The last hour was pure torture for Remy. Despite what Mystique thought, only the field Bluetooth had been scrambled. Rogue's uplink to the mansion continued streaming. He and Xavier had not only heard everything, they'd watched it go down. That is, until the bullets passed through Rogue and hit the Blackbird's A/V board. It severed Sage's uplink before all the data was transferred, leaving gaping holes in the critical information. Combined with the all-clear Mystique sent, no one knew to look for Shadowcat until the agents that took her were long gone.

Even Xavier's hard gaze toward Remy after Mystique's revelation and his promise that they would further discuss the issue didn't hold a candle to the utter fear he felt from watching Rogue get shot. Xavier immediately headed to Cerebro to reestablish communication with the team and try to find Shadowcat, leaving Remy to pace restlessly in the hangar. The Professor hadn't come out even once to let him know the team was on their way back.

Finally, the basketball court doors opened and the Blackbird glided in for a landing. Remy stayed at a safe distance until the last of the condensation from the engine exhaust was clear. As he ran toward the jet, the hatch decompressed and the ramp descended. The first figure out was the last he expected to see.

"Rogue!" Remy cried as he swept her up in his arms. "I thought I'd lost y'." He added in a choked whisper.

Rogue returned his tight embrace, but quickly broke away. "Ah know, sug, but Ah'm fine. Logan needs help though. He gave me his healin' factor, but he's been shot, too."

Just as Rogue was explaining away her lack of injuries, Piotr came down the ramp. No longer in his organic steel form, he carried an unconscious, bloody Logan in his arms. The exhaustion of the battle and the burden of carrying a 300 pound adamantium laced body paid a toll on the gentle Russian. But he surged forward to carry his fallen comrade across the hall to the Med Lab where Hank was already waiting.

Rogue started to follow, but Remy caught up with her as they jogged after the pair. "_Ch__è__re_, y' need t' get checked out too."

"What? Why? Ah'm fine. Ah told ya, Logan helped me." She turned her attention back to the Med Lab, but Remy grabbed her elbow.

"Anna," He used her real name for emphasis, "_You_ may be fine, but de baby may not."

"Oh my God, Rogue are you pregnant?" Jubilee practically shouted just as Xavier exited Cerebro.

"Thanks." The sarcasm dripped with Rogue's enraged glare, but Remy was too busy scrubbing his face to notice.

"_Je suis désolé_, _ch__è__re_." He tried, but she'd already turned her back on him to stomp into the Med Lab.

How could he have been so dumb as to approach her with so many other people in ear shot? She'd told him she wanted to keep it secret, to reveal it on her own terms. And Xavier was sure to confront them now that Rogue had not only been out on a mission but compromised her safety and the life of another.

To make matters worse, now the biggest gossip in the mansion knew. Why was Jubilee even down here? Logan had been testing her for one of the "junior" X-Man spots, but she wasn't trained enough to make the cut. That meant she wasn't even supposed to be in the lower levels unless it was for a Danger Room session.

"Jubilation, I expect you to respect the confidentiality of your friends and future teammates regarding this matter." Xavier admonished as he stopped next to Remy. He hadn't even noticed the older man approach.

"Yes, Professor." Dejected at not being able to share her juicy news, Jubilee reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Please help the team by completing the equipment check in." The Professor's instructions were a little gentler after receiving her capitulation.

Xavier waited for the younger girl to disappear into the hangar before he turned his ire toward Remy. "Am I to understand that you _both_ knew of Rogue's possible pregnancy?"

There was nothing Remy could say but "_Oui_."

"And yet neither of you objected when I assigned Rogue to the mission tonight." It was a statement, not a question.

Even though he was taller than Xavier, Remy couldn't look the man in the eye. With a half shrug, he said "I tried, but-"

"It is very obvious that your attempt was not good enough. Fortunately Rogue is well, though I am unsure I can say the same for any child that may have been." Xavier did nothing to hide his contempt.

Remy stood frozen to the spot, no excuse worthy of his shame.

When the Professor didn't receive a response, he continued: "Based on the poor judgment you exhibited today, you both are suspended from the X-Men until further notice. Now if you'll pardon me, I must place a call to Bobby. We are going to need everyone to rescue Kitty." The underlying accusation was clear to Remy.

Broking no further debate, Xavier stalked away. Combined with the fact Mystique basically laid out the Vegas job and fingered Remy as the traitor, he knew his punishment was for more than just withholding Rogue's condition.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sage standing in the hangar's entrance. He had no doubt that she'd watched the whole exchange too. Unlike Jubilee though, he somehow knew she wouldn't blab the 'juicy news'. Despite Xavier's command, Remy knew it would only be a matter of time before the younger girl accidentally slipped.

As Xavier approached her, Sage reached out and grasped his arm. "Charles, I didn't sense anything when I read Rogue's DNA before the mission."

"Nor did I, Tessa." Xavier patted her hand before moving on.

Understanding their implications, Remy jumped into action and ran the short distance to the Med Lab. He burst through the doors, immediately seeing Rogue hunched over in the fetal position on her left side. Her uniform was unzipped to her waist, a white wife beater covering her torso. With her neck bent toward her knees, Hank pierced her bared lower back with a long, thin needle.

"_Arrêtez_! Y' could hurt de baby!" He shouted as he tried to rush the doctor. Piotr grabbed him in a body-lock hold instead.

"_Tovarich_, does not Dr. McCoy know what is best for Rogue?" The Russian grunted through Remy's struggles to break free.

The procedure continued amidst a slew of French curses, but both Rogue and Hank seemed oblivious to Remy's protests. Clear liquid dripped from the needle's tap into a vial. A wince marred Rogue's face as she gritted her teeth through the pain. Again Remy tried to break the hold, but Piotr was much stronger.

After a few more seconds, Hank finally spoke. "It is quite alright, Peter. You may release Gambit now, though he should be gratuitous that I am quite adroit with a steadfast hand. Mere centimeters could have resulted in peripheral neuropathy of the L4 or sciatic nerves. "

Rogue slowly sat up as Remy cleared the distance in two quick strides, grabbing her still gloved hands in his. "Are y' alright, _ch__è__re_?"

"There's no baby, Rem." She softly said, unable to meet his eyes.

"_Qu'est-ce__?_" Disbelief tainted his voice.

He desperately wanted her to look at him, clarify that he'd misheard her. Fear that she'd lost the baby during the mission coursed like ice through his veins. But his gloves were upstairs in his room, so he couldn't tip her chin to look at him. With no way to lift her eyes to his, he bent down to her line of sight.

"What do y' mean there's no baby?" He asked, his gaze searching hers.

"Hank's runnin' some more tests now, but he thinks the home kit and Moira's test were a false positives. That my mutation returnin' threw my system outta whack, includin' hormone levels. He wanted ta cover all the bases, so he did the lumbar puncture too." Rogue whispered.

Hank, Moira, and Annie attended to their various tests while Piotr slipped out of the Med Lab. All of them attempted to give the couple some privacy, but Rogue wished they'd stayed as a distraction. This was a conversation she didn't really want to have.

Growing up, her little girl dreams included finding her knight in shining armor; getting married in a big, fluffy white dress; and having two kids in an old Antebellum mansion with a sleek, black split rail fence. But all that had been ripped apart when her mutation manifested. Even the Cure hadn't given her the false delusion that she'd be able to fulfill those dreams. At least being with Remy let her pretend she'd found her knight.

For the last two days, she'd tried acclimating to being a mother. The idea was still foreign, but she had started to mentally prepare for it. Surprisingly, she felt disappointed when Hank concluded her physical exam. True, she wasn't ready to have kids. But somewhere that little nugget had taken enough of a seed that she didn't feel relieved at all. Even with the return of her mutation, Rogue wasn't about to let that stop her from holding her baby. The thought of having a barrier between them was saddening, but she would have suffered that pain to have her newborn in her arms.

To make matters worse, she felt like she was letting Remy down in some way. Sure he'd only known she was pregnant for two days as well, but the romantic dreamer in her thought he might have been excited to be a father. Wishful thinking, right? Men just didn't think the same way as women when talking about children. It was a different mentality for them until the baby was actually in their arms. This was even truer for men who were used to a life full of vices like Remy.

"So y' weren't ever…" Remy let the rest of the sentence hang when she slowly shook her head no.

A heavy sigh whooshed out of his lungs. If he was being honest with himself, finding out Rogue was pregnant had freaked him out. Never in his life had he imagined himself with kids. Actually, that was a lie. Once upon a time when he and Bella Donna had their whole lives before them, he'd known that kids would eventually come into the picture. Both of their families expected them to continue the blood lines. But the idea was ambiguous; hazy and dark in some unknown future. It was easily obliterated when he left New Orleans.

Sometime during the last two days and somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd fleetingly thought of a life together with Rogue. While the idea of having a child terrified him, settling down no longer seemed like the death sentence it had once been.

With solemnity, he whispered, "_C'est la vie_."

"That's it?" She asked. His easy acceptance was surprising, but not flippant.

"_Chérie__, _if it was meant t' be, it would have been." He answered with a shrug. There was nothing more to say.

Her eyes searched his face, looking for some hidden meaning that she wasn't seeing. "Ya ain't mad?"

With gentleness as if soothing a startled animal, he grabbed the sheet at the end of her bed and draped it around her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. "_Non, _I ain't mad. _Ce n'est pas important_, _ch__é__rie_."

"Okay then, Ah guess." Rogue languidly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It doesn't change anythin' I said before. I wouldn've said it if I didn't mean it." He promised with a squeeze.

"Thanks, Remy." She looked up at him with a soft smile. It was reassuring to know he wasn't just giving her lip service because he thought she was pregnant.

With everything about the baby scare seemingly wrapped up in a neat little bow, Remy could have just stopped talking. He could have taken the chance that some of his secrets wouldn't be laid bare during their debriefing. But Remy had promised to be honest with Rogue. And sometimes that meant owning up to more than just the easy things that could be simply settled.

Taking a deep breath, Remy braced himself for the harder topics. "No sense holdin' a grudge. I think de Professor's mad enough at us as it is."

Her brow crinkled in confusion. "What d'ya mean?"

"We're both suspended from de X-Men." He answered. "But I'm pretty sure yo's will be lifted since there's no baby."

"Oh. Well, what about ya?" She asked.

For the first time since they'd met, he couldn't look her in the eye. As he took a step backward, his gaze fell to a spot on the floor. "I don't think mine's that simple, _ch__è__re_."

"Does it have somethin' ta do with what Mystique said?" She asked, pausing for his response. "'Cause ya know Ah don't believe her. Ah mean, she's lied an' manipulated us befo…" Rogue trailed off when he shook his head.

There was just one more thing she needed to know. The mission debriefing was going to be hell for him. He had no hope for redemption, only condemnation. And she shouldn't be blindsided by the truth.

"Rogue, Mystique was ri-" He started to say, but Logan's roar to consciousness drew everyone's attention to the other side of the room.

"Ma..Marie…" He choked out, his voice hoarse from his body still healing the extensive damage.

"She's fine, Logan." Moira tried to settle him down. "Just lay back. You've taken quite a few nasty hits." She instructed as Hank handed his test over to Annie before rushing to help restrain Logan.

Unsatisfied with their words, Logan continued to struggle against them. Seeing that he wouldn't settle down until he saw her with his own eyes, Rogue slipped off the exam table and padded over to him.

"Ah'm right here, Logan. Ya gotta rest for a li'l while at least. Ah only got hit with one of those bullets, but ya got slugged a ton." She rubbed his arm until he finally laid back.

At the same time, Emma entered the Med Lab decked out in her own uniform. Unlike the other X-Men who had mostly black uniforms with colored accents, Emma's was entirely white and cut very low. A cape much like Storm's was attached at her shoulders, except hers was floor length. Of course, she'd personally paid for hers before Xavier had returned. So there wasn't much that could be said without having a new one custom made.

"Rogue?" She asked.

She turned away from Logan. "Yes?"

"The Professor contacted Bobby. You and I need to immediately leave for Dartmouth to pick him up." Emma informed her.

Looking back to Logan, she squeezed his hand and said, "Ah'll be back in a li'l while." Then she walked over to where Remy had stayed through the whole exchanged.

"Rogue-" He started as he caught her hand to stop her.

"-Ah don't know what ya were gonna tell me, sugar, but it's gonna have ta wait." She interrupted.

She pulled away from his grip, sliding her arms back into her uniform as she followed Emma out of the Med Lab. As the two women walked toward the hangar bay, an awkward silence that had never been present before settled between the two women.

Wanting to alleviate the uneasiness, Rogue asked, "Is everythin' okay, Ms. Frost?"

"Actually, I heard about Sage's offer to you. About jumpstarting your mutation." Emma hedged. "I was wondering what you thought of it."

Rogue was a little surprised that the word had gotten out so quickly. After all, Sage had just offered it to her only a few hours earlier. Then again, Emma had been her psychologist for several months. Maybe the Professor thought to keep her in the loop.

"Ah'm all for it, but Sage thinks Ah should reflect on the possible consequences before Ah decide anythin'." Rogue answered.

As they walked up the Blackbird's ramp, Emma paused for a moment. When she realized the other woman wasn't right behind her, Rogue turned around.

Gaining Rogue's full attention, Emma took a deep breath before advising her patient. "I think you should do it as well. It's my understanding that Sage can't tell you the consequences until after the jump start is complete."

"Yeah, that's what she said." Rogue answered.

Closing the short distance between them, Emma placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "If that is the case, I don't think you should worry too much about something that might or might not happen. There is no definitive way to know. And I don't believe this jump start will do any permanent damage that we can't work together to resolve."

Rogue paused as she looked at her friend and doctor. The only person who knew her better than she knew herself was Emma. She'd been in her head after all. Rogue had faith that Emma wouldn't misguide her, but she still wanted the confirmation spelled out.

"What're ya sayin'? That Ah should just do it?" Rogue reiterated.

"That's precisely what I think. Best case, you gain a new skill set you didn't previously have. Worst case, we'll just have more therapy sessions. So long as you would like to continue seeing me instead of the Professor, of course." Emma offered.

Rogue drew her bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke, collecting her thoughts in a way that wouldn't insult her therapist. "The Professor did offer an alternative therapy that Ah would like ta discuss with him further. But overall, Ah think Ah'd still like ta keep seein' ya, Ms. Frost. An' Ah'll talk ta Sage as soon as this mission's over."

"I think it is more than acceptable for you to explore all options in gaining control of your mutation." Emma said as an odd look crossed her face. Rogue couldn't quite place it before it was gone and the other woman continued with: "You know I just want what's best for you."

Touched by Emma's kindness, Rogue smiled sweetly. "Thanks for understandin'."

**(X)  
**

_Je suis désolé _- I'm sorry

_Arrêtez_! - Stop it!

_Tovarich_ - Comrade

_Qu'est-ce_ - What?

_C'est la vie _- That's life.

___Ce n'est pas important_ - It doesn't matter


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Rogue's ramped up hormones, hives, and waking coma was a 'what if' examining more subtle immunological and physiological changes of someone being "vaccinated" and the vaccination wearing off. I'd seen other fics with extreme reactions and some with no reaction at all except her mutation returning, but I hadn't come across one with mystery diagnosis type symptoms.

**Thanks** to **couplest, RRL24, xmenfan33, Warrior-princess1980, NanamiYatsumaki,** and all the guest reviews and new followers!

.

**Chapter 21 **

**An Hour After Midnight – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

The five hundred mile roundtrip between the Institute and Dartmouth University only took about twenty minutes in the Blackbird. Rogue and White Queen were back with Iceman before anyone had a chance to blink. Rogue had even been able to apprise the other two X-Men of the situation on the way back.

With everyone now available, the Professor sent a telepathic message to meet in the War Room as soon as the three had landed. The other X-Teams were already assembled as White Queen, Iceman, and Rogue stepped into the room to take the remaining empty seats. Wolverine was also there, having had enough time to heal as if he'd never been wounded. Gambit refused to look up from the table as Rogue slid into the spot next to him and grabbed his hand under the sleek black surface.

"While you were gone, I took the liberty of having Wolverine and Sage debrief the other X-Men. While the mission was not a success and we've lost one of our own, it certainly wasn't a complete failure. Sage and I were able to pull enough information from what she did collect to know where they have taken Kitty. Unfortunately, we must handle another situation before we can launch a rescue mission for her." Xavier informed the group, nodding to Wolverine to continue.

"There were too many agents on site for them to _not _know we were coming. The only people who knew about the mission are the ones in this room now." Wolverine glanced at Magneto, making it quite obvious whom he thought betrayed them.

"Don't look at me, boy. For once, Charles and I are on the same side of this matter." Magneto countered.

"I know I've been gone for the semester, but it's not been so long that I forgot _he_," Iceman nodded toward Multiple Man, "fought with the Omegas. Rogue, didn't you say that he was the one who provided us with the intel on the Fusion Centers anyway?"

"Hey man, I completely get why you'd think it was me. But I really was undercover trying to _stop_ the violence from escalating." Multiple Man defended himself.

"But that's just it, isn't? I used to work for the CIA and if you were so deep undercover, the only person who could vouch for you wouldn't have known you were a spy." Dr. MacTaggert added.

Magneto nodded in agreement. "He does make a valid point, Multiple Man."

"I can vouch for Agent Madrox." Xavier confirmed. "In fact, I can corroborate everyone's dedication except yours, Mr. LeBeau. Your mind remains a mystery and therefore, we must rely on your word."

The implication was clear. Xavier, Sage, Rogue, and Gambit were the only people who knew what Mystique had said. Gambit could easily rebuff what the shape shifter had claimed. He knew Xavier wouldn't buy it, but no one would be able to prove otherwise. However, he promised Rogue that he'd tell the truth. And at that moment, she was squeezing his hand in a way that reminded him he couldn't let her down again. Before he could say a word, Storm spoke up in his defense.

"Professor, you and I have known Gambit a long time. You know he wouldn't betray us." Storm softly declared.

Rogue added to the resolve, "Ah can vouch for him, too."

"No, _ch__è__re_. Y' can't." He said. "I took a job in Vegas. Agreed t' it before I even met y', Rogue."

Gambit pulled his hand away from Rogue's. The action was discreetly hidden under the table from the other X-Men. It seemed the time to confess had arrived and he wouldn't be able to stand the hatred in her eyes when he spoke his sins out loud. From his peripheral vision, he saw her questioning look. But when she tried to reach for him again, he moved completely out of her grasp.

"And what exactly did this '_job_' entail?" White Queen asked, the scorn evident in her voice.

Closing his eyes, Gambit took a deep breath before he began.

"A man from an organization called Red Courage contracted me t' break int' a government facility in de California desert. I was t' obtain a list of names." Gambit vaguely explained as he paused, barely able to choke past the bile in his throat. "All known mutants."

There was a collective gasp in the room as everyone reacted differently to the news. A sick feeling settled in Rogue's stomach as she realized Mystique had been telling the truth. Gambit set them up. She was even there at the gala to know exactly what went down afterward. There was no pretending she didn't know what happened.

"Who was on the list?" Rogue quietly asked. It was such a quiet whisper no one seemed to hear her.

In just as soft a voice, he answered, "I don't know."

It wasn't good enough. She slammed her hands on the table in anger. Everyone's attention snapped to her. Hurt flashed in her eyes as she demanded, "Who was on the list, Remy?"

"I don't know!" He shouted back. After a moment, he added: "All I know is that my name wasn't in de database. Part of my fee. Lesson learned a long time ago."

It was important for her to know the whole truth. Rogue knew he was alluding to being caught by Stryker, but at that particular moment she had no sympathy for him.

"So you sold all of us out, but saved yourself? How convenient." Iceman sneered.

Gambit looked back at the table, taking the beating he deserved. It didn't go unnoticed that Rogue was just as silent next to him as she also listened to the others talk.

"He's admitted guilt, Professor. We've got to isolate him until after we've secured Kitty." White Queen observed, taking the tactical stance.

"Precisely. And _we _must be the ones to imprison him. The local authorities will applaud his efforts in helping them detain our kind, not prosecute him." Magneto fed off the growing ire in the room.

"Now wait a minute!" Wolverine raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "Just because he handed over a list of names doesn't mean he's the informant. If what Madrox told us earlier is accurate, anyone at any Fusion Center with proper clearance could have taken that information long before Gambit ever stole the database."

"But what does it matter if Gambit or another person was the one to access the files?" Colossus asked, conflicted about the justice being demonstrated in the room.

"Because some unknown group doing who knows what has a full report on all of our powers. They know our identities, our weaknesses, our strengths." Iceman argued.

"Exactly. Gambit gave information to a group that _wasn't_ at the Fusion Center tonight. And the agents who were there should have already had access to that information and been prepared for our attack. But none of them seemed to know the extent of our abilities." Wolverine deduced, poking holes in Gambit's confession.

Breathing a little easier, Gambit gave a small nod in Wolverine's direction. The salute was met with a raised eyebrow instead. While the other man was defending him, he wasn't entirely sure Gambit shouldn't be condemned either.

"Regardless of who has what and how they used it, the fact of the matter is that Gambit betrayed our personal information." Angel pointed out. "With my father's involvement in developing the Cure, I've been trying to keep a low profile. Now, I don't know if I have that privacy anymore. Does anyone even know about this Red Courage?"

"In my capacity as ambassador, I collaborated with multifarious organizations. Red Courage is not one I recollect." Beast supplied.

"I've tapped into all known federated searches, web harvesters, focused crawls, and image meta algorithms available. There are no relevant results yet." Sage confirmed.

Seeing an opportunity, Magneto pushed the others to accept his resolution. "Then we must confine him until we know more."

"It has never been our methods to act first and question later. But unless Mr. LeBeau makes a full confession, we have no way to prove or disprove his involvement at this time." Xavier countered.

"So if the consensus is that we shouldn't involve the authorities, how will we determine what action to take?" Multiple Man asked.

He'd purposely stayed out of the argument, not having known the X-Men for very long. But he suddenly felt his expertise as a law enforcement agent was going to be needed.

"I believe the Professor is soliciting a deliberation from a jury of Gambit's peers." Beast answered.

"Indeed. Do you have anything further to say in your defense, Mr. LeBeau?" Xavier asked.

Gambit's eyes squeezed shut. This was exactly what he deserved. Yes, he'd taken the job before he'd met Rogue. But he hadn't acquired the list until after he'd already decided he wanted to be with her. He should have returned the advance and told his employer to find someone else. Instead, he put her and all of her friends in danger. Regardless of who actually informed the HSI agents of their mission, Gambit _was _guilty of a betrayal.

"Remy?" Storm pleaded, her eyes boring into his, but he just shook his head no.

Iceman was the first to pass judgment. "I think I speak for myself _and _Kitty when I say guilty."

"I've known Remy too long. He didn't betray us tonight. Innocent." Storm countered.

Angel shook his head as Storm finished up. "What he did is the equivalent of outing someone who's homosexual before _they're_ ready to make that announcement and that's not okay. Not everyone is ready for the world to know they're a mutant. Guilty."

"Listen, we don't have any evidence that the information Gambit turned over to Red Courage has actually done anyone harm." Wolverine tried to reason with the group. "We're deciding whether he was the person who informed the Fusion Center we'd be there tonight. And we've already proved that was a no. He's not the traitor."

"Wolverine's right." Dr. MacTaggert agreed. "While I don't agree with Gambit's theft, we're not judging him on that action. Therefore, I must vote innocent."

"Then you are all blind! Regardless to whom he provided information, he is guilty of betraying his own kind even if he is not tonight's traitor. That alone warrants confinement." Magneto argued, his face distorting with his rage.

No one spoke for a moment after Magneto's outburst. Truthfully, everyone who was left felt conflicted on what decision to make. And none of them wanted to be the responsible party for condemning one of their own.

When no further votes were cast, Xavier provided the tally. "That's three guilty, three innocent. I believe Sage, Rogue, and I should abstain from the vote due to a tainted admission from an unreliable witness."

"There you go again, Charles, playing with the rules." Magneto bitterly laughed. "If you have evidence that can shed more light on this matter, then you must provide it."

"It's alright, Professor." Sage smoothed some tensions as she addressed the group. "Mystique was at the Fusion Center tonight. She implied Gambit's involvement in the Red Courage theft, but provided no substantial details other than those Gambit himself has already provided. From a strategic perspective, Wolverine is correct. Gambit would gain no advantage by betraying us."

"Unfortunately, Tessa, I cannot profess the same level of unadulterated judiciousness." Xavier sadly smiled at his student. "As well as I know Gambit, the same can be said of Mystique. Without resorting to unethical methods, I cannot make a just determination. I must abstain from the vote."

His admission to knowing Mystique came as a shock for some of the group. The mutants who had known Xavier the longest were aware of the relationship. But Storm felt somewhat betrayed that he had never mentioned it before, especially since they'd encountered her in battle on several occasions.

"Professor?" Storm asked.

Xavier kindly dismissed her question. "Another time, my dear."

"Well, I don't really know Gambit at all. But I do know that once someone's committed one crime, it's not long before they escalate to something bigger." Multiple Man advised. "If Gambit admits to the theft, I have doubts about his innocence as the informant."

White Queen nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I have to agree with Multiple Man on all counts."

"That leaves Colossus and Beast." Xavier tipped his head toward the other end of the table where the two men sat.

At that moment, Jubilee burst through the door. She was one of the only students with access to the lower levels due to her Junior X-Man status. "There's something on TV I think you need to see, Professor." She panted.

Pressing a few times on the touch screen display, Xavier brought up the satellite feed. "Any particular station, Miss Lee?"

"Nope. It's on all of them." Jubilee sneaked into the room.

As Xavier punched in the favored local news station, images of Sentinels tearing through the streets of Manhattan blazed into high definition glory. People were running in mass panic as some were grabbed by the humanoid robots while others were left unmolested. Smoke from burning buildings clouded the aerial view provided by the news helicopters.

"_We now have word that despite the chaos, this is actually an organized mission to detain known violent mutants living in the abandoned subway tunnels of Manhattan. New York Police Department is urging everyone to remain in their current location to avoid unnecessary injury."_

Gambit hung his head in self-loathing. This was definitely his fault. There was no avoiding the consequences now. He felt suddenly sick as he realized how many people he'd hurt, not including the woman he loved sitting beside him. As the violent images splashed across the screen, he saw her pulling away from him. With a screech of her chair against the metal floor, Rogue forcefully pushed away from the table and fled the room.

"Well, I suppose that counts as a guilty vote from Rogue." Magneto snidely cheered.

His comment brought Xavier's attention back to the matter at hand. Before continuing, he noticed Jubilee had taken a seat to squat on their meeting.

"Thank you, Miss Lee. Please have the upper classmen gather the younger students in the safe rooms." Xavier instructed.

Resigned, the younger girl disappointedly trudged out of the room. "Yes, Professor."

Xavier addressed the group once she had left. "I think this more than speaks for itself. Colossus, Wolverine, please escort Gambit to the Danger Room and run simulation Xavier Omega Six-One-Six. I think, Gambit, that you will find a cell even a master thief like yourself won't be able to escape."

Gambit stood in resignation. There was no fight left in him except maybe one thing: he just hoped Rogue would be able to forgive him. Remaining in place as the two men moved to either side of him, he allowed them to grab his upper arms and lead him from the room.

Once the three had left, Xavier turned to the remaining team members. "X-Men, it's going to take all of our gifts to help as many mutants as we can."

**(X) - (X) - (X)**

Out in the hall, Rogue stormed away from the War Room before slamming her hands against the wall in frustration. Tears stung her eyes as she found herself back at square one with Remy. He'd _promised_ to be truthful with her. And yet here they were, about to go out on a mission because of something he'd done. If he'd just told her everything, they maybe could have prevented it. Instead, people were being captured, hurt, maybe even dying. All for a thief's profit.

A strangled sob choked past her throat as she turned and pressed her back into the wall, sliding down the smooth surface until she landed on the floor. Her knees drew up to her chest and she buried her head in her arms. From down the hall, she heard the quiet whoosh of the War Room's door opening. Three distinct sets of footsteps walked toward her.

"Rogue?" Remy called to her, but she refused to look up.

They continued past her to enter the Danger Room. Once out of sight, Rogue realized that this may be her last opportunity to confront Remy before he really did disappear from her life. Permanently.

Standing up, she wiped her face as she ran the short distance between them. She entered the room just as a large clear box rose out of the floor to surround Remy. It was a scenario she'd actually seen before. What appeared to be glass was actually transparent Acryliplex, the same material used in Magneto's prison. It was virtually indestructible. Even Logan hadn't been able to find a weak spot yet.

The box's walls touched the Danger Room's ceiling about fifteen feet higher than the top of Remy's head. The distance between them was far enough apart that he wouldn't be able to gain traction to climb them. A single chair sat in the middle of the box. She watched as he unceremoniously dropped onto the chair, leaning his elbows against his knees and running his hands through his hair. If he noticed her, he didn't say anything.

"Did ya do the job before or after ya met me?" Rogue asked, walking into the light that surrounded the box.

Startled, Remy looked up at her. After a moment's pause, he answered, "Does it really matter?"

"Ta me, yes. It does." Rogue said, her hands balling into fists. Gaining some control, she added: "I need ta know if Ah can forgive ya after all this is said and done."

Learning she wouldn't ever be able to move beyond this, knowing he'd lost her forever, Remy just dropped his head back into hands. "Then y' already have yo' answer."

Rogue fought against the ache in her chest. "So Ah guess Ah really didn't mean anythin' ta ya after all. Ah guess that was all a lie too."

He'd earned a lot of contempt in his time, but Rogue's lack of faith in him hurt the most. Jumping to his feet, he strode over to the wall closest to her.

"_Zut alors!_ How many times do I have t' tell y'!" Remy shouted as he beat on the wall. "Since de first day I saw y', everythin's been different."

"Then why did ya go through with the job?" Rogue yelled back.

In the heat of the moment, he answered, "Because I didn't love y' then!"

Rogue gasped at his admission, taking a step back in disbelief. It was the most he'd ever said of his feelings for her other than friendship or deep caring. Sure, there'd been pet names: _ange, bien-aim__é__e, cœur_. But not any she believed to be genuine. The glaring fact was that he'd never come right out and said he loved her. And now was no different.

"But ya do now." Rogue whispered.

It wasn't a question, though it wasn't entirely a statement either. Until he actually said the words, she couldn't trust his feelings were true. Instead of hearing a profession of love, she was met with silence.

This wasn't the way he wanted to tell her. Not in this place, not in this time, not as a coercion. And she'd already said she couldn't forgive him. So what was the point in laying his heart on the line for her to throw it back in his face? Better to let her think he had no deeper affection for her than the friendship they'd been forging.

"That's what Ah thought." Rogue said as she turned her back on him. "Yer pathetic, Remy LeBeau."

"Rogue, wait!" He called out for her. But at that exact moment, Xavier entered the Danger Room.

"Rogue, may I speak with you a moment." The Professor asked.

The two met halfway, still within Remy's earshot before Xavier said anything. "Since I did not tell you directly, I am not sure if you are aware of your status on the team right now."

"Someone," Rogue tilted her head back toward Remy, "told me Ah was suspended."

"Yes, that was correct; however, it was a decision made to ensure your physical safety. Dr. McCoy has told me that particular concern is no longer warranted." Xavier gently explained.

Rogue looked down, saddened by her earlier news. "Yeah. That's right."

Xavier reached out to squeeze her shoulder in sympathy. "If that is the case, then you may rejoin the team. We need as much help as possible."

"Thanks, Professor." Rogue wanly smiled.

"Rogue, I have always had faith in you. You _will _lead the life you so desire." Xavier encouraged her. "As soon as we have a moment to spare, we will work together on the theory I mentioned earlier."

Since she was still in her uniform, she said: "Yer right, Professor. Ah'll just go prep the Blackbird again."

"Thank you, Rogue. But I think we need something a little bigger this time." Xavier hinted as they headed to the hangar bay, leaving Remy behind to wallow in his dejected abandonment.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** A couple people pointed out that the chapters are setting up a bit like some of the comic arcs and that's intentional. Since this is kind of my take on where a future X-Movie could go, I of course picked my favorite classic storylines! Things are changed up a bit for a more "movie" feel and to fit with established X-movie plots, but I would hope someone at Marvel Studios or Disney could do something similar and make this little fic obsolete. Well, at least the established comic parts. I think the Rogue/Gambit parts would still have to stay here since it'd be an X-rated X-movie otherwise! ;)

**Thanks **to** couplest, xan-merrick, NanamiYatsumaki, xmenfan33, Heartbreak Lane, Warrior-princess1980, RRL24**, and all the new followers that have jumped on board!

.

**Chapter 22 **

**Pre-Dawn – Manhattan Subway System**

Never one to brag, Beast had failed to mention to the younger X-Men that he'd built the original Blackbird back in the '60s. So it had been a surprise to almost everyone that he not only had the skills to build a supersonic aircraft, but had reopened his Division X lab once he'd been appointed ambassador.

While he hadn't had the time to personally work on the X-Men's latest hypersonic air transport, he had drafted the blueprints years earlier. And with his reinstated Division X budget, he'd been able to hire a staff to build it for him.

Without an official name, Beast had unceremoniously dubbed it X6 since it was the sixth aircraft he'd drafted with the X-Men in mind. It was long and sleek, able to hold all three teams of X-Men with a few extra seats to spare. The jet's fuselage resembled a dart with a white underbelly tapering up to a black cockpit and passenger compartment. The white portion was actually panels that could blend with the surrounding environment to camouflage the jet without needing Storm's assistance every time they needed cover.

While it hadn't officially been tested, Beast projected the scramjets could reach Mach 12 with a possibility to be upgraded to Mach 24. Unfortunately, Manhattan was too close to even try for commercial airline speeds. But the X-Men still arrived on scene at the massacre within ten minutes of seeing the news broadcast.

When they flew over the area, a huge chunk of Central Park North had been torn open to expose the subway tunnels beneath the Great Hill. Suspiciously, there was enough flat area remaining that they were able to land.

As soon as the X-Men disembarked, they were met with new and old enemies alike. Sabretooth, Mystique, and a mutant Rogue didn't recognize blocked the impromptu entrance. Something didn't seem right. There was no way these three had caused all this damage, especially with Sentinels in the area.

"Looks like Mystique got some new recruits." Colossus observed.

"No, the one is Sabretooth." Rogue pointed out. "Ah don't recognize the other."

"_That's_ Sabretooth?" Storm asked in disbelief. "He doesn't look at all like the mutant we fought at Liberty Island."

"Remy an' Ah…" Rogue faltered saying his name, "We ran inta him in Colorado. Said his new employer re-evolved him after Magneto had tested that _machine_ on him." Disdain colored her voice as she remembered their former enemy's attempt to use her to mutate the world.

A few of the X-Men looked over to their enemy turned ally. This was just another reminder that Magneto would do whatever it took to further his agenda, even experiment on his own followers.

"I had to ensure mutants would remain safe from the shockwave." Magneto justified. "A few…_adjustments_ had to be made. He was aware of the possible consequences."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, bub." Wolverine dismissed with disgust before refocusing on the trio. "If that really is Sabretooth, he's mine." The claim was instinctual, though he couldn't quite remember why.

"Magneto, Colossus, go with him." Xavier instructed. "Beast has fought Riptide before, but I want Storm and Iceman to assist. White Queen, Sage, and I will take Mystique. That leaves Rogue, Multiple Man, and Angel for rescue and recovery."

Rogue frowned slightly at the assignments. It was yet another instance where she wasn't useful enough in the field and was relegated to helping from the sidelines. Sure, what she was doing was still critical. But she wanted to help by taking out the enemy, not always rescuing the helpless. She mentally slapped herself over the self-pity and petty jealousy. The situation at hand required her full attention.

"Three against one? This should be easy!" Iceman couldn't help his cockiness after observing the odds.

"Don't get overconfident, Iceman. These three are deadly." White Queen admonished.

The teams split off, heading toward their intended targets. Before they ever got close, two squads of Sentinels appeared out of nowhere to flank the three mutant mercenaries. Suddenly, there were twenty-five bioscanners aimed at the twelve X-Men. It was obvious the two groups were working together. With the X6 behind them and Sentinels surrounding them, all avenues of escape were blocked.

"We've been set up!" Colossus realized as he immediately morphed into organic steel.

With a clap of his hands, Multiple Man produced forty copies of himself. "Let me!" the duplicated Madroxes chorused together.

"No, there are people underground who need your help. We can handle things up here." Xavier instructed. His plans to separate into teams quickly degraded in the unfocused chaos. "Angel, get Rogue and Multiple Man into the subway."

"Got it!" Angel answered as he turned to Rogue. "Ready?"

"As Ah'll ever be." Rogue nodded.

Picking her up, he flew over the scene and straight into the gaping hole in the ground. Once she was safely away from the bioscanners, Angel returned for Multiple Man just as he was re-absorbing the last Madrox. The fight continued around them, Wolverine making the first strike.

"Evasive maneuvers. Take out the Sentinels first!" He shouted, lunging toward the nearest one.

A loud _SNIKT_ filled the air as he quickly gutted the machine's electronics. He only made it through two before Sabretooth vaulted toward him. Wolverine howled in rage as the other mutant dug his shorter talons into his back.

"What, little brother? Did you think I'd sit back and let those buckets of bolts have all the fun? Don't you remember? Nobody gets to kill you but me." Sabretooth gnashed before Wolverine was finally able to bury his longer metal claws into flesh and bone.

With the feral mutant off his back, Wolverine spun around to face his attacker head on. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Aww, I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Jimmy. I heard all about Stryker's adamantium bullet to your brain. Guess it really did a number on you." Sabretooth taunted as he rushed forward again.

Wolverine easily smacked him away, catching him in a head lock.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are. But when I'm finished with you, you're gonna fucking tell me everything you know!" Wolverine promised.

"I'll consider it your dying wish." Sabretooth retorted before breaking free with a backward head butt into Wolverine's face.

Blood gushed from his broken nose, setting off Wolverine's berserker rage. The two men roared as they crashed into each other at full force, oblivious to the Sentinel that had Wolverine in its bioscanner.

"Mutant genome targeted. Identity: Wolverine. Visual match to multiple terrorist acts. Stop and desist, crim-i…nal…." The machine trailed off in a sputter of dying electronics, trapped in one of Iceman's frozen blocks.

"Thanks, kid." Wolverine acknowledged before turning back to Sabretooth.

"No problem!" Iceman shot back as he extended his ice slide toward Storm, setting up a pincer attack on Riptide.

With near chaos at the scene, the ex-Hellfire Club mutant only added to the melee by creating a localized super tornado. As the violent winds whipped up around the X-Men, Riptide's overconfidence in his abilities left him wide open to an attack. In seconds, Storm counteracted his whirlwind with two of her own and exposed Riptide's weak spot. With her concentration focused entirely on protecting the group, she relied on Beast to fend off the surrounding Sentinels.

After clearing a path, Beast shouted over the headset: "To paraphrase Archimedes, Iceman I have given you the place to stand. Please move the earth!"

"Huh?" Iceman responded as he sailed between the opposing tempests.

"Move in on Riptide!" Storm shouted over the roar.

"Right!" Iceman quickly moved into action. "On it!"

Before he could ever get close, Riptide refocused on Iceman. With a sardonic laugh, he asked: "Did you X-Men really think you're the only ones who could improve their mutations?"

Iceman watched as the enemy flicked his wrists. If it wasn't for his enhanced thermal vision, he would have completely missed the five sharpened calcified masses coming out of each of Riptide's hands. With just as quick a motion, the shurikens flew into the whirlwind before spinning out in different directions.

As the first wave hit, Iceman yelled into the Bluetooth, "Hit the deck!"

Protected by his thermokinetic solid ice form, he tried to mitigate the damage to his teammates by swerving to take the blows. He could only move fast enough to stop three. An agonizing scream over the communicators signaled the other two had hit the mark. Without turning around, Iceman knew Colossus had been hit. The chatter between Wolverine and Magneto confirmed the worst.

"Colossus needs immediate medical attention! Wolverine, can you handle Sabretooth?" Magneto asked.

"Yeah, I got him. Get Colossus to the X6!" Wolverine answered.

Only seconds later, Riptide unleashed a successive wave of the harder-than-steel calcifications at hurricane force strength. Fortunately, Storm anticipated his move and swallowed them in one of her tornadoes. Her momentary distraction allowed Riptide an opportunity to take her out. He increased the speed and size of his whirlwind, but she counteracted at the last minute.

"I cannot defend against both his attacks! Iceman, take care of his shards!" Storm shouted over the din.

"You got it!" Iceman answered back.

As another three shurikens flew, it was obvious Iceman wasn't getting anywhere near the mercenary. Concentrating on the surrounding air, he created a honeycombed cage around Riptide. The absolute-zero iced latticework stopped the onslaught of Riptide's projectiles but needed Iceman's constant attention as the warmer air around it weakened the stronger than steel structure. Too focused on his trap, he couldn't spare any attention to the neighboring blows subduing Mystique.

"You've made a foolish mistake coming here, Charles." She threw a series of punches: thrust, uppercut, hook. "Are you ready to sacrifice your X-Men?"

Mystique punctuated her statement with a spinning rear kick attack on Sage and White Queen who circled her from behind and divided her attention in three directions. Once the two X-Women were momentarily beaten back, she turned a roundhouse kick on Xavier.

He blocked her move with an outward hook parry. "You don't have to do this, Raven. Come back where you belong."

Now that Xavier had mind transferred into a younger, more able-bodied man, Mystique was facing three of the world's best telepaths and hand-to-hand combatants. By far, she was the superior fighter. She could easily take these three down any day, even with White Queen in her virtually unbreakable organic diamond form. And Mystique's mutation naturally afforded her psychic defense, which made the telepath's abilities almost obsolete.

But three things prevented her from delivering killing blows: Xavier was still the closest thing she had to a brother; her benefactor wanted as many of the X-Men alive as possible; and the traitor still hadn't completed the infiltration mission.

"Why? So you can lead me to the slaughter too? Don't you know there's a mole in your midst?" Mystique's eyes flickered to Riptide.

Seeing an opportunity to take out not one but two X-Men, Mystique suddenly abandoned the telepathic trio. Morphing into a winged creature Xavier didn't even know she could form, she flew headfirst into Iceman. Still focused on his ice shield, the young X-Man didn't even know what hit him before he was tumbling off his ice slide straight toward Beast.

The resounding thwack of solid ice colliding into fortified bone eerily echoed across the battlefield. As Iceman struggled to shake off the blow, he felt like time suddenly stopped. When he'd hit Beast, they'd both ended up sprawled on the grassy knoll. But while Iceman worked on standing, Beast lay prone and unmoving.

Panic coursed through his veins. "I need help! Beast's down!"

The three telepaths had followed Mystique's unexpected flight to the fallen X-Man. The battle continued to rage between Sage and Mystique, both combatants now showcasing their expertise in weapons instead of just hand-to-hand techniques: Sage with a pair of non-lethal Glock 17T Simunition FXs and Mystique with her custom Colt M1911s.

Confident Sage had the battle under control, Xavier provided cover for White Queen as she rushed to Beast's side. Transforming out of her diamond form, she used her experience in psychic surgery to quickly examine him.

"His skull is fractured. I can sedate him, but I need a stable environment to work on his injuries." White Queen triaged.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to use her diamond defense, Xavier shouted, "Go! I'll cover you."

As White Queen focused on stabilizing Beast's internal injuries, Xavier split his attention between fending off Sentinels and telekinetically levitating Beast to the X6. After only a short minute's dash across the battlefield, the three boarded the X6's lowered ramp. Magneto already had Colossus face down on the stowaway conference table, leaving Xavier no choice but to put Beast down in the aisle leading to the cockpit. A tortuous cry pierced the room as Magneto tried to work on Colossus.

With Beast safely settled on the floor and White Queen diligently working on him, Xavier joined his old friend. Scanning Colossus' back, he saw one of the shards lodged deep in the steely Russian's neck. The other seemed to be no worse than a thorn in his side. Magneto's hands hovered above Colossus' chest, his eyes half-lidded as he focused on the electromagnetic currents.

"His mutation most resembles osmium. It's paramagnetic, so I can use a magnetic field to bring the molecular bonds back together. But I'm concerned about removing the shard." Magneto confessed.

"Even with the correct equipment, there's no guarantee we can safely remove it without causing further damage." Xavier observed.

Magneto lost focus as his piercing gaze met Xavier's. "It's compacted between the C3 and C4 vertebrae. A shift in the wrong direction and he could die!" He emphasized.

Quick as lightning, Xavier countered: "The same could happen during transportation to a qualified facility!" His blue eyes held a rare coldness. "Do what you can."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, mentally sizing up whose decision was better. In the end, Magneto slighted to Xavier as Colossus' excruciated cries continued. Xavier was right, the diagnosis would be no better in anyone else's hands.

"Alright. I'll need you to remove the shard." Magneto conceded.

"On your mark." Xavier agreed.

Refocusing on their fallen teammate, Magneto concentrated a localized magnetic field around the damaged organic steel cells. As the seconds ticked by, Xavier studied him for any signal. The master of magnetism unconsciously held his breath. Once the cells were bonded back at the subatomic level, he barely exhaled the tension. Still, it was enough for Xavier to quickly reach out with his mind and yank the shard free with the exact precision of his telekinesis. A shudder passed through Colossus' body before he fell limp, his breathing labored.

"Something's wrong. Emma, we need your help!" A hint of panic laced Xavier's voice.

"Just one moment…" White Queen responded.

As they waited for her to finish up, Magneto asked, "What's wrong?"

"Colossus is not capable of holding his organic steel form while unconscious." Xavier explained just as White Queen approached.

Closing her eyes, she psychically checked his injuries. "There's a lesion on the spinal cord. Internal organs are functioning without assistance, but…" Sadness touched her eyes as she blinked them open, "he's paralyzed."

"Is there anything you can do?" Magneto asked. Self-blame darkened his features.

"No. But there's a chance that with intense physical therapy, he'll walk again after the lesion heals." White Queen's words did little to uplift him. In an uncharacteristic show of compassion, she added: "The injury was there before you helped him."

A strange moment of comforting silence filled the space between them. Her words eased some of the burden from Magneto's shoulders. As he opened his mouth to thank White Queen, their communicators crackled to life.

"X-Men, we got a bigger fight down here than we thought." Rogue grunted over the comm as she blocked an attack. "There're Sentinels everywhere. Multiple Man's got dupes runnin' interference, but there's two mutants down here fightin' us. We ain't been able ta help anyone."

With two X-Men down and another four focused on stopping their marauding rivals, the only ones left to help were the three in the X6. There were still Sentinels outside trying to capture them and someone needed to monitor Beast's and Colossus's critical conditions. Xavier could only spare one other X-Man to the fight in the subway without the risk of losing more.

"White Queen, stay-" He started, but she smoothly interrupted, "No, Professor."

She hesitated as her eyes quickly darted to Magneto, whose penetrating eyes simply waited for her next move. With a reluctant nod, she placed a gentle hand on Xavier's forearm and answered: "I can help more down there than here. Eric will take care of the Sentinels outside. You should stay to watch over your X-Men."

The comment was odd. White Queen was one of his X-Men too. But before Xavier could examine it with further reflection, the communicator buzzed to life again.

"Did anybody copy? We need backup!" Multiple Man shouted.

"Yes, White Queen is on her way!" Xavier answered as he gave her the go-ahead nod.

Jogging toward the ramp, she said: "I'll be there in less than a minute."

"Copy that." Rogue breathed a momentary sigh of relief.

She'd worked with White Queen in the Danger Room and she had no doubt the telepath would even the odds. The question was, could they make it through the next minute? Throwing a quick glance over to Multiple Man, her suspicions that time was running out were confirmed.

"Mutant genome targeted. Identity: Multiple Man. Former HSA agent. Stop and desist, criminal! You are being charged with multiple counts of treason and espionage. As required by federal law, your Miranda warning is-" The Sentinel stopped midsentence when Multiple Man absorbed the captured dupe.

"Guess again, nimrod." He panted.

When they'd first arrived in the tunnels, another two squads of the artificially intelligent machines were being led by two unknown mutants. With so many Sentinels and not enough X-Men, Multiple Man had immediately duped out two Madroxes for every one Sentinel as a means of distraction.

Rogue didn't know a lot about his mutation, but simple observation told her that each blow to a dupe slowed Multiple Man's reaction and recovery time. If they didn't end this soon, he'd be out for the count. Not that she was any better off as she dodged another charged harpoon.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Harpoon taunted. "You can't escape me, lady."

"Wanna bet." Rogue grumbled as she hid behind one of the support pillars.

Angel slammed into the concrete next to her, triggering her defensive instincts. She almost punched him before she realized who he was.

"Geez, Angel! Are ya okay?" She asked as he shook off the hit he'd just taken from Blockbuster.

"Peachy. These two are running us ragged." He relaxed against the pillar for a moment.

Fatigue was taking its toll on them too. As soon as Multiple Man had created dupes, she and Angel had been left to take care of the two mutants. They'd been playing cat and mouse ever since.

Harpoon's power hadn't been obvious until he threw one of his signature weapons charged with bio-energy. The spear had hit its mark, paralyzing one of Angel's wings and ensuring he wouldn't be flying up for diving attacks. Not that there was a ton of room in the abandoned tunnel for that anyway.

While Harpoon had kept them at a distance with his long range attacks, Blockbuster had tried to get at them with his shorter range powerhouse punches. Several of the concrete structures had been pulverized with his superhuman blows.

"Gotcha!" Blockbuster announced, grabbing a handful of Angel's uninjured wing. "Pin him down, Harpoon!"

Angel shouted in surprise as he tried to pull away. Tufts of pulled feathers floated on the air around them. Rogue barely rolled out of the way of Blockbuster's free hand as he pounded the pillar where her head had been. The overly muscled mutant effectively caged her teammate as two harpoons whizzed past her head.

The agonized scream that echoed through the hollow tunnel haunted Rogue. Popping out of her crouch, her jaw dropped in horror as she was temporarily frozen in place. Angel's beautiful white wings were tainted with red blood. Gaping holes from Harpoon's projectiles nailed him to the concrete beam. More feathers gently wafting to the ground belied the violence from Blockbuster ripping more off of him. Overwhelmed by the pain, Angel passed out and his body fell limp against his restraints.

"Ah need help _NOW!_" Rogue shouted into her communicator. "Angel's been…crucified!"

"That's quite enough, thank you." White Queen said as she sauntered onto the scene.

Rogue's panic eased to a controllably level knowing her teammate was there to help. But there was something off about the way White Queen casually placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Blockbuster.

Nobody moved during the tense standoff. Rogue was unsure if White Queen was telepathically attacking the bigger mutant or not, but they continued to stare each other down for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Blockbuster's resentful glare broke and he regretfully released his hold on Angel's feathers.

"That's better. Now go take care of Multiple Man." She instructed.

"Sure." Rogue answered in confusion. Why would White Queen send her away when Angel still needed help?

She'd only taken a step before Harpoon stood in her way. "I don't think so, sweetie."

"Yer kiddin', right? Didn'cha notice that the odds are kinda in my favor now?" Rogue sassed, hoping her statement of the obvious would get him to back down.

Instead, he just laughed in her face. "Are they?"

Uncertain, Rogue re-examined the situation from the corner of her eye, never taking her focus off her enemy. Everything was the same except Blockbuster was lumbering toward the battle where Multiple Man was still duping Sentinels.

Rogue spun toward White Queen. "What's goin' on?"

"Only what's necessary. I'm sorry, Rogue. But _he _has something…_someone_ I want." White Queen responded as she signaled Harpoon forward.

Realization dawned on Rogue as she connected the 'he' to the same person Sabretooth and Mystique had referenced. Immediately, she reached up to open her comm channel, but Harpoon tore it away.

"I'll take that." He said as he crunched it under his boot.

"Oh my gawd! Yer the traitor!" Rogue whispered, disbelief coloring her features.

"Coming from the person who turned her back on someone she claims to love." The telepath admonished. Refocusing on Harpoon, she warned: "Be careful. Her skin can knock you out in a heartbeat."

A strong set of arms suddenly wrapped around Rogue's body, trapping her arms against her sides. She struggled and tried to use some of the break techniques Wolverine had taught her, but Harpoon held her just as fast.

"Mutant genome targeted. Identity: Rogue. Visual match to multiple terrorist acts. Stop and desist, criminal! You are being charged with multiple counts of vigilantism and terrorism. As required by federal law, your Miranda warning is as follows." The Sentinel continued to read the standardized rights as Harpoon loaded her into its containment chassis.

"Ya think the others ain't gonna know what ya've done?" Rogue asked as she tried to find a weakness in the cage.

"It's nothing personal, Rogue. An X-Man for an X-Man." White Queen's words were cryptic. "He might even let you go since you can't control your mutation." She shouted as the Sentinel started to carry Rogue away.

As the Sentinel passed by Multiple Man, she heard him shout into his communicator, "Rogue's been captured!"

Instead of rushing to her aid, he reabsorbed all the dupes and started running toward the tunnel entrance. With three enemies surrounding Angel, Multiple Man had no hope of freeing him and carrying him out without both of them being captured. Tactically, his best hope in helping was to get back to the others. Another Sentinel loaded up the fallen Angel.

Rogue knew then that Wolverine had given the orders to retreat. White Queen had set them up. There was no way the remaining X-Men could hold off their enemies to rescue the captured. And the injured needed medical attention. Retreat had been the only option to mitigate further loses.

Once the X-Men regrouped, Rogue was confident they'd mount the offensive to get her back. But seeing the X-Men so thoroughly betrayed and defeated left little hope in her heart.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** No excuse, but I've been spring cleaning. So I haven't been on the computer much. Unfortunately this is a short chapter, but hopefully its content will make up for lack of length.

**Thanks** to **Chellerbelle, couplest, xan-merrick, NanamiYatsumaki, Warrior-princess1980, Triangulum, RRL24**, and all the followers and favoriters!

.

**Chapter 23 **

**2 Hours Later – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

The flight back to the mansion had been silent. White Queen hadn't answered the call to retreat and Multiple Man had confirmed her betrayal once he'd boarded the X6.

Her deception had come as a surprise to some of the X-Men. Suddenly, everyone had doubts about whether anyone could be trusted. Though no one voiced it, even Xavier's loyalty was being questioned. No one knew for sure if the younger man standing before them actually _was_ the Professor they knew and loved or a well-trained imposter. There was no certainty that White Queen was the only traitor.

As a double agent, she'd been able to hide her motives from the other X-Men. Her telepathic abilities shielded her mind from even Xavier. The months she'd spent at the Institute only served to earn her a sterling reputation. Storm and Wolverine had grown complacent in regards to their initial skepticism. And when Xavier had resurfaced, he'd blindly trusted their decision to add her to the group. Now that he knew what to look for, he couldn't sense any other deceit within the minds of his students.

As they landed, everyone glanced around at the remaining X-Men trying to evaluate if old enemies or new teammates were trustworthy. Rather than point any fingers and draw attention to themselves, the X-Men turned their backs on each other. One by one, they disembarked from the X6 to store their equipment and wash away the grime of battle.

Magneto focused on keeping Colossus in an electromagnetic traction while Xavier telepathically held Beast in stasis. Storm had already radioed ahead to inform Dr. MacTaggert and Nurse Annie of the critically injured X-Men, so they were prepared when Magneto and Xavier brought them down the ramp. As the group split in different directions, Wolverine stayed back with Storm on the X6.

Once he was sure everyone was out of earshot, he said, "I've known you long enough 'Ro to know when you think something's up. What's going on?"

Storm collapsed back in the pilot's seat with a weighted sigh. She stared out the cockpit for a while before turning to examine Logan. Though she knew she trusted him, this whole incident left her doubting even her own judgment more than questioning his loyalty.

"I'm not sure who I can trust anymore." She admitted.

"You and me both, darlin'." Logan agreed as he watched the departing X-Men.

The group drew her attention too. "One thing is certain though."

"What's that?" He asked, almost distracted as he assessed who was left.

Storm buried her head in her hands, shame burning across her face down into her very soul. "I have unfailing faith in Remy, but when it came time to defend him I failed. He's my friend and I turned my back on him."

"No, you didn't. You and I both voted for him." Logan reached across to rub her back. "There was nothing we could've done to change everyone's minds. Especially after he admitted guilt."

"We could change that now." Storm answered, suddenly sitting up as an idea clicked into place.

"How?" He asked.

"Remy loves Rogue. He maybe won't admit it, but I can see it in his eyes. He'd do anything to get her back. If he helped rescue Kitty and Warren too, the others could forgive the Fusion Center theft." Storm said.

"I'm not so sure about the forgiveness part, but you're right about the rest." Logan dryly agreed. "Marie loves him too. And I'd feel better if _he_ was covering my back on a rescue mission than some of the others. My gut tells me to trust him."

That hazy instinct stayed in the corner of his mind, though the memory explaining why was as elusive as smoke. He shook off the feeling when Storm pulled up a roster of the remaining X-Men.

"I'm positive about Bobby." She said as she scrolled through the names of those who hadn't been captured or injured.

"Me too. Kid's never had a bad thought in his life." He confirmed.

"I don't know Tessa or Jamie. And I've never trusted Erik even though the Professor vouched for him." Storm rubbed her forehead, trying to ease a growing headache.

"Speaking of Charley, what about the Professor? We just accepted his and Moira's story. They both could be scamming us." Logan spoke aloud the fear both were thinking.

"How can I assure you," Xavier's voice startled them as he stepped into the cockpit, "that I am who I say I am?"

Storm and Logan glanced at each other. The X6 wasn't sensory proof, but the 'new car' odors and noises were messing with Logan's senses. Neither had heard Xavier come back on board. He'd obviously overheard at least the last part of their conversation. If he was a traitor, he knew part of their plan. So what test could they give him that any decent telepath wouldn't be able to pick from their minds?

They already knew the man before them was at least a fellow mutant. He'd displayed abilities matching Charles Xavier's that couldn't be duplicated with any kind of known technology. And a DNA test or other physical examination was out of the question too. If the story about transferring his mind was to be believed, the new body he assumed would have different DNA. The only thing Logan could think of was weak at best, but it would have to do.

"Charley increased my psionic shields when he was trying to help me remember my past. If you're really him, what did you say to convince me to let you help?"

"_You're not the only one with gifts." _Xavier telepathically answered before he repeated it verbally for Storm's benefit. "And please don't call me Charley."

Storm looked expectantly to Logan, waiting for the verdict. His straight face gave way to a wry grin. "Sure thing, Chuck."

Deciding to drop the name issue for now, Xavier changed the subject. "I'll need to increase both of your psionic barriers. You were broadcasting your thoughts beyond the barriers you already have in place."

"Of course, Professor." Storm readily agreed, even though it would be the perfect opening for a traitor to scramble their minds.

Xavier walked over to her first. He closed his eyes and stretched his hand over her forehead. Only a moment passed before his eyes blinked open.

"That should hold well enough for now." He said with a smile before turning to Logan. "May I?"

Though a strong bond had formed between the two over the years, Xavier was highly aware of Logan's concerns with any kind of invasive procedure, physical or mental. It had always been his practice to inform Logan first before asking permission. The fact that Storm wasn't writhing on the floor in pain or drooling like a vegetable boosted his trust, though he still didn't like it.

Uncomfortably shifting in his seat, Logan waved away, "Make it quick."

Just a few seconds later, Xavier repeated the process. With their mental security increased, he dove right into developing a plan.

"I see you have the same concerns as I do. I sense no further deception in the X-Men who are left, but neither did I anticipate a betrayal from Ms. Frost." Xavier said. His gaze became unfocused as he mentally tried to pick apart the puzzle.

"Yeah, but she's a telepath too. Maybe she's just really good at hiding it." Logan countered.

"Possible…" Xavier responded, his hand on his chin as an unspoken 'but not probable' filled the silence.

Xavier knew he was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. He'd briefly seen everything while on the astral plane during his mind transference. One of those minds had greatly disturbed him, but he'd pushed it aside at the time. He had been much more focused on the transfer. Even now, there wasn't time to spare dwelling on all the _possible_ evil in the world when there was known evil amongst them. Emma was indeed very powerful herself, but her telepathy was nowhere near a match to his.

"I trust the three of us. With Remy and Bobby, shouldn't we be enough to mount a rescue?" Storm asked.

"You were there today. We got our asses handed to us. So long as we can't trust everyone, we can't guarantee we won't be setup again." Logan point out.

"Maybe that's the point." Xavier broke out of his daze. Clarity sharpened his eyes. "If we discuss our rescue plan during our debriefing, we may be able to ferret out any other traitors."

"How? It's not as if someone will voluntarily admit to being an informant." Storm said.

"In both battles, we assumed we had the upper hand only to find out it was a carefully laid trap. But what if we set our own trap first?" Xavier asked.

Intrigued, Logan took the bait. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think perhaps we should retrieve Mr. LeBeau from holding before we plan too much further. He may not be as willing a participant for what I have in mind." Xavier answered.

In agreement, the three disembarked from the X6 and moved through the subterranean hallways to the Danger Room. As soon as the door opened, Remy jumped up from his chair.

"What happened? Where's Rogue?" He asked, agitated from the hours of not knowing how the battle went.

Xavier closed and sealed the Danger Room doors so no one else would be able to get in.

When no one answered, Storm volunteered the information. "She's been captured, along with Warren. Hank and Peter are critically injured as well."

Her voice echoed through the room like a judge's gavel after sentencing.

Remy's anxiety punched up to panic. "_Quoi? Comment?_"

As Storm and Logan walked closer, Xavier entered the code to lower the prison. When the walls were low enough, Remy vaulted over and rushed Logan. Catching him by surprise, he knocked the heavier mutant over with a powerful shoulder tackle that no doubt would leave a bruise.

Logan quickly countered the attack, using the backward momentum to roll before flipping the Cajun onto his back. With a powerful hand around his throat, Logan quickly subdued him. Instinct alone, he raised his hand in a fist as his claws extended toward Remy's neck.

On a choke, Remy spat out: "How could y'?"

Both men knew he meant Logan's failure to protect Rogue, but his words only acted like salt in an already open wound. Logan growled, squeezing harder on Remy's throat. The thief's face turned a dark burgundy. The veins on his forehead and throat swelled from the increased pressure.

"That's quite enough, Logan." Xavier commanded, waiting for him to release his hold.

With a snarl, Logan reluctantly let go of him. His claws retracted and he extended a hand to help the Cajun stand. Instead, Remy ignored the offer and sprung to his feet.

Before the two could get into it again, Xavier quietly told Remy, "Ms. Frost betrayed us to a group of mutants led by Mystique and Sabretooth."

"_Foutu bordel_!" He cursed, followed by several other very colorful epithets. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the roots as he absorbed the news.

Storm placed a calming hand on his arm. "We are planning to get them back. We just have to be careful in case there is another informant."

"So how're we gon' do that wit'out raisin' suspicions?" Remy asked.

"By _planning_ that someone will be captured." Xavier answered.

Logan held up his hands, immediately objecting. "Now wait a minute, Chuck. We're already down five X-Men, six if you count Emma. We can't lose another."

"We also have no hope of recovering the others so long as we still have a mole." Xavier countered.

"But if Emma was de traitor, why do y' think that there even _is_ another?" Remy asked.

Xavier turned a piercing gaze on him. "Why should we trust that there isn't? We must assume that our plans will be disclosed."

Being the most open to his logic, Storm asked, "What do you propose, Professor?"

"During the debriefing, I'll assign the three of you and Bobby to a rescue mission." He explained. "I'll describe one objective even though the real plan is for one of you to be arrested."

"How's that gon' help?" Remy questioned.

As a master tactician, Logan figured it out first. "We'll have someone on the inside _and_ we can expose any traitors. Normal police protocol is to send only a few Sentinels to a disturbance."

"_Mais_," Remy caught on to the same train of thought. "If we're outnumbered or de Marauders show up again, someone gave us away."

"Marauders?" Storm asked, not having heard the term applied to their enemies before now.

He shrugged. "Heard Sabretooth mention 'em in Colorado."

There was a pause as the plan sunk in. The fact of the matter was that someone would be walking into unknown circumstances once detained. The payoff was big if everything went down without a hitch, but the consequences would be hell to pay if even the smallest thing went awry.

"I'll do it." Logan volunteered.

"_Non_." Remy objected, guilt eating away at him for not being there when Rogue needed him most. "I'm de reason for this mess. I'll get us outta it."

Logan gave him a skeptical look while Storm worried over his safety. But the offer was exactly what Xavier was looking for.

"Dr. McCoy has new bionic implants that will transmit what your eyes see and your ears hear as well as track your GPS location without the need for external transmitters. I believe Moira will be able to insert it through a minimally invasive procedure." Xavier explained.

The same doubt that had plagued Storm's mind about her fellow X-Men refocused on the resident medical team. "Can we trust her? Or Annie for that matter?"

Xavier's eyes grew distant as he answered: "I have known Moira since long before the Institute was little more than a dream. Despite everything that has happened to her because of her association with me, she has always been ready and willing to help."

Storm and Logan exchanged a look. There was more to Moira's story than Xavier was telling. If he had known her from the very beginning, she should be about seventy-five now. But just like the Professor and Magneto, she didn't look a day over forty. Even as a leading geneticist, there was no _known_ science that had discovered the proverbial fountain of youth. So what exactly had happened that both Xavier and Moira didn't feel the need to divulge?

Before either could question him further, he added: "Annie is wary, but would take no action against us. To do so would put her son Carter in danger. She prefers to know as little as possible."

Unnerved about being picked and poked by a doctor, Remy anxiously said, "Alright, let's get this over wit'."

An alarm suddenly blared through the mansion, louder in the lower levels than the alert for the children to evacuate to the safe rooms.

All four sprinted from the Danger Room toward the elevator as Logan shouted, "The perimeter's been breached!"

Xavier reached out with his mind to assess the situation. "It's Ms. Frost." He gasped in shock, realizing her defenses were down.

As the elevator doors opened, the group was joined by the other X-Men who were running down the stairs.

"What's going on? Why's _he_ not locked up?" Bobby asked, referring to Remy.

"Emma's back." Logan answered as he ran toward the main foyer.

Before Bobby could further protest about Remy's release, Storm grabbed his arm and led him back up the stairs. "Help me get the children to safety."

The others quickly arrived on the scene as well, but Xavier order them away. "Erik, Ms. Fox, Mr. Madrox, please help them."

It was both as a necessity to protect the children and to keep only his most trusted group with him. Bursting out the front entrance, the three men ran headlong into a bone-chilling torrential downpour. It had started raining sometime while they were below. The fat pellets stung their exposed faces as they rushed to intercept Emma.

The problem was that she made no move to defend herself, not even using her diamond form to protect against the heavy rain. As she trudged toward them, it was obvious she'd been walking in the elements for some time. Always meticulously groomed, the men had never seen her look so bedraggled.

She appeared as a drowned rat with her limp hair stuck in clumps against her scalp and her mascara running in black pools down her cheeks. If it wasn't for the rain, it would have been obvious the raccoon eyes were a result of tears. She took only a few more steps before collapsing onto her knees, waiting for the three to take her into custody.

Seeing her resigned defeat, some of Logan's aggression faded. "You got a lot of nerve coming back here."

Her eyes were unfocused as she stared into oblivion. Her only response was, "He lied."

"Who lied, Ms. Frost?" Xavier prompted, kneeling down in the mud to shake some sense into her.

For a moment, she didn't answer him as she mumbled to herself. Tipping her chin up, Xavier caught her gaze as he asked again, "Who lied?"

Clarity dawned on her features as she looked him in the eye. "His name is Nathaniel Essex. But he goes by Sinister."

**(X)**

_Quoi? Comment?_ – What? How?

_Foutu bordel _– Fucking hell


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for neglecting everyone (and my computer) for so long. I'm in the middle of helping with a remodel and haven't been on my computer for weeks. That also means no writing. Thank you all for your patience! Unfortunately, this is the last pre-written chapter I had. So updates from here on out are going to be sporadic at best.

**Thanks** to **november123, xan-merrick, Scottfan, couplest, NanamiYatsumaki, Gidgeygirl, Warrior-princess1980, Aurora Marija, Chellerbelle, RRL24, and JasmineBella** for sticking with me. And all the guest reviewers that gave gentle reminders to update!

.

**Chapter 24 **

**Later That Same Day – Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Emma sat in one of the War Room's chairs. Her head was propped in her hands as she stared at the table, an occasional sniffle disturbed the quiet in the room. Xavier settled in the chair opposite her, Storm and Logan at his sides. Remy chose a spot in the corner, preferring to stand and observe rather than join the interrogation. If it wasn't for his role in the upcoming mission and the importance of whatever information Emma would divulge, he'd prefer not to be there at all.

"Who is Nathaniel Essex?" Xavier started.

Emma's response was simple. "I don't know."

"Oh, don't play cute with us, darlin'." Logan baited, obviously the 'bad cop' in this scenario.

"I told you, I don't know!" Emma looked up sharply, her eyes flashing with momentary anger and irritation. "All I cared about was getting Scott back. But Sinister refused to release him when I gave up Rogue."

"Scott who?" Logan asked.

With a roll of her eyes, Emma unceremoniously announced, "Summers. Whom else would I mean?"

"He's alive?" Storm whispered, unwilling to get her hopes up.

They'd all assumed Jean's Phoenix personality had done something to Scott. When Storm and Logan went back to Alkalai Lake, there had been no sign of him other than his visor. After learning that Phoenix was powerful enough to demolecularize matter, they'd just assumed she'd done the same to Scott as she had the Professor.

"I think perhaps you should start at the beginning, Ms. Frost." Xavier prompted.

Emma put her head between her hands again, closing her eyes on a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"The first time I encountered Scott, I was pushing my abilities. I tried to project my astral body to appear before others in a physical place quite some distance away. He was in Fergus Falls, North Dakota, on his way to Alkalai Lake." Emma paused.

The rest didn't need to be explained. From the moment he first lost her, Scott had gone back as often as possible to find Jean. He never had been able to get over her loss. It was something like his fifth trip when they figured he had finally encountered Phoenix.

"That's where you're wrong." Emma countered, as if reading their thoughts.

Xavier knew their psionic barriers were strong enough to block any broadcasted thoughts, but perhaps the situation with Scott was too well known. After all, Emma had been the psychotherapist for many of the residents at the mansion.

"I met him on his first trip there. He thought I was some kind of hallucination, so I established a link with his mind. Even after I stopped the astral projection, the link remained. When he couldn't find Jean, I was there to console him. Our feelings escalated and we quickly engaged in a psychic affair. Every time he left for Alkalai Lake, he wasn't going to look for Jean but to spend time with me. He thought the location made the link stronger, not my capabilities. So I had to be there in person to prove otherwise." Emma confessed, still focused on the table as if it was a viewscreen to her memories.

Something about Emma's story didn't add up. Storm figured it out first. "If you were having an affair, why didn't you meet him here?"

"Most of the time he tried to put aside his psychiatric health to continue living here, so he could fulfill Charles' dream. Never in my past have I ever been on quite that same page." She admitted. "I didn't think I'd be welcomed."

The affair was an unspoken factor. If Scott had openly welcomed her and begun a physical relationship with her so soon after Jean's death, the group would have further vilified Emma as the 'other woman'.

Xavier appraised her with a critical eye, lacing his fingers together before bringing them to his lips. After a pause, he asked: "Since you seem to be on such intimate terms, would you care to explain what happened to Scott at Alkalai Lake?"

"When Phoenix appeared, she was so much more powerful than any being I had ever encountered. I tried to warn Scott, but seeing her reopened old wounds and he shut me out. Phoenix tried to demolecularize both of us, so I transformed into my diamond form. It slowed her powers, but she was still killing us. Then Sinister showed up." Emma stopped, letting them digest that bit of information.

"And how did this Sinister," Logan waved his hand at the melodramatic name, "manage to stop Jean?"

Finally, Emma looked up at the group. If they were going to get Scott back, they would need to know all she did about Essex.

"His power and intellect are unlimited. He's a brilliant geneticist, unmatched in the world. Every time he encounters a mutant with an ability he wants, he takes a sample of their DNA and transmutes it into his own." Her eyes became unfocused as she remembered. "Somehow, he was able to dilate Phoenix's power with just a touch. But she was so much stronger than he and broke his control. While they were battling, I relinked with Scott and convinced him to run."

"How did Sinister manage to capture him then?" Storm asked.

"I'm not sure what happened between Sinister and Phoenix. I was too focused on getting us away. But when we finally cleared the woods, Sinister was waiting for us. Whatever he'd tried on Phoenix worked on Scott and he started convulsing. I dropped my diamond defense so I could assess him on a psychic level. Sinister saw my capabilities and bargained Scott for a sample of my DNA. I should have known then that he couldn't be trusted." Emma answered.

"That's a fine story y' have there," Remy finally spoke up, pushing off the wall to walk closer to the group. "But why is it that y' handed Rogue over t' Sinister?"

Emma glanced at Remy, reading more than just his nonchalant swagger. Underneath the cool attitude, she knew he cared for Rogue as much as she herself had come to love Scott. It had been there since the night he brought her back to the mansion, but Emma had ignored it to focus on Rogue's care.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to Remy before addressing the others. "We went back to Sinister's lab, but he put Scott in a holding cell while he extracted my DNA and transmuted it with his own. Through the whole thing, he said he knew about the X-Men and 'their fine talents'. That was the _first_ time he changed the terms of our bargain. If I was willing to provide information and help him obtain those of you whom he wanted, he would release Scott"

The explanation wasn't good enough for Remy. "Why Rogue?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Sinister guards himself and his motives well, both physically and mentally. I do know he discovered Rogue shortly before she arrived in Vegas."

"If he's wanted Marie all along, why continue to keep Scott?" Logan was pretty sure he knew the answer, but felt it needed to be asked anyway.

"Because he wants Sage, too." Emma confessed with a weary sigh. "Rogue confided in me as her psychotherapist that Sage could jumpstart her powers, so I passed along the information. It's a talent Sinister doesn't possess and is desperate to obtain. The new terms to gain Scott's release were to deliver Sage as well, but I only fulfilled half the deal."

"You've admitted that Sinister has manipulated you into helping him. Is there anyone else?" Storm asked.

"_Ouais_," Remy confirmed. "Sabretooth and Mystique both mentioned somethin' 'bout workin' for someone new."

"I only know two others: Blockbuster and Harpoon. They were in the subway tunnels tonight. It's possible there are more, but I don't know about them." Emma answered.

Xavier sensed the honesty in her words, but there was something she was withholding. Concentrating on her mind, he tried to probe deeper to pick it up. The thought was there, just behind a hastily constructed psionic shield. It wisped away before he could grab hold of it, but he managed to glean one phrase before she shut him out: _White King._

'_Uh, uh, uh, Charles. Not until Scott's safe._' She psychically taunted.

"I think we have quite enough information now." Xavier responded to the group as he pushed back his chair and stood. "Logan, would you please escort Ms. Frost to the Danger Room's holding cell?"

"Sure thing, Chuck." He said as he walked around to her side of the table.

As Logan led her out, Xavier sent a psychic message of his own. '_Rest assured, Ms. Frost, that we will find Rogue and Scott. And when that happens, you will reveal what you know about the White King.' _

Given her history with the Hellfire Club, it was entirely possible old enemies had joined forces with Essex as well. But Emma only matched his stare as she left the room.

Once the door was shut, Storm asked, "So what do we do now?"

"I believe it's time to debrief the group before leaving on your mission." Xavier answered as he sent the message out to the rest of the X-Men.

**(X)-(X)-(X)**

In only a short time, the group was gathered in the War Room. Though not assigned, the remaining members took the same seats they'd been in the previous day. The empty chairs became sacred shrines to the teammates that were missing. Before Xavier could begin the meeting, Iceman brought up his earlier objection.

"What's _he _doing here?" He asked, jerking his head toward Gambit.

"As you know, we've determined the traitor to be Ms. Frost." Xavier patiently explained. "Therefore we know Mr. LeBeau's only role in recent events was the theft of the DHS mutant registrar."

"How do we know he wasn't conspiring with White Queen all along?" Magneto tried to cast doubt.

"Because I know Remy. Almost as well as I know myself. And I trust him with my life." Storm's authority rang loud and clear. There would be no further discussion on Gambit's loyalty.

"With three of our friends in need of help," Xavier smoothly redirected, "now is not the time to question each other. We must focus on obtaining one of the Sentinel's hard drives."

None of them had interacted with Sentinels before outside of battle, but Multiple Man at least had some inside information. "What good will that do us? It's not like those machines know anything except detainment and processing."

"True, but they must have some instruction on _where _to take detainees. That information is stored either in their hard drives or received via a communication." Xavier pointed out.

Quickly figuring out the plan, Sage was confident that: "Either way, I will be able to extract the location."

"And then we can trace where de others were taken from there." Gambit answered. His expression was blank even though he knew that in a few short hours, he would be the real bait to finding the holding location.

"It'll have to be a blitz attack by some heavy hitters." Logan said, seeing the details play out in his head. "Otherwise we risk losing someone else."

"Precisely. Which is why you will be leading this mission, Logan." The professor concurred. "Storm, Gambit, Iceman, I want you there as well."

As Xavier expected, Magneto objected to the plan. "Charles, I believe we all should play a part in this mission. We stand a better chance of obtaining a hard drive if there are nine of us trying instead of just four. At the very least, Sage could use her talents in the field if we cannot successfully remove the hardware to bring back with us."

His point was valid, but troublesome. Xavier suddenly became wary of his oldest friend. Why point out Sage in specific? Was Magneto a traitor as well? Or were Xavier's thoughts corrupted after learning that Essex wanted Sage. The only people who knew about her importance were either fully trusted or locked up. Xavier had to push his suspicions aside until he could examine them with a clear mind.

Surprisingly, Dr. MacTaggart was the first to speak up and defend Xavier's dream. "And if we all are detained this time, Erik, what will become of the children? I know Annie certainly won't be able to handle sending the children home by herself. And that's only considering the ones who _are_ still welcomed by their families. What about all the runaways and orphans who would have nowhere else to go? What if the Sentinels come here next because they know there's no one left to defend them?"

"Moira's right, Erik. Some of us must remain here in the event anything goes wrong." Xavier stood firm.

Magneto calmly stared at the Professor, calculating whether to push the point. Both men's thoughts were concealed from the other. It was nearly impossible to determine their motives. The rest of those gathered looked on as the two men engaged in the battle of wit and wills.

Magneto stoically conceded first. "Then I suppose there's nothing more to it."

"Good." Xavier answered with a nod, knowing things were far from resolved with the other man. "Moira, would you please help the team with the new communication implants Dr. McCoy developed? We need to have reliable eyes and ears reporting back to us from the field."

"Of course." She answered, rising with the four chosen teammates.

Xavier moved to follow and the rest of the group began to disperse as well. Catching up with his most trusted X-Men, he made sure Gambit was the closest.

"Good luck." He said to the group, but clapped a hand on the Cajun's shoulder.

Understanding the gesture was meant mostly for him, Gambit simply answered, "_Merci, Professeur_."

Xavier followed the others toward the elevator for the upper level while Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, and Gambit trailed behind Moira. The group split off at the next set of doors. Wolverine started briefing Iceman on their real objective as they headed toward the hangar while the others went to the Med Lab.

Once inside, Dr. MacTaggert immediately requested, "Annie, would you please prep for auditory prosthesis and epiretinal surgical implantations?"

"Of course, Dr. MacTaggert." The nurse agreed before hurrying off to the adjoining supply room.

While Annie gathered the necessary supplies, Dr. MacTaggert turned her attention to Gambit. Ever since he'd been experimented on at Stryker's lab, he'd been wary of medical facilities and doctors. Sensing his distrust, she tried to alleviate his fears.

"Implanting the auditory prosthesis won't take long. We'll be done in about ten minutes and you won't feel anything worse than a cotton swab in your ear." She explained the details of the procedures. "The epiretinal surgery on the other hand is still experimental. I've only performed it a few times myself. You'll be awake for the whole thing, but I'm going to anesthetize your eyes so you won't feel it."

"Got a fast metabolism, Doc. Meds don't always work on me." Gambit said.

His anxiety jacked up a notch as he began to nervously fidget. Storm placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to give him some peace, but all he did was half-heartedly smile at her intent.

"I can give you more than the normal dose, but there is an increased chance of toxicity." Dr. MacTaggert warned, propping one of the exam tables into a seated position. When she was finished, she gestured for him to take a seat.

"What are we talkin' 'bout here?" He asked, even more ill at ease over the whole ordeal.

"It ranges. The milder side can be light-headedness, dizziness, tinnitus, circumoral numbness, abnormal taste, confusion and drowsiness." Feeling the need to fully inform her patient, she added: "More severe effects include convulsions, unconsciousness, coma, respiratory depression, and respiratory arrest."

"_Merde_." Gambit muttered to himself as he climbed onto the inclined table.

The supply room doors opened with a whisper as Annie returned. "Here you are, Dr. MacTaggert."

"Thank you, Annie." She responded, looking over the requested supplies before continuing the discussion with Gambit. "Local anesthesia toxicity could present as late as several hours after the last administered dose."

The fact remained unspoken that he would still be in the field or even in a Sentinel processing facility by that time. If something did happen, there would be no guarantee medical attention would be available.

"Are there any side effects from the surgery itself?" Storm asked on behalf of her friend.

"Yes. The technique is still experimental and the side effects aren't fully documented. Known cases have experienced temporarily blurred vision, a permanent blind spot, or a decrease in peripheral and night vision." Dr. MacTaggert answered.

"Not like seein's all that important anyway, _hein?_" He sarcastically joked as she held a small light up to his eyes.

Knowing the opposite was true and he was putting his thieving skills at risk, Storm tried to find the positive. "But it would be minor, wouldn't it? He'd still be able to see for the most part."

The doctor hesitated before casting an earnest gaze on Gambit. "There is also a very small chance of retinal tearing or detachment. If tearing occurs, you'll see a bright flash of light or several cobweb-like floaters in your vision. If enough vitreous fluid leaks from the tear, a detachment could occur and lead to permanent blindness if not treated within two to three days."

"_Damne si je le fais, damne si je ne._" Gambit realized, his face twisting into a grimace.

"I'll give you some time to think it over." She said as she went over to prep herself for the surgery should he decide to go forward with it.

There really wasn't a choice. He could refuse the implant and chance that the other X-Men would be able to track him through some other method. Of course, the first thing they did at Stryker's during processing was to send everyone through an electromagnetic pulse flux compression generator. It was a black ops weapon they were testing, using mutants as guinea pigs. It didn't interrupt the neural pathways like General Munson had hoped, but it did effectively destroy anything electronic. If the EMP disruptor was experimental in 1976, Essex no doubt had much more advanced technology now. And that wasn't even taking into consideration all of his mutant powers.

But the other option wasn't any better. If he went ahead with the implant, either the anesthesia or the side effects from the surgery could debilitate him in the field. Outside of everything going off without a hitch, the best case scenario was blurred vision and a little dizziness. Worst case was being captured and dying before he could provide enough information to rescue the others.

Gambit fidgeted as he thought things over. Never before had he been willing to lay down his life for someone else. Sure, there had been times when he'd done everything humanly possible, but to actually make that ultimate sacrifice had never even crossed his mind. He'd been on his own for too long. Why should he die for another person when no one was there to do the same for him?

Of course, that was before he'd met Rogue. As much as he wanted to deny that she'd changed his life, the impact she'd made meant that he could never go back to the lonesome wanderer. He had family here, even if they weren't related by blood. And he finally understood why Xavier was willing to die to protect the Institute.

It didn't just represent peace between humans and mutants. What it represented was different to everyone who crossed its thresholds. For Storm, it was a place to make a difference so that other children wouldn't have to scrounge on the streets for scraps. For Rogue, it was the safe haven that took her in when she had nowhere left to turn. And for Gambit, it was home so long as Rogue was here. If she ceased to exist, even Storm couldn't keep him tied to the empty shell.

And he'd do anything to keep Rogue alive, even if it meant giving up his own life in the process.

His mind made up, Gambit called to Dr. MacTaggert. "Do it."

Finishing up, she came back to prep him as well. With a gentle nudge, she indicated he should lie back against the inclined table.

"I'm concerned about giving you too much anesthesia, so I'll only increase the dose a little. It will cut down on what you feel, but I can't guarantee that it won't be painful." Dr. MacTaggert explained. "Once I start, I won't be able to stop without finishing the procedure."

He nodded, understanding the commitment. "Sooner y' start, sooner it's over, Doc."

"I'll insert the hearing implants first. After that, I'll need to restrain your head and eyelids. You can't blink during the epirental procedure." Dr. MacTaggert said.

Picking up a handheld trigger device with a long, thin barrel, she attached the soft yellow implant to the end. Gambit tensed as she approached his ear and tugged on the shell to get a better angle. The foam like substance brushed against his ear canal. After a little adjustment, she depressed the trigger and pulled the tool away. Dr. MacTaggert walked around to the other side and repeated the process.

"How does that feel?" She asked after she walked over to one of the lab's laptops and put on a pair of headphones.

"Like I got cotton in my ears." Gambit answered, flexing his jaw as he tried to pop his ears.

"That feeling will subside soon." Satisfied with the auditory check, she removed the headset and returned to his side. As she prepped the local anesthetic, she reminded him: "Tell me if you're in too much pain. I'll do what I can."

With his jaw locked, he agreed, "_Ça va_."

Dr. MacTaggert paused, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must relax. It'll only hurt more if you're tense."

"I'm here, Remy." Storm grabbed one of his hands in both of hers, offering him a squeeze of support.

After the restraining strap was in place, he didn't know how he was ever going to relax. Instead, he concentrated on fighting off the flashbacks that threatened to send him into a panic and call the whole thing off. The wire speculums and anesthetic gel drops only added to his anxiety.

Waiting the short time needed for the gel to take effect, Dr. MacTaggert picked up a long, thin needed. "Since I'm going to make a small incision on your eye, I'm going to inject additional anesthesia now. If the gel didn't work, you'll feel a big pinch and a burning sensation."

At first, everything felt fine. But as Dr. MacTaggert proceeded with the incisions, the pain started to increase. Gambit gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes to stay put instead of roll back into his head.

"How are you doing?" She asked, pausing before inserting the implants.

"Been better." He tried to keep the pain out of his voice.

"With the incisions, I can't use the gel but I can give you another injection. You'll definitely feel it this time. And I'm far enough into the procedure that I won't be able to give you another shot." Dr. MacTaggert warned.

Needing to know how much worse it was going to get, Gambit asked, "What's left?"

"I have to insert the implant and then inject the fibrin glue." She answered.

With the anesthesia already wearing off, he didn't think he could make it through the pain without passing out. And he needed to be conscious so he could leave on the mission as soon as she gave the all clear.

"Gimme de shot then." He said.

As promised, there was an uncomfortable pinching at his eye as if a little vice was squeezing it. Then the burning started. Gambit focused his tension into his right fist, not wanting to hurt Storm's hands which gently clasped his left. His nails bit into the flesh of his palm but didn't break the skin.

"You're doing great, Remy." Storm tried to encourage him.

The pain barely subsided, but it was enough to only feel a slight tugging sensation as Dr. MacTaggert inserted the implant in his right eye. By the time she got to the left, the medicine had completely worn off. There was an intense tearing sensation, as if someone had ripped the skin off his arm and shoved Kleenex against the exposed tissues.

Despite his best efforts, a tortured cry rose from deep in his chest and through his gritted teeth. His whole body tensed, fighting the urge not to writhe in agony.

"I'm almost finished." Dr. MacTaggert tried to calm him, but her words were lost in the haze of pain.

As she injected the glue, the pressure in his eye increased. Gambit swore under his breath, sure that the additional fluid would cause his eye to burst. After she finished the second injection, the pressure subsided only to feel like cotton had been wadded around his eyes. Finished with the procedure, she swabbed antibiotic into his still restrained eyes. Though the action irritated the sensitive area, the gel itself was actually soothing.

Carefully, Dr. MacTaggert removed the speculum and head restraint, allowing Gambit to slump down on the table. She lowered the incline so he would be at a more relaxed angle. A cool gel compress helped to further alleviate the pain.

"I want you to stay put for the next half hour. Then we'll test the implants. It will give the others time to check the equipment and suit up." She instructed him before turning to Storm. "Would you please get his gear? I want him resting until the last possible minute. He can change in the Blackbird."

Though she'd spoken to him, Gambit was on the edge of delirium and hadn't really comprehended what she'd said. All he really wanted to do was sleep for days, but the thought of Rogue trapped in some cell like the one at Stryker's kept him barely conscious. Instead, he lolled his head to the side as he let his body turn to jello. The next thirty minutes would seem impossibly too short.

**(X)**

_Damne si je le fais, damne si je ne. _– Damned if I do, damned if I don't.

_Ça va _- Ok


End file.
